Mein ist die Rache
by Nerventod
Summary: Harry wird zu Haft in Azkaban verurteilt. Die Zeit dort ist schlimm für ihn, doch in seinem Zellengenossen findet er jemandem, der ihm halt gibt und ein Mentor für ihm wird. Und schließlich stellt er sich ein neues Ziel: Rache! Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**:__ Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich borge sie mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld._

Hallo alle zusammen…

ja, ihr lest richtig, es gibt wieder etwas neues von mir… die idee spukt mir seit einigen wochen im kopf herum und wollte nun einfach hinaus…

es ist diesmal eine düstere geschichte und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt…

nur noch mal so nebenbei möchte ich allen lesern, die interesse an dem pairing severus/remus haben, die geschichte von pikaf empfehlen zu finden hier: http://fanfiktion.de/s/45938d100000439c067007d0 oder auch auf dieser Seite...sie ist wirklich wunderbar geschrieben und die charaktere so wunderbar getroffen (besonders Severus)

so das wars dann von mir… wenn es euch gefällt, könnt ihr ja einen kleinen oder auch großen review hinterlassen, ja? liebschaut

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

**Mein ist die Rache**

_1. Prolog_

Bald war es soweit. Bald würden sie kommen und ihn holen. Bald würde er vor das Zaubergamot treten müssen, schon wieder. Aber diesmal ging es nicht darum, dass er verbotenerweise während der Ferien gezaubert hatte. Nein, diesmal war es ernster. Harry schnaubte, als er daran dachte, warum er nun schon seit zwei Wochen in dieser Zelle saß. Diese Zelle, die keine vier Quadratmeter groß war und in der er langsam das Gefühl bekam, das er verrück wurde.

Und warum das alles? Weil er einen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf Bellatrix Lestrange abgeschossen hatte und auch heute noch tat ihm das nicht Leid. Diese Frau hatte es verdient, auch wenn er es nicht geschafft hatte. Durch sie hatte er seinen Paten verloren, den einzigen erwachsenen Menschen, der ihn liebte und der ihm so gerne Geborgenheit geschenkt hätte. Aber es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen. Harry vermisste Sirius unendlich und jetzt, wo er an ihn dachte, verkrampfte sich sein Herz. Sein Pate hatte wirklich versucht für ihn da zu sein, aber sie hatten nur so wenig Zeit miteinander verbracht.

Als Auroren ihn drei Tage nach Sirius' Tod aus Hogwarts geholt und ihn hier her in das Zaubereiministerium gebracht hatten, hatte Harry gehofft, dass Dumbledore ihn schnell wieder hier herausholen würde, doch der Direktor hatte ihn nicht einmal besucht. Niemand war hier her gekommen. Er war ganz allein gewesen. Nur eine Hauselfe war regelmäßig erschienen, um ihn etwas zu essen und frische Kleidung zu bringen. Die Tage waren so unendlich langsam vergangen, da er nichts zu tun hatte. Noch vor einer Woche hatte er die Hoffnung gehabt, dass wenigsten Ron und Hermine ihn besuchen würden, immerhin hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Ferien angefangen. Aber sie waren nicht gekommen und Harry konnte das nicht verstehen. Besuche waren nämlich durchaus erlaubt gewesen.

Er wurde durch Schritte aufgeschreckt, die sich seiner Zelle näherten. Harry wunderte sich. War es schon Zeit für die Anhörung? Sein Gesicht erhellte sich, als er die zwei Menschen erkannte, die nun an sein Gefängnis herantraten.

„Ron, Hermine!", freute er sich und trat an die Gitterstäbe heran. „Ich bin so froh Euch zu sehen. Wie geht es Euch."

„Hallo Harry", erwiderte Hermine, doch kein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Sie schaute ihn ernst an und auch Ron sah ihn eher mitleidig, als freudig an. „Wir wollten Dich vor der Anhörung noch einmal sehen", fuhr sie fort.

„Es ist wirklich schön, dass Ihr hier seid", sagte Harry, doch das Lächeln, das gerade noch seine Lippe zierte, war weniger geworden. „Was ist los mit Euch?"

„Warum, Harry? Warum hast Du einen Unverzeihlichen angewendet? Du weißt doch, wie schrecklich diese Flüche sind", antwortete Hermine.

„Ja, Mann. Alle aus dem Orden sind schwer enttäuscht", ergänzte Ron.

Harrys Lächeln erstarb nun ganz. „Was hättet ihr denn getan, wenn Lestrange jemanden erwischt hätte, den Ihr geliebt habt?", fragte er. „Ich verstehe Euch nicht. Gerade ihr müsstet doch Verständnis für meine Lage haben. Ihr seid immerhin meine Freunde."

„Nein Harry, wir verstehen Dich nicht", sagte Hermine nun. „Du weißt doch am besten, wie schlimm diese Flüche sind. Du hast sie schon am eigenen Leib erfahren und du weißt am besten von uns, wie schrecklich ein Crucio ist. Sie sind nun mal verboten und es ist unverzeihlich, dass Du ihn angewendet hast. Das hätte ich nicht von Dir erwartet."

„Mine hat Recht", ergänzte Ron. „Mum hat schrecklich geweint wegen Dir. Sie hat gesagt, dass sie einfach nicht glauben kann, dass Du die Flüche der Gegenseite anwendest. Sie hat mir verboten, Dich zu besuchen, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass Du einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich haben könntest und Du mich schon oft genug in Gefahr gebracht hast."

„Und was denkst Du?", fragte Harry.

„Ich… nun ja… ich meine, sie ist meine Mutter und… Du hast uns beinahe in den Tod geführt, als Du mit uns hier ins Ministerium gegangen bist und…"

„Schon gut, Ron. Sag nichts mehr", unterbrach ihn Harry, während der nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Ihr solltet besser gehen. Ich will ja nicht, dass Deine Mutter böse auf Dich ist."

„Harry, das ist unfair", sagte Hermine aufgebracht. „Ron kann nichts dafür. Du hast Dir die ganze Sache selbst eingebrockt. Du hast wieder einmal ohne Nachzudenken gehandelt. Was hätte es denn gebracht, wenn der Fluch funktioniert hätte? Du kannst Dir die Antwort darauf sparen, denn wir kenne sie alle drei. Es hätte gar nichts gebracht. Du hättest nur Deine Rachegelüste befriedigt. Es ist nur verständlich, dass Rons Mum nicht möchte, dass ihr Sohn mit jemandem befreundet ist, der sich von solch niederen Beweggründen leiten lässt."

„Ich glaube, dass es wirklich das Beste ist, wenn ihr jetzt geht", sagte Harry nun mit fester Stimme, auch wenn er sich gar nicht so fühlte. „Noch mehr aufmunternde Worte von Euch kann ich nicht gebrauchen." Mit diesen Worten wand er sich um und ließ sich auf seine Pritsche fallen. Todunglücklich hörte er zu, wie sich seine Freunde, oder wohl besser ehemaligen Freunde, entfernten. Wie sollte er diese Anhörung nur überstehen, wenn nicht einmal diese beiden zu ihm hielten?

Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er einen Streit mit ihnen hatte, doch dieses Mal hatte er nicht das Gefühl, als könne sich das wieder einrenken. Nun war er endgültig ganz allein und diese Erkenntnis erschütterte ihn zutiefst. Er grübelte vor sich hin, als er plötzlich von einer Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Aufstehen, Potter. Es ist Zeit für Deine Verhandlung", sagte ein ihm unbekannter Auror und Harry erhob sich langsam. Vor seiner Zelle warteten vier Auroren, die ihn schließlich die Gänge entlang führten und ihn dann in einen großen Gerichtssaal brachten.

Harrys Blick fiel zuerst auf den Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes. Schon einmal hatte er in ihm Platz nehmen müssen und er fragte sich, ob die Ketten, die über dessen Armlehnen lagen, sich diesmal um ihn schlingen würden. Seine Schritte hallten laut auf dem steinernen Boden, als er von den vier Auroren zum ihm geführt wurde. Als er sich behutsam setzte, passierte zuerst nichts, doch dann erwachten die Ketten zum Leben und umschlangen ihn. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm wirklich klar, wie ernst diese Sache hier war und auf einmal wurde ihm ziemlich schlecht. Er war sich bisher sicher gewesen, diesen Raum hier als freier Mann zu verlassen, doch nun wurde er behandelt wie ein Schwerverbrecher und er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, damit man ihm seine Angst nicht ansah.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und er blickte dann hinauf zu den Leuten, die auf der Bank oben saßen. Etwa fünfzig Zauberer und Hexen saßen dort und alle trugen pflaumenblaue Umhänge mit einem kunstvoll gearbeiteten silbernen ‚Z' links auf der Brust. Ihre musternden Blicke ließen ihn sich noch unwohler fühlen und Harry hatte den Eindruck kurzzeitig keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Soweit er erkennen konnte, schauten sie ihn alle mit ernsten Mienen an. Harry konnte nicht ein freundliches unter ihnen erkennen. Den finstersten Blick besaß eindeutig Cornelius Fudge, der in der Mitte der vordersten Reihe saß und wohl erneut die Verhandlung gegen ihn führen würde. Umbridge war diesmal nicht da. Wahrscheinlich lag sie noch immer in Hogwarts oder auch in St.Mungos.

Harry schaute sich weiter in dem Saal um. Am linken Rand saßen einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens, Ron und Hermine. Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich bei den ernsten Blicken, die sie ihm zuwarfen. Der einzige der ihm kurz zulächelte war Remus und Harry konnte ihm gar nicht sagen, wie viel ihm diese Geste bedeutete. Auf der anderen Seite des Saales saß ein Haufen Reporter, die bereits alle ihre Federn gezückt hatten um ja kein gesprochenes Wort zu verpassen.

Fudge räusperte sich. „Verhandlung vom Dreiundzwanzigsten Juni, in Sachen Verwendung eines Unverzeihliches Fluches durch Harry Potter, wohnhaft Ligusterweg Nummer vier, Little Whinging, Surrey. Das Verhör führen: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Zaubereiminister und Amelia Susan Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Gerichtsschreiber, Percy Ignatius Weasley." Harry fühlte sich stark an die Anhörung des letzten Sommers erinnert, als Fudge als nächstes ein Pergament hervorholte und laut zu lesen begann. „Die Anklagepunkte gegen den Beschuldigten lauten wie folgt: Harry Potter hat wissentlich, absichtlich und in vollem Bewusstsein der Rechtswidrigkeit seiner Handlungen den Crucio verwendet, nachdem er sich unberechtigter Weise Zugang in die Mysteriumsabteilung verschafft hat." Die Stimme des Zaubereiministers war schneidend und Harry hoffte, dass Dumbledore, wie beim letzten Mal, doch noch auftauchen und ihn retten würde.

„Du bist Harry James Potter, wohnhaft Ligusterweg Nummer vier, Little Whinging, Surrey?", fragte Fudge ihn.

„Ja", antwortete Harry.

„Du bist am Abend des Neunten Juni in das Zaubereiministerium und hast dann, trotz dem Du wusstest, dass es verboten ist, die Mysteriumsabteilung betreten?", fragte der Zaubereiminister weiter.

„Ja."

„Dabei wurde eine Prophezeiung zerstört?"

„Ja, aber das war nicht meine Schuld."

„Und dann später hast Du versucht, eine Anhängering von Du-weißt-schon-wen mit einem Crucio zu belegen?"

„Ja." Gemurmel erhob sich in dem Saal und Harry wurde plötzlich klar, dass er keine Chance hatte, unbeschadet aus dieser Sache hier heraus zu kommen. Er würde zu wer weiß was verurteilt werden und niemand würde ihm helfen. Hatte es überhaupt noch einen Sinn zu antworten? Harry schaute wieder zu seinen ehemaligen Freunden, die ihn still musterten. Nur Remus saß traurig unter ihnen und schaute ihn mit Augen an, in denen Harry tiefen Schmerz erkennen konnte.

Fudge räusperte sich erneut und sofort wurde es wieder still in dem Saal. Nur das Kratzen von Federn auf Pergament war zu hören, da die Reporter eifrig schrieben. „Ich denke, dass wir keine weiteren Fragen stellen müssen", sagte der Zaubereiminister fest und schaute sich unter den Mitgliedern das Zaubergamots um. Viele Köpfe wurden geschüttelt und er blickte zufrieden zu Harry zurück. „Du hast jetzt noch die Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen, ehe wir abstimmen werden", sagte er.

„Was soll ich dazu noch sagen? Ich sitze hier und weiß doch schon, dass Sie mich verurteilen werden", sagte Harry mit fester Stimme. Er würde ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihnen zu zeigen, wie viel Angst er in diesem Moment hatte. „Seitdem ich in die Zaubererwelt gekommen bin, sehen mich alle als etwas Besonderes an. Alle denken, dass ich die Macht hätte Voldemort zu besiegen, weil ich es schon einmal getan habe und keiner will einsehen, dass dem nicht so ist. Nicht ich habe ihn damals besiegt, sondern meine Mutter. Sie hat mich beschützt, als sie ihr Leben für mich gegeben hat. Ich bin nichts als ein normaler Junge.

Aber das alles wollen Sie nicht sehen. Voldemorts Anhänger hassen und bedrohen mich, seitdem ich nach Hogwarts gehe und alle anderen erwarten von mir, dass ich diesen Wahnsinnigen besiege. Wie soll das gehen, wenn mir gleichzeitig verboten ist, mich auch mit anderen Mittel zu verteidigen, als den harmlosen Flüchen? Wie soll ich ihn und seine Anhänger besiegen? Soll ich sie zu Tode kitzeln oder sie solange unter einen Tanzfluch stellen, bis sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommen?

Ich und die anderen die bei mir waren, haben an diesem Abend um unser Leben gekämpft, schon wieder. Wir wurden alle schwer verletzt und ich soll mich nicht wehren können, wenn man versucht, mich zu töten? Bellatrix Lestrange ist aus Azkaban ausgebrochen und laut Angaben des Ministeriums äußerst gefährlich. Sie hat meinen Paten ermordet und hatte es verdient, einmal ihre eigene Medizin zu schlucken. Sie sind alle Heuchler. Sie haben mich auf einen Podest gestellt und mich damit zu einem Ziel gemacht, dass jeder treffen möchte, der sich auf der Dunklen Seite einen Namen machen will und wenn ich dann gezwungen bin mich zu verteidigen, wird mir auch noch die Art, wie ich es tue, vorgeschrieben."

Im Saal war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Alle schauten Harry an, entsetzt, verblüfft, wütend und in Remus Fall traurig. Der Werwolf hatte sichtlich mit den Tränen zu kämpfen. Fudge durchbrach die Stille. „Wer ist dafür, den Angeklagten zu verurteilen?", fragte er eisig, ohne auf das einzugehen, was Harry gesagt hatte.

Als Harry die vielen Hände sah, zerbrach etwas in ihm. Fast alle befanden ihn für schuldig und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich so leer, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Fudge hatte jetzt ein schmales Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, als er weiter sprach. „Damit steht es fest. Harry Potter, Du bist der Verwendung eines Unverzeihlichen Fluches für schuldig befunden worden. Hiermit verurteilt Dich das Zaubergamot zu einer Strafe von fünf Jahren in Azkaban. Dies soll allen eine Lehre sein. Auch Berühmtheiten haben sich an das Gesetz zu halten."

oooooooooo

Keine Viertelstunde später stand Harry zusammen mit den vier Auroren am Meer. Ihm war ein wenig schlecht von dem Apparieren hier her, doch das war ihm egal. Er fühlte sich verraten und verkauft. Hatte er wirklich für dieses Pack kämpfen wollen? Hatte er wirklich für die gesamte Zaubererschaft sein Leben riskieren wollen, obwohl sie ihn schon im letzten Jahr wie Dreck behandelt hatten? Hatte er seinen Freunden wirklich so wenig bedeutet, dass sie ihm nicht helfen wollten, obwohl er in Schwierigkeiten war? Und nicht einmal Dumbledore war für ihn da gewesen. Fünf Jahre in Azkaban! Er hatte Angst. Wenigstens hatte das Ministerium die Dementoren abgezogen, nachdem sie doch letztendlich erkennen mussten, dass die auf der Seite Voldemorts standen.

Harry schaute mit leerem Blick hinaus aufs Meer, von wo sich ihm ein kleines Boot näherte. Als es angelegt hatte, wurde er von den Auroren hineinbugsiert, ehe sich zwei von ihnen zu ihm setzten und es wieder ablegte. Das Wetter schien genauso trüb, wie seine Stimmung. Heftiger Wind peitschte das Meer und Harry wünschte sich, dass das Boot kentern würde und er durch die schweren Ketten um seine Handgelenke einfach in die tiefe gerissen wurde. Doch das Boot trotzte allen Angriffen, die der Wind und das Meer auf es taten und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Schon von weiten konnte Harry das Gebäude sehen, dass ihn für fünf unbarmherzige Jahre verschlucken würde. Er würde dort mit Mördern und anderen Verbrechern leben müssen und es gab keine Hoffnung, dass diese Zeit besonders angenehm werden würde. Er war noch nicht einmal sechszehn, klein und dünn. Er würde wohl ohne seinen Zauberstab keine Chance gegen die erwachsenen Männer und Frauen haben, wenn diese ihm wirklich etwas antun würden.

Das Boot erreichte die Insel und Harry wurde aus dem Boot gezerrt. Die beiden Auroren gingen mit ihm zu zwei weiteren Männern, die dort auf sie warteten. Kurz darauf wurde er von diesen hinein gebracht. Sie liefen mit ihm durch unendlich viele Gänge, vorbei an Zellen, aus denen er gierig beobachtet wurde. Harry zeigte keine Regung. Er wusste, dass jede Schwäche die er hier zeigen würde, sein Verhängnis wäre. Sie bogen um eine weitere Ecke und ganz am Ende des Ganges konnte er einen weiteren Mann erkennen. „Willkommen, Mister Potter", sagte dieser höhnisch, als sie bei ihm angekommen waren. „Ich hoffe, dass diese Zelle für eine Berühmtheit wie Sie es sind, angemessen ist."

Harry wurden die Fesseln abgenommen und danach in die Zelle geschubst, ehe sich die schweren Gitter hinter ihm schlossen. „Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Aufenthalt", sagte der Mann, ehe er sich umdrehte und mit den anderen beiden verschwand. Harry schaute sich um. Das hier war also sein Reich. Eine feuchte, vielleicht fünfzehn Quadratmeter große Zelle, in deren einer Ecke sich hinter einem Vorhang eine Toilette und eine Dusche befand. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein klappriges, altes Bett mit schäbigen Laken. Harry seufzte, ehe er sich darauf niederließ. Er rollte sich darauf zusammen und zog die Decke über sich, ehe er endlich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ und lautlos weinte, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Ihr Süßen,

Ihr macht mich echt fertig!!!! So viele Kommis vor Freude heul

Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke…

Ich möchte nur noch fragen (weil es einige Fragen gab), dass das keine guter-Voldi-Geschichte wird… ich lese gerne solche Geschichten, aber das hier wird keine…

Viel Spaß beim lesen

knuddels

Nerventod

oooooooooo

_2. Der zweite Gefangene_

Er stand an dem großen Meer, zwischen fünf Auroren und wartete darauf, hinaus gebracht zu werden. Hinaus zu dem gefürchteten Gefängnis der Zaubererwelt. Sein langes blondes Haar wehte in dem stürmischen Wind, der über das Meer peitschte. Die Auroren, die bei ihm waren, versuchten sich gegen die beißende Kälte, die er mit sich brachte zu schütze, doch er stand einfach nur da. Man konnte meinen, dass ihm der Sturm nichts anhaben konnte. Er stand wie ein wahrer König vor dem Meer, als würde er nicht darauf warten ins Gefängnis gebracht zu werden, sondern als würde er darauf warten, als Ehrengast auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff empfangen zu werden.

Er hatte es so lange geschafft, Azkaban zu entgehen. Schon damals, als der Dunkle Lord von dem Jungen-der-lebt besiegt worden war, hatte er es geschafft den Auroren zu entkommen und sich aus allem heraus zu halten. Das war zur damaligen Zeit auch vielen anderen gelungen. Doch diesmal hatte es nicht einmal sein Anwalt geschafft, ihn vor dem Gefängnis zu bewahren, trotz dem er der als der Beste in der gesamten Zauberwelt galt.

Wenigstens hatte der es geschafft zu verhindern, dass er unter Veritaserum aussagen musste, sonst hätte man ihn wohl für immer in Azkaban eingesperrt. So konnte man ihn nur wegen Einbruchs in die Mysteriumsabteilung und wegen Körperverletzung in drei Fällen verurteilen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es schlimmer geworden, wenn der Goldjunge hätte aussagen können, doch den hatte man bereits vor über einem Monat nach Azkaban gebracht. Er hatte es nicht glauben können, als er das gehört hatte. Die Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt zwischen all den Todesser und dem dreckigen Pack, das dorthin gebracht worden war? Für die war er doch ein gefundenes Fressen. Und immerhin er noch nicht einmal sechzehn Jahre alt. Soweit er wusste, war er damit der Jüngste, der jemals dort eingesperrt worden war.

Er dachte an seinen Sohn. Der war gerade sechzehn und er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er es gewesen wäre, der nun fünf lange Jahre dort verbringen musste. Kinder gehörten nicht in ein Gefängnis für Erwachsene. Potter mochte eine Dummheit begangen haben, als er im Ministerium einen Unverzeihlichen auf Bellatrix abgeschossen hatte, doch als Kind und gerade als dieses Kind, hätte er eine zweite Chance verdient. Fudge schien sich einen Namen machen zu wollen, nachdem er eingestehen musste, dass der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich zurückgekehrt war. In den letzten Wochen waren so viele Menschen nach Azkaban gekommen, wie in den vergangenen fünf Jahren zusammen.

Gerüchten zu folge, war das Gefängnis bereits überfüllt und man besetzte die Zellen bereits doppelt. Er hoffte, dass ihm dieses Schicksal erspart blieb. Ein Freund hatte ihm einmal erzählt, wie kläglich die Zellen eingerichtet waren und er hatte keine Lust, eine nur wenige Quadratmeter große Zelle mit einem anderen Gefangenen zu teilen. Vier Jahre lang würde er das nicht ertragen können. Gut, die Verhältnisse auf der Insel hatten sich geändert, die Dementoren waren abgezogen wurden, doch Lucius hatte Gerüchte gehört, nach denen der neue Direktor der Insel ziemlich hart mit den Gefangenen umsprang. Er war ein Verfechter der weißen Seite und hasste alle, die auch nur im Entferntesten von der Norm abwich, oder gar schwarzmagische Flüche verwendete.

Vom weiten konnte er ein kleines Boot auf sie zufahren sehen. Niemand steuerte es und doch hielt es seinen Kurs geradewegs auf sie zu. Dieses kleine Boot, was ihn für vier Jahre geradewegs in die Einsamkeit bringen würde. Er hoffte, dass sein Sohn sich an seine Anweisungen halten würde. Gestern nach der Verhandlung hatte der ihn noch ein letztes Mal besucht.

_Flashback_

Die Verhandlung war vor einer halben Stunde beendet worden. In weniger als einer Stunde würde er nach Azkaban gebracht werden. Lucius schaute auf, als Schritte sich seiner kleinen, schäbigen Zelle näherten. Er konnte seinen Sohn erkennen, der von einem Auror zu seiner Zelle begleitet wurde. Er hatte so gehofft, noch einmal mit ihm sprechen zu können, denn er musste ihm etwas Wichtiges sagen. Draco trat an die Gitterstäbe heran, während der Auror wenige Meter entfernt von ihnen stehen blieb.

„Sohn", nickte Lucius Draco zu

„Hallo Vater, wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte Draco. Seine Stimme klang recht kühl, doch sein Vater konnte an seien Augen erkennen, dass der blonde Junge besorgt war.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Ich werde es einfach überstehen müssen", sagte Lucius fest, ehe er flüsternd hinzufügte: „Ist der Auror, der Dich hergebracht hat noch in der Nähe?"

„Ja er steht etwa 10 Meter von mir weg", flüsterte Draco ebenso leise.

„Kannst Du versuchen, ihn für einen Moment loszuwerden?"

„Ja, ich kann es versuchen. Warte einen Moment."

Draco begab sich zu dem Auror, der ihn fragend ansah. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte er. "Wollen Sie schon wieder gehen?"

"Ich würde gern mit meinem Vater unter vier Augen sprechen. Es wäre nett, wenn Sie uns ein wenig Privatsphäre lassen könnten", versuchte Draco ihn fortzuschicken.

„Mister Malfoy, darf ich fragen, aus welchem Grund Sie mit dem Gefangenen allein sprechen wollen?", fragte der Auror. „Ich könnte es Ihnen nur dann gestatten, wenn es um eine Angelegenheit der Familie ginge, wie zum Beispiel um Geschäftliches."

„Dann werden Sie uns jetzt entschuldigen, denn es geht um Familiengeschäfte. Ich werde sie übernehmen müssen und mein Vater muss mir noch einiges erklären", antwortete Draco schnell.

„Gut, ich werde am Ende des Ganges auf Sie warten", nickte der Auror. „Sie haben zehn Minuten." Damit drehte er sich um und ließ Draco zurück.

Draco ging zu seinem Vater zurück. „Also was wolltest du mir erzählen?", fragte er.

„Ich will Dir nichts erzählen, Draco. Ich will, dass Du mit Deiner Mutter verschwindest", sagte Lucius eindringlich. „Nehmt nur das Nötigste mit und taucht unter."

„Wird das nicht auffallen, wenn wir unsere Sachen packen und verschwinden?",

„Es ist vollkommen egal, ob das auffällt. Ich möchte, dass ihr verschwindet und ich dulde in diesem Punkt keinen Widerspruch", fuhr Lucius ihn an.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall davonlaufen, wie ein Feigling", schnarrte sein Sohn.

„Du wirst tun, was ich Dir sage", knurrte der Todesser. „Das ist kein Spiel, Draco. Es könnte für Euch beide und besonders für Dich sehr gefährlich werden, wenn ihr bleibt. Ich meine es Ernst. Ich will nicht aus Azkaban zurückkehren und feststellen müssen, dass Ihr beide tot seid."

„Ich kann mich verteidigen, wenn es sein muss!", schrie Draco seinen Vater an, der nicht verstand wieso er so wenig vertrauen in sein Sohn hatte

„Mäßige Deinen Ton mir gegenüber", sagte Lucius kühl. „Ich bin mir durchaus dessen bewusst, dass Du Dich verteidigen kannst, genauso wie es Deine Mutter kann. Aber Du, mein lieber Junge, bist erst sechzehn. Du wirst es nicht auf Dauer schaffen, Angreifer abzuwehren. Du weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord kein Versagen duldet. Er wird Euch beide in Anspruch nehmen wollen, weil ich es nicht geschafft habe zu beschaffen, was ich beschaffen sollte. Es ist deshalb wichtig, dass Ihr geht."

„Der dunkle Lord hat mich schon sofort nach deiner Verhaftung aufsuchen lassen, um mir mitzuteilen, dass ich jetzt an deine Stelle muss", sagte Draco nun ruhiger.

„Was hast Du gesagt?", fragte sein Vater besorgt.

„Was hast du den damals gesagt als der Dunkle Lord dich bei sich aufnehmen wollte? Was blieb mir den anderes übrig als erstmal ja zu sagen?", fragte der Junge schnippisch.

„Ich bin damals aus freien Stücken zu ihm gegangen", antwortete Lucius ruhig, ohne auf Dracos Respektlosigkeit ihm gegenüber einzugehen. „Hör zu, es ist nicht wie damals. Der Dunkle Lord ist sehr wütend auf uns, dass wir ihn nach seinem Fall nicht gesucht haben. Er ist uns gegenüber rücksichtsloser und unbarmherziger geworden. Dass er von Dir verlangt, in seine Reihen zu treten habe ich befürchtet. Er will sich damit für mein Versagen rächen. Deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass Ihr verschwindet.

Potter ist nicht mehr da. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, nach der nur Potter dazu in der Lage ist, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Für ihn besteht also keine Gefahr mehr. Er wird sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen und jeden, der ihm im Weg steht, beiseite räumen. Was glaubst Du, wen er auf Missionen schicken wird, die besonders gefährlich sind? Du bist mein Sohn und ich will nicht, dass er Dich in Gefahr bringt. Du bist noch ein Kind."

„Ich werde nachhause gehen und mit Mutter reden. Wenn sie auch deiner Meinung ist, werde ich mit Ihr untertauchen", erwiderte Draco darauf.

„Draco das ist ein Punkt, in dem ich nicht mit Dir diskutieren werde", knurrte Lucius. „Offensichtlich verstehst Du den Ernst der Lage nicht. Ich will meine Familie nicht verlieren. Ich will nicht, dass Du Dich einem Mann anschließt, den es nicht interessiert, ob Du auf einer Mission lebst oder stirbst, verstehst Du das nicht? Ich wurde damals von meinem Vater zu dem Dunklen Lord gebracht, um sein Zeichen zu empfangen und ihm zu dienen. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl und wenn Du mich damals gefragt hättest, hätte ich auch gesagt, dass ich es aus ganzem Herzen wollte. Aber Dich wollte ich immer von ihm fernhalten. Sag mir eins, Draco. Hast Du das Dunkle Mal schon erhalten?"

„Nein. Ich soll es beim nächsten Todessertreffen bekommen. Er hat aber nicht gesagt wann, es stattfinden wird. Ich werde gleich, wenn ich nachhause komme, packen und mit Mutter untertauchen, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich mich dem Dunklen Lord anschließe. Ich wollte nie in seine Reihen treten, aber ich dachte immer ich soll in deine Fußstapfen treten und ich wollte nicht, dass du böse auf mich wirst, wenn ich es nicht tue"

Lucius schaute seinen Sohn nun verblüfft an. „Du wolltest nie...? Gut, sehr schön. Lasst Euch nicht zu lange Zeit. Ich denke, dass der Dunkle Lord nur den Ausgang meiner Verhandlung abwarten wollte. Warum meinen Sohn quälen, wenn er es bei mir tun kann? Verschwindet so schnell ihr könnt. Ich werde Euch finden, wenn ich entlassen werde. Nimm Dir einen Privatlehrer und mach Deinen Schulabschluss. Seid beide äußerst vorsichtig. Was geschieht, wenn ich wieder frei bin, werden wir dann entscheiden."

„In Ordnung", sagte Draco. „Ich werde mich beeilen zu Mutter zu kommen. Kann ich dich in Azkaban besuchen, oder ist das zu gefährlich?"

„Hörst Du mir überhaupt zu? Ich will nicht, dass Du Dich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigst, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Außerdem weißt Du selbst, dass Besuche nur in Ausnahmefällen gestattet sind", erwiderte Lucius aufgebracht.

„Entschuldige Vater", sagte sein Sohn reumütig.

„Ist gut, geh jetzt und beeilt Euch", sagte Lucius, ehe er seinen Sohn noch einmal sanft durch die Gitterstäbe hinweg umarmte, ehe dieser sich umdrehte und verschwand.

_End Flashback_

Das kleine Boot legte an und die Auroren führten ihn zu dem kleinen Steg, an dem es trotz der rauen See still dalag. „Setzen Sie sich, Mister Malfoy", sagte einer der Auroren und Lucius betrat ohne zu zögern in das Boot. Seine Haltung war noch immer durch und durch aristokratisch. Er würde sich vor diesem selbstgerechten Pack keine Blöße geben. Zwei der Auroren setzten sich zu ihm und schon bald waren sie auf dem Weg zu dem Zauberergefängnis.

Schon bald konnte er die Umrisse des alten Gemäuers erkennen. Eine dunkle Wolke hing darüber und ließ diesen Ort noch trostloser erscheinen. Lucius ließ sich von seiner Unruhe nichts anmerken. Er würde das hier mit soviel Würde durchstehen, wie möglich. Schwäche konnte er sich für die nächsten vier Jahre nicht erlauben. Er vermisste Narzissa jetzt schon. Wie oft hatten in dem letzten Jahr, ihre Worte ihn wieder aufrichten können, wenn es ihm schlecht ging? Wie oft hatten ihre Umarmungen dasselbe für ihn getan? Er hoffte, dass Draco und sie mittlerweile fort waren. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn den beiden etwas zustoßen würde.

Das Boot legte an und zwei der Auroren stiegen aus und brachten ihn zu den beiden Männern, die unweit des alten Gemäuers auf sie warteten. Kurz wurde er von ihnen durch unzählige Gänge geführt, bis er am Ende eines Ganges einen Mann erblickte, der dort auf ihn zu warten schien. „Mister Malfoy, nehme ich an?", fragte der.

Lucius nickte nur knapp. „Und Sie sind?", fragte er und musterte den anderen Mann. Der Mann war recht klein und reichte ihm nur bis zum Kinn. Seine hellbraunen Haare hingen ihm bis über die Schultern und sein Gesicht zierte ein unordentlicher Bart. Alles in allem, war es eine abstoßende Erscheinung, doch Lucius ließ sich das nicht anmerken.

„Mein Name ist für Sie, Direktor Smith", sagte er kalt und funkelte den Blonden an. „Sie werden mich mit ‚Sir' ansprechen, ist das klar? Vielleicht konnte man Sie als Todesser nicht überführen, aber wir beide wissen, dass Sie es in Wirklichkeit sind"

Damit deutete er ihn an, in die Zelle zu gehen. Lucius hatte seine stolze Haltung nicht verloren, als er sein neues Zuhause betrachtete. Kalte, feuchte Wände, eine schäbige Toilette und eine heruntergekommene Dusche. Dazu standen in dem Raum zwei Betten, wovon eines belegt war. Darauf lag ein, von dem ausgehend, was er sehen konnte, kleiner Mann, der sich unter der dünnen Decke zusammengerollt hatte. Lucius konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da er sich zur Wand gedreht hatte, doch ein paar schwarze Haare, die unter der Decke hervorlugten, konnte er erkennen. Sein neuer Zellengenosse schien sich gar nicht für den Neuankömmling zu interessieren. Na super, das konnten ja vier wunderbare Jahre werden.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo ihr alle…

ich freue mich so, dass die geschichte euch so gut gefällt

vielen, vielen dank an euch lieben kommischreiber: Ina Bauer, Schattentaenzerin, silbernewolfsfrau, Giftschnecke und mimaja

viel vergnügen mit dem nächsten chap…

knuddels

nerventod

beta: SnapesWife (danke, schatz)

oooooooooo

**Warnung: Rape in diesem Chap**

_3. Harrys Geburtstag_

Lucius ging zu dem freien Bett und setzte sich darauf. Er überlegte, ob es nun gut oder schlecht war, dass er sich mit einem anderen Mann die Zelle teilen musste. Doch egal, ob es nun schlecht war oder nicht, ändern könnte er wohl nichts mehr daran und so müsste er auch nicht die ganze Zeit hier allein verbringen. Seufzend legte er sich hin und starrte an die Decke. Ob Draco und Narzissa schon in Sicherheit waren? Hatte er seinem Sohn den richtigen Befehl gegeben? Sicher, er wollte nicht, dass Draco ein Todesser werden würde, aber was wäre, wenn der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger sie finden würden? Er mochte sich gar nicht ausdenken, was sie mit seiner Familie anstellen könnten.

Eine weitere Frage ging Lucius durch den Kopf. Wer war der andere Mann in seiner Zelle? War es auch ein Todesser? Vielleicht sogar einer der niederen, der sich ihm sofort unterordnen würde? Dann könnte er wenigstens etwas Spaß haben. Sein Blick glitt wieder hinüber zu seinem Zellengenossen. Wer auch immer er war, war wirklich sehr klein und schmächtig. Wahrscheinlich war er schon lange hier. Er hatte schon Gefangene aus Azkaban wiederkehren sehen und sie alle wirkten ziemlich ungesund. Damals waren allerdings noch die Dementoren hier gewesen. Vielleicht war er also schon eine längere Zeit hier und musste sich erst von den Strapazen seit deren Abzug erholen.

Was auch immer es war, er hatte genügend Zeit es herauszufinden. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Erst als am Abend mit einem leisen ‚plopp' das Essen erschien, öffnete er sie wieder und setzte sich. Zwei Teller mit etwas, das nach Suppe aussah, standen vor ihren Betten und Lucius beugte sich hinunter und nahm seinen Teller. Es war eindeutig essbar, wenn auch nichts, was ihm bisher in seinem Leben vorgesetzt worden war. Vielleicht schmeckte es ja nicht so schlimm, wie es aussah.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde plötzlich von etwas gefangen genommen. In dem anderen Bett regte sich jemand. Die Decke wurde langsam vom Kopf des Mannes gezogen und Lucius erschrak zutiefst, als darunter ein strubbeliger Haarschopf und eine blitzförmige Narbe zum Vorschein kamen. Harry Potter, Held der Zaubererwelt blickte ihn kurz mit ausdruckslosen Augen an, ehe er nach seinem Teller griff und sich ohne zu zögern über das Essen hermachte. Seit er ihm das letzte Mal in der Mysteriumsabteilung gegenüber gestanden hatte, musste der Junge um die zehn Kilo verloren haben. Er sah richtig krank aus.

„So sieht man sich also wieder, Potter", schnarrte Lucius. „Das Gefängnis scheint Dir nicht zu bekommen. Was ist los? Hier wird wohl nicht mehr der Boden unter Deinen Füßen geküsst?"

Harry blickte ihn kurz an, widmete sich dann aber wieder seinem Essen. Merkwürdig, seitdem er den Jungen zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, hatte der ihm immer Widerworte gegeben. Hatte es ihn wirklich so sehr verändert, nach Azkaban gekommen zu sein? Er schaute ihn sich genauer an. Die Haut Potters war beinahe grau, während sein magerer Körper von viel zu großer Kleidung verdeckt wurde. Seine Augen wirkten seltsam emotionslos, als er langsam und still aß.

Harry ignorierte ihn einfach weiter. Als er seinen Teller leer gegessen hatte verkroch er sich wieder unter seiner Decke und drehte Lucius wieder den Rücken zu. Dieser fluchte innerlich. Vier Jahre sollte er mit Potter in einer Zelle sitzen und dieser schien ihm überhaupt keine Beachtung zu schenken. Da wäre es ihm weitaus lieber, sich die ganze Zeit mit ihm zu streiten. Er mochte es nicht ignoriert zu werden. Das würde er schon noch ändern. Er wurde nicht ignoriert, schon gar nicht von diesem Jungen. Er würde sich morgen sofort darum kümmern.

Als Lucius aufgegessen hatte, stellte er den Teller wieder vor das Bett, wo er kurz darauf verschwand. Eine ganze Weile blieb er noch wach und dachte über seine Familie nach. Draco war nicht einmal zwei Monate älter als Harry. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde, wenn sein Sohn in diesem jungen Alter in diesem schrecklichen Gefängnis sitzen würde. Vielleicht brauchte Potter Unterstützung? Vielleicht sollte er die alte Feindschaft vergessen und an diesem Ort auf sich beruhen lassen?

Der Blonde war schließlich eingeschlafen und wachte mitten in der Nacht durch ein Geräusch auf. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und sah, dass der Direktor Azkabans und drei weitere Wärter die Zelle betraten und setzte sich auf. „Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Maul halten, Malfoy!", bellte der Direktor. „Du redest nur, wenn Du etwas gefragt wirst. Also leg Dich wieder hin, wir sind wegen Potter hier."

Das war ja wieder klar. Was war jetzt los? Wollten sie ihm etwa jetzt die Schuhe küssen. Vorsichtig legte er sich wieder hin und beobachtete die vier Männer, die sich Potter näherten.

Der Direktor zog ihm die Decke weg und der Junge fuhr herum. Überrascht musste Lucius feststellen, dass die Augen Potters jetzt auf keinen Fall ausdruckslos waren, doch er musste Schlucken, als er erkannte, dass es tiefe Angst war, die nun in dessen Augen lag. Irritiert beobachtete er, was als nächstes passierte. „Wir wollen Dir alle zum Geburtstag gratulieren", sagte der Direktor zuckersüß, doch diese Stimme schien den Jungen zum erzittern zu bringen. Der Mann setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett und strich sanft über den Kopf des Jungen. Dies brachte den Jungen dazu aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. Er schlug die Hand weg und versuchte ein wenig von dem anderen weg zu kommen.

Als Reaktion darauf packte ihn der Direktor brutal an seinem Haar und zog ihn wieder zu sich. „Wir sind bereit es auf die sanfte Tour zu machen, quasi als Geschenk zu Deinem Geburtstag", knurrte er. „Wenn Du das nicht willst, werde wir es wie üblich machen, also sei jetzt lieb zu uns." Und damit streichelte er sanft über Harrys Wange, nachdem er den Griff aus seinen Haaren gelockert hatte. Harry funkelte ihn kurz an und stieß dann erneut die Hand des Mannes weg und sprang aus dem Bett. „Wie Du willst", lächelte der und ging mit zwei weiteren Männern auf ihn zu, während der vierte nun seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte und die Situation im Auge behielt.

Lucius beobachtete, wie Harry in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde und immer panischer die Männer vor ihm anblickte. Dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Der Direktor verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die so heftig war, dass der Kopf des Jungen gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Dann zog er ihn an den Haaren in die Mitte der Zelle zurück und riss ihm seinen Pullover vom Körper. Harry wehrte sich noch immer, doch die beiden Männer, die bei ihm und dem Direktor waren, hielten ihn einfach fest. Er strampelte wild um sich, als Smith sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte.

„Hört auf damit!", schrie Lucius plötzlich und sprang aus dem Bett.

Smith ließ von Harry ab und starrte wütend zu ihm hinüber. Langsam ging er auf den Blonden zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. „Was hast Du gesagt?", knurrte er.

Lucius beeindruckte seine Drohgebärde nur wenig. Schließlich hatte er schon hunderte Male in das wütende Antlitz des Dunklen Lords geschaut. „Ich habe gesagt, dass Sie damit aufhören sollen", sagte er fest. Das nächste was er spürte war, wie ein mächtiger Schlag ihn im Magen traf. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz, als er plötzlich wieder an seinen Haaren nach oben gerissen wurde. „Du hast hier überhaupt nichts zu sagen, Malfoy", sagte Smith kalt.

„Er ist noch ein Kind!", entgegnete Lucius, entschlossen sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Er war erwachsen genug, hier her geschickt zu werden", schnarrte der Direktor.

„Und trotzdem ist er ein Kind", entgegnete Lucius fest.

„Niemanden interessiert Deine Meinung hier", fuhr Smith ihn an. „Meine Männer und ich sind hier auf dieser schrecklichen Insel mit Euch Pack eingesperrt. Wir haben Bedürfnisse und der Kleine ist süß. Du wirst Dich also ruhig verhalten, bis wir fertig sind."

„Das Ministerium wird hiervon erfahren", funkelte ihn der Blonde an.

Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn in der Magengrube, diesmal noch heftiger, als der Erste. „Das Ministerium interessiert sich einen Scheißdreck für Euch", spottete der Direktor. „Man wollte Euch loswerden und keinen schert es, wie es Euch hier geht. Hier bin ich Gott und jetzt leg Dich zurück in Dein Bett und halt Dein Maul."

Als Lucius jedoch nichts dergleichen tat und sich mit hasserfülltem Blick wieder aufrichtete, wurde er plötzlich von einer Ganzkörperklammer getroffen und fiel steif wie ein Brett zurück in sein Bett. Der vierte Mann, der noch immer an der Zellentür stand grinste jetzt zufrieden. Smith beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und kam mit seinem Mund ganz dicht an sein Ohr. „Willst Du es Dir ansehen?", flüsterte er und mit einem Ruck lag Lucius auf der Seite und blickte genau zu Harry. „Robertson, pass auf, dass Malfoy sich alles genau ansieht", befahl er dem Mann an der Tür, als er sich wieder umdrehte und zu dem zitternden Jungen zurückging.

Die beiden anderen Männer drehten Harry so, dass Lucius ihn von vorne sah, als Smith hinter ihn trat und ihm mit einem Ruck die Hose auszog. „Malfoy, sei ehrlich. Dieser junge Körper lädt einfach dazu ein, sich mit ihm zu vergnügen. Er ist zwar ein wenig mager, aber er ist so wunderbar eng", sagte er kalt und fuhr dabei mit seiner Hand über Harrys Brust. Lucius sah die Scham, den Ekel und die Angst in den Augen des Jungen und er hätte in diesem Moment alles gegeben seinem eigentlichen Feind helfen zu können. Er schloss seine Augen, um nicht weiter zusehen zu müssen doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde er von einem Zauber getroffen, der sich wie ein Peitschenschlag anfühlte. „Smith hat doch gesagt, Du sollst nicht wegschauen", grinste Robertson und entblößte dabei seine gelben Zähne.

Lucius musste dabei zusehen, wie Harry auf die Knie gezwungen wurde. Er konnte in dem Gesicht des Jungen erkennen, dass er wusste, was passieren würde. Ganz langsam fuhr Smith mit seinen Händen über dessen Körper, als er ebenfalls auf die Knie ging, während er an seiner Hose rumfingerte. Kurz darauf schrie Harry gequält auf, als Smith mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in ihn eindrang. Der Junge wimmerte, als der Mann begann sich rücksichtslos in ihm zu bewegen, während nun einer der beiden anderen Männer seine Hose öffnete und sich von ihm mit dem Mund befriedigen ließ.

Smiths keuchen wurde immer lauter, bis er sich mit einem Schrei in dem Jungen ergoss. Er zog sich aus ihm zurück und schloss seine Hose, ehe er zu Robertson ging und ihm dessen Zauberstab annahm. Gemütlich schlenderte er zu Lucius zurück, während der andere Mann nun zu Harry hinüber ging. Er setzte sich auf dessen Bett und schaute genüsslich dabei zu, wie die anderen drei Männer ihren Spaß mit dem Helden der Zaubererwelt hatten. „Lass Dir eins gesagt sein, Malfoy. Der Kleine gehört uns allein, also lass Deine Finger von ihm", sagte er. Beinahe im selben Moment konnte Lucius hören, wie Harry erneut aufschrie, als Robertson sich in ihn versenkte.

Eine halbe Stunde später war alles vorbei und die vier Wärter verließen die Zelle wieder. Lucius schaute entsetzt auf den Menschen vor ihm, der mit leeren Augen da lag. Blut und Sperma floss seine Beine hinab und seine Schultern bebten, als er leise weinte. Lucius brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er bemerkte, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Vorsichtig, um Harry nicht zu erschrecken, setzte er sich und stand langsam auf. Er ging ruhig auf den Jungen zu und hockte sich neben ihn. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf dessen Schultern, doch Harry zuckte nur zusammen und versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen.

Lucius wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wie konnte er dem Kleinen helfen? Heute war er sechzehn Jahre alt geworden. Sechzehn! Was sollte er einem Kind sagen, dem so etwas zugestoßen war? Wie sollte ausgerechnet er ihn Trost geben? Wie? Er wusste es nicht. Aber eines war klar. Harry musste von dem kalten Steinfußboden weg. Er ignorierte es, als Harry müde gegen ihn ankämpfte, als er ihn einfach hochhob und auf sein Bett setzte. Dann ging Lucius zur Dusche und stellte sie an, ehe er wieder zu Harry zurückging. Der Junge schaute ihn entsetzt an, als er sich Pullover und Hose auszog und nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihm stand. „Harry?", sagte Lucius so ruhig wie möglich. „Keine Angst, ich werde Dir nichts tun, in Ordnung?" Vorsichtig nahm er Harry wieder hoch, wobei der Junge heftig zusammenzuckte.

Lucius trug ihn vorsichtig zu der Dusche hinüber und stellte sich dann mit ihm zusammen unter die Dusche. Harry schien sich seinem Schicksal ergeben zu haben, denn er versuchte nicht sich zu wehren. Lucius nahm den Schwamm aus der Ablage und tat etwas Seife darauf, ehe er sanft begann, den Jungen zu waschen. Harry wehrte sich noch immer nicht und so setzte Lucius seine Arbeit ruhig fort. Nur noch einmal reagierte Harry indem er stark zusammenzuckte, als Lucius mit dem Schwamm seinen Hintern wusch. Als Lucius fertig war, trocknete er Harry ab und zog ihm seine Sachen wieder an, ehe er ihn zum Bett führte, in dass sich der Junge widerstandslos hineinlegen ließ. Lucius legte die Decke über ihn und Harry rollte sich zur Seite und machte sich so klein wie möglich.

Erst jetzt begann der Blonde damit auch sich abzutrocknen. Als er über seinen Bauch fuhr, zuckte er kurz zusammen und blickte an sich hinunter. Dort wo Smith ihn geschlagen hatte, zeigten sich zwei dunkle Blutergüsse, doch was war das schon im Vergleich zu dem was Harry erlebt hatte. Nun konnte Lucius auch verstehen, warum der Junge so sehr abgenommen hatte und so schlecht aussah. Wer wusste schon, wie oft er das schon hatte durchmachen müssen? War er daran zerbrochen? Lucius wusste es nicht, doch eines stand für ihn felsenfest: Er würde versuchen Harry zu helfen.

Er zog sich wieder an und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Aufmerksam beobachtete der Blonde den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich. Harry schlief nicht, das wusste er. Der Junge schluchzte lautlos und Lucius blieb die ganze Nacht auf, um über ihn zu wachen.


	4. Chapter 4

hallöchen,

ich machs kurz, danke für die lieben kommis... ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen

dicken knutsch an: little Nightowl, Schattentaenzerin, zissy, silbernewolfsfrau, mimaja, Giftschnecke, lealau, PowL und fight-for-dragonheart...

ein dank auch an meine beta SnapesWife

knuddels

Nerventod_  
_

oooooooooo_  
_

_4. Ohne Gefühle?_

Zwei Monate waren inzwischen vergangen, zwei furchtbare Monate. Die Wärter kamen regelmäßig in ihre Zelle und der Junge hatte keine Chance sich gegen sie zu wehren. Lucius war am Anfang erstaunt darüber, dass Harry sich den Wachen jedes Mal widersetzte, hieß das doch, dass er trotz der hoffnungslosen Situation noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Seit zwei Wochen jedoch ließ er es einfach über sich ergehen, wenn die vier zu ihm kamen. Seine Augen waren leer und teilnahmslos geworden. Offensichtlich war ihm mittlerweile egal, was mit ihm passierte.

Nicht das Lucius gewusst hätte, was in dem Jüngeren vorging. Harry hatte bisher nur einmal etwas zu ihm gesagt. Es war an seinem Geburtstag gewesen. Harry hatte so lange geweint, bis er schließlich eingeschlafen war. Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er ihn nur eine Weile stumm angeschaut, ehe ein leises „Danke" seinen Lippen entwichen war und er seinen Blick wieder gesenkt hatte. Lucius hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf hätte erwidern sollen. Nichts was er hätte sagen können, hätte auch nur im Entferntesten zum Ausdruck bringen können, wie Leid es ihm tat, dass er nicht mehr für den Jungen tun konnte. Hätte sich für den Schwarzhaarigen nicht alles wie blanker Hohn angehört? Schließlich war er schon mehrere Male mit Harry aneinander geraten. Also hatte er geschwiegen.

Hinzu kam, dass der Schwarzhaarige beinahe jedes Mal, wenn er schlief, von Alpträumen geplagt wurde. Lucius wurde jedes Mal durch seine Schreie geweckt, doch Harry wachte nie auf. Er wälzte sich nur umher und murmelte Unverständliches. Er litt hier wirklich sehr und scheinbar interessierte es niemanden, was sie ihm mit seiner Inhaftierung antaten.

Aber er wollte, dass der Junge wusste, dass es ihm nicht egal war, was hier mit ihm geschah. Er wollte ihm helfen, auch wenn sein Beitrag noch so klein sein würde. Und so kümmerte er sich auch weiterhin um Harry, wenn die Wachen mit ihm fertig waren. Es war in der kurzen Zeit zu einer Art Ritual geworden. Lucius zog sich jedes Mal bis auf die Boxershort aus und nahm Harry dann hoch, um mit ihm zur Dusche zu gehen und ihn von dem Schmutz zu befreien, sanft und vorsichtig. Der hatte sogar angefangen, sich ein wenig in diese Brührungen hineinzulehnen. Anscheinend wollte er die wenigen liebevollen und tröstenden Berührungen genießen, die er hier bekam, auch wenn er kurz zuvor jedes Mal die Hölle erlebt hatte.

Gestern Nacht hatte Lucius sich nicht weiter mit ansehen können, was sie mit dem Jungen machten. Er war aufgesprungen und hatte einen der Männer von Harry weggezerrt. Das hatte grundsätzlich zwei Vorteile gebracht. Nummer eins war, dass die anderen Männer von dem Schwarzhaarigen abließen und Nummer zwei, dass sie ihn auch an diesem Abend nicht mehr anfassten. Der Nachteil war eindeutig, dass Lucius sich heute kaum noch bewegen konnte, da alle vier solange auf ihn eingeprügelt hatten, bis er nicht mehr aufrecht stehen konnte. Sein linkes Auge war geschwollen, seine Oberlippe an zwei Stellen aufgeplatzt und mehrere seiner Rippen waren geprellt. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie er in sein Bett gekommen war, aber trotz der Schmerzen, die er jetzt hatte, lächelte er. Harry war an diesem Abend nichts passiert und allein das zählte, wenn auch nicht viel, wenn man betrachtete, was er schon durchgemacht hatte.

Die zwei leisen ‚plopps' kündigten das Frühstück des heutigen Tages an und so groß sein Hunger auch war, Lucius war einfach nicht in der Lage sich aufzurichten. Jede Bewegung schmerzte und nur nebenbei bekam er mit, wie sich leise Schritte seinem Bett näherten. Überrascht schaute er Harry an, der an sein Bett herangetreten war und sich nun bückte, um die Mahlzeit aufzuheben. Der Teller mit den zwei Broten wurde auf sein Bett gestellt, ehe sich Harry erneut bückte und den Becher Wasser heraufholte und es ihm ohne Worte entgegenhielt. Lucius setzte sich unter großen Schmerzen auf und nahm den Becher.

Überrascht sah er zu, wie der Schwarzhaarige wieder zurück zu seinem Bett ging, sein Essen nahm und sich setzte. Nachdenklich beobachtete er jede von Lucius' Regungen, als dieser langsam zu essen begann. Warum sah ihn der Junge nur so an? Lucius wusste es nicht, aber konnte er ihn darauf ansprechen? „Es wird nicht funktionieren", sagte Harry leise, als sie beide aufgegessen hatten.

„Was meinst Du?", fragte Lucius verblüfft.

„Ihr Plan. Er wird nicht funktionieren", bekam er zur Antwort.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wovon Du redest", sagte der Blonde ehrlich.

„Egal was Sie tun, ich werde nicht auf die Seite Voldemorts wechseln. Sie können also aufhören so zu tun, als würde sie interessieren, was mit mir passiert", erklärte Harry, senkte aber sofort darauf seinen Kopf.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat nicht das Geringste damit zu tun, dass ich versuche Dir zu helfen.", entgegnete Lucius.

„Tun Sie nicht so, als würde Sie interessieren, wie es mir geht", sagte Harry fest und funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an. „Ich will nicht, dass noch jemand einfach auf mir und meinen Gefühlen herumtrampelt."

„Denkst Du wirklich, dass ich Dir nur deshalb helfen wollte?", knurrte Lucius. Harry schaute ihn nur fest in die Augen und es war klar, dass er der Meinung war, dass genau das der Fall war. „Hör zu, der Dunkle Lord hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun. Du bist genauso alt wie mein eigener Sohn und das, was Dir hier angetan wird finde ich schlichtweg abstoßend und verachtenswert. Es ist vollkommen egal, dass Du der Junge-der-lebt bist, so etwas wünsche ich niemandem."

„Machen Sie sich nicht über mich lustig!", sagte Harry fest. „Irgendeinen Grund müssen Sie doch haben. Ich war Ihnen doch sonst auch immer egal."

„Das mag sein. Aber hier sind wir beide für eine lange Zeit in einer Zelle zusammen eingesperrt", erwiderte Lucius. „Und wenn man einmal davon absieht, dass ich der Meinung bin, dass ein Junge Deines Alters hier einfach nicht her gehört, finde ich es absolut schrecklich was Dir hier angetan wird. Wir hatten unsere Differenzen, das wissen wir beide, aber solange wir hier sind sollten wir diese beiseite legen und uns gegenseitig unterstützen. Ich für meinen Teil werde Dir weiterhin helfen, wenn Du mich lässt."

„Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht", sagte Harry nun etwas unsicher.

„Das verstehe ich, Harry. Aber vielleicht wird sich das mit der Zeit noch ändern. Hier drin sollten wir alles, was bisher geschehen ist vergessen. Wenn wir hier nicht miteinander auskommen und versuchen uns gegenseitig zu unterstützen, werden wir alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Ich jedenfalls werde mein Möglichstes tun", sagte Lucius.

„Sie können sich nicht jedes Mal verprügeln lassen um diese Männer von mir fern zu halten", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige. „Also lassen Sie es einfach gut sein."

Lucius wollte noch etwas darauf erwidern, doch Harry hatte sich einfach wieder hingelegt und ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Was hatte er auch anderes erwarten sollen? Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass Harry überhaupt mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Ja, Lucius war sich ganz sicher. Er würde weiterhin alles Mögliche versuchen um dem Jungen-der-lebt zu helfen.

oooooooooo

Die folgenden Monate waren wie die vergangen. Harry redete nicht, hatte Alpträume und wurde regelmäßig von den Wachen besucht. Er kämpfte noch immer nicht und auch Lucius konnte nichts für ihn tun. Das erste was Robertson machte, wenn er die Zelle betrat war, Lucius mit dünnen Seilen an sein Bett zu fesseln, damit er nicht wieder eingreifen konnte. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder allein in der Zelle waren kümmerte sich der Blonde um Harry, der es mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte, zu weinen. Lucius wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. War es jetzt endgültig vorbei? War Harry gebrochen? Diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als eines Tages Smith zusammen mit Dumbledore vor der Zelle stand.

Erstaunt blickte Lucius auf. Hatten sie endlich eingesehen, dass der Junge nicht hier her gehörte? Wollte Dumbledore seinen Goldjungen zurückholen? Gespannt beobachtete er, wie Dumbledore die Zelle betrat und ihm einen abwertenden Blick zuwarf. Der alte Mann schritt auf Harrys Bett zu und setzte sich. Vorsichtig berührte er die Schulter des Jungen und Harry fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Professor Dumbledore", keuchte er. „Was tun Sie hier?" Lucius konnte die Hoffnung in den Augen des Jungen sehen. Sein Held war gekommen um ihn hier heraus zu holen, ihn aus dieser Hölle zu holen.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich Dir ein Angebot unterbreiten will", antwortete der ruhig.

Harrys Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ein Angebot?", fragte er. „Von wem?"

Dumbledore überlegte kurz. „Ich bin hier, um Dir zu sagen, dass der Minister bereit ist Deine Strafe zu erlassen", sagte er schließlich.

„Um was zu tun?", fragte Harry ruhig.

„Nun, Du musst wissen, dass wir dabei sind den Krieg zu verlieren. Ich habe mit Fudge gesprochen und ihm von der Prophezeiung berichtet. Wenn Du dazu bereit bist Dich ihm zu stellen, wirst Du noch heute frei kommen", erklärte der Alte.

„Und wie glaubt Fudge, soll ich Voldemort besiegen? Er wird mich doch sofort zurückschicken, wenn ich einen Unverzeihlichen benutze", sagte Harry ruhig. Lucius konnte nicht sagen, warum ihn genau diese Ruhe beunruhigte, aber sie tat es.

„Es wird keine Konsequenzen geben. Ich versichere Dir, dass Du nicht verfolgt wirst, wenn Du in dem Kampf einen der Unverzeihlichen gebrauchst. Voldemort ist in den vergangenen Monaten sehr viel stärker geworden. Fudge ist bereit für Dich eine Ausnahme zu machen", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Sie können Fudge sagen, dass er diese Ausnahme nicht zu machen braucht", erwiderte Harry ruhig, zu ruhig nach Lucius' Geschmack. Und dann folgte der längst fällige Wutausbruch des Jungen. Er sprang aus dem Bett und begann wütend auf und ab zu laufen. „Sie haben also Fudge dazu gebracht, dass ich die Unverzeihlichen anwenden darf, weil er dabei ist den Krieg zu verlieren? Wo waren Sie, als ich vor zehn Monaten vor dem Zaubergamot gestanden habe? Warum haben Sie damals nicht gesagt, dass die Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen nicht auszuschließen ist, wenn man gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger kämpfen muss? Warum haben Sie damals nicht schon von der Prophezeiung erzählt?

Ich weiß verdammt gut, wie es draußen aussieht. Voldemort scheint es Spaß zu machen mir Visionen von seine Taten zu schicken, jetzt wo er weiß, dass ich nichts tun kann und ich keine Gefahr mehr für ihn bin. Ich erfahre jede verdammte Nacht, ob jemand gefoltert oder getötet wird. Und jetzt wo der Krieg so schlecht verläuft kommen sie wieder hier her und erwarten, dass ich wieder für Sie und alle anderen kämpfe? Ich bin kein Werkzeug, das man nach belieben wegstellen oder wieder herausholen kann. Ich war bereit zu kämpfen, doch Ihr alle habt mich im Stich gelassen und jetzt seht zu, wie Ihr allein zu Recht kommt."

„Du bist also bereit das Leben Deiner Freunde zu opfern, weil Dein Stolz verletzt ist?", fragte Dumbledore. Lucius schnappte empört nach Luft. Was erlaubte sich dieser alte Mann? Er schaute zu Harry, dessen Gesicht jetzt einen Ausdruck von Verletztheit zeigte.

„Es ist wirklich so, nicht wahr?", fragte er. „Ich bin für Sie nichts anderes als eine Waffe. Sie haben mich all diese Jahre den Gefahren ausgesetzt, damit ich eines Tages Voldemort endgültig vernichten kann. Mir wird jetzt alles so klar. Sie haben immer genau gewusst, was in der Schule vor sich geht und trotzdem war ich allein, als ich um den Stein der Weisen gekämpft habe, oder in der Kammer des Schreckens, oder bei dem Turnier. Ich habe immer so viele Informationen von ihnen bekommen, dass Sie sicher waren, dass ich dem nachgehen würde. Hätten Sie letztes Jahr nur einmal offen mit mir gesprochen, würde Sirius vielleicht noch leben. Und dann, wenn ich einmal etwas tue, das Sie enttäuscht, lassen Sie mich einfach fallen. Wo waren Sie bei meiner Verhandlung?"

„Ich hatte dringende Angelegenheiten für den Orden zu erledigen", antwortete Dumbledore in seiner ruhigen Art, die sowohl Harry als auch Lucius langsam zum Verzweifeln trieb. „Die Unverzeihlichen dürfen nicht angewendet werden, Harry. Diese Gesetze existieren nicht ohne Grund und ich habe es für wichtig gehalten, dass Du diese Lektion lernst. Ich bin ehrlich enttäuscht, dass Du Dich nun gegen uns alle wendest. Ich habe mehr von Dir erwartet." Langsam erhob er sich und ging wieder zur Zellentür, an der noch immer Smith wartete, der die ganze Szene mit Spannung verfolgt hatte. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Dein Zellengenosse hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf Dich. So hast Du Dich mir gegenüber noch nie benommen. Wenn Du es Dir doch noch anders überlegst, dann sage es Smith, er wird mich dann kontaktieren. Solltest Du aber weiterhin auf einen Todesser hören und auf die andere Seite wechseln, werde ich nicht eher ruhen, bis ich Dich zur Strecke gebracht habe. Deine Eltern sind für Dich und die Sache gestorben, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wären enttäuscht, Dich so reden zu hören."

Harry schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu, wie Dumbledore daraufhin die Zelle verließ und mit Smith verschwand. Lucius konnte sehen, wie der ganze Körper des Jungen vor Wut bebte. Die Fäuste zusammengeballt, stand er immer noch da und starrte zu der Zellentür. Lucius traute seine Augen nicht, als er sah, wie die Luft um den Schwarzhaarigen herum zu flimmern schien. Das Atmen schien ihm immer schwerer zu fallen, und er keuchte erschrocken auf als mit einem Schlag Harrys Bett gegen die Gitter flog und dort mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden fiel. Das Licht flackerte aufgeregt und plötzlich schien ein Sturm durch die Zelle zu jagen. Lucius musste sich am Bett festhalten, als dieses ebenfalls gefährlich begann über den Boden zu kratzen. Kissen und Decken wirbelten um Harry herum, den dieser Sturm nicht zu berühren schien. Seine Kleidung und Haare lagen still da, während um ihn herum das Chaos herrschte. Die Gitterstäbe der Zelle knarrten und knirschten, hielten aber stand.

„HARRY!", schrie Lucius, um den Jungen wieder zu sich zu bringen, doch der reagierte gar nicht auf ihn. Erst als auch der Blonde endgültig von dem Sturm erfasst und gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde, kam er wieder zu sich. Sofort kam alles in der Zelle zum Stillstand. Kissen und Decken fielen zu Boden und Harry sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Lucius, der schwer nach Atem rang. Entsetzt schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Lucius konnte erkennen, wie sich die smaragdgrünen Augen mit Tränen füllten und der Junge weinend auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Er schluchzte laut, während er mit seiner Faust immer wieder auf den harten Steinboden einschlug. Lucius krabbelte ohne nachzudenken zu ihm hinüber und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, während seine andere Hand Harry davon abhielt sich weiterhin zu verletzen. Tränenüberströmt blickte der ihn an und warf sich dann, ohne weiter nachzudenken in die Arme des Mannes und weinte und weinte.


	5. Chapter 5

huhu,

ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber nun geht es ja weiter... mir ist dieses chap echt schwer gefallen und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es mir gelungen ist... einige von euch haben nachgefragt, ob das nun eine harry/lucius-story werden soll... die antwort ist NEIN und es wird auch nur noch zwei, drei chaps dauern, bis unser geliebter blondi auftauchen wird euch beruhigend den rücken tätschel

ein fettes dankeschön an: InaBauer, silbernewolfsfrau, Schattenengl, Deedochan, Stella Mirrow, Tolotos, Mmmel, KleineSchwesterOrion, kalisti, Pikaf und meine beta SnapesWife… danke für die tollen kommis

liebe grüße

nerventod

p.s. wenn ich schon mal dabei bin, kann ich euch ja gleich sagen, dass ich am 13.2. ins krankenhaus muss und ich nicht weiß, ob und wie lange ich dort bleiben muss (kommt drauf an, ob mein kreuzband nun, wie es das mrt gezeigt hat, gerissen ist, oder nicht seufz)... aber ich hoffe, ich kann vorher noch ein paar chaps einstellen

oooooooooo

_5. Training_

Am nächsten Morgen war alles wie immer. Harry lag auf seinem Bett und sprach nicht. Lucius hatte lange überlegt, ob er ihn ansprechen sollte und entschied sich dann, es einfach zu tun. Langsam ging er zu dessen Bett hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm. „Harry?", fragte er vorsichtig. Der reagierte aber nicht auf ihn. Lucius ließ sich von der ablehnenden Haltung des Jungen jedoch nicht beirren und redete einfach weiter. Vielleicht würde das ja etwas bringen. „Harry, wenn es wahr ist, dass Du… dass Du siehst, was draußen geschieht, kannst Du mir dann sagen, ob es meiner Familie gut geht? Kannst Du mir sagen, dass es meiner Frau und Draco gut geht? Ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist, aber bitte sag mir, ob Du etwas weißt. Ich mache mir wirklich große Sorgen um die beiden."

„Weshalb?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ehe ich hier her gebracht wurde, habe ich Draco gesagt er soll mit seiner Mutter verschwinden und untertauchen. Der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass er ein Todesser wird", erklärte Lucius.

„Sollte er das nicht von Anfang an werden?", wisperte Harry.

„Ich denke, wir wissen beide, dass es eine Lüge wäre, wenn ich diese Frage mit nein beantworten würde", gab der Blonde zu. „Aber die Dinge haben sich geändert. Mein Sohn soll frei sein und ich hoffe, dass er es geschafft hat, sich zu verstecken."

„Warum haben sich die Dinge geändert?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

Lucius wusste nicht, ob er darauf antworten konnte, doch er war sich sicher, dass Harry ihm nicht sagen würde, was er wissen wollte, wenn er dem Jungen darauf keine Antwort gab. Doch was genau sollte er ihm sagen? Konnte er soweit gehen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen? „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so genau erklären kann", antwortete Lucius schließlich nachdenklich. „Seit seiner Wiederauferstehung ist es ganz anders als früher. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach so, dass ich mich verändert habe. Ich war damals noch sehr jung und noch nicht sehr lange aus der Schule. Der Dunkle Lord hatte zu dieser Zeit alles das repräsentiert, was ich sein wollte. Er war reich, mächtig und jeder hat sich ihm gebeugt. Ich wusste, dass ich an seiner Seite groß werden könnte, dass mir die Menschen mit einem ähnlichen Respekt gegenübertreten würden."

„Und inwiefern hat sich das geändert", wollte Harry wissen.

Kurz zögerte Lucius erneut, ehe er auf die Frage antwortete „Nun ja, ich habe festgestellt, dass ich ohne den Dunklen Lord ein viel besseres Leben führen kann", seufzte Lucius. „Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass mir das erst aufgefallen ist, als er zurückkehrte. Es ist beängstigend jederzeit zu einem Treffen gerufen werden zu können, auf dem man dann seinen Launen ausgesetzt ist."

Harry drehte sich nun um und setzte sich auf. Kurz musterte er Lucius, der seinen Blick fest erwiderte. „Es hört sich für mich fast so an, als wollten Sie sich von Voldemort lösen", sagte er schließlich.

„Es ist egal, was ich möchte. Wenn ich aus diesem Gefängnis entlassen werde, wird er mich töten", schnaubte der Todesser. „Wenn Narzissa und Draco es geschafft haben zu verschwinden, werde ich für diesen Verrat bezahlen müssen. Ich hoffe nur, dass das nicht umsonst geschieht. Ich könnte dem Ganzen mit mehr Kraft entgegentreten, wenn ich wüsste, dass meine Familie entkommen konnte."

„Ich habe in meinen Visionen nichts von ihnen gesehen", sagte Harry nun leise.

In diesem Moment konnte Lucius gar nicht sagen, wie froh er über diese Nachricht war. Der Lord ließ es sicht nicht gerne nehmen, Verräter selbst zu bestrafen und zu töten. Dass Harry nichts gesehen hatte, war also ein gutes Zeichen. Ein kleines Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als sich die Anspannung, die er seit dem Beginn des Gespräches gefühlt hatte, löste. Harry der dies ruhig beobachtet hatte, wollte sich schon wieder hinlegen, als Lucius ihn sanft an der Schulter festhielt. Kurz zuckte er heftig zusammen, fing sich aber sofort wieder und richtete sich dem Mann zu. „Was ist noch?", fragte er.

„Das was Du gestern Abend an Magie gezeigt hast, war sehr beeindruckend", antwortete der Blonde. „Warum benutzt Du diese Magie nicht, um Dich gegen die Wachen zu verteidigen?"

Sofort verschloss sich Harrys Miene noch ein bisschen mehr. Er riss sich aus Lucius' Griff los und wollte sich schon wieder hinlegen, als er erneut von dem Mann gepackt wurde. „Lassen Sie mich los!", fauchte Harry.

„Ich will Dir doch nur helfen", verteidigte sich Lucius.

„Ich weiß aber nicht, warum es nicht klappt, wenn ES passiert", blaffte der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ohne Zauberstab zaubere, aber es ist noch nie absichtlich geschehen."

„Vielleicht kann ich Dir helfen, Kontrolle darüber zu bekommen. Uns war allen klar, dass Du einmal sehr stark werden würdest und nachdem, was ich gestern gesehen habe, glaube ich, dass wir Dich alle unterschätzt haben. Vielen Zaubererkindern gelingt es wenn sie klein sind, unabsichtlich zu zaubern, aber fast keiner ist später dazu in der Lage, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Ich bin fest überzeugt, dass es Dir gelingen kann, wenn Du es schaffst Kontrolle darüber zu bekommen", erklärte Lucius.

„Können Sie denn ohne Zauberstab zaubern?", runzelte Harry die Stirn.

„Nein, leider nicht", antwortete der blonde Mann ehrlich. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es Dir nicht trotzdem beibringen kann. Im Grunde genommen müssen wir an der Kontrolle Deiner Gefühle arbeiten. Ich vermute, dass die Wut gestern dazu geführt hat, dass Du unabsichtlich gezaubert hast. Ich vermute, dass Deine Magie nicht auftaucht, wenn Smith und die anderen kommen, weil Du zu viel Angst hast. Ich weiß, dass das viel verlangt ist, aber Du musst versuchen, diese Angst unter Kontrolle zu bringen."

„Wie soll das gehen?", schnappte Harry verärgert. „Sie sehen doch, was die mit mir machen. Soll ich so gefühlskalt werden, wie Sie oder Snape?"

„So Leid es mir tut, Harry, aber die Antwort ist ja", erwiderte Lucius ruhig. „Wenn wir es schaffen, dass Du Deine Magie bewusst ohne Zauberstab benutzen kannst, dann darfst Du Dich in Gefahrensituationen wie diesen nicht durch Deine Angst behindern lassen. Der Gebrauch von Magie wird durch den Zauberstab immens vereinfacht. Er bündelt Deine Magie und erlaubt es so, Zauber einfach auszuführen. Ohne Zauberstab musst Du es selbst schaffen die Magie zu bündeln und dafür ist es notwendig Dich voll zu konzentrieren. Verstehst Du das?"

Harry nickte nachdenklich und so fuhr Lucius mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Angst behindert Dich jedoch, wenn Du Deine volle Konzentration brauchst und das würde dazu führen, dass Du Deine Magie nicht nutzen kannst. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass Du die Angst nicht einfach abschalten kannst. Sie ist ein natürlicher Schutzmechanismus Deines Körpers. Jedes Lebewesen braucht die Angst. Für uns Menschen war sie in der Frühzeit notwendig, damit wir schnell reagieren und die Flucht ergreifen konnten, wenn eine Gefahr auf uns zukam. Die Angst verschwinden zu lassen, ist deshalb unmöglich. Aber wir müssten erreichen, dass sie Dich nicht mehr beeinflusst.

Dein Körper reagiert bei Angst. Eine erhöhte Atmung und erhöhter Herzschlag sind nur zwei Auswirkungen, die sie auf Dich hat. Und genau das ist es, was nicht mehr passieren darf. Du musst versuchen, diese Reaktionen zu beherrschen, sonst werden sie verhindern, dass Du Dich konzentrieren kannst. Wenn Du Deine zauberstablose Magie anwenden willst, wenn Du in Gefahr bist, darf Dich nichts beeinflussen, was Du benötigst, um Dich zu konzentrieren. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass Du Deine Emotionen unter Kontrolle bringst. Wenn Du bereit bist, mit mir zu arbeiten, müssen wir uns also auf zwei Dinge konzentrieren. Zum einen müssen wir es schaffen, dass Du zaubern kannst, ohne einen Zauberstab zu benutzen und ohne, dass Wut der Auslöser dafür ist. Zum anderen musst Du Deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen, denn die werden Dich nur behindern."

„Wie wollen Sie mir denn zauberstablose Magie beibringen, wenn sie sie selber nicht beherrschen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige resigniert.

„Der Hauptteil der Arbeit wird natürlich bei Dir selbst liegen", entgegnete Lucius. „Ich kann Dir nur helfen. Als ich so alt war wie Du, hat mich die Idee fasziniert, ohne Zauberstab zaubern zu können. Ich habe jedes Buch zu diesem Thema in Hogwarts durchgelesen, habe es aber nie geschafft. Ich weiß also, was zu tun ist und ich bin mir sicher, dass Du mächtig genug bist, es zu schaffen. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist Dich zu lehren, deine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und Dir mein Wissen zur Verfügung zu stellen. Die Hauptsache ist, dass Du es auch schaffen willst und dass Du bereit dazu bist, hart zu arbeiten."

„Gut. Ich werde es versuchen", sagte Harry. „Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen wirklich trauen kann und wenn ich nur den kleinsten Verdacht hege, dass das nur eines Ihrer Spiele ist, werde ich auch sofort aufhören, aber ich werde es versuchen."

oooooooooo

Die folgenden Wochen und Monate arbeiteten sie jeden Tag daran, Harry zu ermöglichen ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Lucius zeigte ihm verschiedene Atemtechniken, die ihm helfen sollten seine Ruhe zu bewahren und provozierte Harry wo er nur konnte, damit dieser es schaffen konnte, dadurch seine Ruhe zu bewahren. Es war nicht einfach und sie mussten mit vielen Rückschlägen kämpfen. Harry hatte gute Tage und schlechte Tage. Für ein paar Wochen sah es beinahe so aus, als kämen sie überhaupt nicht mehr weiter, doch Lucius schaffte es, ihn immer weiter zu treiben.

Besonders schwer war es für Harry an den Tagen, nachdem ihn die Wachen besucht hatten. Er versuchte wirklich seiner Angst Herr zu werden, wenn sie da waren, aber es gelang ihm kaum und mehr als einmal wollte er an solchen Tagen einfach alles hinwerfen. Doch immer wieder gelang es Lucius ihn aufzubauen. Er schien genau zu verstehen, was Harry brauchte. Er tröstete ihn, wenn es nötig war, scheute sich aber auch nicht davor härtere Töne anzuschlagen, wenn es notwendig war. Einmal hatte er Harry so lange provoziert, bis dieser einfach die Kontrolle verloren hatte und angefangen hatte, wild auf den Blonden einzuschlagen. Sicher war das für ihn keine angenehme Erfahrung gewesen und Harry hatte sich danach immer und immer wieder bei ihm entschuldigt, doch dieses eine Mal nicht derjenige zu sein, der unterlag, hatte Harry gebraucht und trotz seiner Schmerzen war Lucius an diesem Abend mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen eingeschlafen.

Dadurch hatte er es geschafft, dass Harry nicht einfach so aufgab. Er kämpfte wieder. Wenn Smith und seine Leute abends zu ihm kamen, lieferte ihnen Harry immer einen Kampf und so traurig es war, dass er diesen Kampf nie gewann, war Lucius doch froh, dass der Junge seinen Kampfgeist und Lebenswillen wieder gefunden hatte.

Den Gegensatz zu diesen Gefühlsausbrüchen bildeten die vielen Stunden, die sie mit Meditieren verbrachten. Lucius hatte Harry erklärt, dass er es nur auf diese Art schaffen könnte, seine Magie in sich zu finden. Dies war notwendige Voraussetzung, um auf sie zugreifen zu können. Der Blonde leitete ihn auf diesen Reisen ins Innere. Es hatte Monate gedauert, aber schließlich hatte Harry es eines Abends geschafft, sie zu entdecken. Es war atemberaubend gewesen, wenn er nur daran dachte. Er war tief in Meditation gewesen und hatte nur noch weit entfernt Lucius Anweisungen hören können. Alles um ihn herum war schwarz gewesen und Harry hatte sich seit er in Azkaban war nicht mehr so frei und leicht gefühlt. Und dann war es plötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht. Weit entfernt war eine kleine, leuchtende Kugel erschienen, die schwach pulsierte. Harry hatte versucht näher heranzukommen und als er das tat, war die Kugel immer größer geworden. Sie leuchtete in den verschiedensten Farben und hatte Harry mit ihrer Schönheit tief in ihren Bann gezogen.

In den folgenden Wochen war Harry immer wieder bis zu diesem Punkt gekommen, wenn er meditiert hatte, doch leider hatte er lange Zeit nicht geschafft, diese Magie auch nutzen zu können. Immer wenn er die Kugel berühren wollte, hatte sie sich wieder zurückgezogen und verschwand. Lucius erklärte ihm, dass er sich davon nicht entmutigen lassen durfte, er sei damals nicht einmal bis zu diesem Punkt gekommen und es sei ein gutes Zeichen, dass Harry es nun schon jedes Mal schaffte, seine Magie sehen zu können. Und dann schließlich hatte er es geschafft, einen leichten Zauber auszuführen. Nach Monaten ohne klar sehen zu können, hatte er seine Brille per Zauber repariert. Nun mussten sie nur noch trainieren.

Die leichten Zaubersprüche hatte Harry recht bald im Griff und so teilte sich ihr Tag nun in drei verschiedene Übungen. Zuerst kümmerten sie sich um Harrys Gefühle, die der Junge mittlerweile schon recht gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Als zweites meditierten sie und versuchten sich mittlerweile an den schweren Zaubern und als Drittes trainierten sie, damit Harry die Zauber ausführen konnte, auch ohne in Meditation zu sein. Gestern hatte Harry es geschafft, seine Bettdecke ein kleines bisschen schweben zu lassen, ein Erfolg, der sie beide hatte freudig aufjubeln lassen. Unglücklicherweise waren gestern aber auch die Wachen wieder erschienen und Harry ging es heute nicht all zu gut. Trotzdem machten sie wie üblich mit ihren Übungen weiter. Der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte sich heute kaum etwas anmerken lassen, was zumindest darauf hinwies, dass er seine Gefühle allmählich wirklich unter Kontrolle zu haben schien.

Es war bereits Zeit für Teil Drei ihrer täglichen Übungen und Lucius hatte einen Stofffetzen auf den Boden gelegt, den Harry versuchen sollte zu entzünden. Beide saßen sich auf dem Boden gegenüber. Der Stofffetzen lag zwischen ihnen. „Konzentriere Dich, Harry", sagte Lucius. „Such Deinen inneren Kern. Hast Du ihn?"

Harry nickte nach kurzer Zeit leicht. „Gut, nun stell Dir in Deinem inneren vor, was genau Du tun willst. Stell Dir das Feuer vor, dass Du entfachen willst", fuhr der Blonde fort.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und kurz darauf konnte er beinahe sehen, wie sein magischer Kern begann rot zu glühen. Er spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde, als die Kugel immer mehr glühte und er schon kleine Funken sehen konnte. Langsam hob er seine Hand und richtete ihn auf den Fetzen Stoff vor ihm und sprach den Zauber. Und tatsächlich ging der Stoff in Flammen auf.


	6. Chapter 6

huhu,

ich winke mal kräftig in eure richtung und bedanke mich ganz, ganz doll für eure tollen kommis: InaBauer, silbernewolfsfrau, Katharina CH, mimaja, Deedochan, zissy, Schattentaenzerin, Stella Mirrow, kalisti und Sin-Shira

danke noch mal und ich denke, ihr werdet dieses chap mögen -total selbstsicher ist- -zitter-

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_6. Flucht_

Harry saß auf seinem Bett. Es war noch sehr früh. Draußen hatte die Morgendämmerung gerade erst eingesetzt und spendete nur wenig Licht in seiner Zelle, die er nun schon über drei Jahre bewohnte. Drei Jahre voller Qual, Demütigung und Schmerz. In drei Tagen wäre sein neunzehnter Geburtstag. In dem Bett ihm gegenüber lag der Mann, dem er wahrscheinlich überhaupt zu verdanken hatte, dass er hier drin überlebt hatte. Der Mann, der in der ganzen Zeit, die sie hier drin gemeinsam verbracht hatten, so etwas wie ein Vaterersatz geworden war. Hätte ihm das früher einmal jemand gesagt, hätte er ihn für verrückt erklärt, aber nun war es so. Ja, wenn Lucius Malfoy nicht gewesen wäre, der sich nach den „Besuchen" der Wärter um ihn gekümmert hätte, wäre er mit Sicherheit längst tot.

Und dieser Mann hatte es auch geschafft, ihn wieder stark zu machen, sowohl mental, als auch physisch. Und dieser Mann hatte es nach über zwei Jahren harter Arbeit geschafft, dass er mittlerweile auch schwierige Zauber ohne Zauberstab ausführen konnte und er seine Gefühle größtenteils unter Kontrolle hatte. Vor etwa zwei Monaten hatte er es während eines „Besuchs" der Wachen geschafft, sich soweit zu konzentrieren, dass er einen leichten Zauber ausführen konnte, doch seine Angst und seine Schmerzen, wenn Smith und seine Männer da waren, hatten es bisher verhindert, dass er auch die schwereren Zauber ausführen und sich wehren konnte.

Der „Besuch" kam jetzt nach über drei Jahren nicht mehr so oft, wie am Anfang. Einmal die Woche war normal, wohingegen sie ganz zu Anfang beinahe alle zwei Tage gekommen waren. Trotzdem hatte das ganze noch nichts von seinem Schrecken verloren. In Gedanken hatte sich Harry so oft ausgemalt, wie er sich an seinen Peinigern rächen würde und er wusste, dass dieser Tag unmittelbar bevorstand. Heute noch würde er mit Lucius reden. Am besten, sobald der Blonde aufwachen würde und so saß er da und wartete.

Die Sonne stand mittlerweile hoch am Himmel, als sich Lucius endlich regte. Er bemerkte sofort Harry, der ihn von seinem Bett aus beobachtete. Der ernste Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes ließ ihn sich sofort aufsetzten. „Was ist los, Harry?", fragte er und setzte sich auf. Der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und kam zu seinem Bett hinüber. Das Frühstück, was beinahe zur gleichen Zeit erschien, nahm er einfach mit und setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz auf das Bett des anderen Mannes.

„Ich muss mit Dir reden", sagte er schließlich mit ernster Miene. Lucius, der sich mittlerweile sein eigenes Frühstück genommen hatte, nickte nur und schaute abwartend zu Harry. „Ich möchte wissen, was Du tun wirst, wenn Du aus Azkaban entlassen wirst", sagte Harry ruhig.

„Warum stellst Du mir jetzt diese Frage?", fragte der Blonde verwirrt. „Es ist immerhin noch ein Jahr, ehe ich hier raus komme."

„Bitte beantworte einfach die Frage. Wirst Du zu Voldemort zurückkehren?", drängte Harry.

„Ich habe Dir schon einmal erklärt, dass das wohl keine Option sein wird. Der Dunkle Lord wird mich für Dracos Verrat töten, wenn er mich in seine Finger bekommt", antwortete Lucius ehrlich.

„Würdest Du zu ihm zurück gehen wollen, wenn dem nicht so wäre?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Harry, ich verstehe einfach nicht, was diese Fragen sollen", sagte Lucius verwirrt. „Ich denke, dass wir beide mittlerweile wissen, dass ich nicht zu ihm zurückgehen würde, weil ich mit seinen Methoden nicht mehr zu Recht komme."

„Aber Du stehst noch hinter seinen Zielen, nicht wahr?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo diese Unterhaltung hinführen wird", entgegnete Lucius.

„Bitte, es ist wirklich wichtig, dass ich es weiß. Beantworte mir einfach meine Fragen", sagte Harry fest.

Lucius seufzte schwer und schwieg eine weile, ehe er endlich sprach. „Ich habe über Deine Worte nachgedacht. Als Du mir vor über einem Jahr erklärt hast, wie Du über die Ziele des Dunklen Lords denkst, habe ich wirklich angefangen darüber nachzudenken. Es ist schwer das zuzugeben, aber Du hattest Recht. Wir Reinblüter sind irgendwie alle miteinander verwandt und so schwer es mir fällt das zugeben zu müssen, zeigt niemand von uns eine außergewöhnlich starke Begabung. Dein Beispiel mit Longbottom hat das am deutlichsten gezeigt. Er ist Reinblüter und besitzt kaum magisches Talent. Und ich muss auch zugeben, dass Du mit der Behauptung, dass immer mehr der Kinder aus reinblütigen Familien Squibs sind, Recht hattest.

Und dann bist da Du, dessen Mutter eine Muggelgeborene war und der ganz offensichtlich über ein außerordentlich hohes Maß an magischen Fähigkeiten verfügt. Severus, der einen Muggelvater hatte und der bis zur Perfektion Okklumentik und Legilementik beherrscht, wofür ein hohes Maß an magischer Präsenz und Begrifflichkeit von Nöten ist. Er beherrscht diese Fähigkeiten wie kaum ein anderer, obwohl er kein Reinblüter ist. Miss Granger, die trotz dem sie eine Muggelgeborene ist, die beste Schülerin in Hogwarts war und die kaum Schwierigkeiten mit Zaubern hatte. Und da ist der Dunkle Lord selbst, der einen Muggelvater hatte und der mächtigste Zauberer überhaupt ist.

Über all das habe ich nachgedacht und ich denke, Du hast Recht, wenn Du sagst, dass die Zaubererwelt aussterben würde, wenn nur noch die Reinblüter leben. An diesen Beispielen kann man genau sehen, dass diejenigen, in denen Muggelblut fließt, uns Reinblüter längst überholt haben. Sie zu vernichten, würde auf lange Zeit gesehen auch uns vernichten. Wenn Du mich also fragst, ob ich in diesem Punkt überhaupt noch mit dem Dunklen Lord übereinstimme, dann kann ich aus Überzeugung sagen: Nein."

Harry nickte nachdenklich und schaute Lucius eine Weile durchdringend an. „Ich bin froh, dass Du das sagst, Lucius", sagte er schließlich. „Wärst Du bereit, gegen ihn zu kämpfen?"

Die Augen des blonden weiteten sich bei der Frage. „Wie meinst Du das, Harry?", fragte er verwirrt. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich wieder an der Seite der Leute kämpfen, die Dich so behandelt haben?"

„Ich habe lange Zeit nachgedacht und ich bin zu einer Entscheidung gekommen", begann Harry mit fester Stimme zu sagen. „Du irrst Dich, wenn Du denkst, dass ich wieder zu Dumbledore zurückgehen werde. Ich werde auf keinen Fall wieder für sie kämpfen, aber ich werde für mich kämpfen. Ich werde mich an allen rächen, die mein Leben zerstört haben. Voldemort, Fudge, Dumbledore und noch ein paar andere. Dabei geht es mir nicht um die Zaubererwelt, sondern ausschließlich um mich. Ich weiß aber auch, dass ich das nicht alleine schaffen kann. Ich werde Hilfe benötigen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du mich unterstützen würdest. Es wäre auch für Dich eine Möglichkeit, ein Leben zu führen, ohne vor Voldemort Angst haben zu müssen."

„Harry, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe eine Familie und wenn ich mich offen gegen alle stelle, wird das nicht nur Konsequenzen für mich haben. Gib mir ein wenig Zeit, darüber nachzudenken", antwortete Lucius ehrlich.

„Tut mir Leid, aber das geht nicht. Ich muss jetzt wissen, ob Du mir helfen willst oder ich allein dastehen werde", sagte Harry eindringlich. „Bitte, Lucius, ich muss es wissen. Wärst Du grundsätzlich bereit dazu? Ich verstehe, dass Du das erst mit Deiner Familie besprechen müsstest, aber ich brauche jetzt eine Antwort."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich niemals gedacht hätte, das zu sagen, aber Du bist inzwischen für mich wie ein Sohn geworden. Ich möchte nicht, dass Dir etwas passiert und wenn es nur nach mir ginge, würde ich Dich unterstützen, wo ich kann", antwortete Lucius.

„Das genügt mir vorerst. Wir können später mit Narzissa und Draco darüber sprechen. Wir müssen nämlich hier weg", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige.

Lucius riss die Augen auf und schaute Harry entsetzt an. „Du willst fliehen?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Nein, Lucius, wir müssen fliehen", sagte Harry. „Ich hatte heute Nacht wieder eine Vision. Voldemort wird seine Anhänger in drei Tagen hier raus holen. Sind wir dann noch hier, werden wir mit Sicherheit sterben. Das Problem ist, dass ich den Zauber, der auf der Zellentür liegt nicht brechen kann. Wir müssen also bereit sein zu versuchen zu entkommen, wenn Smith und seine Männer hier auftauchen. Ich brauche Dich dazu. Wir beide wissen, dass ich noch nicht genügend Kontrolle habe, um das allein zu schaffen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Dir irgendwie den Zauberstab zukommen lassen kann, den Robertson immer bei sich hat."

Der Blonde schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Harry, während der einfach weiter erzählte. „Das einzige Problem ist, wie wir von dieser Insel herunterkommen sollen, aber uns wird schon etwas einfallen."

„Der Plan, sollte man ihn überhaupt so nennen können, ist ja gut und schön, aber woher willst Du wissen, dass Smith und seine Männer in den nächsten drei Tagen hier auftauchen werden?", fragte Lucius.

„Das ist das gleichzeitig gute und schlechte an der Sache", entgegnete Harry. „Ich weiß, dass sie hier auftauchen werden. In drei Tagen habe ich Geburtstag. Smith und die anderen werden es sich nicht entgehen lassen, mir auf ihre Art zu gratulieren. Vielleicht ist das auch einer der Gründe, warum Voldemort sich ausgerechnet diesen Tag ausgesucht hat. Er kann mich am Tag meines Geburtstages töten. Wir müssen also schnell sein, wenn wir die Gelegenheit bekommen."

oooooooooo

Harry sollte mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten. Pünktlich um 22.00 Uhr an seinem Geburtstag standen Smith und die anderen vor ihrer Zelle. Obwohl er wusste, dass es wichtig war, sich zu konzentrieren, konnte Harry nicht verhindern, dass die Angst wieder von ihm Besitz ergreifen wollte. Das Geräusch, wie der Zauber auf der Zellentür deaktiviert wurde, hatte sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt und verursachte, dass er unwillkürlich erschauderte. Wie immer, wenn sie die Zelle betraten, blieb Robertson an der Tür stehen und fesselte Lucius mit seinem Zauberstab. Dem Zauberstab, den Harry ihm unbedingt abnehmen musste, da er der einzig bewaffnete war. Smith schien es immer zu riskant, mehr Zauberstäbe bei sich zu haben, wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil es so für Harry einfacher sein könnte, an einen zu gelangen.

Harry verhielt sich wie immer. Er kämpfte gegen die Wachen. Schließlich sollten sie ja nicht merken, dass heute etwas anderes war. Ehe er Robertson den Zauberstab abnehmen konnte, musste er es irgendwie schaffen, Lucius zu befreien. Ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht brachte ihn ins taumeln und er stürzte auf die Knie. Harry schloss die Augen und rang um Fassung, als er kurz darauf bemerkte, wie sich die Männer an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen machten. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte das auszublenden und sich zu konzentrieren. Er würde nur einen Versuch haben und es musste klappen. Er bemerkte kaum, wie er bereits nackt war, oder wie Smith bereits begann seine Hose zu öffnen. Alles was in diesem Moment wichtig war, war sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er tun wollte.

Gerade, als der Gefängnisdirektor sich hinter ihm positioniert hatte, ging ein Ruck durch Harry. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seiner Arme, befreite er Lucius und rief kurz darauf den Zauberstab zu sich, nur um ihn im gleichen Moment zu dem Blonden zu werfen, der augenblicklich von seinem Bett aufgesprungen war. Robertson wollte aus der Zelle flüchten, doch ein kurzer Schwung mit dem Zauberstab ließ ihn ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen.

Lucius befahl den anderen drei Männern zum Ende der Zelle zu gehen und behielt sie im Auge, während Harry sich zitternd wieder anzog. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch hier wegkommen. Er drehte sich zu dem bewusstlosen Robertson und ließ ihn mit einer Handbewegung zu den anderen fliegen. Robertsons Körper schlug gegen die Zellenwand und man konnte hören, dass ihm durch den gewaltigen Aufschlag mehrere Knochen gebrochen wurden. Die Angst, die Harry noch bis vor kurzem verspürt hatte, war vergangen und machte nun einer unglaublichen Wut platz, als er die anderen drei Männer dort stehen sah.

„Gib mir den Zauberstab, Lucius", befahl er kalt. Der Blonde wusste, dass das was nun kommen würde, wichtig für Harry war und übergab dem jungen Mann ohne zu zögern den Zauberstab, ehe er ein paar Schritte zurücktrat. „Potter, damit kommst Du nie durch", blaffte Smith. „Man wird Dich jagen und wieder hier her bringen und dann wirst Du für immer hier bleiben."

„Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige kalt. „Nach heute Nacht wird dieses Gefängnis nicht mehr existieren."

„Was…", begann Smith, doch Harry ging einfach dazwischen. „Ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten, also schweigen sie." Lucius riss die Augen auf, als Harry bei diesen Worten den Zauberstab schwang und im nächsten Moment ein dicker Faden sehr langsam Smiths Mund zunähte. Dessen unterdrückter Schmerzschrei, schien Harry nicht im Geringsten zu stören.

Mit ein paar weiteren Schwüngen waren alle drei gefesselt und schwebten kurz darauf vor Harry und Lucius aus der Zellentür, die darauf folgend verschlossen wurde. „Was hast Du vor?", flüsterte Lucius, doch Harry winkte nur ab und ging mit festem Schritt weiter. Smith schien irgendwann zu erkennen, wohin Harry sie brachte und riss die Augen auf. Er hatte den Jungen ganz zu Beginn seiner Zeit hier in Azkaban hierher gebracht und ihm gedroht ihn hier hinein zu stecken, wenn er nicht sehr nett zu ihm sein würde. In diesem Teil dieses großen Gebäudes saßen hauptsächlich brutale Vergewaltiger. Harry lächelte ihn nur kalt an. Er drehte sich zu einer der Zellen und belegte dessen Bewohner mit einem Pertificus Totalus, ehe er die Tür öffnete und einen der Männer hineinschweben ließ. Danach entließ er den Zellenbewohner aus seiner Starre. Auch der anderen Mann und Smith ereilte dasselbe Schicksal und als Harry und Lucius diesen Teil Azkabans verließen, konnten sie nur noch die Schreie der drei Männer hören.

Lucius wusste nicht, ob er beeindruckt oder ängstlich sein sollte, doch als er das leichte Zittern Harrys vernahm, wusste er, dass dem jungen Mann diese Sachen nicht leicht gefallen war, er es aber einfach hatte tun müssen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gab Harry ihm den Zauberstab zurück, während sie beide Richtung Ausgang gingen. Wachen, auf die sie unterwegs trafen, wurden einfach mit einem Oblivate belegt. Draußen angekommen zog Harry Lucius sofort hinter einen Stein. Er hatte gespürt, wie Voldemort sich ihnen näherte. Scheinbar hatten sie es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft. Allerdings wurde es jetzt noch schwerer, von dieser Insel zu verschwinden.

Während sie versuchten ein sicheres Versteck zu finden, konnten sie laute Explosionen und Schreie aus dem Gefängnis hören. Immer weiter schlichen sie von dem Gebäude weg, versteckten sich, duckten sich. Sie mussten hier weg, ehe die Auroren hier eintrafen. Plötzlich erstarrte Harry, aus vor ihnen eine große, schwarz gekleidete Gestalt auftauchte, die sie beide überrascht anschaute und dann seinen Zauberstab hob. „Potter", schnarrte die ihm wohl bekannte Stimme seines ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, entwaffnete und fesselte Harry ihn und ließ ihn hinter den Stein schweben, hinter dem sie sich versteckten. Der funkelte ihn wütend an, doch Harry schaute ihn nur hart an. „Welche Seite, Snape?", fragte er. „Dumbledores Schoßhund oder teuer Anhänger Voldemorts?"

Snape konnte nicht verhindern, dass kurz ein überraschter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht auftauchte, ehe es wieder eine ausdruckslose Maske zeigte. „Gegenfrage", knurrte er. „Auf welcher Seite stehen Sie?"

„Ich bin mein eigener Herr", blaffte Harry. „Beantworten Sie meine Frage."

Lucius konnte nur überrascht zusehen, als plötzlich ein Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht auftauchte. „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie doch nicht so dumm, wie ich immer gedacht habe", schnarrte der. „Offensichtlich haben Sie endlich erkannt, dass keine der Seiten wirklich besser ist. Ich habe mich nur den weniger teuflischen angeschlossen. Ich würde sagen, wir stehen auf derselben Seite."

„Harry, wir müssen hier verschwinden", ging Lucius dazwischen. Beinahe sah es so aus, als würde Snape erst jetzt bemerken, mit wem Harry da unterwegs war.

„Ich kann Euch helfen. Nehmt mir die Fesseln ab", sagte er fest. Kurz zögerte Harry, doch auf ein Nicken des Blonden, löste er die Fesseln und gab dem Mann seinen Zauberstab zurück. Snape schaute noch einmal von einem zum anderen, ehe er in seine Tasche griff. „Das ist mein Notfall-Portschlüssel. Wenn er aktiviert wird, bringt er Euch nach Snape-Manor. Wartet dort auf mich", sagte er und drückte Lucius eine kleine Murmel in die Hand. Lucius nickte ohne zu zögern, griff nach Harry und auf einen Wort Snapes, aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel und brachte sie von der Insel weg.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo,

da bin ich wieder, so gut wie neu… mein krankenhausaufenthalt war soooooo toll… ich habe mich gelangweilt ohne ende, konnte mich aber auch nicht dazu bringen, etwas vernüftiges, wie zum beispiel etwas zu schreiben, zu machen… um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich ein wenig schmerzen und noch dazu ein ziemliches tief, dass noch nicht wirklich vorbei ist, aber es geht wieder…

habe ein neues kreuzband und mein äußerer miniskus, der abgerissen war, wurde mit stiften wieder festgemacht, weil der ins gelenk gerutscht war… ich darf die nächsten wochen noch nicht richtig laufen (nur beistellschritt an krücken)… außerdem soll ich ordentlich abnehmen, wenn ich wieder badminton spielen will seufz

ach, im übrigen hab ich die erlaubnis die fortsetzung von „malfoy child" zu übersetzen, aber bitte gebt mir noch ein bisschen zeit, ja?

danke, danke, danke für eure schönen reviews

knuddels

nerventod

beta: SnapesWife

oooooooooo

_7. Familienzusammenführung_

Harry und Lucius landeten mitten in der Vorhalle eines, wenn man von deren Größe ausging, nicht allzu großen Anwesens. Ein alt wirkender, dunkelgrüner Teppich bedeckte den Boden und eine große Treppe führte nach oben in den zweiten Stock des Hauses. Links und rechts war jeweils eine Tür zu sehen, doch Harry hatte im Moment keine Zeit, sich genauer umzusehen, denn seine Beine knickten plötzlich weg. Lucius konnte nicht so schnell reagieren und so landete Harry unsanft auf dem Boden. „Harry!", rief der Blonde auf und kniete sich neben ihn. Der ehemalige Gryffindor atmete schwer und sein ganzes Gesicht war mit Schweiß bedeckt.

„Severus, bist Du wieder da?", hörte er von oben jemanden auf sie zukommen. Erschrocken schaute er auf und sah, wie jemand die Treppe herunterkam und schließlich mit aufgerissenen Augen stehen blieb. Schneller als Lucius überhaupt reagieren konnte, erfasste ihn auch schon ein Fluch, der ihn quer durch die Eingangshalle schleuderte. „Was tut Ihr hier?", knurrte Remus Lupin und sah sich die beiden am Boden liegenden Gestalten an.

Ächzend rappelte sich Lucius auf und schaute den wütenden Werwolf an. „Nehmen Sie den Zauberstab runter, Lupin", knurrte er. „Severus hat uns mit seinem Notfall-Portschlüssel hier her geschickt."

„Ich glaube kein Wort davon", sagte Remus unwirsch. „Warum sollte er seine Sicherheit für Sie aus den Händen geben? Geben Sie mir Ihre Zauberstäbe, alle beide."

„Meine Güte, Lupin, benutzen Sie Ihren gesunden Menschenverstand, sofern Sie welchen besitzen. Wir wären nie gegen den Willen von Severus in dieses Haus gelangt, wenn er seine Gewohnheiten in den letzten Jahren nicht geändert hat und das Haus nun für alle offen hält", schnarrte Lucius. „Außerdem hätte er uns wohl kaum hier her geschickt, wenn ein Mitglied des Phoenixordens hier ist, wenn er uns nicht vertrauen würde."

„Sie hinken der Zeit ein wenig hinterher, Malfoy. Ich bin schon seit ein paar Jahren kein Mitglied des Ordens mehr", blaffte Remus.

„Oho, der Gryffindor-Werwolf hat sich von seinem Mentor abgewandt?", höhnte der Blonde. „Was ist los, Lupin? Sind Sie zu Ihresgleichen zurückgekehrt?"

„Meine Gründe gehen nur mich etwas an", knurrte Remus. „Es ist mir egal, ob Severus Sie beide hier her geschickt hat, ich verlange, dass Sie mir Ihre Zauberstäbe geben."

„Ich habe keinen, Remus", krächzte Harry leise. Man konnte ihn kaum hören, doch durch sein gutes Gehör konnte der Werwolf ihn verstehen.

Verdutzt schaute Remus zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann, der nun mühsam versuchte, wieder aufzustehen. „Bleib liegen, Harry", sagte Lucius und ging wieder zu ihm, während Remus erschrocken die Augen aufriss.

„Harry?", keuchte er und besah sich den schwarzhaarigen Mann noch einmal genauer. Und erst da erkannte er den Sohn eines seiner besten Freunde. „Harry", keuchte er noch einmal und rannte dann zu dem jungen Mann, der es gerade wieder geschafft hatte auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen, und zog ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. Harry versteifte sich sofort, konnte es aber noch verhindern, den Mann mit seiner Magie von sich zu stoßen. Das hier war immerhin Remus, der einzige, der damals so etwas wie Mitleid ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatte. Doch er schaffte es nicht, sich zu entspannen, oder irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Können wir uns irgendwo setzen?", fragte Lucius kalt und schaffte es damit, dass Remus sich von Harry löste. Er konnte die Augen nicht von dem ehemaligen Gryffindor abwenden, während er zu der Tür auf der rechten Seite deutete. Langsam gingen die drei Männer in den Salon, der hinter dieser Tür lag und setzten sich. Lucius hatte zwischendurch das Gefühl gehabt, dass Harry jeden Moment wieder die Beine wegknicken würden, doch der schaffte es bis zu einem Sessel zu gehen, in den er sich dann erschöpft hineinfallen ließ. Remus wollte Harry etwas fragen, doch ein strenger Blick von Lucius verhinderte, dass er den jungen Mann, der in die Flammen des riesigen Kamins sah, ansprach. Die Augen des Werwolfes blickten besorgt zum Schwarzhaarigen hinüber und nur aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, dass auch die Augen von Lucius voller Sorge zu Harry schauten.

„Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn Du Dich ein wenig hinlegst, Harry", sagte der Blonde schließlich. „Die Flucht war sehr anstrengend."

„Meinst Du nicht, wir sollten auf Snape warten? Was ist, wenn das hier doch nur eine Falle ist und jeden Moment die Auroren oder die Todesser auftauchen?", erwiderte Harry tonlos.

„Ich verbürge mich dafür, dass Dir hier nichts geschehen wird, Harry", sagte Remus leise, was den Schwarzhaarigen dazu brachte zu dem ehemaligen Freund seiner Eltern zu schauen. „Abgesehen davon wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, ehe Severus zurückkommen wird. Er muss sicher erst noch zu Dumbledore", fuhr Remus fort.

Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens. Eine ganze Weile musterte er den anderen Mann, ehe er schließlich leicht nickte und wankend aufstand. Remus wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, doch Lucius hielt ihn zurück und stand dann selbst auf. „Ich werde Dich in eines der Gästezimmer bringen", sagte er bestimmt.

Harry nickte und folgte Lucius dann aus dem Salon. Erst als sie draußen waren, erlaubte er es sich, zu zeigen, wie schwach er eigentlich war und stützte sich haltlos zitternd an einer Wand ab. Der Blonde überlegte nicht lange und hob den dünnen, jungen Mann einfach hoch und trug ihn nach oben. Er wusste, was Harry nun brauchte. Die Wachen hatten ihn vorhin wieder angefasst, ehe er etwas unternehmen konnte und so konnte er den jungen Mann nicht einfach in das Bett legen und dann gehen. Beide waren außerdem schmutzig von der Flucht. Lucius ließ Harry deshalb nicht aus seinen Armen, bis sie das kleine Badezimmer, das an das Gästezimmer angrenzte, betreten hatten. Er setzte ihn auf der Toilette ab und stellte die Dusche an, ehe er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts auszog. Dann begann er langsam und sacht auch Harry auszuziehen, ehe er gemeinsam mit ihm unter die Dusche stieg.

Wie er es so oft in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte, begann er Harry sanft zu waschen, während er ihn gleichzeitig stützte, damit er aufrecht stehen blieb. Nichts war mehr von dem starken Mann zu sehen, der ihnen die Flucht ermöglicht und damit wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet hatte. Als er Harry ins Gesicht sah, stellte er überraschend fest, dass dieser weinte – leise, so wie er es immer in Azkaban getan hatte. „Was ist los?", fragte er leise.

„Ich bin genauso schlimm, wie Smith und die anderen", antwortete Harry mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich habe Ihnen dasselbe angetan, wie sie mir. Zu was für einen Menschen macht mich das?"

„Zu einem ganz normalen Menschen", erwiderte Lucius sanft. „Sie haben Dir immer und immer wieder wehgetan, Harry. Was sie in der kurzen Zeit erlebt haben, ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie Dir angetan haben. Es war Dein Recht, sie genauso leiden zu lassen, wie sie Dich haben leiden lassen. Denk nicht einmal ansatzweise, dass Du so bist wie Smith."

„Warum fühlt es sich dann so falsch an?", schluchzte Harry.

„Weil immer noch das Herz eines Gryffindor in Dir schlägt", grinste Lucius leicht und brachte damit auch Harry dazu kurz zu lächeln, ehe dieser sich entschlossen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Zehn Minuten später stiegen sie aus der Dusche und so wie es immer war, trocknete Lucius Harry mit einem der Handtücher ab, ehe auch er sich abtrocknete. Er steuerte einen der Schränke in dem Raum an und zog ein paar Sachen daraus hervor, die er in Harrys Fall auf die richtige Größe schrumpfte. In Boxershorts und T-Shirt packte er den jungen Mann schließlich ins Bett und deckte ihn zu ,woraufhin Harry fast sofort erschöpft einschlief. Nun suchte auch Lucius sich etwas zum Anziehen, zog die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster zu und verließ schließlich das Zimmer, um sich wieder in den Salon zu begeben.

oooooooooo

Über zwei Stunden warteten Lucius und Remus auf Severus. Beide schwiegen die ganze Zeit und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Als der Tränkemeister schließlich den Salon betrat und sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen ließ, blickten beide zu ihm. „Azkaban existiert nicht mehr", sagte er nur, ehe er kurz die Augen schloss. „Es wird Dich sicherlich interessieren, Lucius, dass ich dafür gesorgt habe, dass der Teil des Gebäudes, in dem Ihr Euch befunden habt, eingestürzt ist, ehe der Dunkle Lord eine Chance hatte, dorthin zu kommen."

„Er weiß also nicht, dass wir noch am Leben sind?", fragte Lucius.

Snape nickte kurz. „Wo ist Potter?", fragte er.

„Ich habe ihn nach oben in eines der Gästezimmer gebracht. Er schläft jetzt", erklärte Lucius.

„Wie kommt es, dass Ihr beide Euch plötzlich so gut versteht?", fragte der Tränkemeister weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das erzählen kann", antwortete der Blond. „Ich denke, dass es Harrys Sache ist, Euch das zu erzählen. Ich kann nur soviel sagen, dass die Zeit im Gefängnis sehr hart für ihn war und ich diese Zeit als sein Zellengenosse miterlebt habe."

„Und ohne Dich hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht überlebt", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür aus. Harry war wach geworden und heruntergekommen, um nach Lucius zu sehen.

„Warum schläfst Du nicht, Harry?", fragte der.

„Es ist schwer, nach über drei Jahren wieder allein in einem Zimmer zu schlafen", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige leise. Lucius nickte und rutschte ganz an den Rand der Couch. Harry, noch immer in T-Shirt und Boxershort gekleidet, setzte sich zu ihm und schlang eine Decke um sich, die auf der Couch gelegen hatte.

„Also, wie kommt es nun zu Eurer… Freundschaft?", fragte Snape noch einmal, wobei er das letzte Wort extra betonte.

„Ich denke, dass Sie bereits genug erfahren haben, Snape", erwiderte Harry kalt. „Es reicht, wenn Sie wissen, dass es so ist, wie es ist."

„Potter, Sie sind hier in meinem Haus", sagte Severus scharf. „Ich bin ein großes Risiko eingegangen Sie hier her zu bringen. Ich denke, dass ich ein Recht darauf habe zu erfahren, wie es zu der ungewöhnlichen Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und Lucius gekommen ist, denn ich bezweifle stark, dass Ihr beide Freunde geworden seid. Lucius hat erwähnt, dass die Zeit in Azkaban hart für Sie war. Was war los? Ist Ihnen nicht mehr jeder in den Arsch gekrochen?"

Überraschender Weise war es nicht Harry, der zunächst darauf reagierte. Die Miene des Jungen hatte sich bei seinen Worten verdunkelt und nun starrte Harry ihn hasserfüllt an. Lucius jedoch war, entgegen seiner Art, aufgesprungen, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, hielt Harry ihn zurück.

Mit einer Stimme, die so gefährlich klang, dass es Snape kalt den Rücken herunterlief, sagte er: „Im Gegenteil, Snape. Man ist mir dort wortwörtlich in den Arsch gekrochen."

Die Reaktionen, als die anderen die Bedeutung dieser Aussage verstanden, fielen unterschiedlich aus. Remus schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, während Snape seine ausdruckslose Maske behielt und Harry weiterhin starr anschaute.

„Was ist los, Snape? Keine bissigen Kommentare?", funkelte Harry ihn herausfordern an.

„Es wird Sie überraschen, Potter, dass das eine Sache ist, über die ich mich nie im Leben lustig machen würde. Menschen die so etwas tun, verdienen es nicht zu leben. Hätten denn die Wachen nichts dagegen unternehmen können?", fragte der Tränkemeister.

„Nur, wenn sie etwas gegen sich selbst hätten unternehmen können", erwiderte Harry fest.

„Merlin, Harry", wimmerte Remus, doch Harry beachtete ihn nicht.

„Lucius hat mich in jeder erdenklichen Weise unterstützt. Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht aufgebe. Er hat mir beigebracht, meine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und er hat es geschafft mich zu lehren, meine Magie ohne Zauberstab auszuführen. Also wagen Sie es nie wieder, unsere Freundschaft in Frage zu stellen, Snape", knurrte er.

Überraschender Weise nickte der Tränkemeister nur kurz und richtete sich dann an Lucius. „Was habt Ihr jetzt vor?", fragte er den Blonden, der Harry nun beruhigend über den Rücken strich, als dieser sich wieder setzte.

„Wir müssen zuerst Draco und Narzissa finden, dann sehen wir weiter", antwortete Lucius knapp. Er war wütend, über Snapes vorherige Aussagen und funkelte ihn noch immer an.

Ehe Snape etwas erwidern konnte, flammte der Kamin auf und ein blonder Schopf erschien in den Flammen. „Onkel Severus, ich habe von Azkaban gehört, weißt Du etwas über meinen Vater?", fragte Draco Malfoy. Vom Kamin aus konnte er die Couch, auf der Lucius und Harry saßen nicht sehen, da diese direkt daneben an der Wand stand.

Snape blickte kurz zu den beiden hinüber und nickte dann wieder in Dracos Richtung. „Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn Narzissa und Du hier her kommen würdet", sagte er. Draco schaute erschrocken, nickte dann aber. „Wir werden in zwei Minuten da sein." Und schon war sein Kopf aus den Flammen verschwunden.

„Wieso hat Draco mit Dir Kontakt? Ich hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass er untertauchen und sich versteckt halten soll", fragte Lucius scharf.

„Ich bin der Geheimniswahrer Deiner Familie. Draco hat mich darum gebeten, als er gehört hatte, dass man nach ihm suchte", erklärte Snape ruhig.

„Das macht die Dinge einfacher", sagte das Malfoy-Oberhaupt, ehe die Runde wieder in Schweigen verfiel.

Kurz darauf färbten sich die Flammen des Kamins wieder grün und Narzissa Malfoy trat gefolgt von ihrem Sohn aus dem Kamin. Beider schauten nun fragend zu Snape, der nur mit der Hand dorthin deutete, wo Lucius sich bereits von seinem Platz erhoben hatte. Die beiden drehten sich um und schauten zu ihm. Narzissa schlug die Hand vor den Mund und fiel dann ihrem Mann, ohne Umschweife in die Arme. „Ich habe geglaubt, dass Du den Angriff nicht überlebt hast", schluchzte sie, während Draco nur beobachtete, wie Lucius nun seine Arme fest um seine Frau schlang und sie an sich drückte. Er nickte seinem Sohn zu, der diese Geste erwiderte, ehe er überraschend von diesem ebenfalls an sich gedrückt wurde. „Ich bin so froh, dass es Euch beiden gut geht", sagte er leise, doch Dracos Augen hatten sich nun bereits auf den Mann auf der Couch gerichtet, der bis jetzt von seinem Vater verdeckt worden war.

„Potter", spuckte er abfällig und funkelte den ehemaligen Gryffindor an, der nur genervt mit den Augen rollte.


	8. Chapter 8

hi ihr lieben,

also ich weiß auch nicht, was im moment los ist, aber ich habe so eine null-bock-phase gepaart mit einem ich-hab-soviel-zu-tun-obwohl-ich-nicht-auf-arbeit-muss-aber-ständig-ist-was-anderes… aber ich bemühe mich, wieder fleißiger zu werden ganz dolle nick

und quasi als beweis habe ich endlich das neue chap fertig

viel spaß damit…

mein besonderer dank geht an euch, die mir einen kommi hinterlassen haben…

beta: SnapesWife

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_8. Gewonnen_

Draco löste sich von seinem Vater und trat einen Schritt beiseite, um Harry genau ansehen zu können. Seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich, doch der ehemalige Gryffindor sagte nichts. Draco drehte sich zu seinem Patenonkel. „Was tut der hier?", fragte er abfällig und deutete auf Harry.

„Er ist mein Gast", erwiderte Snape. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und ließ Draco nicht erkennen, wie der Tränkemeister wirklich darüber dachte.

Er schnaubte. „Dein Gast? Was ist passiert, ist er euch aus Azkaban nachgelaufen? Was ist los, Potter? Du hast doch sonst keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen."

„Draco, das reicht", sagte sein Vater ruhig, nachdem er sich von Narzissa gelöst hatte. „Harry ist hier Gast und du wirst das nicht in Frage stellen."

„Harry? Du nennst ihn Harry?", fragte Draco in einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Unglauben.

„Das ist nun mal mein Name", zischte Harry. Eigentlich wäre er schon längst aufgestanden und wäre wieder nach oben gegangen, um dem hier zu entgehen, aber leider trug er noch immer nur Boxershort und T-Shirt und er fand es irgendwie unpassend, so vor Lucius' Frau herumzulaufen.

„Mit dir hat keiner geredet, Potter", schnarrte Draco mit eisigem Blick.

„Das reicht jetzt", sagte Lucius fest, ehe er sich zu Snape wandte. „Severus, könnte ich hier irgendwo ungestört mit meiner Familie reden?"

Snape nickte kurz. „Nehmt das Esszimmer", sagte er, woraufhin die drei Malfoys aus dem Salon verschwanden, nicht ohne das Draco vorher noch einen stechenden Blick auf Harry geworfen hatte.

Snape richtete sich an Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seiner Robe. Der zuckte kurz zusammen und für ein paar Momente konnte Snape in den Augen des jungen Mannes Angst aufflackern sehen, ehe sich dessen Miene verschloss. „Was soll das werden, Snape?", fragte er kalt.

„Ich will nachsehen, ob Sie irgendwelche Verletzungen haben", erwiderte der Tränkemeister emotionslos.

Eigentlich wollte Harry protestieren, aber er war nun mal in Snapes Haus und er wollte den Mann nicht unbedingt verärgern. Außerdem war es vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht, wenn Snape nachsehen würde, da er das Gefühl hatte, als hätte er von einer seiner letzten Begegnungen mit den Wachen eine gebrochene Rippe davongetragen. Zumindest hatte er Schmerzen, wenn er sich bewegte, auch wenn er Lucius nichts davon gesagt hatte.

Snape stellte sich zu ihm an die Couch und sprach einen Diagnosezauber, während sein Zauberstab über (den) Harrys Körper fuhr. Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry gar nicht mehr so wohl. Konnte Snape dadurch auch alte Verletzungen sehen. Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht doch noch vor seinem ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor zurückzuweichen. Doch im nächsten Moment war Snape fertig und ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken. „Kannst du mir den roten und den grünen Heiltrank aus meinem Labor holen, Remus?", fragte er den dritten Mann in dem Raum, der diese Szene bisher nur still beobachtet hatte. Er nickte und eilte aus dem Raum, um zu tun, worum er gebeten worden war.

„Ziehen Sie Ihr Shirt aus", befahl Snape wieder an Harry gewandt.

Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, wurde der noch blasser und wieder konnte der Tränkemeister kurz Angst in dessen Augen sehen. Er atmete ruhig durch und setzte sich dann auf den Sessel, der nah an der Couch stand. Harry beobachtete ihn misstrauisch, sagte aber nichts. „Hören Sie zu, Potter. Es wird Ihnen hier nichts geschehen, darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort. Ich möchte nur zuerst die gebrochene Rippe richten, ehe ich Ihnen den Heiltrank geben kann und dafür ist es notwendig, dass Sie das Shirt ausziehen", erklärte er ruhig. „Ich habe außerdem feststellen müssen, dass zwei andere Rippen ebenfalls gebrochen waren und schief zusammengewachsen sind. Wenn Sie es wollen, kann ich auch die richten, aber das wird mit Schmerz verbunden sein, da ich sie dafür erneut brechen muss."

„Tun Sie, was notwendig ist", sagte Harry fest und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Snape erkannte ein paar neuere und auch schon mehrere verblasste blaue Flecken auf dem Oberkörper, sagte aber nichts dazu. Zwei Minuten später war Remus zurück. Auch er sah die blauen Flecken und im Gegensatz zu Snape konnte er einen entsetzten Blick nicht unterdrücken. Harry wollte ihm zulächeln und sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Er fühlte sich hier, so unbekleidet vor den beiden Männern, schutzlos und brauchte noch immer seine ganze Kraft, um nicht aufzuspringen und davonzulaufen. Snape stand wieder auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Kurz darauf spürte Harry einen stechenden Schmerz, als seine Rippe gerichtet wurde, doch er ließ es nicht zu, dass die beiden Männer seinen Schmerz sahen. Sein Gesicht blieb unbeweglich, auch dann, als Snape die beiden anderen falsch zusammengewachsenen Rippen erneut brach, um auch sie zu richten.

Als er fertig war, gab er Harry zuerst den grünen Heiltrank. Der Trank schien auch etwas gegen die Schmerzen zu enthalten, wie der ehemalige Gryffindor erleichtert feststellen musste. Snape entkorkte auch die andere Phiole. „Der Trank ist für die anderen Verletzungen", sagte er und Harry wusste, dass er damit die vielen Narben meinte, die Smith und seine Männer verursacht hatten, als sie ihn sich gewaltsam genommen hatten. Er schluckte auch ihn, ohne zu murren hinunter.

„Sie sollten noch eine Stunde so liegenbleiben, damit die Brüche gut heilen können", sagte Snape. „Ich habe noch Arbeit zu erledigen", fügte er hinzu und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Salon.

Zurück blieben Harry und Remus und ein bedrückendes Schweigen. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er zu ihm sagen sollte. Stand Remus wirklich nicht mehr auf Dumbledores Seite? Was war die Garantie dafür, dass er nicht nur so tat und nur hier war, um Snape zu überwachen?

„Wieso bist du hier?", fragte er daher neutral.

Der Werwolf sah ihn zunächst überrascht an, ehe er antwortete. „Ich lebe hier", sagte er.

„Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Ich meine, Snape ist nicht gerade für seine Gastfreundschaft bekannt und erst Recht nicht für seine Wohltätigkeit Gryffindors gegenüber", entgegnete Harry.

„Du bist auch hier, oder nicht?", fragte Remus.

Als er dem eisigen Blick des jungen Mannes begegnete, musste er schlucken. Harry hatte sich verändert. Er hatte noch nie einen solchen Blick von ihm gesehen. Er schien kalt und unnahbar zu sein, kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, was Harry in Azkaban offensichtlich hatte durchmachen müssen. Steckte irgendwo in ihm noch der nette und lebenslustige Junge, den er damals kennengelernt hatte? „Er hat mich bei sich aufgenommen, als ich ganz am Boden war", erklärte er schließlich. „Als du… ich meine, nachdem man dich nach Azkaban gebracht hatte, habe ich versucht dir irgendwie helfen zu können. Ich wollte dich zumindest dort besuchen kommen, damit du nicht die ganze Zeit allein sein musst. Aber man hat mir gesagt, dass Besuche bei dir verboten wären, besonders deshalb, weil ich ein Werwolf bin. Ich habe dir auch regelmäßig Eulen geschickt, aber alle kamen wieder zurück, ohne dass du die Briefe bekommen hast."

Er seufzte, ehe er weitererzählte. „Ich habe damals sehr oft mit Dumbledore geredet. Ich wollte, dass er dir hilft. Es war sicherlich nicht richtig, damals den Unverzeihlichen verwenden zu wollen, aber ich konnte dich verstehen. Ich weiß, dass du Sirius als eine Art Vaterersatz angesehen hast und du warst durcheinander, weil er gerade hinter diesem Bogen verschwunden war. Man hätte dich deswegen nicht verurteilen dürfen. Ich habe oft mit Dumbledore geredet, damit er dir hilft. Sein Einfluss ist groß und ich war mir sicher, dass er hätte verhindern können, dass du nach Azkaban geschafft wurdest.

Als er dann in einer Sitzung des Ordens erzählt hat, dass er bei dir war, um dir das Angebot zu unterbreiten, dass er dich herausholt, wenn du bereit bist zu kämpfen, konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und es ist zu einem Streit zwischen uns beiden gekommen. Ich konnte danach einfach nicht mehr für ihn arbeiten. Ich habe mich vom Orden abgewandt und habe selbst versucht, etwas zu unternehmen, damit man dich aus Azkaban frei lässt. Ich denke, ich muss dir nicht erzählen, dass es nicht funktioniert hat.

Ich weiß, dass es albern ist, das zu sagen, aber ich habe mich für dich verantwortlich gefühlt. Jetzt, da Lily und James und auch Sirius nicht mehr da sind, bin nur noch ich übrig und ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass sie… Ich weiß, ich bin weder dein Vater noch dein Pate, aber ich wollte einfach für dich da sein. Es gibt doch nur noch mich."

Remus fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, doch Harry sagte nichts. Er wusste, dass der Mann vor ihm noch nicht mit seiner Geschichte fertig war und so wartete er geduldig darauf, dass der Werwolf weiter erzählte. „Ich habe damals angefangen zu trinken. Es war einfach alles zu viel. Nichts was ich versucht habe, um dir zu helfen, oder doch noch zu dir zu kommen, hat funktioniert. Mir war damals alles egal und dann bin ich eines Abends auf Severus gestoßen. Ich war sturzbetrunken damals und er kam gerade recht. Ich hatte so eine verdammte Wut auf alles und jeden und… du weißt ja, wie er sein kann. Wir hatten einen Streit und am Ende haben wir uns sogar duelliert. Obwohl man es so kaum nennen konnte. Das Duell war innerhalb von zehn Sekunden entschieden.

Ich bin dann erst hier wieder aufgewacht und geblieben. Severus hat mich wieder zur Vernunft gebracht. Du kennst ja seine Methoden. Es ist oft damit geendet, dass wir ganze Zimmereinrichtungen bei unseren Duellen zerstört haben, wenn wir in Streit geraten sind."

„Kann ich ihm vertrauen?", fragte Harry.

„Bei was?", frage Remus verblüfft zurück.

„Kann ich Snape vertrauen, dass er mich nicht verrät? Ich bin ein Geflohener, auch wenn Azkaban nun zerstört ist. Ich habe weder Lust auf Dumbledore, noch auf Voldemort zu treffen. Kann ich ihm vertrauen, wenn er sagt, dass er im Grunde genommen auf keiner der beiden Seiten steht?", erwiderte Harry fest.

Remus musste schmunzeln. „Ich habe mir damals eine ähnliche Frage gestellt und alles was ich dazu sagen kann ist: ja, du kannst ihm in diesem Punkt vertrauen", antwortete er.

Harry nickte lediglich dazu. Er wusste, dass es töricht war, Remus einfach zu glauben, aber er hatte das Gefühl, als könne er dem alten Freund seines Vaters vertrauen. Aber er hatte auch das Gefühl, als habe er noch nicht alles erfahren.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Remus nachdem sie eine ganze Weile geschwiegen hatten. Harry sah ihn verwundert an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was man dort mit dir macht ---"

„Dann hättest du auch nichts tun können", unterbrach ihn Harry und ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne, dass die Stunde, die er eigentlich hier liegen bleiben sollte um war, ging er auf sein Zimmer.

Als Lucius ihn vorhin hier hoch gebracht hatte, hatte er sich den Weg trotz seiner Schwäche gemerkt. Harry hatte in seiner Zeit in Azkaban gelernt, wie wichtig es war aufmerksam zu sein. Er war ein guter Beobachter geworden. Wenigstens einen Vorteil, den ihn sein Aufenthalt dort gebracht hatte. Harry legte sich wieder auf das Bett. Er rollte sich zusammen und ließ sich von der Wärme, die ihm die dicke Decke bot, einlullen. Und jetzt, da ihn diese Wärme umfing, schien sein Gehirn zu verarbeiten, dass er wirklich frei war. Er war der Hölle entkommen, in der er so lange Zeit gelebt hatte und die ihn gebrochen hätte, wäre Lucius nicht gewesen.

Nein, es war töricht zu glauben, dass er diese Zeit wirklich überstanden hatte, ohne dass man ihm etwas weggenommen hatte. Harry wusste, dass ihn Azkaban durchaus verändert hatte. Es tat ihm beinahe körperlich weh, dass er es noch immer nicht schaffte Remus zu trauen. Ja, seine Zweifel waren gemindert worden, als er sich dessen Geschichte angehört hatte, aber trotzdem konnte er ihm nicht vertrauen. Sein Vertrauen in andere Menschen war ihm abhanden gekommen. Früher hätte er nie hinterfragt, was Remus hier tat. Er wäre ihm einfach in die Arme gefallen und hätte sich niemals die Frage gestellt, ob der Werwolf ihn hintergehen wollte oder nicht. Er hatte früher allen vertraut, sonst hätte es wohl Sirius in seinem dritten Schuljahr auch nicht geschafft, ihm seine Geschichte zu erzählen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er unschuldig war.

Aber das war nur eine Sache, die sie ihm genommen hatten. Am schwersten wog die Tatsache, dass es Smith und die anderen geschafft hatten, dass er aufgegebene hatte. Wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, war dies viel schlimmer gewesen, als alles andere, was er in Azkaban erlebt hatte. Er hatte sich einfach seinem Schicksal ergeben und es war ihm egal geworden, was sie mit ihm getan hatten. In diesem Moment hatten sie ihn besiegt gehabt und Harry schämte sich dafür, dass er ihnen diesen Sieg so einfach hatte zukommen lassen. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er es damals zugelassen hatte.

Auch wenn es noch andere Dinge gab, die ihn verändert hatten, so machten ihm diese beiden Dinge sehr zu schaffen. Seine Achtung vor sich selbst und sein Vertrauen in andere Menschen hatte man ihm in Azkaban genommen. Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass Harry wusste, dass das Dinge waren, die er so nie zurückbekommen würde.

Es erschreckte ihn, dass er sich jetzt allein fühlte. So lange hatte er nun mit dem blonden Malfoy-Oberhaupt eine Zelle geteilt, dass es ihm unwirklich vorkam, hier nun in diesem riesigen Zimmer, das er sich immer noch nicht genau angesehen hatte, allein zu sein. Harry rollte sich noch enger zusammen. Er musste jetzt allein klar kommen. Lucius war bei seiner Familie und es war gut, dass er sie wieder hatte. Harry konnte jetzt nicht von ihm verlangen, für ihn da zu sein. War es wirklich richtig von ihm gewesen, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten? Hatte sein Freund nicht schon genug für ihn getan, das Harry auch so schon nie wieder gut machen konnte?

Ja, es war wirklich so, Lucius war der Grund, warum Smith und seine Leute es nicht geschafft hatten, ihn nach ihrem Sieg endgültig zu brechen. Er war immer für ihn da gewesen, wenn es nötig gewesen war. Er selbst hatte damals einfach aufgegeben und es einfach über sich ergehen lassen wollen. Lucius hatte ihn aufgefangen und ihm klar gemacht, dass es sich lohnte zu kämpfen und nach all der langen Zeit, die sie beide gebrauch hatten, um ihn zu trainieren, hatte er es heute endlich geschafft. Er hatte Azkaban und seine Wachen besiegt und er war stolz darauf, dass er es geschafft hatte. Er hatte nach so langer Zeit gewonnen.


	9. Chapter 9

hi ihr süßen...

da bin ich wieder… ich hatte heute eine echt erfreuliche physiotherapiesitzung und ich kann voll stolz verkünden: es geht aufwärts freu

mittlerweile ist das laufen an krücken zwar immer noch mist, aber ich werde immer schneller (übung macht halt den meister)…

ich danke für die zahlreichen kommis von euch… ich freue mich wirklich darüber, dass diese geschichte so vielen gefällt

knuddels an alle

eure nerventod

danke an meine beta SnapesWife

ooooooooo

_9. Ich will hier weg_

Es war nur seiner Erschöpfung zu verdanken, dass Harry schließlich eingeschlafen war. Nun wurde er durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die in sein Zimmer fielen wach. Es war trotz allem eine sehr kurze Nacht gewesen, wenn man bedachte, dass er erst gegen vier ins Bett gekommen war, doch das störte ihn nicht besonders. Langsam richtete er sich auf und schaute sich erst einmal in dem Zimmer um. Es war recht geräumig, aber schlicht eingerichtet. Neben seinem Bett standen nur einige Schränke und eine kleine Sitzecke in dem Zimmer, nach Azkaban der reine Luxus. Harry gefiel es, doch er wusste auch, dass er hier nicht bleiben konnte. Er war ein entflohener Sträfling und von Menschen umgeben, denen er einfach nicht trauen konnte.

Noch etwas müde stand er auf und ging ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Nach zehn Minuten war er fertig und zog sich etwas aus dem Schrank an, aus dem auch Lucius gestern Kleidung für sie genommen hatte. Es war alles ein wenig groß, doch das störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Nach dem langen Tag gestern, glaubte er nicht, dass schon jemand wach war und so setzte er sich wieder auf sein Bett. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Lucius. Der Blonde hatte gestern so glücklich gewirkt, dass er seine Familie wieder hatte. Durfte er verlangen, dass Lucius das alles wieder aufs Spiel setzte, um sich an seiner Rache zu beteiligen?

Draco hasste ihn noch immer, soviel war ihm gestern klar geworden. Harry wollte nicht, dass sich Lucius gegen ihn und seine Frau stellen musste, um ihm zu helfen. Damit würde er dessen Familie aufs Spiel setzen und er wusste, wie wichtig eine Familie war. Sollte er ihm sagen, dass er sich anders entschieden hatte und Lucius einfach mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn fortgehen und ihn allein lassen sollte? So sehr sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, den einzigen Menschen ziehen zu lassen, dem er bedingungslos vertrauen konnte, so sehr wusste er auch, dass das wahrscheinlich das Fairste war, was er tun konnte.

Aber er kannte den blonden Mann mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen würde. Also blieb ihm eigentlich nur eine einzige Möglichkeit. Er selbst musste gehen. Lucius würde ihn nicht suchen können, wenn er nicht wollte, dass man ihn fand. Ja, es war das Beste, einfach zu gehen.

Harry stand auf und ging noch einmal zum Schrank. Wenigstens sollte er sich noch ein paar Sachen mitnehmen. Er könnte Snape dafür später ein wenig Geld schicken. Er fand einen kleinen Rucksack, in den er eilig ein paar Klamotten stopfte, ehe er sich leise aus dem Zimmer schlich. Unten in der Vorhalle angekommen, sah er sich um. Er brauchte noch eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen und so sollte er noch schnell die Küche aufsuchen, um sich etwas mitnehmen zu können. Er öffnete die nächstbeste Tür, doch hier befand sich die Küche nicht. Das hier sah so aus, als wäre es Snapes Arbeitszimmer. Leise schloss er die Tür und hatte nach zwei weiteren Fehlschlägen endlich die Küche gefunden, doch leider war diese nicht leer.

An einem kleinen Tisch saß der Hausherr des Manors und schaute ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. „Morgen", nuschelte Harry.

Snape musterte ihn kurz und legte dann seine Zeitung beiseite. „Setzen Sie sich, Potter", sagte er und deutete auf einen der freien Stühle an dem Tisch.

Harry kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich. Sogleich stand eine große Tasse Kaffee und etwas zu essen vor ihm. Harry streifte nun den Rucksack ab und begann zu essen. Snape beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit, doch Harry versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und ließ sich sein Frühstück schmecken.

Nachdem er aufgegessen hatte, wollte er aufstehen und unauffällig mit seinem Rucksack verschwinden, doch Snape hielt ihn auf. „Darf ich fragen, wo genau sie hinwollen?", fragte er seidig und funkelte Harry mit seinen schwarzen Augen an.

„Ich wollte nur nach draußen gehen und einen kleinen Spaziergang machen", log Harry.

„Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass sie von hier verschwinden wollten, ohne jemandem davon zu sagen. Habe ich Recht?", schnarrte der Tränkemeister.

„Was geht Sie das an, Snape?", blaffte Harry. „Sie müssten doch noch vor allen anderen froh darüber sein, wenn ich von hier verschwinde."

„Wie wahr", erwiderte Snape. „Aber leider gibt es in diesem Haus Menschen, denen es nicht egal ist und die auch nicht froh wären, wenn Sie gehen würden. Da ich Sie nun einmal dabei erwischt habe, wären sie sicherlich wütend auf mich, wenn ich Sie so einfach gehen lassen würde."

„Sie würden es mit Sicherheit überleben", schnappte Harry.

„Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Aber warum Ärger riskieren, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt?", sagte Snape mit einer Spur Amüsiertheit in seiner Stimme.

„Hören Sie auf, sich über mich lustig zu machen. Es ist das Beste, wenn ich gehe. Lucius kann dann mit seiner Familie gehen und ein ruhiges Leben führen. Außerdem wäre es auch für Sie das Beste, wenn ich gehe. Was, wenn jemand davon erfährt, dass ich hier bin?", blaffte der ehemalige Gryffindor nun.

„Das lassen sie mal getrost meine Sache sein, Potter. Weder der Dunkle Lord, noch Dumbledore werden erfahren, dass Sie sich hier aufhalten", erwiderte sein ehemaliger Lehrer.

„Wo wollen Sie überhaupt hin? Jeder kennt Sie und Sie wären nirgends vor den Häschern des Ministeriums oder den Todessern sicher."

Harry hatte darauf auch keine Antwort. Ja, wo wollte er hin? Er konnte sich an niemanden wenden. Weiter konnte er nicht überlegen, denn im selben Moment öffnete sich die Küchentür und ein ziemlich verschlafener Draco Malfoy stand in der Küche. „Das nächste Mal hätte ich gerne ein anderes Zimmer", knurrte er seinen Paten an. „Weit weg von meinen Eltern, die die halbe Nacht ihr Widersehen zelebriert haben. Das ist etwas, was ich nie wieder hören will."

Snape zog nur mit einem leichten Grinsen seine Augenbraue nach oben, während Harry ganz offen schmunzelte. Lucius hatte seine Frau vermisst und er war froh, dass der Blonde sie endlich wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.

„Was grinst du so dämlich, Potter", schnarrte Draco.

Sofort verschwand das kleine Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen und wurde wieder durch eine kalte Maske ersetzt. Trotzdem verkniff er sich jeden Kommentar. Er wollte Lucius nicht dadurch verärgern, dass er sich mit dessen Sohn stritt. Zufrieden setzte sich Draco an den Tisch und sofort erschien auch vor ihm ein großes Frühstück. Harry hatte genug von den beiden und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack. Er wollte gerade die Küche verlassen, als Snape den Rucksack mit einem Zauber aus Harrys Hand riss. Draco schaute verblüfft zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, die sich nun wütend anfunkelten.

„Sie werden nicht gehen", knurrte Snape gefährlich. „Allein da draußen haben Sie keine Chance. Sie besitzen ja nicht einmal einen Zauberstab und Sie können sich auch nicht so einfach einen besorgen."

„Sie haben mir keine Befehle zu erteilen. Ich bin kein kleiner Schuljunge mehr. Ich kann selbst entscheiden, was ich tue und was richtig für mich ist", erwiderte Harry verärgert.

„Wenn er gehen will, dann lass ihn doch", mischte sich nun Draco ein. „Keiner hier braucht ihn."

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du dich hier nicht einmischen würdest", entgegnete Snape, während er Harry einen kurzen Augenblick aus den Augen ließ, um zu seinem Patensohn zu sehen.

Harry nutzte diesen Augenblick, um sich schnell herumzudrehen und aus der Küche zu verschwinden, doch er kam nicht weit, da ihn plötzlich ein Pertificus Totalus in den Rücken traf. Steif wie ein Brett fiel er zu Boden. In diesem Moment wollte er den Mann am liebsten nur noch erwürgen. Snape ließ ihn einfach zu einem Stuhl schweben, an den er Harry einfach fesselte, so dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„MACHEN SIE MICH SOFORT LOS", brüllte ihn Harry an, doch ein weiterer Schwung aus Snapes Zauberstab und kein Ton kam mehr über Harrys Lippen. Draco grinste gehässig und ließ sich nun gut gelaunt sein Essen schmecken.

Harry zog an den Fesseln, um sich irgendwie befreien zu können, doch er hatte keine Chance. Er fühlte sich zu schwach, um sich mit stabloser Magie zu befreien. Zu allem Überfluss fühlte er sich vollkommen hilflos und ausgeliefert und Panik stieg langsam in ihm hoch. Dass sowohl Snape, als auch Draco über seine vergeblichen Versuche sich zu befreien grinsten, half ihm nicht gerade, sich zu beruhigen. Diese Hilflosigkeit hatte er auch in Azkaban gespürt. Harry bemerkte, wie aus der Panik langsam Verzweiflung wurde und er kämpfte noch verbissener gegen die Seile, die ihn festhielten. Erst als er spürte, wie Tränen aufkommen wollte, besann er sich und hörte auf. Er versuchte die Gefühle zu verdrängen, wie er es gelernt hatte und schließlich gelang es ihm. Vielleicht würde Snape ihn ja von den Zaubern befreien, wenn er sich ruhig verhielt.

Doch da hatte er sich geirrt. Snape hatte sich wieder in aller Seelenruhe seinen Tagespropheten genommen und beachtete ihn nicht einmal. Es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde, ehe sich die Küchentür erneut öffnete. Lucius und Narzissa standen in dem Raum und blickten auf die Szene, die sich vor ihnen bot. Snape schaute kurz auf und nickte ihnen zu, während Draco mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen Harry anstarrte, der noch immer gefesselt auf dem Stuhl saß.

„Severus, nimm sofort die Zauber von ihm", befahl er scharf.

Snape zog lediglich eine Augenbraue nach oben und legte in aller Ruhe erneut die Zeitung beiseite. „Das würde ich ja gerne", schnarrte er. „Aber dann besteht die Gefahr, dass Mister Potter wieder davonlaufen will."

Lucius schaute Harry kurz musternd an, der daraufhin beschämt den Kopf senkte. „Mach ihn los und dann lasst uns allein", sagte er. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer auf seinem ehemaligen Zellengenossen. Er sah, dass Harry darum kämpfte die Fassung zu bewahren und funkelte Snape wütend an, als der noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen. Der schnaubte und stand dann auf, ehe er die Zauber von Harry nahm und dann aus der Küche verschwand. Lucius richtete sich an seine Familie. „Ihr beide auch", befahl er und nur widerwillig kam Draco der Aufgabe nach und verließ mit seiner Mutter die Küche.

Lucius setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort Harry gegenüber. Der hielt noch immer seinen Blick gesenkt und wagte es nicht den Blonden anzusehen. Er wollte nicht die Enttäuschung sehen. Was würde sein einziger Freund jetzt von ihm denken? Am liebsten wäre er davongerannt, doch er konnte es einfach nicht.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte der Blonde, worauf Harry langsam nickte.

„Ist es wahr, was Severus gesagt hat? Wolltest du ohne ein Wort einfach verschwinden?", fragte Lucius ruhig weiter.

Harry zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber erneut, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

„Hattest du wenigstens vor mir mitzuteilen, wo du bist?", fragte Lucius weiter. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Warum?", fragte das blonde Malfoy-Oberhaupt.

„Weil ich eingesehen habe, dass ich egoistisch war", antwortete Harry leise. „Du hast eine Familie, die all die Jahre auf deine Rückkehr gewartet hat. Es war nicht fair von mir, dich zu fragen, ob du mich unterstützen würdest. Du hast schon so viel für mich getan, was ich niemals wieder gut machen kann. Du solltest mit deiner Familie gehen. Sie haben es die ganze Zeit geschafft, sich zu verstecken und du könntest bei ihnen sicherlich ein ruhiges Leben führen. Außerdem war es eine dumme Idee von mir, mich an den anderen rächen zu wollen. Ich sollte einfach irgendwo hingehen. Vielleicht sollte ich mich in der Muggelwelt verstecken und das ganze vergessen. Das wäre das Beste für uns alle."

„Also erstens, mein lieber Harry, ist das wohl die dümmste Idee, die ich jemals gehört habe. Und zweitens musst du nicht denken, dass ich dir nicht auch aus egoistischen Gründen beistehen will. Denkst du wirklich, dass es für Narzissa und Draco einfach gewesen ist und sie ein schönes Leben geführt haben? Sie konnten zu niemandem Kontakt aufnehmen und haben sich die meiste Zeit nur in ihrem Haus aufgehalten. Wir drei möchten so auf Dauer nicht leben. Meine Frau stimmt mit mir überein, dass wir alles tun sollten, dass wir wieder ein normales Leben führen können und das wird nur funktionieren, wenn wir jetzt hinter dir stehen und dir helfen", erklärte Lucius.

„Draco sieht das nicht so", sagte Harry. „Ihm wäre es mit Sicherheit lieber, wenn ich verschwinden und dich in Ruhe lassen würde."

„Draco wird sich fügen", erwiderte Lucius. „Und irgendwann wird er auch verstehen, warum wir das tun müssen. Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht gefallen wird, aber ich habe Narzissa gestern Abend von unserer Zeit in Azkaban erzählt---"

„Von allem?", unterbrach ihn Harry und schaute mit entsetztem Blick auf.

„Von einem großen Teil, ja", gab der Blonde zu. „Sie wird es niemandem erzählen. Aber es war notwendig, denn sie wollte wissen, warum ich dir helfen möchte. Sie versteht es und unterstützt mich und auch dich vollkommen. Also bitte lauf nicht davon und verstecke dich. Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich und ich möchte dich jetzt nicht verlieren."

Harry starrte ihn jetzt mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Was?", hauchte er.

Lucius schmunzelte nun. „Ich weiß, ich hätte dir das schon viel ehr sagen sollen, aber du kannst mir ruhig glauben", sagte er.

Harry stand auf und bewegte sich langsam auf den Blonden zu. „Danke", sagte er und stand nun unsicher vor dem anderen Mann, der ohne zu überlegen aufstand und Harry einfach in eine Umarmung zog, eine Umarmung, in die sich der Schwarzhaarige einfach fallen ließ.


	10. Chapter 10

hi leutz,

es freut mich, dass ich euch endlich das nächste chap präsentieren kann und nur falls es euch interessiert, auch bei mir geht es aufwärts… ich kann mich jetzt in der wohnung schon ohne krücken bewegen (zumindest dann, wenn ich nicht vorher bei der physiotherapie war grins)

mein dank geht an alle, die mir ein review hinterlassen haben… danke

auch ein danke an meine beta SnapesWife

knuddels an alle

nerventod

oooooooooo

_10. Nie wieder_

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Zellentür ließ Harry aufschrecken. Zu oft hatte er es gehört und immer hatte es Schmerz und Demütigung bedeutet. Er setzte sich kerzengerade auf und schaute sich panisch um. Dort an der Zellentür standen Smith und seine Männer und grinsten ihn hämisch an. Harry wich bis zum Kopfende des Bettes zurück und zog seine Beine an die Brust, um die er beschützend seine Arme schlang. Vielleicht würde man ihn nicht sehen, wenn er sich nur klein genug machte.

„Du warst sehr unartig, Potter", sagte Smith und näherte sich mit den anderen langsam seinem Bett.

„Verschwinden Sie!", forderte Harry mit zitternder Stimme, doch bereits kurz darauf standen die Männer vor seinem Bett. Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib und wünschte sich weit weg. Es half nicht. Smith zog ihn aus dem Bett und im nächsten Moment wurden ihm die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Alles in Harry verkrampfte sich und er hatte das Gefühl, als würden ihm jeden Moment die Beine ihren Dienst verweigern.

„Schaut euch nur diese kleine Hure an", wandte sich Smith an die anderen Männer. „Er kann es kaum erwarten, so richtig hart rangenommen zu werden, nicht wahr, Potter? Es gefällt dir doch, wenn wir lieb zu dir sind."

Mit diesen Worten packte er fest Harrys Glied und begann es hart und unnachgiebig zu pumpen. Harry war vor Angst und Scham wie erstarrt. Und dann, zu seinem größten Entsetzen, begann sein Körper auf die ungewollte Behandlung von Smith zu reagieren. Gequält schloss Harry die Augen und versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen, doch es half nichts.

„Ich wusste es doch", flüsterte Smith ihm ins Ohr und Harry brachen in diesem Moment die Beine weg und er landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Schreie drangen plötzlich an sein Ohr und er öffnete erneut die Augen.

Harry lag inmitten einer Kerkerzelle. Sie war klein und es stank bestialisch nach Exkrementen und Blut. Zwei Fackeln spendeten nur spärlich Licht und ließen den Raum damit noch unheimlicher wirken. Harry erschauderte unwillkürlich. Seine Narbe schmerzte furchtbar und als er an sich hinunter sah, bemerkte er, dass er noch immer nackt war. Wieder hörte er ein Wimmern und sah auf. Keine fünf Meter entfernt von ihm lag ein alter Mann. Er sah furchtbar aus. Sein ganzer Körper schien eine einzige Wunde zu sein, überall klebte Blut und jeder Atemzug schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Nicht weit entfernt waren Schreie zu hören, die einer Frau zu gehören schienen. Vor dem Mann stand eine in schwarz gekleidete Person. Harrys schmerzende Narbe sagte ihm, wer genau dort stand, auch ohne dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste. Trotzdem tat er es und Voldemorts Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn erzittern. Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des schlangengesichtigen Mannes und Harry wusste sofort, dass es sich hierbei um kein Verhör handelte. Voldemort folterte diesen Mann gerade aus Spaß zu Tode. „Crucio", zischte er und der alte Mann vor ihm begann zu wimmern. Er schien weder die Kraft zu haben, zu schreien, noch konnte er sich bewegen.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Kopf jeden Moment, der Narbe entlang aufbrechen, doch er wagte es nicht, einen Ton von sich zu geben. Voldemort sollte ihn nicht bemerken. Der Schmerz wurde etwas weniger, als der Dunkle Lord den Fluch von dem alten Mann nahm, dessen Kopf daraufhin schlaff zur Seite fiel. Gebrochene Augen schauten direkt in Harrys Richtung und Harry konnte Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihnen erkennen. Und genau in diesem Moment hatte er das Gefühl, als würde der Mann ihn direkt anschauen, direkt bis in seine tiefste Seele. Harry musste schwer Schlucken, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den Augen lösen, in die plötzlich noch einmal Leben zu kommen schien. Und schließlich lächelte der alte Mann leicht und nickte ihm zu, ehe der Schmerz hinter Harrys Stirn erneut explodierte, als Voldemort seinen nächsten Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Mann sprach. Es war der letzte, der notwendig war, um das Leben des alten Mannes zu beenden.

oooooooooo

„HARRY, WACH ENDLICH AUF", schrie ihn jemand an und im nächsten Moment saß Harry aufrecht in seinem Bett und atmete schwer. Panisch versuchte er, den Mann vor sich wegzuschubsen, ehe er erkannte, dass es sich um Lucius handelte. Der hatte Harry vorhin wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer gebracht, damit er noch ein wenig schlafen konnte. Harry war noch immer ziemlich schwach und der wenige Schlaf der letzten Nacht hatte sich schnell bemerkbar gemacht, so dass er sich nicht dagegen gewehrt hatte. Der Schmerz und die Panik ließen ihn kaum Luft bekommen.

„Schhh, Harry, komm schon, atme ruhig", sagte Lucius. Er sprach immer weiter auf ihn ein, bis Harry es schließlich schaffte, sich zu beruhigen und wieder genug Luft in seine Lungen strömen zu lassen. Trotzdem zuckte er zusammen, als ihm plötzlich jemand eine Phiole entgegenstreckte. Neben ihm stand Snape und als sich Harry weiter umsah, konnte er sehen, dass Remus, Narzissa und Draco von der Tür aus überrascht die Szene beobachteten, die sich ihnen bot. Harry nahm die Phiole entgegen und schaute noch einmal zu Lucius, der ihm daraufhin einmal zunickte. Dann entkorkte er das kleine Fläschchen, setzte es an seine Lippen und trank dessen Inhalt mit einem Schluck. Der Geschmack war widerlich, doch beinahe sofort konnte er die Wirkung des Trankes spüren. Der Schmerz verebbte, bis es nur noch ein leichtes Ziehen war. In Azkaban hatte es nach so einer Vision immer den ganzen Tag gebraucht, bis die Schmerzen einigermaßen zu ertragen gewesen waren. Harry war froh, dass dem heute nicht so war.

Sofort konnte er wieder klarer denken und noch einmal blickte er zu den drei Menschen, die an der Tür standen und ihn aufmerksam beobachteten. „Die Show ist beendet", knurrte er sie an und ließ die Tür mit einem Wink seiner Hand zuschlagen.

Lucius wandte sich an Snape. „Könntest du uns bitte allein lassen, Severus?", bat er.

Snape zog elegant eine Augenbraue nach oben und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Harry dazwischen ging. „Nein, er soll bleiben", sagte er. „Wenn es um Voldemort geht, sollte er es auch hören."

Snape schaute ihn ein wenig überrascht an, doch Harry ignorierte das und begann zu erzählen. „Es hat alles wieder in Azkaban angefangen, mit einem der üblichen Besuche von Smith, auch wenn… Es war diesmal anders, demütigender als die Wirklichkeit", sagte er und Lucius konnte sich denken, was Harry damit meinte. „Dann war ich in einem Kerker und Voldemort war dort und folterte einen alten Mann, einfach nur so, zu seiner Freude. Der Mann… er hat mich plötzlich angeschaut und kurz gelächelt, ehe er gestorben ist. Es war so, als könne er mich wirklich sehen."

„Hat der Dunkle Lord Sie bemerkt?", fragte Snape und Lucius horchte auf. Wenn Voldemort Harry bemerkt hatte, hatten sie ein ernsthaftes Problem.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete Harry. „Ich konnte seine Freude spüren, als er diesen Mann gefoltert hat. Da war kein anderes Gefühl. Ich hätte es mit Sicherheit gespürt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ich da bin."

„Vermutlich", nickte Snape.

„Ruh dich noch ein wenig aus. Bis zum Mittagessen ist es noch eine Stunde", sagte Lucius ruhig.

„Nein, ich habe lange genug geschlafen. Ich würde gerne für eine Weile nach draußen gehen", sagte Harry entschlossen und stand auf.

„Soll ich dich begleiten?", fragte Lucius.

„Nein, ich will allein sein", erwiderte Harry und ließ die beiden Männer einfach stehen.

Er hörte Stimmen aus dem Salon, als er durch die Eingangshalle ging, doch er ignorierte sie und ging einfach weiter nach draußen. Langsam trat er hinaus in das Sonnenlicht und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Der Himmel war blau, nicht eine Wolke war zu sehen und Harry gab sich dem so lange vermissten Gefühl hin, von der Wärme der Sonne eingehüllt zu werden. Wie oft hatte er sich in seiner Zeit in Azkaban danach gesehnt, dieses Gefühl erleben zu können. Azkaban war ein kalter Ort. Das alte Gemäuer war auch im Sommer nicht sonderlich warm gewesen. Die teilweise eisige Kälte dieses Ortes war ein ständiger Begleiter gewesen, dem die dünnen Decken ihrer Betten keinen Widerstand leisten konnten.

Für ein paar Minuten stand Harry einfach nur da und hob sein Gesicht zur Sonne und atmete tief durch. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er hörte dem Zwitschern der Vögel zu. Es war wundervoll einfach hier zu stehen und die friedliche Ruhe zu genießen. Schließlich senkte er wieder seinen Kopf und lief los. Snapes Haus schien meilenweit entfernt von anderen Nachbarn zu sein. Eine riesige Wiese umrandete es, was keine schlechte Idee war. Schließlich konnten sich Feinde so nicht unbemerkt anschleichen. Er war etwa hundert Meter gegangen, als er sich einfach ausgestreckt auf den Rasen fallen ließ. Wieder schloss er die Augen und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Azkaban schien in diesem Moment weit weg zu sein.

Er lag eine ganze Weil regungslos da, bis auf einmal ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. Er blinzelte hinauf und erkannte die Silhouette von Draco. „Du stehst mir in der Sonne", blaffte er.

„Ich will mit dir reden", sagte Draco und setzte sich einfach neben ihn.

„Verschwinde, Malfoy! Ich will meine Ruhe.", entgegnete Harry

„Vergiss es, Potter. Ich will Antworten haben und ich werde hier nicht eher weggehen, bis du sie mir gegeben hast", schnarrte Draco und setzte sich einfach neben ihn.

Harry hatte nun wirklich keine große Lust dazu, mit Malfoy zu reden, also stand er einfach auf und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen davon. Draco erlaubte sich selbst einen Moment der Verblüffung, ehe er wütend aufsprang und ihm hinterher eilte. Als er Harry eingeholt hatte, packte er ihn an der Schulter und wirbelt ihn zu sich herum. Kurz hatte er den Eindruck, als sähe Harry ihn erschrocken an, doch fast sofort hatte dieser wieder eine kalte Maske aufgesetzt. „Wage es nicht, mich so einfach sitzen zu lassen, als wäre ich ein kleiner, dummer Schuljunge, der vor dem großen Harry Potter kuschen müsste", zischte er wütend. „Ich will endlich wissen, was hier gespielt wird. Warum bist du auf einmal mit meinem Vater befreundet?"

„Ich bin dir keine Antwort schuldig, Malfoy", spie Harry. „Wenn du etwas wissen willst, dann rede mit Lucius darüber."

„Ich will es aber von dir wissen", zischte Draco erneut. „Vater hat gesagt, ich soll es akzeptieren, aber warum sollte ich das? Er läuft dir hinterher, als wäre er ein kleiner Schoßhund und meine Mutter hat nichts dazu zu sagen, sondern lässt es sich auch noch gefallen, dass du sie anfauchst und ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägst. Und Vater lässt das auch noch zu. Aber so ist es ja immer schon gewesen, nicht wahr? Alle küssen den Boden, auf dem du gehst und tun das, was du willst."

„Lass. Mich. Los", sagte Harry gefährlich ruhig.

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Du wirst mir jetzt eine Antwort auf meine Frage geben. Verstanden?", knurrte Draco.

Harry riss sich von Dracos Griff los, funkelte ihn noch einmal wütend an und drehte sich dann um, um wieder zum Haus zurück zu gehen, doch Draco wollte sich das nicht gefallen lassen. Erneut eilte er hinter Harry her, packte ihn und warf ihn zu Boden. Harry hatte keine Chance, sich dagegen zu wehr und im nächsten Moment saß Draco auf ihm und pinnte Harrys Hände über seinen Kopf fest. „Du wirst mir gefälligst antworten", schrie er, doch Harry verstand nichts davon.

Die Erinnerungen an Azkaban kamen wieder hoch. Draco kauerte auf ihm und pinnte ihn am Boden fest und Harrys Panik und Verzweiflung wuchs. Er war hilflos, schon wieder. Der Griff um seine Handgelenke war schmerzhaft und er erwartete weitere Schmerzen, Schmerzen die ihm so vertraut waren und die er doch nicht ertragen konnte. Stimmen drangen in sein Bewusstsein, peinigten ihn, verhöhnten ihn, bedrohten ihn. Er wusste, dass jede Gegenwehr zwecklos war und doch musste er kämpfen. Und mit einem Ruck schaffte er es, sich aus dem eisernen Griff seines Angreifers zu befreien, ehe er sich mit diesem herumdrehte. Harry saß nun auf seinem Kontrahenten und seine ganze Wut und Verzweiflung bahnte sich ihren Weg nach draußen. Mit aller Kraft schlug er auf den unter ihm liegenden Körper ein, immer wieder. Er würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben, er würde es nicht schon wieder zulassen. Er würde nie wieder zulassen, dass ihm jemand auf diese Art wehtat.

Sein Gegner hatte am Anfang noch versucht die Schläge abzuwehren, doch mittlerweile lag er nur noch reglos da. Harry konnte dennoch nicht aufhören, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Er durfte nicht aufhören, sonst hatte er verloren. Verschwommen nahm er panische Stimmen wahr, die sich ihm näherten. Die anderen kamen, um ihrem Freund zu helfen, doch das war ihm egal. Alles was zählte war, dass er diesem Mann gezeigt hatte, dass er nicht so einfach aufgeben würde. Wieder sauste eine Faust in Dracos Gesicht und Harry konnte das ekelerregende Geräusch hören, wie etwas brach, doch das war ihm egal. Plötzlich wurde er von seinem Angreifer fortgerissen, aber er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören. Er hatte es geschafft, einen von ihnen abzuwehren. Er musste weiterkämpfen. Doch diesmal war sein Gegner viel stärker und schließlich traf ihn ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht.

Harry schaute sein Gegenüber erschrocken an. „Snape?", fragte er zitternd, ehe sein Blick zu den anderen glitt. Draco lag bewusstlos auf den Boden, während Lucius und Narzissa neben ihm knieten. Remus stand einige Meter entfernt von ihnen und schaute Harry entsetzt an und erst da dämmerte es Harry, was er getan hatte.

Snape ließ ihn los und eilte zu seinem Patensohn und verschaffte sich dort Platz, um ihn untersuchen zu können. Lucius stand auf, um ihm den benötigten Raum zu geben und schaute nun zu Harry. Wut und Enttäuschung standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und erst jetzt wurde Harry wirklich klar, was gerade geschehen war.

„Wir müssen Draco ins Haus bringen", sagte Snape auf einmal und wollte den Blonden bereits hochheben, doch Lucius hatte sich umgedreht und hielt ihn davon ab. „Ich werde ihn tragen", sagte er bestimmt und hob ihn sanft hoch, ehe er mit Narzissa und Snape zurück zum Haus eilte. Harry starrte ihnen nach, bis sie darin verschwunden waren, dann fiel sein Blick wieder zu Remus, der ihn noch immer geschockt ansah. Übelkeit stieg in Harry auf. Was hatte er nur getan? Und dann drehte er sich um und rannte davon, so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten. Er erreichte den kleinen Wald, der sich dort befand und rannte immer weiter hinein, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Schwer atmend fiel er auf die Knie und schlug sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht, als die ganzen Ereignisse des Tages auf ihn einstürzten und er begann hemmungslos zu weinen.


	11. Chapter 11

_11. Zusammenbruch_

Harry brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er wieder ganz klar denken konnte. Wie hatte ihm nur so etwas passieren können? Er hatte sich vollkommen vergessen und jemandem, der eigentlich nichts dafür konnte, wehgetan. Draco schien nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen zu sein, als Lucius ihn hinauf in das Manor gebracht hatte.

Lucius! Nie würde der ihm verzeihen können, was er dessen Sohn angetan hatte. Wie hatte er nur so die Kontrolle über sich verlieren können? Draco war vielleicht nicht die netteste Person, die er kannte, aber er würde sich ihm mit Sicherheit nicht aufzwängen. Draco konnte nicht wissen, was er damit ausgelöst hatte, dass er ihn so auf dem Boden festgepinnt hatte. Harry wusste, dass er hätte erkennen müssen, dass von dem Blonden keine Gefahr ausging und hätte sich zusammenreißen müssen. Durch seine fehlende Kontrolle hatte er jetzt auch noch den letzten Menschen verloren, dem er noch vertrauen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er doch gehen und nicht zurückschauen sollen, dann wäre Lucius jetzt nicht so von ihm enttäuscht worden.

Am liebsten würde er jetzt sofort von hier verschwinden und nicht mehr zurück blicken, aber das ging einfach nicht. Mit diesem Verhalten würde er Lucius mit Sicherheit noch mehr enttäuschen und das brachte er einfach nicht übers Herz. Er musste mit ihm reden, soviel war ihm klar.

Hinter sich hörte er ein Geräusch und fuhr herum. Remus war nicht weit entfernt von ihm und schaute ihn hilflos an. Beschämt wischte Harry sich die Tränen aus den Augen, als er sich wieder von dem Werwolf abwendete und dann langsam aufstand.

„Harry, was--", begann er, wurde aber sofort von dem Schwarzhaarigen unterbrochen.

„Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden", sagte er kalt und schritt einfach an dem Freund seines Vaters vorbei, ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Remus seufzte schwer und folgte dem ehemaligen Gryffindor aus dem Wald.

Zielstrebig richtete Harry seine Schritte zu dem Manor. Es tat ihm nicht leid, Remus einfach so stehen gelassen zu haben, doch der Mann war im Moment einfach nicht wichtig. Er hatte heute genug von Harrys Gefühlswelt erlebt, noch mehr war einfach nicht zu ertragen. Er hätte zu viel von sich und den Jahren in Azkaban preisgeben müssen, um zu erklären, was vorhin mit Draco geschehen war und Harry war einfach nicht dazu bereit, sich Remus in diesem Umfang zu öffnen.

Entschlossen betrat Harry das Manor und ging nach oben. Er wusste nicht, wo genau er Lucius finden würde, doch als er oben war, hörte er, wie sich eine Tür öffnete. Snape kam aus einem der Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder leise hinter sich. Als er Harry sah, ging er auf ihn zu und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf.

„Potter, wenn Sie meinem Patensohn noch einmal zu nahe kommen, werden Sie sich wünschen, nicht geboren worden zu sein, habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?", knurrte er.

Harry sah ihm fest in die Augen und ließ sich die Angst, die Snape mit seinem Auftritt bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, nicht anmerken. „Ist Lucius da drin?", fragte er fest und deutete auf den Raum, aus dem Snape soeben gekommen war.

„Sie sollten ihn jetzt lieber in Ruhe lassen", entgegnete Snape.

„Ich habe nicht um Ihre Meinung gebeten, Snape", zischte Harry und wollte einfach an dem Tränkemeister vorbeigehen, doch der packte ihn am Arm, um ihn am Weitergehen zu hindern. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, riss sich dann aber aus dem Griff los und funkelte Snape wütend an.

„Ich hoffe, dass Lucius Sie im hohen Bogen aus dem Zimmer wirft", schnarrte der und rauschte dann davon.

Unschlüssig blieb Harry vor dem Raum stehen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was passieren würde, wenn er jetzt hineinging. Was würde Lucius tun? Würde er ihn wirklich aus dem Zimmer werfen, sich vielleicht sogar von ihm abwenden? Harry war klar, dass er mit den Konsequenzen seines Handelns würde leben müssen und wenn das bedeutete, dass Lucius ihn nun nicht mehr unterstützen wollte, dann würde er das akzeptieren und noch heute von hier verschwinden. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er die Tür öffnete und das Zimmer betrat.

Das erste was Harry sah war, dass Draco in einem Bett lag. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem ging ruhig. So wie es aussah, hatte Snape ihn geheilt, denn das Gesicht des Blonden war makellos wie eh und je. Neben dem Bett saß Narzissa und wachte über ihren Sohn. Sie hatte gehört, wie Harry das Zimmer betreten hatte und schaute ihn nun direkt an. Gegenüber der Tür, am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand Lucius und schaute aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Entweder hatte er sein Hineinkommen nicht bemerkt, oder er wollte es einfach nicht bemerken und das versetzte Harry einen Stich. Narzissa sah kurz zwischen allen drei Männern hin und her, ehe sie aufstand. „Ich lass euch allein", sagte sie und ging dann an Harry vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

Lucius hatte sich noch immer nicht umgedreht, sondern starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Harry leise, nachdem er zu dem Bett gegangen war und hinunter auf Draco schaute.

„Er ist noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber seine Verletzungen sind alle verheilt", antwortete Lucius ruhig, doch noch immer drehte er sich nicht um.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich--", begann Harry.

„Das reicht nicht", unterbrach ihn Lucius und drehte sich nun endlich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Hier reicht keine einfache Entschuldigung, Harry. Das dort ist mein Sohn und er ist bewusstlos, weil du, aus welchem Grund auch immer, die Kontrolle verloren hast. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide euch schon in der Schule nur angefeindet habt und es ist mir auch klar, dass ihr das nicht von heute auf morgen hinter euch lassen könnt. Du weißt, dass ich hinter dir stehe und dir helfen möchte, aber ich werde das nicht auf Kosten von Draco tun."

Harry senkte seinen Blick, als Lucius aufgehört hatte zu sprechen. Lucius kam zu ihm herüber und fasste ihn sanft an den Schultern, so dass Harry aufschaute.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass du wie ein Sohn für mich bist, aber ich muss hier in dieser Situation an Draco denken. Wenn ihr es nicht schafft, miteinander auszukommen, weiß ich einfach nicht was ich tun soll, verstehst du das? Ich möchte mich nicht zwischen euch beiden entscheiden müssen, aber ich werde es tun, wenn es notwendig wird", sagte Lucius.

„Ich verstehe das", erwiderte Harry. „Aber ich werde es nie schaffen, mich mit Draco zu verstehen. Wir sind einfach zu unterschiedlich und ich glaube nicht, dass wir es schaffen können, Freunde zu werden. Draco hat immer nur den Jungen-der-lebt in mir gesehen und ich in ihm immer nur einen Slytherin, der mich und meine Freunde terrorisiert. Uns hat es beide nicht gekümmert, wie es in dem anderen aussah und ich bezweifle, dass wir das ändern können. Ich weiß, wie wichtig dir deine Familie ist und deshalb werde ich es uns allen nicht noch schwerer machen und gehen. Es ist die beste Lösung für uns alle. Du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass ich die Kontrolle verloren habe und das ist unentschuldbar."

„Was ist passiert? Bitte erkläre es mir, ich will es verstehen", bat das blonde Malfoy-Oberhaupt.

„Reicht es nicht, wenn ich sage, dass Draco keine Schuld an der ganzen Sache hatte?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, das reicht nicht", wiedersprach Lucius. „Ich kenne dich und ich weiß, dass du nicht einfach so auf andere Menschen losgehen würdest. Es sieht dir einfach nicht ähnlich, so zu handeln. Ich möchte wissen, was genau passiert ist, dass du so reagiert hast."

Harry seufzte und schloss kurz seine Augen, ehe er zu erzählen begann. „Draco wollte von mir wissen, wieso wir uns so gut verstehen und als ich ihm keine Antwort darauf geben wollte, hat er mich gepackt und mich zu Boden geworfen. Er wollte mich nicht gehen lassen, ehe ich ihm antworte. Ich weiß nicht genau, was dann passiert ist, aber ich… vielleicht ist auch der Traum Schuld, ich weiß es nicht. Ich wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, wer mich da festgehalten hat. Es war so, als wäre ich wieder in Azkaban und alles was zählte, war von dem, der mich da festgehalten hat, wegzukommen. Ich wollte mich wehren und als ich auf einmal auf Draco saß, da war nur noch wichtig, dass ich mir nichts gefallen lassen wollte und deshalb musste ich ihn außer Gefecht setzen. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich mich nicht unterkriegen lassen würde. Ergibt das einen Sinn für dich?"

„Ja, Harry, das ergibt einen Sinn", sagte Lucius sanft. „Vielleicht wäre es mir genauso gegangen, wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre."

Und ehe Harry sich versah, hatte der Ältere ihn in eine Umarmung gezogen und hielt ihn einfach fest. Harry wehrte sich kurz dagegen, doch dann konnte er nicht anders, als sich in diese Umarmung hineinfallen und seinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Seine Beine hatten plötzlich nicht mehr die Kraft, ihn zu tragen und so ließ sank Lucius mit ihm auf den Boden und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her.

„Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich Draco verletzt habe", schluchzte Harry.

„Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß", beruhigte ihn Lucius und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

„Ich fühle mich so schmutzig und so schwach, dass ich das alles habe mit mir machen lassen. Wenn ich mich nur richtig gewehrt hätte, dann hätten Smith und die anderen das nicht tun können. Ich hätte einfach in dieser Zelle auf Voldemort warten sollen, damit er dem ganzen ein Ende setzt. Dann wäre alles vorbei und ich müsste nicht mit diesen ganzen Erinnerungen leben." Harry zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper und Lucius umarmte ihn noch fester, um ihm den Halt zu geben, den der Schwarzhaarige jetzt brauchte.

„So etwas solltest du nicht sagen. Du hättest dich nicht wehren können, Harry, und das weißt du auch. Ich wundere mich heute noch darüber, dass du die Kraft gefunden hast, zu lernen und dann gegen sie zu kämpfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass viele in deiner Position die Kraft aufgebracht hätten. Diese Männer haben sich dir aufgedrängt und du hättest das nicht verhindern können. Sie haben deine Schutzlosigkeit ausgenutzt und du solltest dich nicht dafür schämen, was sie dir angetan haben. Du solltest stolz darauf sein, dass du es allein geschafft hast, da heraus zu kommen, denn damit hast du ihnen gezeigt, dass du dich nicht von ihnen hast kaputt machen lassen."

„Es fühlt sich aber nicht wie ein Sieg an", wisperte Harry. „Diese Männer haben mich immer wieder geschlagen, getreten, verhöhnt und vergewaltigt. Und sieh mich an, sie haben mich kaputt gemacht, sonst hätte so etwas wie heute nicht passieren können."

„Nein, das haben sie nicht", erwiderte Lucius und verstärkte die Umarmung noch einmal. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass du ohne Schaden aus der ganzen Sache herausgekommen bist, aber sie haben dich nicht kaputt gemacht. Du musst versuchen, alles zu verarbeiten, dann kann so etwas wie heute auch nicht mehr passieren. Ich werde versuchen, dir zu helfen, wo ich kann und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch alle anderen bereit dazu sind. Vielleicht solltest du ihnen mehr von dem erzählen, was passiert ist, damit du nicht mehr in eine Situation wie diese gerätst."

„Das kann ich nicht, Lucius. Dazu bin ich nicht stark genug", schluchzte Harry und wieder begann er hemmungslos zu weinen.

„Doch, du kannst das. Kämpfe! Steh auf und lass dir nicht gefallen, dass man dir so etwas angetan hat. Du bist stark und das solltest du auch allen zeigen. Smith und die anderen hatten vielleicht eine körperliche Macht über dich, aber du solltest ihnen, gerade jetzt wo es vorbei ist, nicht auch noch die Macht über deine Seele geben. Diese Männer waren armselige Kreaturen. Jemand körperlich Schwächeren zu zwingen und zu unterdrücken, zeugt von Schwäche. Du bist stark, hörst du? Du wirst darüber hinwegkommen, wenn du es wirklich versuchst. Du hast schon so viel geschafft. Die Sache mit Draco war ein Rückschlag, aber hör deswegen nicht auf zu kämpfen."

Lucius spürte, wie Harry an seiner Brust nickte, während er noch immer weinte, doch auch das hörte nach ein paar Minuten auf. Vorsichtig löste sich der Schwarzhaarige und schaute ihn dankbar an, ehe er erstarrte. Hinter Lucius auf dem Bett saß Draco und schaute die beiden mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sofort wich Harry ganz von Lucius zurück und stand wieder auf. Seine Augen waren rot und verquollen, aber trotzdem verschloss sich seine Miene. Draco hatte so ziemlich alles mit angehört, soviel war klar.

Harry musste hart mit sich kämpfen, seine eben erst wiedergewonnene Fassung nicht sofort wieder zu verlieren. Er straffte sich nun vollständig und schaute Draco dann direkt in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, was vorhin vorgefallen ist, Draco", sagte er fest. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Draco, der im Moment überhaupt nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, nickte nur leicht und sah dann mit seinem Vater zusammen zu, wie Harry das Zimmer verließ.

„Geht es dir wieder gut?", fragte sein Vater leise und Draco riss seinen Blick von der Tür und sah Lucius an. Er schluckte schwer und stellte dann die Frage, die ihn im Moment am meisten beschäftigte.

„Du warst mit ihm in einer Zelle, nicht wahr? Hättest du ihm nicht helfen können?"

„Ich habe ihm so gut geholfen, wie ich konnte, aber gegen die Wachen konnte ich nichts tun." antwortete Lucius gefasst. „Bitte versuche nicht mehr, Harry zu provozieren oder ihn irgendwie zu bedrängen. Ich möchte ihm wirklich helfen und dazu brauche ich deine Unterstützung."

„Ja, Vater", sagte Draco.

Lucius lächelte ihn warm an. „Lass uns deine Mutter suchen. Sie wird froh sein, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist", sagte er und kurz darauf verließen beide Malfoy-Männer das Zimmer.


	12. Chapter 12

vielen dank für die lieben reviews und auch ein fettes dankeschön an meine beta **SnapesWife**, die immer trotz unglaublichen Stresses meine chaps korrigiert blumen überreich

knuddels nerventod

oooooooooo

_12. Narzissa_

Es war schon mitten in der Nacht, als Narzissa aus dem Zimmer schlich, welches sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann bewohnte. Sie hatte sich einen weißen, seidenen Bademantel übergezogen, der ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Sie hatte nicht schlafen können und wollte sich nun in der Küche einen heißen Kakao machen, der ihr vielleicht helfen konnte, den benötigten Schlaf zu bekommen. Die Bilder, wie Draco heute blutüberströmt und bewusstlos dagelegen hatte, während Harry weiterhin auf ihn einschlug, hatten sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt und waren sofort da, wenn sie die Augen schloss.

Trotz der großen Sorgen, die sie sich um ihren Sohn gemacht hatte, hatte sie sich auch um Lucius gesorgt. Aus seinen Erzählungen über seine Zeit in Azkaban wusste sie, wie viel ihm der Schwarzhaarige bedeutete und wie sehr es ihm noch immer wehtat, dass er dem Jungen nur in so begrenztem Maße helfen konnte. Die beiden Männer verband eine tiefe Freundschaft und Narzissa wusste, dass diese heute einen Riss bekommen hatte. Sie verstand wie kein anderer, was in ihrem Mann vorging. Sie hatte seine Enttäuschung, seine Wut und seine Verständnislosigkeit spüren können, als sie zu den beiden jungen Männern nach draußen geeilt waren. Gefühle, die nur noch von der Sorge um Draco übertroffen worden waren.

Als Lucius dann vorhin mit Draco im Salon erschienen war, hatte sie seine Erleichterung bemerkt, die wohl hauptsächlich von der Tatsache bestimmt war, dass er sich mit Harry ausgesprochen hatte. Lucius und Harry verband ein ähnlich starkes Band, wie das zwischen Draco und seinem Vater und diese Tatsache hatte sie vorhin dazu gebracht, den Raum zu verlassen, damit die beiden ungestört reden konnten. Lucius hatte ihr vorhin in ihrem Zimmer erzählt, wie die Unterhaltung verlaufen war. Das auch Draco scheinbar das Gespräch mit verfolgt hatte, war ebenfalls von Vorteil gewesen. Es war wichtig, dass er verstand, was mit Harry los war und sich darauf einrichtete, da es sonst für alle, insbesondere für ihren Mann, nur schwerer werden würde.

Allerdings hatte diese Tatsache auch einen Haken, Harry. Der war an diesem Tag nicht mehr aus seinem Zimmer gekommen, nicht einmal zum Abendessen, was soviel bedeute, dass er heute den ganzen Tag fast nichts gegessen hatte. Lucius hatte ihm etwas auf sein Zimmer bringen wollen, doch Narzissa hatte es ihm ausgeredet. Es war wichtig, dass sich Harry der Situation stellte und sich nicht vor ihnen versteckte, besonders wenn man bedachte, was der junge Mann vorhatte.

Schon bevor Narzissa die Tür zur Küche langsam öffnete, wusste sie, dass Harry dort war. Sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken und machte sich daher extra bemerkbar, damit er sie hören könnte. Harry schaute von dem Buch in dem er las auf und nickte ihr kurz zu, ehe er weiterlas und sie nicht weiter beachtete. Harrys Augen waren noch immer ein wenig verquollen von den vielen Tränen, die er heute vergossen hatte. Vor ihm stand ein großer Becher mit heißem Kakao und ein leerer Teller. Der Hunger hatte ihn also hier runter getrieben. Narzissa ging ruhig zum Schrank, um sich eine Tasse herauszunehmen und machte sich dann ihren Kakao, ehe sie sich Harry gegenüber setzte.

Sie sagte nichts und vermied es ihn anzusehen, damit sich Harry nicht zu unwohl fühlte. Der klappte das Buch nach ein paar Minuten zusammen und schaute sie an. Narzissa begegnete diesem Blick ebenso ruhig und wartete darauf, was Harry zu sagen hatte. Endlich, nach ein paar Minuten sprach er.

„Ich möchte mich auch bei Ihnen für das entschuldigen, was heute da draußen passiert ist!", sagte er.

„Ich danke dir dafür, Harry. Ich darf doch Harry sagen, nicht wahr?", fragte Narzissa, worauf der Schwarzhaarige nickte. „Gut, dann nenn du mich bitte auch Narzissa. Ich weiß, dass es dir Leid tut und dass du Draco nicht verletzen wolltest, aber sieh dich vor, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert."

Erneut nickte Harry. „Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, damit das nicht noch einmal vorkommt. Ich nehme an, dass Lucius dir erzählt hat, wie es dazu gekommen ist?"

„Ja, das hat er und aus diesem Grund möchte ich dir meine Hilfe anbieten. Ich weiß, dass du mit Lucius in Azkaban lange daran gearbeitet hast, deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um gegen die Wachen anzukommen. Ich möchte dir anbieten, weiterhin mit mir daran zu arbeiten. Lucius ist ein sehr guter Lehrer, aber ich könnte dir vielleicht mehr helfen, wenn du es zulässt."

„Wie?", fragte Harry.

„Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, ist ein gut gehütetes Familiengeheimnis. Ich besitze eine besondere Gabe, die es mir erlaubt, die Gefühle von anderen Menschen zu spüren, daher weiß ich auch, wie sehr dir diese Sache heute Leid getan hat.", erklärte Narzissa

„Du bist also eine Empathin?", fragte Harry verblüfft und zugleich beunruhigt.

„Unter anderem, ja", nickte Narzissa. „Aber nicht nur das. Ich kann nicht nur die Gefühle der anderen spüren, sondern ich kann ihnen auch durch eine besondere Fähigkeit helfen. Wenn du mich lässt, kann ich dir helfen deine Gedanken zu ordnen und alles aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen. Ich muss dich aber warnen, wenn du es zulässt, dass ich dir helfe, werde ich dabei sehr viel über dich erfahren. Ich weiß, dass das sehr schwer für dich sein wird, da du mir nicht vertraust. Das ist absolut verständlich, aber wenn du das Risiko eingehst, kann ich dir mit Sicherheit helfen, die vergangenen Ereignisse zu verarbeiten."

„Warum willst du mir helfen? Ich meine, ich habe deinen Sohn verletzt und eigentlich solltest du jetzt wütend auf mich sein, aber stattdessen willst du mir helfen."

„Nun, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann ist der Hauptgrund dafür Lucius.", antwortete die Blonde ehrlich. „Er sieht in dir seinen zweiten Sohn, das habe ich schon im ersten Moment gespürt, als ich ihn wiedergesehen habe. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich dasselbe für dich fühle, auch wenn ich damit ja praktisch deine Mutter bin."

Harry lächelte leicht, bei dieser Aussage, worauf auch Narzissa ihm zulächelte, ehe sie weiter sprach. „Lucius ist etwas ganz besonderes, weißt du? Unsere Ehe damals war arrangiert. Von Geburt an stand fest, wen wir zu heiraten hatten, eine überaus altmodische Tradition, vor der wir Draco auch bewahrt haben. Aber ich schweife ab. Lucius und ich kannten uns bereits in der Schule, aber wir haben nie wirklich romantische Gefühle füreinander entwickelt, obwohl wir uns damals schon bewusst waren, dass wir eines Tages heiraten sollten.

Wir waren nicht verliebt, als wir den Bund fürs Leben eingingen, aber Lucius hat mich von Beginn unserer Ehe an mit Respekt behandelt. Mein Vater wollte immer, dass auch ich in die Reihen der Todesser eintrete, doch Lucius hat es geschafft, mich davor zu bewahren. Wir hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich unsere Gefühle zueinander im Laufe der Zeit änderten, doch irgendwann haben wir erkannt, dass wir uns tatsächlich ineinander verliebt hatten und das hat sich auch bis heute nicht geändert.

Lucius ist ein wundervoller Ehemann und ich vertraue seinem Urteil. Er will für dich kämpfen und wenn das so ist, dann werde ich auch an seiner Seite stehen und ihm bei dem unterstützen, was er für richtig hält. Aber ich möchte auch sagen, dass das nicht der einzige Grund ist. Das, was dir zugestoßen ist, ist unentschuldbar und hättest du nicht durchmachen sollen. Ich möchte dir einfach helfen und wenn du mir die Chance dazu gibst, werde ich mein Bestes tun, um das auch zu erreichen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe", erwiderte Harry leise.

„Aber du musst, Harry. Als ihr aus Azkaban geflohen seid hast du Stärke bewiesen, um euch beide da raus zu holen. Lucius hat dir wunderbar beigebracht deine Gefühle in den Hintergrund zu schieben und sie zu ignorieren, aber das kann dir auf Dauer nicht helfen. Es darf nicht die Gefahr bestehen, dass das alles wieder hochkommt, wenn du in einer Situation bist, in der du dir eine solche Ablenkung nicht erlauben darfst und das es passieren kann, hat sich heute gezeigt. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass es dir lieber wäre, wenn Lucius dir helfen könnte, aber ich weiß, dass ich dir besser und vor allem effektiver helfen kann, wenn du mir die Chance gibst."

„Du solltest auf sie hören", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür aus und ließ beide herumfahren und auf Draco schauen, der dort stand. „Mutter ist wirklich gut in diesen Dingen."

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte Narzissa besorgt und deutete ihm an, sich neben sie zu setzen, ehe sie aufstand und ihrem Sohn ebenfalls einen Becher heißen Kakaos machte.

Harry beobachtete, wie sich Draco setzte, ohne ihm jedoch in die Augen zu sehen. Es tat ihm immer noch Leid, dass er den Blonden so schwer verletzt hatte. Er schämte sich dafür und es wurde ihm klar, dass Narzissa Recht hatte. Wenn es so einfach bei Draco passieren konnte, konnte es auch in einer wirklich unpassenden Situation geschehen und wenn er das verhindern konnte, musste er alles tun, um das zu erreichen.

Narzissa kam wieder an den Tisch und setzte sich neben ihren Sohn. Für einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen, da keiner von ihnen wusste, was er sagen sollte. Als Harry genug Mut gesammelt hatte, schaute er Narzissa erneut an. „Ich weiß, dass ich etwas tun muss und ich bin sehr dankbar für das Angebot, dass du mir gemacht hast. Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Wenn du dich dazu entschließt, dann kann ich dir versprechen, dass niemand etwas von dem, was ich sehen und hören werde, erfahren wird. Wenn du dich wohler fühlen würdest, könnte ich auch Lucius bitten, dabei zu sein. Würde dir das helfen?", fragte Narzissa.

Harry überlegte kurz. „Ich denke, dass ich mich damit wirklich wohler fühlen würde", gab er schließlich zu.

Narzissa lächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir gern behilflich wäre", sagte sie, ehe sie aufstand. „Ich werde mich wieder hinlegen. Geht dann auch schlafen", erklärte sie. Harry und Draco nickten ihr zu und schon im nächsten Moment war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Du hast beeindruckende Eltern!", sagte Harry, als sie gegangen war.

„Was hast du denn erwartet? Du hast mich doch immer für einen verwöhnten Bastard gehalten. Was hast du gedacht wo das herkommt?", entgegnete Draco.

„Nur um das mal klar zu stellen, du warst und du bist noch immer ein verwöhnter Bastard und wenn man bedenkt, wie sich deine Eltern früher mir gegenüber verhalten haben, dann musst du mir zugestehen, dass ich überrascht sein darf."

Draco schmunzelte leicht. „Ich schätze, das könnte ich tun", sagte er.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, als keiner von ihnen wusste, was er nun sagen sollte. Es war merkwürdig, so plötzlich seinem Erzfeind aus der Schule gegenüber zu sitzen und sich normal mit ihm unterhalten zu wollen.

„Es ist schon komisch, wie sich das ganze Leben in nur einem Augenblick ändern kann…", durchbrach Harry schließlich die Stille. „Freunde sind plötzlich Feinde geworden und Feinde in dieser Zeit zu Freunden und einer großen Stütze. Es muss für dich auch schwer gewesen sein, mit einem Mal alles aufzugeben und verschwinden zu müssen."

„Nicht, wenn man die Alternative betrachtet", entgegnete Draco.

Wieder trat eine betrete Stille ein. Keiner von beiden wusste so richtig, was er sagen sollte. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages lagen noch schwer auf ihnen. Harry wusste, dass der einzige Grund, warum Draco sich im Moment so zivilisiert benahm der war, dass er diese Dinge über ihn erfahren hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihm dafür dankbar sein, oder ihm eine reinhauen sollte. Wenn sich der Blonde jetzt deshalb immer so rücksichtsvoll und umsichtig ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte, würde ihm sicher irgendwann der Arsch platzen.

„Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein!", sagte er daher. „Es passt mir ganz und gar nicht, dass du heute das Gespräch zwischen deinem Vater und mir mitbekommen hast und ich hoffe, dir ist klar, wie sehr ich diese Tatsache hasse. Nichtsdestotrotz denke ich aber auch, dass es gut ist, dass du weißt, warum es passiert ist und dass du weißt, dass ich eigentlich nicht dich schlagen wollte. Aber deswegen musst du dich mir gegenüber nicht anders benehmen."

„Genau da irrst du dich. Ich denke, dass meine Mutter Recht hat. Du musst erst etwas tun und solange werde ich mich wohl zurückhalten müssen. Denkst du, ich will so eine Nase wie Severus bekommen, weil du sie mir jedes Mal brichst?", schnarrte Draco eingebildet.

„Nein, um Himmels Willen, das würde ich nie wollen. Ich will doch dieses perfekte Gesicht nicht verschandeln.", schmunzelte Harry.

„Nein, ernsthaft. Meine Eltern wollen dir helfen und ich denke, dass wir das nur schwerer machen, wenn wir uns so aufführen wie in der Schule. Wir sollten versuchen, miteinander auszukommen und vielleicht kann ich ja auch Severus dazu bringen, dass er sich dir gegenüber wie ein Mensch verhält. Jemand der mit einem Gryffindor zusammen ist, sollte doch auch in der Lage sein Harry Potter zu mögen."

„Snape ist mit einem Gryffindor zusammen? Machst du Witze?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, wie naiv du bist. Hast du dich denn noch nicht gefragt, warum Lupin hier wohnt?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Remus hat mir erzählt, wie es kam, dass er hier lebt. Allerdings hat er dieses kleine Detail ausgelassen.", grummelte Harry, ehe er leicht das Gesicht verzog. „Merlin, ich kann das gar nicht glauben. Das sind Bilder, die ich mir gar nicht vorstellen will."

„Das sind Bilder, die sie sich auch gar nicht vorstellen sollen!", knurrte Snape, der plötzlich im Türrahmen stand.

„Merlin nochmal, wie kommt es, dass hier jedes Mal irgendjemand in das Gespräch von zwei andern reinplatz!", schimpfte Harry.

„Wenn Sie nicht nachts in meinem Haus rumschleichen würden, könnte das auch nicht passieren", erwiderte Snape.

„Ich bin nicht herumgeschlichen, ich bin nur in die Küche gegangen, weil ich etwas essen wollte!", protestierte Harry.

„Was nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, wenn sie, wie alle anderen auch, zum Abendessen erschienen wären", hielt der Tränkemeister dagegen.

„Was wollen Sie jetzt tun? Wollen Sie mir Punkte abziehen und mir eine Strafarbeit geben?", funkelte ihn Harry wütend an. Dieser Mann schaffte es jedes Mal, ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden zur Weißglut zu bringen.

„Punkte werde ich nicht abziehen, aber meine Kessel müssten mal wieder geschrubbt werden", entgegnete Snape mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Nur die Kessel? Ich glaube Ihre Haare hätten es nötiger…", entgegnete Harry nun mit einem ebenso süffisanten Grinsen.

Draco schaute besorgt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Die Vene an Snapes Hals pulsierte gefährlich und deutete darauf hin, dass der Tränkemeister kurz vor der Explosion stand. Doch er schaffte es, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, als er knurrte: „Fordern Sie mich nicht heraus, Potter!"

„Warum denn nicht? Meinen Sie, ich habe Angst vor Ihnen?", blaffte Harry.

„Hört endlich auf, euch wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen!", ging Draco dazwischen. „Ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn wir alle wieder in unsere Zimmer gehen."

Für einen weitern kurzen Moment funkelten sich Harry und Snape noch an, ehe der Tränkemeister ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand. Harry folgte ihm kurz darauf und ließ Draco damit allein in der Küche zurück.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi ihr süßen,

ich freue mich euch heute wieder ein neues chap präsentieren zu können (besonders, da ich vorhin beinahe mein bett abgefackelt hätte seufz)

mein besonderer dank geht also an: **silbernewolfsfrau, Virginia-Ginny Weasley, mimaja, zissy, EvilDime, mistressleila, Schattenengl, KleineSchwesterOrion und tatze85  
**

vielen dank auch an mein betali SnapesWife

Nerventod

oooooooooo

_13. Eine andere Perspektive_

Eine Woche war seit dem nächtlichen Gespräch zwischen Harry und Narzissa vergangen. Eine Woche, in der sie jeden Vormittag intensiv gearbeitet hatten. Narzissa hatte ihrem Mann von dem Gespräch mit Harry erzählt und das blonde Malfoy-Oberhaupt hatte sich sofort einverstanden erklärt zu helfen. Narzissa hatte Harry in dieser Zeit nicht zum Reden gedrängt und dafür war Harry ihr sehr dankbar. Zusammen hatten sie in dieser Woche viele Übungen gemacht, die ihm helfen sollten ruhig zu bleiben. Sie hatten meditiert und Atemübungen gemacht, um eventuell aufkommende Panikattacken zu bekämpfen.

Für heute hatte Narzissa angekündigt, dass sie nun mit der eigentlichen Arbeit anfangen würden. Nach dem Frühstück begleiteten sie und Lucius Harry in dessen Zimmer. Beide Männer wusste nicht was auf sie zukommen würde. Lucius wusste von Narzissas Talent, hatte es aber noch nie benötigt, dass sie ihm auf diese Art half. Harry wusste es genauso wenig und Zweifel stiegen in ihm auf, ob er das hier wirklich durchziehen wollte, doch er wusste, dass es notwendig war und drängte diese Zweifel zurück.

Oben angekommen bat Narzissa Harry, sich auf sein Bett zu setzen. Lucius nahm auf der Couch in der Sitzecke platz, während sie sich ebenfalls auf das Bett, gegenüber von Harry setzte. Harry knetete nervös seine Finger und schaute die blonde Frau unsicher an.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass wir das hier jederzeit abbrechen können, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es nicht geht. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen", erklärte Narzissa. „Wenn du bei dieser Sache hier etwas erreichen willst, ist es wichtig, dass du deine Gefühle nicht unterdrückst. Du musst dich ihnen stellen. Erinnere dich daran, was wir geübt haben, wenn du das Gefühl bekommst, dass eine Panikattacke aufkommt."

Unsicher nickte Harry. Narzissa lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Nimm meine Hände!", forderte sie ihn auf und hielt ihm ihre entgegen. Schweißnasse Hände umklammerten ihre beinahe schmerzhaft, doch sie sagte nichts dazu.

„Schließe deine Augen, Harry. Atme ganz ruhig, ein und aus!", sagte Narzissa. Harry gehorchte und versuchte ruhige und tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen. Sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust und nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. „Ich möchte jetzt, dass du deine Augen wieder öffnest", drang Narzissas Stimme an sein Ohr. Langsam kam Harry der Aufforderung nach. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er nicht mehr auf seinem Bett saß, sondern in einem gänzlich weißen Raum stand. Nein, es war kein Raum. Es sah eher so aus, als würde er im Nichts stehen. Irritiert schaute er sich um, bis sein Blick auf Narzissa fiel. Sie trug ein weißes Gewand, das bis zum Boden reichte und lächelte ihm zu. Als Harry an sich hinunter sah stellte er fest, dass auch er ein ebenso weißes Gewand trug.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er.

„In einer speziellen Ebene des Bewusstseins. Nur Menschen mit meinen Fähigkeiten haben die Möglichkeit, hier her zu kommen. In dieser Ebene kannst du mir zeigen, was geschehen ist, ohne dass ich in deinen Geist eindringen muss und so Dinge zu Gesicht bekomme, von denen du nicht willst, dass ich sie sehe.", erklärte Narzissa.

„Wäre das mit einem Denkarium nicht ebenso leicht gewesen?", fragte Harry. Noch immer fühlte er sich nicht wohl dabei, der Frau vor ihm zu zeigen, was geschehen war.

„Ja, das ginge auch mit einem Denkarium. Allerdings habe ich hier Möglichkeiten, die ich in einem Denkarium nicht hätte. Du wirst es sehen, wenn es soweit ist. Bist du nun bereit, zu beginnen?", fragte die Blonde.

Harry fühlte sich alles andere als bereit dazu, doch nun wollte er das hier auch durchziehen. Wenn er der Meinung war, dass ihm das alles nichts bringen würde, könnte er die nächsten Sitzungen einfach absagen, aber versuchen musste er es. Kaum merklich nickte er Narzissa zu, die ihn still beobachtet hatte.

„Gut, Harry. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt an deine Zelle in Azkaban denkst. Zeige mir, wie sie ausgesehen hat. Denke nicht an irgendwelche Menschen. Ich möchte, dass du dich lediglich auf die Zelle konzentrierst." Narzissa Stimme war ruhig und eindringlich gewesen. Die Ruhe die sie ausstrahlte, beruhigte auch ihn und er fing an, sich auf seine Zelle zu konzentrieren, in der er in den letzten Jahren gelebt hatte. Ganz langsam begannen sich Konturen zu bilden, die das Weiß um sie herum verdrängten. Schmutzige Steinwände umschlossen sie, Gitterstäbe erschienen und langsam erschienen auch die Betten, in denen er und Lucius geschlafen hatten. Harry schaute sich erstaunt um.

„Was empfindest du, wenn du diesen Ort siehst?", fragte Narzissa ruhig.

„Angst… Panik…", erwiderte Harry und tatsächlich bemerkte er, wie sich ein unsichtbares Gewicht um seine Brust legte und zudrückte. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer und er schloss seine Augen, um seine Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Die Erinnerungen, die dieser Ort hinauf beschwor, stürzten auf ihn ein und nahmen ihm immer mehr die Luft zum Atmen und als er der Meinung war, jeden Moment ersticken zu müssen, spürte er, wie jemand seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihm beruhigend in sein Ohr flüsterte. Harry öffnete die Augen und schaute sich um, doch niemand außer Narzissa und ihm waren dort. Sie stand etwa einen Meter entfernt von ihm und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

Langsam veränderte sich der Raum und plötzlich standen sie in seinem Zimmer in Snape-Manor. Verwirrt schaute er an sich herunter. Noch immer trug er das weiße Gewand. Sie konnten also unmöglich wieder zurück sein. Narzissa deutete zu seinem Bett und Harry riss die Augen auf, als er dort sich selbst und Narzissa sah. Beide saßen sich noch immer gegenüber. Ihre Hände lagen noch immer ineinander und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Harrys Blick fiel ungläubig auf den Mann, der sich hinter ihn gesetzt hatte. Lucius saß dort und hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen. Leise murmelte er beruhigende Worte und nun wurde Harry klar, warum er sich plötzlich so geborgen gefühlt hatte. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Zuneigung durchströmte ihn und er sah gebannt zu dem Bett mit den drei Personen.

„Siehst du, dir kann nichts passieren. Du bist sicher. Lucius wird auf dich aufpassen", sagte Narzissa und brachte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihr. „Können wir weiter machen?"

Harry warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die Szene vor ihm, ehe er leicht nickte. Kurz darauf standen sie wieder in der Zelle und dieses Mal schaffte es Harry ruhig zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass Lucius ihn nicht loslassen würde, bis sie wieder zurück waren und das gab ihm die Sicherheit, die er brauchte.

„Bist du bereit, den nächsten Schritt zu machen?", fragte Narzissa. Harry nickte unsicher. „Dann zeig mir, was geschehen ist", bat Narzissa.

Harry konzentrierte sich und schloss die Augen, doch schon im nächsten Moment schnappten sie wieder auf, als die Zellentür aufgeschlagen wurde. Er konnte sehen, wie sein anderes Ich erschrocken auf seinem Bett herumfuhr und die vier Wachen, die eintraten und Lucius mit einem Zauber fesselten, ansah. Harrys Augen waren auf die Szene vor ihm fixiert. Er sah zu, wie sich drei der Männer auf sein anderes Ich zubewegten und wie er daraufhin aufsprang und versuchte sie abzuwehren, doch schnell hatte er den Kampf verloren. Erneut drohte ihn die Panik zu übermannen und er spürte, wie er begann zu zittern, doch im selben Moment spürte er auch, wie die unsichtbare Umarmung sich verstärkte und wie ihm Mut zugesprochen wurde.

Er konnte sehen, wie Narzissa neben ihm ihre Hand hob und plötzlich jegliche Bewegung in der kleinen Zelle Azkabans zum Stillstand kam. Ungläubig starrte er auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Zwei der Wachen hielten ihn fest, während Smith gerade dabei war, sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen zu machen.

Narzissa schwieg, während er näher zu der Gruppe trat und sie weiterhin anschaute. Das Gesicht seines anderen Ichs war vor Anstrengung verzerrt und Harry konnte sich genau daran erinnern, wie er sich gefühlt hatte. „Siehst du, wie schwach ich war. Ich habe mich einfach so von ihnen überwältigen lassen. Vielleicht hätten sie mich in Ruhe gelassen, wenn ich mich nur ein wenig mehr gewehrt hätte. Ich verachte mich dafür, dass ich so schwach war. Ich habe zugelassen, dass es so weit gekommen ist. Vielleicht habe ich es ja nicht anders verdient…", sagte er ruhig.

Narzissa legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, was Harry sofort zusammenzucken ließ. „Komm mit mir, Harry!", sagte sie bestimmt.

Harry löste seinen Blick von der Szene vor ihm und schaute die Blonde fragend an, doch sie drehte sich einfach um und ging hinüber zu dem Bett, auf dem Lucius saß. Harry folgte ihr und stellte sich neben sie.

„Was siehst du hier?", fragte Narzissa.

„Lucius, gefesselt durch einen Zauber.", antwortete Harry. Er wusste nicht, was sie jetzt von ihm wollte und wohin diese Frage führen würde.

„Das ist richtig.", sagte die blonde Frau. „Was siehst du in seinen Augen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, schaute sich Lucius aber genauer an. „Unruhe, einen leichten Hauch von Panik, Wut, Mitleid…", zählte Harry auf. Er hatte oft hilfesuchend zu Lucius geschaut, wenn die Wachen bei ihm waren, doch zum ersten Mal erkannte er die Emotionen in diesen grauen Augen, die weit aufgerissen die Szene vor sich beobachteten.

„Was glaubst du, hätte er in dieser Situation am Liebsten getan?", fragte Narzissa sanft.

„Ich denke, er hätte mir helfen wollen", antwortete Harry.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er das wollte. Hältst du ihn für schwach, weil er es nicht getan hat?", fragte Narzissa weiter.

„Nein!", erwiderte Harry entschlossen. „Er hatte keine Chance, mir zu helfen. Die Zauber haben verhindert, dass er sich überhaupt bewegen konnte. Lucius ist stark, nicht schwach."

„Gut", sagte Narzissa und mit einem Wink ihrer Hand verschwanden alle Menschen in der Zelle wieder. Harry merkte erst jetzt, wie angespannt er gewesen war, denn seine Muskeln entspannten sich merklich. Narzissa nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn an das Ende der Zelle, gegenüber der Zellentür. Harry wunderte sich, was das sollte, doch schon im nächsten Moment zuckte er zusammen, als die Zellentür sich erneut öffnete.

Es war wie immer. Die vier Wachen, angeführt von Smith, betraten den kleinen Raum, doch diesmal war es Harry, der von ihnen mittels eines Zaubers gefesselt wurde, während sich die anderen zu Lucius wandten. Der sprang aus dem Bett und wehrte sich tapfer gegen die drei Angreifer, doch letztendlich hatte er keine Chance und Harry sah entsetzt zu, wie Lucius von ihnen in die Knie gezwungen wurde. Wieder stoppte alle Bewegung und Harry starrte entsetzt auf das Bild vor ihm.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Das gehört zu meinen Fähigkeiten. Es ist eine realistische Darstellung, wie es wahrscheinlich vor sich gegangen wäre, wenn Lucius derjenige gewesen wäre, den diese Männer angegriffen hätten. Ich kenne meinen Mann und weiß, was er kann und was nicht und ich weiß von dir, wie stark diese Männer sind. Es ist also ziemlich sicher, dass es genauso abgelaufen wäre."

Harry schwieg und Narzissa beobachtete ihn, als er langsam auf die Männer vor sich zuging und sie sich genau ansah.

„Was denkst du jetzt, in diesem Moment von Lucius?", fragte sie ihn nach einiger Zeit leise.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich anders von ihm denke. Er hat alles gegeben, um sich zu wehren, aber diese Bastarde haben ihm keine Chance gegeben", erwiderte Harry noch immer gebannt von dem Bild vor sich.

Er erschrak ein wenig, als sich das Bild vor ihm erneut wandelte und nun die Abbilder von ihm und Lucius reglos vor ihm standen. Narzissa ging zu ihm und stellte sich hinter die beiden Abbilder. „Schau sie dir genau an, Harry. Ich werde dir sagen, was ich sehe, wenn ich mir diese beiden Männer anschaue. Ich sehe hier zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Männer. Lucius ist viel größer als du, hat breitere Schultern und mehr Muskeln. Er hat schon viele Kämpfe ausgefochten und weiß, wie er sich verteidigen muss. Und hier bist du. Kleiner und zierlicher und so unglaublich jung. Du hältst Lucius nicht für schwach, weil er sich gegen diese Männer nicht wehren konnte, wieso also glaubst du das von dir?"

„Ich…", begann Harry, konnte aber nicht weiter sprechen. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf.

Narzissa trat um die beiden Abbilder herum und ging langsam auf Harry zu. Behutsam legte sie eine Hand unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, so dass er sie ansehen musste. „Du warst nicht schwach, Harry, und du hattest das auch nicht verdient. Diese Männer hatten die Gewalt über dich. Es ist wichtig, dass du dir das immer vor Augen führst, verstehst du?"

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten und doch nickte er, denn er hatte verstanden, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Sie hatte es geschafft, dass er diese ganze Situation aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sehen konnte. Sie hatte geschafft, dass er zugab, dass er nicht schwach gewesen war. Er war nicht schwach und er hatte es daher auch nicht verdient, was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten und es war diese Erkenntnis, die ihn sehen ließ, dass er keine Schuld daran trug. Er hatte alles getan, was ihm möglich gewesen war und sogar noch mehr, denn am Ende hatte er es geschafft, sich zu befreien und Harry wusste, dass das ein Grundstein war, um eines Tages mit dieser ganzen Sache fertig zu werden.

oooooooooo

Zwei weitere Wochen waren vergangen. Die Sitzungen mit Harry liefen gut und langsam schien es ihm wirklich besser zu gehen. Oft war er am Nachmittag nach draußen gegangen, um das, was in den Sitzungen passiert war, zu verarbeiten. Seit der letzten Woche begleitete ihn Draco regelmäßig dabei. Draco konnte Harry von alledem ablenken. Er sprach auf ihren Spaziergängen mit ihm, sie redeten über Belanglosigkeiten, schwelgten in Erinnerungen von ihrer Schulzeit oder liefen einfach stumm nebeneinander her. Draco wusste, dass Harry das brauchte und er musste zugeben, dass es schön war, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der im gleichen Alter war, wie er selbst, auch wenn dieser jemand Harry Potter war.

Eines Nachmittags saß Draco im Salon und las ein Buch. Seine Eltern waren ebenfalls dort und lasen. Eigentlich war es jetzt Zeit für Harry und ihn, draußen ihren Spaziergang zu machen, doch Lupin hatte den Schwarzhaarigen und Snape gebeten, mit ihnen sprechen zu können und so waren sie nach oben in die Bibliothek gegangen. Lupin hatte sich seit einiger Zeit zurückgezogen. Er sprach kaum mit jemand und anscheinend auch nicht mit Severus, denn dessen Laune schien konstant schlechter zu werden, was in regelmäßigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihm und Harry gipfelte.

Draco fragte sich, was der Werwolf mit Harry und seinem Paten zu besprechen hatte, doch Lupin hatte sehr ernst ausgesehen, als er um das Gespräch gebeten hatte. Es schien wirklich dringend und äußerst wichtig zu sein. Draco zuckte zusammen, als er hörte, wie oben eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Im nächsten Moment konnte er durch die offene Salontür sehen, wie Snape daran vorbei zu seinem Arbeitszimmer rauschte. Wenig später kam er wieder zurück und ging schnellen Schrittes wieder nach oben. Dann war wieder alles still.

Narzissa, Lucius und Draco schauten sich besorgt an, doch keiner wagte sich, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten schlug erneut eine Tür zu, nur diesmal war es Harry, der an ihnen vorbei rauschte, direkt nach draußen. Draco sprang auf und folgte ihm, doch als er heraustrat, war Harry schon ziemlich weit von dem Haus entfernt. Der Blonde rannte ihm hinterher und hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, als Harry schließlich mit einem ‚Plopp' verschwand und einen ziemlich ratlosen Draco zurückließ.


	14. Chapter 14

hallo meine lieben,

zunächst erst einmal möchte ich euch sagen, dass mir die lange wartezeit leid tut… mein schlepptop ist zurzeit auf kur und wird wieder auf vordermann gebracht, wodurch ich nur begrenzten zugang zum internet habe seufz

eure kommis haben mich echt gefreut, denn um ehrlich zu sein, war dieses letzte chap das persönlichste, was ich je geschrieben habe… es macht mich stolz, dass ihr es gemocht habt und dafür möchte ich euch danken…

leider muss ich euch auch enttäuschen, denn noch werdet ihr nicht erfahren, worum es sich bei dem gespräch zwischen harry, snape und remus gehandelt hat, da es zuviel vorweg nehmen würde… ihr werdet es aber auf jeden fall noch ausführlich erfahren hoch und heilig schwör

danken möchte ich meiner beta SnapesWife, da sie es trotz des größten stresses noch schafft, meine chaps zu kontrollieren… danke, süße

aber nun habe ich genug gelabert… danke nochmal für eure kommis

knuddels nerventod

oooooooooo

_14. Verhandlung_

Harry erschien mit einem ‚Plopp' neben der Heulenden Hütte. Er war absichtlich nicht direkt nach Hogsmeade appariert, denn immerhin war er noch ein entflohener Sträfling. Der Anblick des alten verfallenen Hauses schmerzte ihn. Hier hatte er damals Sirius kennengelernt, den Mann, der einem Vater in seiner Schulzeit immer am nächsten gekommen war. Er fragte sich, was Sirius jetzt davon halten würde, dass Lucius Malfoy nun diese Rolle eingenommen hatte. Würde er es verstehen? Hätte Sirius sich damals, wie alle anderen von ihm abgewandt? Normalerweise hätte er diese Frage sofort mit einem Nein beantwortet, aber nachdem, was er gerade von Remus erfahren hatte, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Harry verdrängte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und machte sich auf dem Weg zu dem Haus. Es war zu gefährlich, den normalen Weg hinauf zum Schloss zu gehen, auch wenn noch Ferien waren. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass er noch einmal zu dem Ort zurückkehren würde, der immer wie ein Zuhause für ihn gewesen war, doch nun war es unausweichlich geworden. In einer Woche würde der Unterricht wieder beginnen, der Mann, mit dem er sprechen wollte, war also mit Sicherheit in seinem Büro.

Vorsichtig betrat Harry das Haus und begab sich dort in den Geheimgang, der hinauf zum Schloss führte. Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde, bis er an der Peitschenden Weide ankam, sie zum Stillstand brachte und dann aus dem Gang hinaus krabbelte. Als er aufsah und die alten Mauern des Schlosses sah, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ein klein wenig Wehmut in ihm aufstieg, doch auch das verschwand, als er sich wieder in Erinnerung rief, weshalb er hierher gekommen war. Langsam schritt Harry auf das Schloss zu. Er atmete ruhig und tief, um all die Emotionen zurückzudrängen, die ihn gerade zu beherrschen versuchten. Er war gerade dabei, sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben und durfte sich nun nicht in die Karten schauen lassen.

Langsam durchschritt er die ausgestorbenen Gänge, die ihn zu seinem Ziel führen würden. Er bog in den letzten Korridor ein und konnte schon von weitem den alten Wasserspeier sehen, hinter dem die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro war. Harry hatte überhaupt keine Lust zu versuchen, das Passwort herauszufinden und so wand er sich an eines der Bilder zur Rechten des Wasserspeiers.

„Ich würde gern mit dem Direktor sprechen. Bitte sagen Sie ihm, dass Harry Potter hier ist!", sagte er höflich.

Das Bildnis eines alten Zauberers musterte ihn einen Augenblick kritisch, ehe es aus dem Bild verschwand. Nach zwei Minuten sprang der Wasserspeier dann endlich beiseite und gab die Treppen zu dem Büro frei. Harry hatte es nicht sonderlich eilig und ließ sie gemächlich von den Treppen nach oben tragen. Ohne zu zögern klopfte er, oben angekommen, an die alte Holztür.

„Komm herein, Harry", forderte ihn Dumbledore auf.

Die Tür öffnete sich wie von selbst und Harry trat ein, nur um sich einem Dumbledore gegenüber zu sehen, der ihn ruhig, mit gezogenem Zauberstab musterte.

„Sie können den Zauberstab wegstecken, Dumbledore. Ich bin lediglich hier her gekommen, um mit Ihnen zu reden", sagte Harry ruhig. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Emotion, als er den alten Mann musterte.

„Du wirst nach unserem letzten Gespräch verstehen, dass ich ein wenig kritisch bin, was dein Auftauchen hier betrifft. Ich würde mich gern versichern, dass keine Gefahr von Dir ausgeht", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.

Harrys Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Haben Sie etwa Angst, dass ich her gekommen bin, um Sie zu töten?", fragte er. Dumbledore sagte nichts dazu, sondern durchbohrte Harry weiterhin mit seinem Blick. „Nur zu, überprüfen Sie, ob ich einen Zauberstab bei mir habe. Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Kurz blitzten die Augen des Direktors auf, doch schließlich sprach er ein paar Zauber auf Harry, ehe er zufrieden den Zauberstab sinken ließ und Harry deutete Platz zu nehmen. Harry setzte sich ohne Umschweife auf den ihm angebotenen Stuhl und wartete, bis auch der alte Zauberer sich gesetzt hatte.

„Ich bin ehrlich überrascht, dass du hier bist, noch dazu ohne Zauberstab", begann Dumbledore. „Hast du keine Angst, dass ich die Auroren rufen werde?"

Harry überlegte kurz, ob er ihm sagen solle, dass er von ihm nicht geduzt werden wollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, da dass sicherlich seinem Anliegen nicht besonders zuträglich gewesen wäre. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das noch tun würden, wenn Ihnen der Grund meines Besuches nicht gefällt", antwortete er daher kühl.

„Du hast Dich seit damals sehr verändert", stellte Dumbledore fest.

„Wundert Sie das wirklich? Es ist eine Menge Zeit vergangen, seit ich damals hier Schüler war", erwiderte Harry.

„Darf ich fragen, wie du es geschafft hast, aus Azkaban zu entkommen? Nach Voldemorts Angriff haben wir angenommen, dass du nicht mehr leben würdest", fuhr der Direktor fort.

„Genügt es, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich Hilfe bei meiner Flucht hatte?", fragte der ehemalige Gryffindor.

„Das kommt ehrlich gesagt darauf an, von wem du diese Hilfe erhalten hast. Voldemort hat die Insel erobert und du bist unversehrt entkommen. Du wirst also meine Vorsicht verstehen", erklärte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Es ist schon interessant zu hören, dass Sie mir zutrauen, mich mit jemandem zu verbünden, der meine Eltern umgebracht hat und ihm Grunde genommen auch dafür verantwortlich ist, dass mein Pate gestorben ist", entgegnete Harry. „Ich kann sie insoweit beruhigen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist. Im Gegenteil, Voldemort ist der Grund, warum ich nicht untergetaucht, sondern überhaupt hier bin."

„Auch wenn ich deine Beweggründe hoch interessant finde, muss ich doch darauf bestehen zu erfahren, wer dir geholfen hat", entgegnete Dumbledore ernst.

„Snape und Lucius Malfoy haben mir geholfen zu entkommen", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige kurz. Dumbledore musste nicht wissen, dass er selbst nicht ganz unerheblich an ihrer Flucht beteiligt war, denn dies würde bedeuten dem alten Mann zu sagen, dass er bis zu einem gewissen Punkt stablose Magie beherrschte und das war ein Vorteil, den er nicht aus der Hand geben wollte. „Sie brauchen nicht so überrascht zu gucken", fuhr er fort. „Lucius' Loyalitäten haben sich geändert. Wenn man so lange Zeit, wie wir, in einer gemeinsamen Zelle verbringt, entsteht irgendwann eine Freundschaft. Wir hatten nur uns selbst und ich vertraue ihm voll und ganz."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass mich diese Tatsache dennoch beunruhigt", sagte der Weißhaarige.

„Das ist Ihre Sache. Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass Lucius Malfoy vertrauenswürdig ist und sich von Voldemort abgewandt hat", erwiderte Harry kalt. „Menschen können sich ändern, Dumbledore. Das müssten Sie doch noch vor allen anderen wissen."

Dumbledore sah ihn daraufhin durchdringend an. Harry wusste, dass der alte Mann versuchte in ihm zu lesen, doch dank Lucius' Training hatte er alles aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, was wirklich von Bedeutung war. Er lehnte sich ruhig in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore bereit war, mit dieser Unterhaltung fortzufahren.

„Warum genau bist du hier?", fragte der alte Zauberer schließlich.

„Ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich Ihren Vorschlag, den Sie mir damals in meiner Zelle gemacht haben, annehmen möchte", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. Genau beobachtete er die Reaktion seines Gegenübers und konnte ein kurzes triumphierendes Funkeln in dessen Augen sehen.

„Wie kommt es zu deinem plötzlichen Meinungswechsel? Ich war der Meinung, du hättest damals deinen absoluten Unwillen ausgedrückt, jemals einen solchen Handel einzugehen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Sagen wir, mir gefällt die Freiheit im Gegensatz zu der kleinen Zelle. Außerdem trachtet Voldemort mir noch immer nach dem Leben und um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich auch auf die ganzen Visionen verzichten, die ich ständig zu sehen bekomme", erklärte Harry. „Mich überrascht Ihre Zurückhaltung. Genau das wollten Sie doch."

„Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, überrascht mich dein plötzlicher Meinungswechsel. Du musst mir in diesem Punkt meine Skepsis verzeihen. Ich würde jedoch lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mich dein Anliegen nicht erfreut", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Ich würde folgenden Vorschlag machen. Du bleibst erst einmal hier und wenn ich überzeugt bin von deiner Ehrlichkeit, werde ich mit dem Minister bezüglich deiner Begnadigung sprechen. Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn ich dich zum Hauptquartier--„

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", unterbrach ihn Harry einfach. „Sie brauchen mich, wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf. Ich bin der Einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann, Sie kennen die Prophezeiung. Wenn ich also kämpfe, werden Sie sich an meine Bedingungen halten."

Überrascht sah Dumbledore Harry an, der jedoch eine unbewegliche Miene zeigte. Wieder wurde er von dem alten Mann gemustert, doch Harrys Blick blieb fest und unerschütterlich.

„Was willst du?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich möchte zunächst, dass sowohl ich, als auch Lucius begnadigt werden. Ich brauche ihn, wenn ich gegen Voldemort kämpfen soll. Kein Wort soll davon an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Voldemort weiß noch nicht, dass ich noch lebe und ich will ihn überraschen", sagte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffen kann", erwiderte der alte Zauberer.

„Sie werden es schaffen müssen, ansonsten können Sie den Deal vergessen. Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm, Dumbledore. Ich weiß, dass Sie durchaus dazu in der Lage sind, von Fudge das zu bekommen, was Sie wollen", sagte Harry fest. „Kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass in den nächsten Tagen eine Eule mit den entsprechenden Papieren auf dem Weg zu uns ist?"

Zögerlich nickte Dumbledore. Innerlich freute sich Harry, dass sich der alte Mann jetzt sicherlich ärgerte, doch er ließ sich nichts davon anmerken.

„Ich brauche außerdem einen Zauberstab und möchte, dass Sie zu diesem Zweck Mister Ollivander von meinen Bedürfnis berichten. Sobald die Papiere für die Begnadigung bei mir sind, soll er mich in Snape-Manor aufsuchen."

„Heißt das, dass du im Augenblick bei Severus wohnst?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

Harry erwiderte den Blick kalt und sagte nichts dazu, sondern fuhr mit seinen Forderungen fort. „Des Weiteren muss ich für meinen Kampf gegen Voldemort trainieren. Dafür ist es unausweichlich, dass Snape hier von allen Pflichten, außer seinen Lehrpflichten und seiner Position als Hauslehrer entbunden wird. Er kann nach dem Unterricht nicht im Schloss bleiben, da er es sein wird, der mich trainiert."

Dumbledore nickte. „Was ist mit dem Orden? Wie wirst du uns Bescheid geben, wenn du in den Kampf ziehen wirst?", fragte er.

„Ich will mit dem Orden nichts zu tun haben. Ich werde in diesen Kampf nur diejenigen mitnehmen, denen ich vertraue", antwortete Harry bestimmt.

„Du kannst von mir nicht erwarten, dass ich alles das tue, was du verlangst, ohne dass ich den Hauch einer Kontrolle darüber habe, was du tust", erwiderte Dumbledore scharf.

„Snape wird immer noch täglich hier sein. Er kann Sie auf den Laufenden halten", sagte der ehemalige Gryffindor.

„Das wird nicht reichen, Harry", entgegnete der Weißhaarige.

„Was ist los, Dumbledore. Vertrauen Sie ihrem Spion etwa nicht?", fragte Harry spöttisch.

„Du wirst mir verzeihen, wenn ich etwas misstrauisch bin, wenn der einzige Mann, der mich über dich auf dem Laufenden halten soll der ist, der dir mit zur Flucht verholfen hat und das ohne mir etwas davon zu sagen", entrüstete sich Dumbledore.

„Ich bin ehrlich überrascht." Harrys Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Aber gut, ich werde zwei Ihrer Ordensmitglieder an meinem Plan teilhaben lassen, soweit ich mir sicher bin, wie wir Voldemort am effektivsten vernichten können. Ich will Weasley und Granger."

„Es überrascht mich, dass es ausgerechnet diese beiden sind, aber ich werde mit ihnen reden. Im Übrigen heißt das jetzt Weasley und Weasley", informierte ihn Dumbledore. „Sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja, kommen wir zu einem weiteren wichtigen Punkt. Ich will die schriftliche Zusage von Fudge, dass der Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen erlaubt ist", forderte Harry.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendig ist. Der Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen gegen Voldemort stellt kein Problem dar", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich glaube, sie vergessen hier, mit wem sie reden! Ich habe in Azkaban gesessen, weil ich einen Unverzeihlichen angewandt habe, der noch nicht einmal richtig funktioniert hat. Ich verlange eine Bestätigung von Fudge, dass ich sie trainieren und anwenden darf, Dumbledore. Das gleiche gilt für die Menschen, die mir helfen werden."

„Also gut", stimmte Dumbledore widerwillig zu.

Harry stand auf. „Ich werde auf die Eule des Ministers warten. Wenn ich soweit bin, werde ich Sie bezüglich der Weasleys kontaktieren", sagte er. „Guten Tag."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Dumbledore zu warten, ging er zur Tür und verließ das Büro.

oooooooooo

Draco war wieder zum Haus zurückgegangen. In der Tür standen bereist Lucius und Narzissa und sahen ihn fragend an. „Er ist einfach weg appariert", sagte er.

„Ich hoffe, er tut nichts Unüberlegtes", sagte Narzissa. Draco und sie schauten zu Lucius, dessen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass er sehr besorgt war. Gerade wollte seine Frau etwas zu ihm sagen, als von oben plötzlich laute Stimmen zu hören waren. Die drei konnten nicht genau verstehen, was gesprochen wurde, doch die Stimmen kamen immer näher. Sie drehte sich um und sahen, wie Severus wütend die Stufen heruntergerauscht kam.

„Severus, bitte warte! Lass uns darüber reden!", rief ihm Remus hinterher, doch der Tränkemeister hörte nicht darauf und lief einfach weiter. „Severus, bitte!", flehte der Werwolf noch einmal.

Tatsächlich blieb der Mann stehen und wandte sich langsam um. „Du hast nicht das Recht, mich um irgendetwas zu bitten!", knurrte er den anderen Mann an, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog und eine komplizierte Beschwörungsformel sprach. „Du wirst bis auf weiteres dieses Haus nicht verlassen!", sagte er, als er den Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte, dann an den drei verdutzten Malfoys vorbei schritt und das Haus verließ.

„Es tut mir Leid", konnte man den Werwolf noch flüstern hören, doch Severus war bereits verschwunden.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi ihr lieben…

Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich hatte letzte woche gar keine zeit (nicht mal zum lesen seufz) aber ich habe mich angestrengt und auch mein betali SnapesWife hat das gemacht und schon habt ihr ein neues chap…

Ich danke euch allen für die tollen kommis, aber da ich jetzt ins bett muss, weil ich sonst morgen früh nicht rauskomme, höre ich jetzt auf zu labern…

Ich drück euch mal alle ganz dolle…

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_15. Geheimnisse_

Als Harry zur Heulenden Hütte zurückkam, wartete Snape bereits auf ihn. Der Tränkemeister war sein Rückhalt gewesen, falls Dumbledore irgendeinen krummen Zug gemacht hätte, aber es war alles in allem so gelaufen, wie Harry es sich gedacht hatte. Es war auf eine seltsame Weise beruhigend, dass er gerade in dem Büro des Direktors die Situation so hatte kontrollieren können, doch gleichzeitig versetzte es ihm einen Stich. Sein Leben war einfach so zerstört worden, nur… Nein, daran wollte er im Moment nicht denken.

„Ist alles nach Plan gelaufen?", fragte Snape ruhig, als Harry aus dem Geheimgang kroch.

„Ja, es lief alles so, wie wir es erwartet hatten", antwortete Harry. „Aber wir müssen trotzdem sehr vorsichtig sein. Wir wissen nicht, wie genau Dumbledore nun wirklich auf das Ganze reagieren wird."

Snape nickte stumm. „Wir sollten gehen", sagte er dann.

„Nein, ich kann noch nicht zurückgehen. Ich kann Remus jetzt nicht gegenübertreten. Das alles hat die ganze Situation noch schwieriger gemacht", entgegnete Harry leise. „Ich fühle mich furchtbar. Warum hat er das gemacht? Ich meine, er war einer der besten Freunde meines Vaters und… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll." Resigniert ließ Harry seinen Kopf sinken. „Für Sie muss die ganze Sache noch schwerer sein."

Snapes Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Potter. Ich komme damit klar", sagte er knapp.

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Harry noch einmal nach. Snape nickte erneut. „Ich weiß nicht, wer von uns beiden mehr verletzt sein sollte und ich weiß, dass grundsätzlich Sie es sein sollten, aber nachdem, was er vorhin erzählt hat, fühle ich mich so, als hätte man mit eine Keule über den Schädel geschlagen. Ich vertraue nur noch so wenigen Menschen und von den ganzen Menschen aus meiner Vergangenheit, war er derjenige, dem ich vertrauen _wollte_. Was machen wir jetzt mit ihm. Ich gebe zu, dass wir ihn gebrauchen könnten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihm vertrauen können."

Snape sagte nichts dazu und schwieg. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen dachte er daran, was er vor nur wenigen Stunden erfahren hatte.

_Flashback_

Harry sah Remus, der nervös vor ihm und Snape auf- und ablief, fragend an. Vor etwa zehn Minuten hatte der Werwolf sie beide darum gebeten, mit ihnen reden zu dürfen. Harry hatte am Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes erkannt, dass es ihm sehr wichtig zu sein schien und so hatte er zugestimmt und seinen täglichen Spaziergang auf später verschoben. Remus hatte sie daraufhin in die Bibliothek geführt und schien nun schon seit ein paar Minuten nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

Langsam machte Harry sich Sorgen, was seinen ehemaligen Lehrer so zu schaffen machte und allmählich begann er daran zu zweifeln, hören zu wollen, was der Mann zu sagen hatte. Snape war im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht so geduldig. „Vielleicht solltest du uns erzählen, weshalb du mit uns reden wolltest", schlug er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue vor.

Remus blieb stehen und wandte sich ihnen zu, dann atmete er zweimal tief durch. „Was ich euch zu erzählen habe, ist nicht einfach und deshalb möchte ich euch bitten, mir zuzuhören und es mich erklären zu lassen", sagte er dann. Harry war verwirrt. Die Worte des Werwolfes machten ihn noch nervöser und er bekam das Gefühl, dass er ganz sicher nicht mögen würde, was immer der Mann auch zu sagen hatte. Trotzdem nickte er unsicher und er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Snape dasselbe tat.

Remus atmete ein weiteres Mal tief durch. „Dumbledore hat dir von der Prophezeiung erzählt, nicht wahr?", fragte er Harry, der daraufhin nickte. „Wie viel von ihr kennst du?", fragte er weiter.

„Ich kenne die ganze Prophezeiung. Dumbledore hat mir nach der Sache im Ministerium davon erzählt, nachdem… Sirius..." Harry konnte nicht weiterreden, zu sehr schmerzte ihn noch immer der Tod seines Paten. Kurz sammelte er sich, ehe er mit fester Stimme weitersprach. „_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird __ihn__ als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..._"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie die Prophezeiung kennen, Potter", sagte Snape überrascht.

„Ich habe keinen Grund gesehen, es Sie wissen zu lassen, als Dumbledore mir von ihr berichtet hat. Und ich musste nicht einmal an irgendwelchen Türen lauschen, um sie zu hören", entgegnete Harry kühl, was ihm einen überraschten Blick des Tränkemeisters einbrachte, ehe er den jungen Mann wütend anfunkelte.

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass das _nicht_ die gesamte Prophezeiung ist", sagte Remus leise, was die beiden anderen Männer dazu brachte, ihn geschockt anzuschauen.

„Was meinst du damit, es ist nicht die gesamte Prophezeiung?", fragte Harry, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Ich meine damit, dass Dumbledore dir nicht die gesamte Prophezeiung gezeigt hat. Es gibt noch einen zweiten Teil", antwortete Remus. „_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... doch er wird dieses Los nicht alleine tragen können … er wird die Hilfe des Mannes benötigen, der der Feind seines Vaters war … betrogen von seinen Freunden wird der Auserwählte den Mut finden, dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzutreten und das Schicksal der Welt zu ändern …_"

Harry starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?", fragte er. „Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, wieso weißt du davon. Dumbledore hatte mir damals erzählt, dass niemand sonst von der Prophezeiung weiß."

„Das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mit euch reden wollte", seufzte Remus. „Harry, nach der Sache im Ministerium waren wir alle geschockt, dass du tatsächlich einen Unverzeihlichen einsetzen wolltest, besonders für mich. Ich habe James und Lily, wie du weißt, sehr gut gekannt. Deine Eltern haben den Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen Flüche immer verabscheut. Selbst wenn sie in noch so großer Gefahr waren, haben sie nie einen dieser Flüche eingesetzt. Es war für sie eine Sache des Prinzips. Zu erfahren, dass ihr Sohn einfach so den Cruciatus einsetzt, hat mich wirklich schockiert."

„Vielleicht wären sie damals nicht gestorben, wenn sie sich mit den richtigen Flüchen verteidigt hätten", sagte Harry emotionslos. Auf seinem Gesicht war keine Regung zu erkennen. Snape hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, etwas dazu zu sagen, hielt sich aber zurück, als Remus fortfuhr.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du damit Recht hast", sagte er. „Damals sind viele Menschen gestorben und wir alle haben die Auswirkungen der Flüche gesehen. Deine Eltern haben sich bewusst dazu entschieden, mit anderen Mitteln zu kämpfen. Ich möchte allerdings auch nicht verhehlen, dass ich deine Beweggründe verstanden habe und als ich erfahren hatte, dass du deswegen vor das Zaubergamot solltest, war ich sofort bereit dir zu helfen."

„Was hat dich dann davon abgehalten?", fragte Harry ruhig. Seine Augen fixierten die des Werwolfes, um jede Regung in ihnen erkennen zu können. Merkwürdigerweise war seine Nervosität plötzlich verschwunden und ermöglichte ihm so, dem Gespräch mit der Aufmerksamkeit zu folgen, die erforderlich war.

„Ich ging damals zu Dumbledore. Ich war überzeugt, dass er es ebenso sehen würde, wie ich. Er war damals sehr besorgt über die ganze Situation und er hat mit mir seine Bedenken geteilt. Harry, du musst verstehen, hätte ich damals schon all die Zusammenhänge gesehen, ich hätte ihm nicht geglaubt und alles wäre vielleicht anders gekommen", flehte der Werwolf beinahe. „Ich schäme mich heute dafür, dass er mich so leicht überzeugen konnte."

„Was genau hat er gesagt", knurrte Harry und stellte damit die Frage, die auch Snape durch den Kopf gegangen war.

„Er…", begann Remus, konnte aber nicht weitersprechen. Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie schwer ihm dies hier fiel, doch Harry wollte darauf jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Sag es, Remus", verlangte er nachdrücklich.

Der braunhaarige Mann atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er seinen Kopf abwendete und leise zu sprechen begann. „Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass er dir offensichtlich nicht klar genug gemacht hatte, wie gefährlich der Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen war. Er hat außerdem gesagt, dass du dich das ganze zurückliegende Schuljahr sehr merkwürdig verhalten hättest und am Ende sogar in seinem Büro herumgewütet und seine Sachen zerstört hast. Er erzählte mir davon, dass der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf damals Teile seiner Kräfte auf dich übertragen hätte und dass er befürchtete, dass diese sich langsam bemerkbar machen würden."

Remus machte eine Pause und schaute auf, um zu sehen, wie Harry diese Dinge aufnahm, doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck war ausdruckslos. Mit seinen grünen Augen fixierte Harry den Werwolf und wartete darauf, dass er weitererzählte.

„Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass diese Charakterzüge an dir gefährlich wären und dass die Gefahr bestünde, dass du dich eines Tages ganz auf die dunkle Seite begeben würdest. Er war der Meinung, dass der Einsatz des Unverzeihlichen ein erster Beweis dafür sei und dass es daher notwendig wäre, dir zu zeigen, dass dies nicht der richtige Weg ist. Deshalb wollte er dir nicht helfen", endete Remus.

„Und du hast ihm geglaubt", sagte Harry. Es war keine Frage, die er stellte und das allein brachte Remus dazu, betroffen seinen Kopf zu senken. „Das erklärt, warum niemand für mich eingetreten ist; ihr habt ihm alle geglaubt, dass ich der nächste Dunkle Lord werden wollte."

„Ja", sagte Remus leise. „Ich bin heute nicht stolz darauf, aber es hat sich alles so logisch angehört und… es war immerhin Dumbledore, der diese Sorgen geäußert hat."

Harry atmete tief durch und stand dann auf, um zu dem Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes zu gehen. Er wollte wütend auf Remus sein, wollte ihm ins Gesicht schreien und ihn anklagen, warum er so etwas hatte glauben können, doch irgendetwas in ihm hielt ihn zurück. Dumbledore hatte Remus von seinen angeblichen Sorgen erzählt. Wie hätte er selbst reagiert? Hatte er dem Direktor und dessen Ansichten nicht auch immer vertraut? Hätte er Dumbledore in Frage gestellt, wenn der ihm so etwas von einer anderen Person erzählt hätte? Was wäre gewesen, wenn nicht er den Unverzeihlichen gesprochen hatte, sondern Ron? Konnte er mit Gewissheit sagen, dass er diesem alten Mann nicht geglaubt hätte? Sicher, er hätte Zweifel gehabt, doch auch bei ihm hätte es immer diese Stimme gegeben, die ihm zugeflüstert hätte: _Dumbledore ist der Meinung, er ist gefährlich_.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf sinken und kämpfte die Tränen, die bei diesen Gedanken aufkamen, zurück. Er fühlte sich verraten und verkauft und auch wenn er Remus nicht wirklich dafür verantwortlich machen konnte, so schmerzte diese Erkenntnis doch.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass ich dir damit wehgetan habe. Glaube mir, wenn ich es ungeschehen machen könnte, würde ich es tun. Aber ich erkenne erst jetzt, wo du wieder da bist, was wir dir angetan haben und was Dumbledore wirklich damit bezweckt hatte", sagte Remus.

Harry drehte sich langsam zu ihm. „Was meinst du?", fragte er.

„Die Prophezeiung, Harry. Erinnere dich daran, was der zweite Teil besagt. _‚__Betrogen von seinen Freunden wird der Auserwählte den Mut finden, dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzutreten und das Schicksal der Welt zu ändern'_. Verstehst du es. Dumbledore hat uns absichtlich überzeugt, damit wir uns von dir abwenden. Vielleicht wäre es auch so früher oder später passiert, aber er wollte es beschleunigen und hat deshalb deinen Freunden erzählt, dass du mit der dunklen Seite liebäugelst. Wir hatten alle das Gefühl, dass wir dir helfen würden, diese Lektion zu lernen, aber in Wahrheit haben wir dich betrogen."

„Du meinst also, dass Dumbledore nur wegen der Prophezeiung dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich nach Azkaban komme? Ich habe diesen ganzen Dreck durchmachen müssen, weil er der Meinung war, alles so hinzubiegen, dass sie auf mich zutrifft?", fragte Harry wütend.

„Ich denke schon", gab Remus leise zu. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich das erst jetzt erkannt habe. Bitte, Harry, du musst mir glauben."

„Dann beantworte mir eine Frage. Wenn es tatsächlich so ist, dass du erst jetzt zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen bist, warum hast du dich dann von Dumbledore und dem Orden abgewandt?", fragte der ehemalige Gryffindor.

Remus ließ erneut den Kopf sinken und schwieg. Harry hatte schon den Eindruck, dass er gar nicht mehr antworten würde, als er plötzlich die leise, kaum hörbare Stimme des Werwolfes vernahm. „Das habe ich nie", sagte er.

„Was soll das heißen; das hast du nie?", fuhr Snape aufgebracht aus seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Ich bin damals nicht wirklich abgestürzt. Dumbledore wollte, dass jemand ein Auge auf dich hat, Severus. Er wusste davon, dass wir in unserem siebten Jahr kurz zusammen waren und war sich sicher, dass du noch immer etwas für mich empfindest. Du solltest mich so finden und mich dann bei dir aufnehmen", sagte Remus erstickt.

„Wieso?", knurrte Snape gefährlich und funkelte den Werwolf wütend an.

„Die Prophezeiung. ‚_Er wird die Hilfe des Mannes benötigen, der der Feind seines Vaters war'_. Dumbledore ist sich sicher, dass du dieser Mann bist. Deshalb hat er dich damals mit offenen Armen empfangen, als du zu ihm gekommen bist und seine Hilfe erbeten hast. Deshalb sollte ich hier her. Dumbledore wollte es wissen, wenn Harry bei dir auftaucht und er war sich sicher, dass er kommen würde, wenn ich hier wäre", erklärte Remus, nun den Tränen nah.

„Du hast mir also alles nur vorgespielt und mich für die Pläne des Direktors benutzt", sagte Snape aufgebracht. Auch Harry schaute Remus entsetzt an. „Hat es dich sehr viel Überwindung gekostet, mit mir ins Bett zu gehen, oder war dir das die ganze Sache wert. Der große Plan des allwissenden Dumbledore ist alles, worauf es ankommt, ist es nicht so?"

„Severus, nein!", versuchte es Remus. „So ist es nicht, wirklich. Meine Gefühle sind echt, glaub mir."

Doch Severus rauschte bereits aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Die Stille, die sich daraufhin in dem Raum ausbreitete, war gespenstisch. Hatte Harry vorhin nicht auf den Werwolf wütend sein können, so war er es jetzt umso mehr. Erschreckend war, dass er nicht nur deshalb vor Wut kochte, dass Remus bei einem solchen Plan mitgemacht hatte, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass es ihm unheimlich Leid tat, was Snape jetzt durchmachen musste. Und es war sicher nicht nur diese Tatsache, die dem verschlossenen Tränkemeister zu schaffen machte, sondern auch die, dass der Direktor seine Gefühle einfach zu seinen Gunsten ausgenutzt hatte. Jeder würde sich furchtbar fühlen und jeder würde an einer Beziehung zweifeln, die durch solch eine Lüge errichtet worden war.

Harry schaute zu Remus. Der Mann saß auf der Couch und hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen. Er schien lautlos zu schluchzen, doch Harry konnte in diesem Moment einfach kein Mitleid für den einstigen Freund seines Vaters aufbringen.

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und wieder lautstrak geschlossen und Snape ging in schnellen Schritten auf den Werwolf zu. Der blickte erschrocken, aber auch hoffnungsvoll hinauf zu ihm, doch die eisige Miene des Tränkemeisters ließ die Hoffnung sofort wieder verschwinden. Remus entdeckte die Phiole, die Snape ihm hinhielt und nahm sie zögerlich aus dessen Händen, ehe er sich ein paar Tropfen des darin befindlichen Trankes auf in seinen Mund träufelte. Harry erkannte die Flüssigkeit sofort; Veritaserum. Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab und legte einen Stillezauber um sich und den Werwolf und Harry konnte sehen, wie die beiden sich kurz unterhielten, ehe er den Zauber wieder aufhob und zu Harry herüberkam.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit zum Handeln, Potter", sagte er ruhig. Harry bewunderte die Stärke des Mannes. Nichts in seinem Gesichtsausdruck wies darauf hin, was er erst kurz zuvor erfahren hatte. Sie berieten sich noch ein paar Minuten leise miteinander, ehe Harry verschwand und Snape sich erneut Remus zuwandte.

_Flashback Ende_

„Was halten Sie von einem kleinen Spaziergang? Ich muss meinen Kopf frei bekommen, ehe ich zurückgehe", fragte Harry den Tränkemeister mit einem Seufzen.

„Einverstanden", erwiderte Snape. „Ach, und Potter, ich denke, in Anbetracht der Umstände sollten wir uns beim Vornamen nennen. Wir werden in den nächsten Wochen sehr eng zusammenarbeiten."

Harry, von dem Angebot überrascht, konnte nur Nicken, ehe Snape ihn bei der Schulter packte und sie beide in einem Wäldchen, etwa 5 Kilometer entfernt von Snapes Anwesen apparierte.


	16. Chapter 16

hallo alle zusammen,

ich schwafel mal heute nicht erst dumm rumm, sonder möchte mich nur bei euch allen für die lieben kommis bedanken… also mein fettes dankeschön geht an: **EvilDime, dracxi, Stella Mirrow, Cynestra, mimaja, zissy, silbernewolfsfrau und mein betali SnapesWife**

knuddels

nerventod

ooooooooooo

_16.Gespräche und eine Vision_

Es war bereits Dunkel, als Harry und Snape wieder in Snape-Manor ankamen. Sie hatten es nicht eilig gehabt und waren ohne ein Wort nebeneinander her gelaufen. Die Stille war keineswegs unangenehm gewesen und Harry hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er Remus gegenübertreten konnte, doch es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Sie würden den Werwolf brauchen.

Die drei Malfoys saßen im Salon, als sie das Manor betraten. Lucius sprang sofort auf, als er sie sah und lief auf Harry zu. „Merlin nochmal, Harry, wo bist du gewesen? Was ist passiert? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", sagte er sofort.

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Es ist alles okay, Lucius. Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen, dass sich nicht aufschieben ließ", antwortete er. „Warum setzen wir uns nicht, dann kann ich es erzählen?"

Die drei Männer begaben sich zu den anderen beiden und während Lucius sich zu seiner Familie auf die Couch setzte, nahmen Harry und Snape auf den beiden Sesseln platz. Der ehemalige Gryffindor erzählte, ohne jegliche Emotionen zu zeigen, was sie von Remus erfahren hatten. Er ließ alles das aus, was Snape betraf, doch der Tränkemeister war der Meinung, dass es wichtig war, dass sie auch diese Dinge wussten. Sie würden sich für ihr Vorhaben aufeinander verlassen müssen, weshalb sie keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben sollten. Harry war darüber sehr überrascht, ließ sich das aber nicht anmerken, als er ihnen kurz und knapp auch davon berichtete.

Lucius, Narzissa und Draco hatten sich das bis dahin ruhig angehört. Bewegung kam erst dann in die Malfoys, als Harry ihnen von seinem Besuch bei Dumbledore erzählte.

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Was sollte das?", sprang Lucius wütend auf. „Du hattest keine Ahnung, was dich erwartet. Was wäre passiert, wenn dieser alte Narr die Auroren gerufen hätte? Und du Severus, wie konntest du ihn gehen lassen?"

„Lucius, ich musste das Risiko eingehen", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Es war ein kalkulierbares Risiko und dass ich wieder hier bin und noch keine Auroren hier aufgetaucht sind, beweist das. Dumbledore brauch mich… ich meine, er braucht Snape und mich. Er kann diesen Krieg gegen Voldemort nicht ohne uns gewinnen und das weiß er auch. Bisher hat er alles getan, damit die Prophezeiung sich erfüllen kann. Das würde er mit Sicherheit nicht wegwerfen wollen. Trotzdem müssen wir sehr vorsichtig sein und wenn du mich jetzt ausreden lässt, werde ich dir erzählen, wie das Gespräch mit Dumbledore verlaufen ist."

Das blonde Malfoy-Oberhaupt nickte ihm kurz zu und setzte sich wieder. Harry konnte ihm trotzdem noch ansehen, dass er mit der Entscheidung, die er und Snape getroffen hatten, nicht einverstanden war. Trotzdem hörte er Harry ruhig zu.

„Ich gehe jetzt auf mein Zimmer", sagte Harry, nachdem er geendet hatte.

„Jetzt schon? Du hast noch nichts zu Abend gegessen", entgegnete Narzissa.

„Ich bin nicht hungrig und einfach viel zu müde", sagte Harry entschieden, drehte sich zur Tür und verließ den Salon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Er war wirklich müde. Der Tag heute war sehr ereignisreich gewesen und im Moment konnte Harry sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als sich in seinem Bett zu vergraben und zu schlafen. Seine Beine waren schwer und trugen ihn nur langsam die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Er ging an Remus' Tür vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, ehe er die Tür zu seinem Raum öffnete und dahinter verschwand.

Eine halbe Stunde später, geduscht und nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, legte er sich ins Bett und war bereit einzuschlafen, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte. Harry seufzte und entschied sich, das Klopfen zu ignorieren. Wenn das Remus war, konnte er getrost darauf verzichten. Im Moment war er einfach nicht in der Lage, sich mit dem Werwolf auseinanderzusetzen. Es klopfte erneut und kurz darauf wurde langsam die Tür geöffnet. Harry schaute überrascht zur Tür und sah, wie Draco vorsichtig in das Zimmer lugte.

„Was willst du?", fragte er den Blonden griesgrämig, was den aber nicht zu stören schien, da er die Tür einfach ein Stück weiter öffnete und hineinschlüpfte.

„Mutter hat mich gebeten, dir etwas zu Essen zu bringen und gesagt, dass ich nicht eher gehen soll, bist du nicht wenigstens etwas gegessen hast", antwortete Draco ruhig und erst jetzt erkannte der Schwarzhaarige, dass der Blonde ein kleines Tablett mit sich trug, auf dem ein paar belegte Brote, zwei Gläser und ein Krug standen. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick fügte Draco hinzu: „Sie will nicht, dass du allein isst. Anscheinend hast du nun wirklich ihren Mutterinstinkt geweckt, so klein und zerbrechlich, wie du bist."

„Ich vermute, ich kann dich nicht überreden, selbst alles zu essen und ihr zu sagen, dass ich etwas davon gegessen habe?", fragte Harry müde.

„Ich soll meine Mutter für dich anlügen?", fragte Draco gespielt schockiert, was Harry ein kleines Lächeln entlockte. „Mutter weiß meistens, wann ich lüge und wann nicht. Ich denke, dass das mit ihrer besonderen Gabe zu tun hat. Wenn du also nicht willst, dass sie persönlich hier rauf kommt und dich füttert, solltest du jetzt lieber von dir aus etwas essen."

„Stell es drüben auf den Tisch", sagte Harry resignierend, ehe er sich von seinem Bettende das T-Shirt und die Hose nahm, die er sich bereits für den nächsten Tag hingelegt hatte und sie sich überzog. Barfuß ging er hinüber zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe und ließ sich schwer auf die Couch fallen.

Harry nahm sich eines der belegten Brote und goss sich ein wenig Kürbissaft ein, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und lustlos daran herum knabberte. „Wenn du denkst, dass ich die restlichen Brote alle allein aufesse, hast du dich geirrt. Ich muss schließlich auf meine Linie achten", schnarrte Draco eingebildet und entlockte Harry damit ein weiteres Mal ein kleines Lächeln.

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Wird dich deine Freundin nicht mehr haben wollen, wenn du ein klein wenig zulegst?", fragte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Erstens, Potter, würde ich auch mit ein paar Kilo mehr noch immer sehr gut aussehen, aber eigentlich finde ich meinen Körper so gut, wie er jetzt ist und deshalb soll er auch so bleiben", antwortete Draco hochnäsig. „Und Zweitens wäre es keine Freundin, sondern ein Freund."

Harry bekam große Augen. „Du stehst auf Männer?", fragte er ungläubig. „Das kann ich schwer glauben, wenn ich daran denke, wie Parkinson immer an dir geklebt hast und du an ihr. Oder… Du hast doch nicht… Uargh, du willst doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht sagen, dass du mit Crabbe und Goyle--"

„Hol deine Gedanken bitte aus der Gosse", schnappte Draco. „Mit diesen beiden hatte ich ganz sicher nichts. Ich bin schwul, nicht blind."

Harry lachte jetzt leicht. „Irgendwie beruhigt mich das jetzt. Das wären Bilder gewesen, die ich mir nicht hätte vorstellen wollen", sagte er.

„Ich kann auch gut darauf verzichten, dass du dir mein Sexualleben vorstellst", grinste Draco hinterhältig. „Such dir lieber ein eigenes." Die Worte waren ihm herausgerutscht, ehe ihm einfiel, wie dumm sie waren. Harrys Gesicht hatte sich schlagartig verdunkelt. „Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen", sagte der Blonde.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich muss damit zurecht kommen", schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. Eine betretene Stimmung trat zwischen ihnen ein, während beide nun still aßen. Harry hatte nun doch bemerkt, dass er hungrig war und nahm sich ein zweites Brot von dem Teller.

„Warum willst du ausgerechnet Weasley und Granger dabei haben?"; durchbrach Draco schließlich die Stille.

„Weasley und Weasley, meinst du", korrigierte ihn Harry automatisch.

„Gut, Weasley und Weasley", rollte der Blonde mit den Augen. „Warum die beiden?"

„Sie waren meine Freunde und wären es vielleicht immer noch, wenn Dumbledore nicht gewesen wäre. Von dem ganzen Orden sind sie diejenigen, die ich am ehesten dabei haben wollen würde, wenn ich schon dazu gezwungen bin. Soweit ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, sind beide ausgebildete Auroren."

„Willst du, dass sie wieder deine Freunde werden?", fragte Draco.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Im Moment glaube ich das nicht", sagte Harry ehrlich, ehe er einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas trank. „Remus hat Dumbledore geglaubt und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dass damals in seiner Situation nicht auch gemacht hätte. Ich kann nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, dass ich es nicht gemacht hätte, aber trotzdem fühlt es sich bei den beiden anders an. Sie haben mich viel besser gekannt, als Remus. Sie hätten wissen müssen, dass ich keineswegs vorhabe, als neuer Dunkler Lord alle Zauberer zu verknechten."

Draco schnaubte. „Wenn mir das jemand erzählt hätte, hätte ich ihm ins Gesicht gelacht. Du? Als neuer Dunkler Lord? Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das überhaupt jemand von dir denken konnte. Du bist einfach viel zu gutmütig. Jeder der dich auch nur halbwegs gekannt hat, hat auch von deiner heldenhaften Dummheit gewusst. Du wärst doch sogar in den See gesprungen, wenn du gesehen hättest, dass dort ein kleiner Käfer ertrinkt, damit er auch ja nicht sterben muss. Mach die Augen auf, Harry! Hätten deine Freunde auch nur einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, hätten sie gewusst, dass es nicht wahr ist, selbst wenn Dumbledore es ihnen gesagt hat. Sie sind ihm blind gefolgt und haben nicht daran gedacht, dass du dabei auf der Strecke bleibst."

Harry konnte darauf nichts erwidern, schlicht und ergreifend, weil er wusste, dass Draco Recht hatte. Vielleicht traf es nicht auf alle zu, aber Ron und Hermine hätten wissen müssen, dass er niemals vorhätte, ein neuer Dunkler Lord zu werden, wenn der alte erst mal weg war. Allein dieser Gedanke hörte sich in seinem Kopf so absurd an, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als Draco zuzustimmen.

Zehn Minuten später verschwand Draco mit dem Tablett, dass sie restlos geleert hatten, aus seinem Zimmer und endlich konnte Harry sich wieder hinlegen. Er war so müde, dass er beinahe sofort einschlief.

oooooooooo

Schreie und ein hohes Lachen drangen an Harrys Ohren. Er öffnete seine Augen und riss sie auf, als er auf die Szene vor sich sah. Voldemort stand keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf eine Frau gerichtet, die am Boden lag. Harry erkannte sie sofort, hatte er sie doch schon einmal gesehen. Sie sah jetzt älter aus und ihr Gesicht war vor Schmerz verzerrt, aber Harry erkannte eindeutig Misses Longbottom in ihr, Neville Longbottoms Großmutter.

„Freunde von Dumbledore haben in dieser Welt keinen Platz", zischte Voldemort gefährlich, ehe er sie erneut mit einem Cruciatus folterte. Ihre Schreie wurden schwächer und schwächer, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten. Sie hustete Blut und wand sich schwach unter dem Fluch und Harry wusste, dass sie durch die Intensität und die Dauer des Fluches innere Blutungen hatte, die sie unweigerlich in Kürze sterben lassen würden. Er sah zu, wie Voldemort den Fluch schließlich aufhob und den Zauberstab mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wegsteckte.

Nevilles Großmutter spuckte noch immer Blut, als er das Wohnzimmer, in dem sie lag verließ. Sie drehte sich leicht auf die Seite und wieder hatte Harry plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sie ihn direkt ansah. Ihre müden Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick, als sie direkt in Harrys sah, ehe auch sie, wie zuvor der alte Mann kurz lächelte. „Du wirst uns alle von ihm befreien, Harry Potter", sagte sie schwach, ehe sie erneut hustete und ihr dabei Blut aus dem Mund lief. Ihr Atem ging abgehackt und man sah ihr an, dass ihr jeder Atemzug schwer fiel.

„Sie können mich sehen?", flüsterte Harry ehrfürchtig. Er verstand einfach nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Nicht nur, dass er nicht mit Voldemort die Szene verlassen hatte, wie es bei seinen Visionen üblich war, Misses Longbottom konnte ihn auch noch sehen und sprach mit ihm.

„Meine… Urenkelin… versteckt… dort", sagte sie schwach und deutete zu einer alten Truhe. „Hilf--" Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Ihr Körper bäumte sich noch einmal schwach auf, ehe sie einfach leblos dalag.

oooooooooo

Harry schreckte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seinem Bett hoch. Er brauchte nur Sekunden, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, ehe er aufsprang, sich schnell etwas anzog und aus seinem Zimmer stürmte. Er rannte los und klopfte heftig gegen die Tür, hinter der er den Mann vermutete, den er jetzt brauchte. Remus öffnete kurz darauf.

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe! Misses Longbottom ist von Voldemort ermordet worden. Sie hat ihre Urenkelin in einer Truhe versteckt. Du musst dorthin. Du bist der Einzige von uns, der sich draußen frei bewegen kann und dem nichts passiert, wenn Auroren auftauchen", rasselte er im Eiltempo herunter.

Remus drehte sich sofort herum, um sich etwas anzuziehen, als er stoppte und sich wieder herumdrehte. „Ich kann hier nicht weg", sagte er. „Severus hat einen Zauber auf mich gelegt, damit ich das Anwesen nicht verlassen kann."

„Was? Egal, ich rede mit ihm. Zieh dir was an, los!", sagte Harry aufgebracht.

Remus reagiere sofort und zwei Minuten später rannte Harry mit dem Werwolf auf den Fersen nach unten in den Salon. Er war froh, Snape, Lucius und Narzissa anzutreffen. „Snape, du musst den Zauber von Remus nehmen", platzte es sofort aus ihm heraus.

„Kommt nicht in Frage", knurrte der Tränkemeister.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, um zu diskutieren. Es ist dringen und Remus ist der Einzige, den wir losschicken können. Du musst den Zauber von ihm nehmen, oder ich schwöre bei Gott, dass ich selbst losgehe, auch wenn ich mich dann den Auroren stellen muss", fauchte Harry.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Lucius.

„Es gab einen Angriff auf Misses Longbottom. Sie hat ihre Urenkelin in eine Truhe gesperrt und vermutlich auch einen Stillezauber darauf gelegt, damit sie nicht gefunden wird. Wir müssen sicherstellen, dass das Kind gefunden wird", erklärte Harry.

„Severus, bitte, ich habe dir schon unter Veritaserum gesagt, wie Leid mir das alles tut und dass ich dich liebe. Du weißt, dass ich euch nicht hintergehen würde, dich ganz besonders nicht. Es war dein Trank, du weißt, dass ich nicht gelogen habe", sagte Remus leise.

Snape durchbohrte den Werwolf mit seinen Augen und für Harry schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, ehe der Tränkemeister schließlich seinen Zauberstab hob und den Fluch aufhob. Keine Minute später war Remus auch schon verschwunden.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten", sagte Harry nach einer Minute des Schweigens, in der alle dem Werwolf hinterher gesehen hatten und setzte sich in einer der gemütlichen Sessel des Salons.


	17. Chapter 17

danke für eure kommis…. ihr seid die besten strahl…

einen Dank auch an meine liebe beta: SnapesWife

ooooooooooo_  
_

_34. Geflirtet_

Als alle sich wieder gesetzt hatten schaute Harry sie noch einmal ernst an. „Sie konnte mich sehen… ich meine, Misses Longbottom. Beim der letzten Vision habe ich gedacht, es wäre nur ein Zufall, als mich dieser alte Mann angesehen hat, aber nach der heutigen Vision kann ich mit Gewissheit sagen, dass dem nicht so war."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?", fragte Lucius stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen", antwortete Harry und beobachtete genau, wie die anderen reagierten. Snapes Gesicht war wie immer nichts anzusehen, nur eine Augenbraue wanderte elegant nach oben, als er den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich musterte. Lucius runzelte noch immer die Stirn und Narzissa schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das nicht nur einbildest? Sie könnte auch einfach so gesprochen haben, bevor sie gestorben ist", meine Lucius schließlich.

„Ihre genauen Worte waren: ‚Du wirst uns alle von ihm befreien, Harry Potter'. Ich denke, ich bin mir sicher", antwortete Harry ein wenig mürrisch.

„Unterscheiden sich diese beiden Visionen noch in anderen Punkten von denen, die du früher hattest?", fragte Snape, noch immer ohne jegliche Regung.

„Ja", sagte Harry ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich habe früher immer alles direkt aus Voldemorts Sicht gesehen, so, als wäre ich er. Und die Schmerzen in meiner Narbe waren viel intensiver."

Die beiden Männer schienen verwirrt, aber Narzissa nickte nachdenklich. Harry schaute sie mit großen Augen an, als er das bemerkte, woraufhin Narzissa aufblickte und ihn anlächelte. „Ich würde sagen, dass du eine neue Ebene des Bewusstseins erreicht hast und nun zu etwas fähig bist, was nur sehr wenige Menschen beherrschen." Auf Harrys fragenden Blick fuhr sie fort. „Astralprojektion, ganz einfach. Ich denke nicht, dass es sich wirklich um eine Vision gehandelt hat, als du mit Misses Longbottom sprechen konntest. Ich denke eher, dass du die starken Gefühle, die der Dunkle Lord ausgesendet hat, gespürt hast und dein Geist dann dort hin transferiert wurde."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst", gab Harry zu.

„Bei der Astralprojektion handelt es sich um eine außerkörperliche Erfahrung, in der sich (quasi) das immaterielle Bewusstsein über, neben oder in der Nähe des physischen Körpers oder auch sehr weit von diesem entfernt befindet. Man erhält dabei praktisch einen anderen Körper, in dem man sogar fühlen kann. In deinem Fall, denke ich, dass dein Astralkörper zu dem Dunklen Lord hingezogen wurde, wahrscheinlich durch deine Narbe", erklärte Narzissa.

„Gibt es denn einen logisch nachvollziehbaren Grund, warum ich das jetzt plötzlich können soll?", fragte Harry, der einfach nicht glauben konnte, was die blonde Frau da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ich denke, dass es durchaus möglich ist, dass das durch dein Training in Azkaban gekommen ist. Du hast dort immerhin geschafft, mehr Kontrolle über dich zu bekommen", antwortete Narzissa. „Dass diese Fähigkeit erst jetzt zutage kommt, hängt vielleicht damit zusammen, dass du in Azkaban nicht wirklich loslassen konntest und das hier irgendwie kannst, weil du nicht mehr permanent Angst haben musst."

„Das erklärt aber noch nicht, warum Misses Longbottom mich sehen konnte und Voldemort nicht", entgegnete der ehemalige Gryffindor.

„Ich denke, dass es möglich ist, dass dein Bewusstsein entscheidet, wer dich sehen kann und wer nicht. Ich halte das sogar für sehr wahrscheinlich", antwortete die Blonde. „Im Moment scheint der Schlaf diese Fähigkeit zu unterstützen. Vielleicht könnten wir durch weiteres Training sogar erreichen, dass du diese Fähigkeit bewusst nutzen kannst. Was Lucius dir in Azkaban beigebracht hat, ist ein guter Grundstein."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee", stimmte Lucius zu. „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es möglich, dass uns dieses Talent noch einmal nützlich ist, wenn man bedenkt, mit wem wir es zu tun bekommen werden."

„In der Tat", stimmte auch Snape zu. „Wir sollten einen Plan ausarbeiten, wie Potter unterrichtet werden sollte. Da ich, dank der Schule, nur nachmittags verfügbar sein kann, solltet ihr die Ausbildung des Jungen am Vormittag übernehmen."

„Hey! Ich bin kein Junge, _Professor Snape_", protestierte Harry wütend. „Und im Übrigen würde ich es vorziehen, auch nicht wie einer behandelt zu werden. Ihr könnt nicht einfach so über mich und meine Zeit bestimmen, oder entscheiden, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe. Ich werde das nicht schon wieder mit mir machen lassen, habt ihr verstanden? Ich will in alle Entscheidungen, die mich betreffen mit einbezogen werden. Niemand wird wieder über mein Leben bestimmen, auch ihr nicht!"

Lucius, Narzissa und Snape sahen dabei zu, wie Harry aufsprang und Richtung Tür eilte.

„Harry!", rief das blonde Malfoy-Oberhaupt ihm hinterher. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Hand schon an dem Türgriff, als er innehielt und dann langsam seine angespannten Schultern sinken ließ. Er wusste, dass er den dreien Unrecht getan hatte mit seiner Anschuldigung. Sie wollten ihm nur helfen und da sie nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit Zeit hatten, war es auch richtig, dass sie alle Zeit, die sie hatten, nutzen wollten.

Harry drehte sich nicht um und holte noch einmal tief Luft, ehe er in einem ruhigeren Ton weitersprach. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Ich weiß, dass ihr mir nur helfen wollt", sagte er leise. „Wir werden es so machen, wie ihr gesagt habt." Er ließ den anderen keine Möglichkeit darauf zu antworten. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnten, war er aus dem Raum verschwunden.

„Er ist noch lange nicht stabil genug", sagte Snape, nicht ohne eine Spur Sorge.

„Gib ihm noch etwas Zeit. Bisher konnte er noch nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Lupin war nicht gerade eine große Hilfe und dann kommen auch noch diese Bilder des heutigen Abends dazu", sagte Narzissa. „Er versucht sein Bestes, aber er ist noch nicht über den Berg."

oooooooooo

Harry entschied sich, der Küche noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Schlafen könnte er nun ohnehin nicht und außerdem hatte er ein wenig Hunger. Er war überrascht, Draco in der Küche vorzufinden, der dort einen Tee trank und in einem Buch las. Er sah kurz auf, als er Harry hereinkommen hörte und nickte ihm zu, ehe er sich wieder seinem Buch widmete. Harry machte sich ein Brot und einen Tee fertig, ehe er sich ebenfalls an den kleinen Esstisch setzte und ruhig zu essen begann.

„Was war gerade bei euch los?", fragte der Blonde nach ein paar Minuten.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden", seufzte Harry.

„Es ist doch nichts Ernstes?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, nur das üblich. Ich konnte mal wieder meinen Mund nicht halten und habe die Menschen vor den Kopf gestoßen, die mir nur helfen wollen", antwortete Harry leise. „Wenn du genaueres wissen willst, kannst du sie fragen."

„Wenn Severus dir nicht gleich den Kopf abgerissen hat, wird es schon nicht so schlimm gewesen sein", grinste Draco in einem Versuch, die Stimmung des ehemaligen Gryffindor wieder zu heben. „Allerdings wäre das nur dann ein gutes Zeichen, wenn meine Eltern ihn nicht davon abhalten mussten, es zu tun."

„Nein", seufzte Harry nun. „So weit ist es nicht gekommen. Hast du gewusst, dass Neville ein Kind hat?"

Draco, überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Themenwechsel, ließ sein Buch sinken und schaute Harry ungläubig an. „Longbottom? Das darf nicht wahr sein", sagte er angewidert. Als er sah, wie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wieder zornig wurde, sprach er weiter. „Harry, ich bitte dich. Weißt du, mit wem er verheiratet ist? Mit Luna Lovegood. Ich meine, stell dir das mal vor. Es ist schon schlimm genug, sich vorzustellen, dass es irgendwann eine Welt geben wird, in der kleine Longbottoms und Lovegoods herumlaufen. Und nun haben die beiden auch noch gemeinsam ein Kind. Ich kann mir das schon richtig vorstellen, wie ein kleines Mädchen da durch die Gegen rennt, mit abstehenden Ohren, einem ‚Quibbler' in der Hand und die ständig über ihre eigenen Füße stolpert. Es ist doch beinahe gemeingefährlich, ein solches Kind auf die Welt loszulassen."

„So schlimm sind die beiden nun auch wieder nicht. Sie sind beide wundervolle Menschen, auch wenn sie zweifelsohne aus der Masse herausstechen", schmunzelte Harry, dem der leicht sarkastische Unterton in Dracos Aussage nicht entgangen war. Er hoffte, dass Remus die Kleine retten konnte, denn er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie eine Mischung aus Neville und Luna in ein paar Jahren Hogwarts unsicher machte.

„Das solltest du wirklich öfters tun", bemerkte Draco und erstaunte Harry damit, da der überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, von was der Blonde da sprach. Er zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute den Blonden fragend an, der daraufhin mit den Augen rollte, ehe er wieder sprach. „Lächeln, Harry! Du solltest viel mehr lächeln. Das steht dir wirklich gut", erklärte er.

„Du findest mein Lächeln schön?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, oh Wunder, ich finde es schön", rollte Draco erneut mit den Augen. „Du hattest schon immer ein schönes Lächeln, auch wenn ich das früher nie zugegeben hätte. Lieber hätte ich mich mit einer ganzen Herde von Hagrids Knallrümpfigen Kötern einsperren lassen, als dir das zu sagen. Aber da wir ja nun sowas wie Freunde sind, kann ich es dir ja sagen."

„Draco Malfoy, flirtest du etwa mit mir?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Warum nicht?", zuckte Draco mit den Achseln. „Wir beide sind die einzigen hier im selben Alter und außerdem siehst du nicht schlecht aus."

„Bitte?", fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Oh, komm schon, Harry. Du musst doch wissen, dass du nicht hässlich wie ein Troll bist. Um ehrlich zu sein, siehst du umwerfend aus, wenn du lächelst. Das bringt Leben in deine Augen zurück. Das hat mir schon damals immer gefallen. Ich hätte damals viel gegeben, dass du mich nur einmal so anlächelst, wie Weasley und Granger."

„Ich fass es nicht. Du willst mir jetzt doch nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass du mich in der Schule immer fertig gemacht hast, um auf irgendeine verdrehte Art und Weise meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verblüfft.

„Ich vermute mal, dass ich damit nicht erreicht habe, dass du dich zu mir hingezogen fühlst, oder?", grinste Draco nun. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einfach alles vergessen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen? Hi, ich bin Draco Malfoy", streckte er ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Und ich bin Nicht Interessiert", antwortete Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Autsch", sagte Draco und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. „Einen Versuch war es zumindest wert." Er grinste wieder.

„Es war ein ganz furchtbarer Versuch, Mister Malfoy", gluckste Harry. „Wie bitteschön sollte ich denn auf die Aussage: ‚Wir sind hier die einzigen in unserem Alter, also flirte ich halt mit dir, weil keine andere Möglichkeit besteht' reagieren?"

„Nun, du hättest mir in die Arme fallen und mir deine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen können", grinste Draco selbstgefällig.

„Träum weiter, Malfoy", lachte Harry nun und stand wieder von seinem Platz auf. „Ich gehe wieder nach oben. Vielleicht kann ich ja noch etwas Schlaf finden", fügte er hinzu.

Draco sah ihm nach, wie er die Küche verließ. Das Schmunzeln, dass sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt hatte verschwand dabei nicht.

oooooooooo

In seinem Zimmer angekommen legte sich Harry wieder in sein Bett. Eins musste man dem Blonden lassen. Er hatte es erfolgreich geschafft, dass er nicht mehr an die Ereignisse dieses Abends denken musste. Irgendwie mochte er den Blonden und seine Art. Die Frage war nur, ob Draco das, was er gesagt hatte, tatsächlich ernst meinte. Denn wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich selber war, musste er zugeben, dass der Blonde äußerst attraktiv war.

Doch das Einzige, was ihm diese Erkenntnis brachte, war Furcht. Fühlte er sich tatsächlich ein klein wenig von Draco angezogen? Von einem Mann? Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte? Das konnte doch nicht normal sein. Und das Schlimmste von allem war, dass er sich durchaus vorstellen konnte, den Blonden zu küssen. Vielleicht war ja der Grund, warum ihm damals der Kuss mit Cho nicht gefallen hatte der, dass er eher an seinem eigenen Geschlecht interessiert war? Harry seufzte und rieb sich frustriert über sein Gesicht.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wenn er tatsächlich schwul wäre, dann würde das auch bedeuten, dass ihm der Sex zwischen Männern gefallen würde. Dieser Gedanke machte Harry unglaubliche Angst. Was konnte Draco schon daran finden, mit einem Mann zu schlafen? Oder Remus und Snape? Alles was es brachte waren Schmerzen. Eine Frau konnte es genießen, wenn ein Mann in sie eindrang, aber bei einem Mann war das von der Natur einfach nicht vorgesehen. Wie konnte es jemand tatsächlich genießen, den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes in seinem Hintern zu haben? Das brachte doch niemandem etwas, außer dem, der sich in besagten Hintern versenkt hatte.

Sex auf diese Art war einfach erniedrigend und schmerzhaft und Harry würde das mit Sicherheit nicht mit sich machen lassen. Im Moment konnte er schon allein den Gedanken nicht ertragen, überhaupt mit jemandem Sex haben zu wollen. Er würde sich nicht ausliefern und jemand anderem die Kontrolle über sich geben. Und dieses Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins, bekam er auch schon, wenn er daran dachte, mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Auch sie würde in gewisser Weise in diesem Moment die Kontrolle über ihn haben. Es drehte ihm den Magen um, auch nur daran zu denken, das ganze mit einem Mann tun zu wollen. Nein, er würde ganz sicher nicht so schnell eine Beziehung eingehen, da dies unweigerlich dazu führen würde, dass Sex mit ins Spiel kam. Ehrlich gesagt, wusste Harry nicht, ob er überhaupt jemals dazu bereit sein würde, eine normale Beziehung zu führen. Lieber würde er für den Rest seines Lebens allein bleiben, ob er nun schwul war, oder nicht.

Er würde einfach abwarten, ob Draco noch einmal etwas in der Richtung sagen würde und dann würde er ihm ganz klar sagen, dass er nicht interessiert wäre, so viel stand fest.


	18. Chapter 18

hallihallo,

hach, ihr seid toll… danke für die kommis, ihr lieben… es freut mich immer wieder, dass auch diese geschichte hier gefällt…

mein fettes dankeschön geht heute an: **silbernewolfsfrau, EvilDime, zissy und dracxi**

außerdem möchte ich meiner beta-maus SnapesWife auf diesem weg ‚Gute Besserung' wünschen und ihr wie immer für ihre mühe danken

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_18. …ups_

Es hatte eine lange Zeit gedauert, bis Harry in dieser Nacht endlich einschlafen konnte, doch schließlich hatte ihn der Schlaf übermannt. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie Remus spät wieder zurück kam und sah auch nicht dessen traurigen Blick, als Severus ihm erneut Veritaserum gab, um ihn zu befragen und ihn dann einfach allein ließ. Er bekam auch nicht mit, wie Lucius leise in sein Zimmer kam und ihm zuflüsterte, dass das kleine Mädchen wohlauf und bei seinen Eltern sei, ehe er wieder ging.

Harry träumte. Seit langem hatte er endlich wieder einen angenehmen Traum. Es gab dort niemanden, der gefoltert, oder getötet wurde. Da war kein hohles Lachen, dass die Qual und den Tod dieser Menschen begleitete. Und trotz alledem wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen auf. Er erinnerte sich an jeden Teil dieses Traumes, als wäre es wirklich passiert.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er draußen auf dem Grundstück von Snape-Manor gewesen war, wie Draco zu ihm gekommen war, wie sie sich unterhalten hatten und wie sie beide plötzlich nicht anders konnten, als sich zu küssen. Harry bildete sich noch immer ein, die sanfte Lippen des Blonden auf seinen spüren zu können, fühlte noch immer die starken Arme Dracos, die sich beschützend um ihn schlangen und ihn festhielten, nachdem sich ihre Lippen gelöst hatten und sie einfach so da gesessen und ihr Zusammensein genossen hatten.

Doch es war genau das, was ihn verwirrte. Zweifellos war dieser Traum durch das Gespräch mit dem Blonden gestern Abend in der Küche zustande gekommen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr er die Nähe des ehemaligen Slytherin genossen hatte und bemerkte, wie gern er das auch in Wirklichkeit haben würde. Doch zugleich ließ ihn der bloße Gedanke daran, Draco auf diese Art an sich herankommen zu lassen, erschaudern. Harry sehnte sich danach, von einem Menschen geliebt und in den Arm genommen zu werden. Er sehnte sich nach einem Menschen, dem er bedingungslos vertrauen konnte, einem Menschen, für den er die wichtigste Person auf der Welt war und die für ihn das wichtigste überhaupt war. Doch die gleichzeitige Angst vor Zurückweisung, davor, nicht geliebt zu werden, ausgelacht und nicht verstanden zu werden, machten ihm klar, dass er das nicht haben konnte.

Harry weigerte sich darüber nachzudenken, ob es eine Bedeutung hatte, dass ausgerechnet Draco es gewesen war, der in seinem Traum bei ihm gewesen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort darauf wirklich wissen wollte und so verdrängte er sie und stand auf.

oooooooooo

„Harry, wir werden heute mit deinem Training beginnen. Ich muss in ein paar Tagen wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und so lange ich noch hier bin, werden wir jede freie Minute nutzen", erklärte Snape nach dem Frühstück. „Draco, du wirst ebenfalls an diesem Training teilnehmen", fuhr er an den Blonden gewandt zu.

Die beiden nickten und waren schon bereit aufzustehen, als eine Eule, die an das Fenster des Esszimmers klopfte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Harry stand auf und öffnete es für sie, worauf sie elegant hineinflog, auf der Lehne seines Stuhles landete und ihm dann ihr Bein hinhielt. Harry schaute zu seinem ehemaligen Zaubertränkeprofessor, woraufhin dieser ihm zunickte und seinen Zauberstab zog. Er untersuchte den Brief mit ein paar Zaubern, ehe er dem Schwarzhaarigen signalisierte, dass er ihn ohne Bedenken nehmen konnte.

Drei Pergamente kamen zum Vorschein, als er den Umschlag öffnete. Zwei von ihnen trugen das Siegel des Ministeriums und waren die geforderten Begnadigungen für ihn selbst und Lucius. Sie waren wieder freie Männer, mehr oder weniger. Das dritte enthielt die Genehmigung für die Verwendung der Unverzeihlichen, wie Harry sie gefordert hatte. Man musste Dumbledore eines lassen: Er konnte wirklich schnell handeln, wenn er es wollte. Außerdem schien sein Einfluss auf den Minister größer zu sein, als er angenommen hatte. Das könnte zu einem Problem werden.

Er reichte die Schriftstücke an Lucius weiter und wollte den Umschlag schon weglegen, als er einen weiteren kleinen Zettel bemerkte. Harry nahm ihn an sich und las, was darauf stand. Es war eine Nachricht von Dumbledore, in der er ihn bat, sich noch einmal mit ihm zu treffen, um noch einige Details zu besprechen. Harry sollte ihm Bescheid geben, da zu diesem Anlass auch Mr. Ollivander da sein würde, damit er einen neuen Zauberstab erhalten könnte. Harry schnaubte und legte den Zettel weg. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, sich mit dem alten Mann zu treffen, aber ihm würde wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Das Dumbledore es geschafft hatte so schnell auf seine Forderungen einzugehen und schon heute die Papiere vorliegen zu haben, bewies das.

Harry entschied, dass er mit Snape zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen würde, wenn der am Morgen des 1. Septembers in das Schloss zurückkehren würde, ehe er sich mit Draco und dem Tränkemeister auf den Weg in die Kerker das Manors machte. Snape führte die beiden jungen Männer in einen großen Raum, der vollkommen leer war. Hier würden sie Flüche üben, wenn Harry erst einmal seinen Zauberstab hätte. Snape bestand darauf, dass sie sich zuerst einmal um ihre körperliche Fitness kümmern müssten, was Harry zudem einen bissigen Kommentar zu seiner noch viel zu schmächtigen Statur einbrachte. Harry ersparte es sich, ihm darauf zu antworten, da er wusste, dass Snape irgendwie Recht hatte. Er sah noch immer so dünn aus, aus könnte ihn ein kräftiger Windstoß einfach um pusten. Er bat seinen ehemaligen Lehrer einfach darum, einen geeigneten Essensplan aufzustellen und versuchte tapfer, nicht zu grinsen, als er dafür einen verwunderten Blick von ihm bekam.

Harry fand es erstaunlich, wie fit dieser Mann war, denn wo er und Draco am Nachmittag erschöpft in die Sessel des Salons fielen, sah er noch so aus, als hätte es sich bei ihrem Training nur um eine kleine Aufwärmübung gehandelt und wäre nun bereit, mit dem richtigen Training zu beginnen. Zu Harrys Überraschung, hatte sich am Nachmittag auch Lucius der kleinen Gruppe angeschlossen, der jedoch, im Gegensatz zu Snape, ebenfalls vollkommen fertig in sein Zimmer gegangen war. Auch er musste erst wieder seine Kondition aufbauen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch die Kraft habe für unseren täglichen Spaziergang", sagte Draco träge. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass Severus viel zu viel Spaß dabei hatte, uns herum zu jagen. Sein Grinsen, als du um fünf Minuten Pause gebeten hast, war dafür viel zu erfreut."

„Also, erstens werde ich auch keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür setzen. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass meine Beine das nicht mehr mitmachen würden. Und zweitens hat es ihm natürlich Spaß gemacht. Ich weiß, du warst in der Schule nie am empfangenden Ende seiner sanftmütigen Persönlichkeit, aber ich schon und ich kann sagen, dass er es mag, andere zu quälen. Und wer braucht schon Zaubersprüche, wenn er uns auch so fertig machen kann", antwortete Harry trocken.

Draco stand langsam auf und streckte sich vorsichtig. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir eine Partie Zauberschach in meinem Zimmer spielen, wenn wir schon nicht spazieren gehen?", fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", antwortete Harry. „Ich bin grottenschlecht. Ron hat mich immer besiegt, egal was ich versucht habe."

„Das ist doch gut. Da musst du dich wenigstens nicht mit meiner schlechten Laune rumschlagen, die ich hätte, wenn ich verlieren würde", grinste Draco. „Komm schon. Ich will nur noch schnell duschen und mir etwas anderes anziehen und dann können wir spielen."

„Ich würde ja gerne aufstehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das schaffen werde. Mir tut alles weh", jammerte der ehemalige Gryffindor.

„Jetzt sei nicht so weich. Denkst du, mir geht es anders. Mir tut sogar mein Hintern weh. Ich würde ja Severus nach einer Salbe gegen Muskelkater fragen, aber ich habe gerade überhaupt keine Lust in sein triumphierendes Gesicht zu sehen."

„Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich es die Treppen hoch schaffen werde. Kannst du das Schachspiel nicht hier runter bringen?"

„Potter ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber du hast gerade mehrere Stunden hintereinander weg trainiert und deine Körperausdünstungen würden meine empfindlichen Geruchsnerven abtöten, wenn ich gezwungen wäre, sie die ganze Zeit einzuatmen. Also los jetzt, stell dich nicht so an und steh auf. Wenn du jetzt ein lieber Junge bist, bekommst du nachher von mir auch einen Schokofrosch, ganz für dich alleine."

„Als ob ich mich mit so etwas ködern lassen würde", schmollte Harry und stand stöhnend auf.

„Ich sage jetzt lieber nichts dazu, dass du immerhin endlich aufgestanden bist", grinste Draco spitzbübisch, ehe er sich lachend davon machte.

Grundsätzlich hätte Harry ihm jetzt gerne einen bösen, vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen, doch er konnte nicht anders, als leicht zu schmunzeln. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy so sein konnte. Es war schön, mit dem Blonden zusammen zu sein. Er hatte Humor und sein Verhalten Harry gegenüber konnte man wirklich schon als sehr freundschaftlich bezeichnen. Er hätte zu Schulzeiten niemals gedacht, dass Draco so sein konnte.

Die Treppen hinaufzusteigen war die reinste Höllenqual. Harry musste um jeden Schritt kämpfen und als er die Stufen endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte, musste er erst einmal für ein paar Minuten ausruhen und wieder zu Atem kommen. Wie er morgen Snapes Training durchstehen sollte, war ihm ehrlich gesagt ein Rätsel. Harry bezweifelte im Moment, dass er morgen überhaupt fähig war, seinen kleinen Finger zu regen.

Er verschwand in seinem Zimmer und gönnte sich erst einmal eine schöne warme Dusche, die seine Schmerzen ein wenig zu lindern schien. Erleichtert begann er sich einzuseifen und ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Wieso nur kam er auf einmal so gut mit Draco zurecht? Wieso mochte er es, in dessen Nähe zu sein? Gut, der Blonde benahm sich nicht mehr wie das Arschloch, das er in der Schule gewesen war, aber trotzdem… Der Traum der letzten Nacht kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, als er sich dort mit ihm geküsst hatte, die starken Arme, die ihn gehalten hatten und die Worte, die der Blonde geflüstert hatte. Harry schloss seine Augen, als er versuchte, diese Bilder wieder in seinem Geist wach zu rufen.

Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass die Dusche aufgehört hatte zu laufen. Verwundert öffnete er die Augen wieder, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht mehr unter seiner Dusche stand und er auch nicht nass war. Verwundert blickte er auf und ihm stockte der Atem. Keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt stand Draco Malfoy, nackt, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte, unter einer Dusche, deren Duschwand komplett durchsichtig war. Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und bot ihm so, einen sehr guten Ausblick auf seinen festen, kleinen Hintern, der, und das musste Harry zugeben, einfach perfekt aussah.

Er schaute fasziniert zu, wie sich der Blonde die Haare wusch, betrachtete dabei das perfekte Spiel der Muskeln seiner Arme und seines Rückens, doch nichts war so anziehend, wie der knackige Hintern, der ihm da präsentiert wurde. Harry spürte ein Gefühl in sich hochsteigen, das er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt hatte und dass er auch eher mit Cho, als mit Draco in Verbindung brachte, doch trotzdem war es da. Was war es? Erregung? Vorsichtig schaute er an sich hinunter und atmete erleichtert aus, als er bemerkte, dass sein Körper keinesfalls auf den Anblick des Blonden reagiert hatte, ehe er zusammenfuhr, als er erkannte, dass er tatsächlich ebenfalls nackt hier stand.

Er schaute auf, als er bemerkte, dass auf einmal kein rauschendes Wasser mehr zu hören war und schaute in die entsetzen Augen von Draco, der sich herumgedreht hatte, um aus der Dusche zu steigen. Er bekam einen hochroten Kopf und verdeckte seine Männlichkeit mit seinen Händen, als Draco langsam die Duschwand öffnete.

„Darf ich fragen, was du hier machst?", fragte der Blonde ihn ruhig. „Hast du keine eigene Dusche?"

Harry war in diesem Moment ernsthaft bereit, im Erdboden zu versinken. Merlin, war das peinlich. „Ich… äh… also…", stammelte er intelligent. „Kannst du mir bitte ein Handtuch geben, mit dem ich mich bedecken kann. Und ganz so nebenbei würde ich es vorziehen, wenn du dich auch bedecken würdest."

„Gefällt dir etwa nicht, was du siehst?", fragte der Blonde mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„DRACO", schrie Harry entrüstet, woraufhin Angesprochener leicht schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte und sich dann zwei Handtücher schnappte, von denen er eines Harry gab, der es verschämt entgegen nahm.

„Also, was machst du nun hier?", fragte Draco noch einmal, nachdem beide alle wichtigen Körperteile verdeckt hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry ehrlich. „Gerade eben stehe ich noch unter meiner Dusche und plötzlich bin ich hier. Ich vermute, dass ich mich hierher astralprojiziert habe."

„Astralwas?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Es sieht so aus, als würde ich das Talent zur Astralprojektion haben. Das heißt, dass ich eigentlich nicht wirklich hier bin. Nur mein Bewusstsein ist hier", erklärte Harry tapfer.

„Dafür siehst du aber sehr real aus", grinste der Blonde.

„Lass den Quatsch, Draco", fauchte Harry.

„Na jetzt entschuldige mal. Warum blaffst du mich denn jetzt an? Du bist ja wohl einfach so unangemeldet in meinem Badezimmer aufgetaucht. Und die Tatsache, dass du das auch noch nackt gemacht hast, will ich gar nicht erst erwähnen", entgegnete Draco.

Beschämt senkte Harry seinen Kopf und kurz herrschte Schweigen, ehe Draco erneut sprach. „Denkst du nicht, dass es Zeit ist, dass du dich wieder zurück projizierst?", fragte er.

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht wie", gab Harry verlegen zu.

„Draco, bist du hier?", drang auf einmal eine Stimme von außen zu ihnen.

„Ich bin im Badezimmer, Mutter", antwortete Draco rasch. „Ich habe hier ein Problem. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn du hier her kommst."

Harry schaute ihn entsetzt an, doch Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du kannst ja nicht ewig hier bleiben. Sie wird wissen, was zu tun ist."

Zu sagen, dass Narzissa überrascht war, als sie Harry halbnackt bei Draco im Badezimmer vorfand, wäre eine Untertreibung. Fragend sah sie zu Draco. „Harry hat sich hier her astralprojiziert und jetzt weiß er nicht, wie er wieder zurück soll", erklärte ihr Sohn.

Narzissa betrachtete Harry skeptisch. „Wie hast du es denn bis jetzt gemacht?", fragte sie den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Gar nicht. Ich meine… ich bin einfach von alleine aufgewacht", antwortete Harry schnell. Ihm war die ganze Sache mehr als peinlich.

„Nimm meine Hand, Harry. Ich werde dich zurückbringen, okay?", fragte sie, worauf der junge Mann schnell nickte und ihre Hand ergriff.

Keine Minute später fand er sich unter seiner Dusche wieder. Das Wasser prasselte wieder auf seinen Körper hinab und Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, dass er wieder zurück war. Er hielt inne, als er plötzlich etwas bemerkte. Ganz langsam senkte er seinen Kopf und schaute nach unten. Jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Er hatte eine Erektion.


	19. Chapter 19

hi alle zusammen…

da ich gleich zur arbeit muss und ich euch vorher noch das neue chap geben wollte, bedanke ich mich nur kurz für eure tollen kommis und bei meiner beta SnapesWife…

allen handküsse zuwerf

nerventod

oooooooooo

_19.Schwul?_

Draco hatte beobachtet, wie seine Mutter Harry dabei geholfen hatte, wieder von hier fort zu kommen. Er trat an die Stelle, an der der Schwarzhaarige gestanden hatte und hob das dort liegende Handtuch auf. Ein Lächeln zierte noch immer sein Gesicht, als er es zusammenlegte und es dann zu der Schmutzwäsche legte. Narzissa beobachtete diese skeptisch.

„Darf ich fragen, was dich so zum lächeln bringt?", fragte sie ihn, als er damit fertig war.

„Nichts", antwortete Draco unschuldig, doch er konnte sogleich an der hochgezogenen Augenbraue seiner Mutter erkennen, dass sie ihm dies absolut nicht glauben wollte. Er rollte mit seinen Augen, ehe er weitersprach. „Okay, es ist wegen Harry. Wollen wir einfach sagen, dass ich festgestellt habe, dass ich ihn mag."

„So, so, du hast also festgestellt, dass du Harry magst", schmunzelte nun die blonde Frau, ehe sie wieder ernst wurde. „Nur für den Fall, dass du ihn mehr als nur mögen solltest, möchte ich dich daran erinnern, dass Du wirklich sehr behutsam mit Harry umgehen musst. Was er erlebt hat, ist sehr schlimm und er braucht Zeit, verstehst du?"

„Natürlich, Mutter", schnarrte Draco. „Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht über ihn herfallen."

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz", lächelte Narzissa nun wieder. „Sei bitte trotzdem vorsichtig. Du kannst dir ja nicht einmal sicher sein, ob Harry überhaupt an Männern im Allgemeinen interessiert ist."

„Oh, ich glaube schon. Vielleicht weiß er es selbst noch nicht, aber in letzter Zeit habe ich Anzeichen bei ihm bemerkt, die dafür sprechen", sagte Draco selbstsicher.

„Wenn du meinst…", antwortete Narzissa, ehe sie sich wieder an den eigentlichen Grund ihres Hierseins erinnerte. „Ich war gerade eben bei Lucius und so wie es aussieht, hat ihm das Training mit Severus ganz schön zugesetzt. Ich wollte nur einmal nach dir sehen und wissen, wie es dir geht."

„Sev ist ein richtiger Sadist. Mir tut alles weh. Wenn ich nur daran denke, dass es morgen so weitergehen soll, wird mir schon ganz schlecht. Harry geht es auch nicht viel besser. So sehr es mich auch schmerzt das zuzugeben, werde ich Severus wohl nachher um einen Trank oder eine Salbe bitten müssen, sonst geht morgen gar nichts mehr", antwortete der Blonde. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest. Ich würde mich gern anziehen. Harry und ich wollen eine Partie Schach spielen und ich weiß nicht, wie er reagiert, wenn ich immer noch halbnackt bin, wenn er hier ist."

Narzissa nickte lächelnd und verließ dann das Badezimmer ihres Sohnes, um wieder zu ihrem Mann zurückzukehren und ihn ein wenig zu verwöhnen. Das hatte er sich nach dem anstrengenden Training verdient.

oooooooooo

Narzissa, Lucius, Remus und Severus saßen bereits am Tisch, als Draco zum Abendessen im Speisezimmer erschien. Dort war es totenstill. Die angespannte Atmosphäre, die noch immer zwischen dem Werwolf und dem Tränkemeister herrschte, war zum greifen nah, doch es war nicht das, was Draco in der Tür innehalten ließ.

„Ist Harry nicht hier?", fragte er in die Runde.

„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet den Rest des Nachmittags zusammen verbringen?", fragte Narzissa verwundert.

„Er ist nicht gekommen", antwortete der jüngste in dem Raum. „Ich wollte ihn zum Essen abholen und habe bei ihm geklopft, aber niemand hat geantwortet, deshalb dachte ich, dass er schon hier wäre."

„Ist er vielleicht spazieren gegangen?", wollte nun Lucius wissen.

„Ich denke, eigentlich nicht. Harry war nach dem Training genauso fertig wie wir und wollte nicht mehr raus", antwortet Draco.

„Ich werde nach ihm sehen", beschloss das Malfoy-Oberhaupt und stand auf. „Vielleicht war er einfach nur zu müde und schläft schon."

Die anderen sahen dem Blonden zu, wie er das Speisezimmer verließ, ehe Draco sich auf seinen angestammten Platz setzte und sich etwas zu essen auf den Teller machte. Er schaute zu seinem Paten, der stur (vor) auf seinen Teller starrte während er aß, um jeglichen Blickkontakt mit Remus zu vermeiden. Irgendwie bezweifelte es Draco, dass diese beiden sich wieder vertragen würden. Er kannte seinen Paten. Der Verrat des Werwolfs hatte ihn tief getroffen und Severus war von Natur aus kein Mensch, der so etwas einfach vergaß und wieder zur Tagesordnung überging.

oooooooooo

Lucius klopfte vorsichtig an die Zimmertür von Harry. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt und lugte hinein. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett, von dem er erwartete, dass Harry darin lag und schlief, doch es war leer und schien heute auch noch nicht benutzt worden zu sein. Stirnrunzelnd öffnete er die Tür ein Stück weiter und schaute sich in dem Zimmer um. Von Harry war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht war er ja im Bad? Lucius öffnete die Tür ganz und betrat das Zimmer, ehe er sie wieder hinter sich schloss. Er sah sich noch einmal im ganzen Raum um und lauschte, ob er Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer hören konnte, doch es war absolut still.

Langsam näherte er sich dem Badezimmer, um dort nachzusehen. Narzissa hatte ihm von dem Vorfall heute Nachmittag erzählt und der Blonde wusste nicht, wie Harry auf die ganze Sache reagiert hatte. Er wollte einfach nur sichergehen, dass es Harry gut ging. Er klopfte an der Badezimmertür und trat, nachdem er erneut keine Antwort erhielt, hinein. Das Zimmer war leer. Auf dem Boden lag ein kleiner Haufen mit der Wäsche, die Harry heute zum Training angehabt hatte, zusammen mit einem nassen Badehandtuch, doch von dem Schwarzhaarigen gab es keine Spur. Nun doch leicht beunruhig, kehrte Lucius in Harrys Zimmer zurück, als sein Blick zu dem Bett fiel, das genau gegenüber der Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte, stand.

An der Seite des Bettes, auf dem Boden saß Harry. Er hatte seine Knie zur Brust gezogen und sie mit seinen Armen umschlungen. Seine Stirn hatte er auf seine Knie gelegt und Lucius konnte erkennen, dass sein ganzer Körper leicht zitterte. So wie Harry da saß, hatte er ihn von der Tür zum Zimmer nicht sehen können, doch nun saß der junge Mann vor ihm und Lucius konnte spüren, wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Irgendetwas war geschehen. Hatte es mit dem Vorfall, den Narzissa erwähnt hatte zu tun oder war es etwas vollkommen anderes? Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er nicht seine Frau herholen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen – vorerst.

Langsam näherte er sich Harry, der noch nichts von ihm mitbekommen hatte und kniete sich dann neben ihn. „Harry?", fragte er behutsam und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes. Der Schwarzhaarige schreckte hoch und schaute Lucius mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Schrecken und Angst war in seinen Augen zu erkennen, ehe er sein Gegenüber erkannte und sich wieder ein Stück weit entspannte. Er legte seine Stirn zurück auf seine Knie.

„Geh weg!", hörte Lucius ihn murmeln, doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Was immer mit Harry war, er musste darüber reden, soviel war Lucius klar.

„Was ist los?", fragte der Blonde daher und wartete angespannt auf eine Antwort, die jedoch nicht kam. Er wartete noch einen Augenblick und überlegte unschlüssig, was er tun solle, ehe er einfach handelte. Er legte sanft eine Hand unter Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn so, ihn direkt anzusehen. „Harry, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte noch einmal.

„Ich bin… ich bin vollkommen unnormal, krank, abscheulich…", stotterte Harry aufgelöst.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Was?", fragte er, da er überhaupt nicht verstand, was in Harry vorging. „Also wenn es darum geht, was heute in Dracos Badezimmer passiert ist… mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Du kannst die Astralprojektion noch nicht kontrollieren. Das wird schon. Draco weiß, dass es ein Unfall war."

„Aber davon rede ich doch gar nicht", brauste Harry auf. „Ich rede davon, was daraufhin passiert ist."

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte der Blonde, der nun absolut nichts mehr verstand.

„Ich… ich… nein, ich kann es nicht sagen", sagte Harry und legte seine Stirn wieder auf die Knie.

„Harry, nun komm schon, sag es mir. Du weißt doch, du kannst mir vertrauen", versuchte es Lucius. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und blieb still. „Willst du mit Narzissa darüber reden? Vielleicht kann sie dir helfen."

„Nein", rief Harry entsetzt. „Mit ihr kann ich erst recht nicht darüber reden."

„Dann sag mir, was dich bedrückt", sagte Lucius noch einmal. „Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

„Ich… als ich wieder zurück war, da… verdammt… ich hatte eine Erektion", stammelte Harry, ehe er aufsprang und schimpfend im Zimmer auf und ab ging. „Ich meine, das ist doch krank. Nach allem, was ich durchgemacht habe, bekomme ich bei der ersten Gelegenheit, in der ich einen nackten Mann sehe, einen Ständer. Wieso? Hat mir das ganze auf irgendeine verdrehte Art etwa doch gefallen? Das ist abartig. Am liebsten würde ich--"

„Harry, stopp", unterbrach ihn Lucius, der seinen Ausbruch überrascht verfolgt hatte. Er stand auf, als Harry sich zu ihm drehte und ihn fragend anschaute. Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er dem jungen Mann nun sagen sollte. Harry war also erregt worden, als er Draco, seinen Sohn, nackt unter der Dusche gesehen hatte. Von Narzissa wusste er, dass auch Draco ein gewisses Interesse an Harry hatte und er konnte sich keinen Besseren denken, den er sich für seinen Sohn wünschte. Außerdem würde Draco auch Harry gut tun. Lucius würde sicherstellen, dass Draco den Schwarzhaarigen nicht verletzen würde und mit ihm reden, wenn sich wirklich etwas zwischen den beiden entwickeln würde. Aber erst einmal musste er mit Harry reden.

„Warum?", fragte der. „Warum soll ich aufhören? Offensichtlich stehe ich auf Schwänze in meinem Hintern, also muss es mir doch gefallen haben."

„Harry, jetzt ist es aber genug", sagte Lucius ernst. „Was Smith und die anderen gemacht haben, hatte nichts mit Sex zu tun und das weißt du. Das sind zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge."

„Und wo liegt der Unterschied?", fragte Harry verärgert.

Lucius schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Wie meinst du das? Meinst du, du hattest noch nie…?"

Harry schüttelte resigniert seinen Kopf. „Ich hatte nicht viel Gelegenheit dazu", gab er leise zu. „Ich hatte damals nur einen richtigen Kuss, mit Cho Chang, und der war schrecklich."

„Hattest du nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass das vielleicht daran lag, dass sie ein Mädchen war?", fragte der Blonde vorsichtig nach.

„Das kann nicht sein", entgegnete Harry.

„Harry, es ist nichts Schlimmes dabei, wenn du Männer bevorzugst, auch nicht nachdem, was passiert ist. Du kannst nicht beeinflussen, welches Geschlecht für dich attraktiver ist und niemand wird von dir denken, dass du krank bist, nur weil du auf dein eigenes Geschlecht stehst. Du solltest dich nicht dagegen wehren, wenn es das ist, was dich glücklich machen kann. So traurig das ist, aber du bist nicht der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der so etwas durchmachen musste. Viele Männern und noch viel mehr Frauen mussten das erleben und natürlich ist es für sie schwer, wieder in eine Beziehung zu finden, aber auch sie können nicht beeinflussen, auf welches Geschlecht sie stehen.

Auch ihnen fällt es schwer, sich wieder fallen zu lassen und den Sex zu genießen und nicht alle schaffen das. Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, weil du noch nicht die Erfahrung gemacht hast, dass Sex etwas wundervolles sein kann, aber glaub mir, wenn du den richtigen Partner gefunden hast, dem du vertrauen kannst und du den Mut findest, wirst du erkennen, das es wundervoll sein kann."

„Aber wie kann mir _das_ denn gefallen?"

„Ich… also ich glaube nicht, dass ich… Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab Lucius zu. „Ich meine, ich habe noch nie Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet gemacht. Vielleicht könntest du mit Severus darüber sprechen."

„Mit SNAPE? Ich soll mit Snape über Sex reden?", schrie Harry entsetzt. „Diese Vorstellung ist einfach gruselig. Ich meine, es war schlimm genug, herauszufinden, dass dieser Mann überhaupt Sex hat. Ich will ganz sicher nicht auch noch von seinen Erfahrungen wissen."

Lucius musste schmunzeln. Ja, der Gedanke war wirklich absurd, auch wenn er Severus diesen Vorschlag eindeutig machen würde, nur um seine Reaktion darauf zu sehen.

„Hör zu, Harry, lass es einfach auf dich zukommen. Es ist nichts Falsches daran, wenn du dich für Männer interessierst. Es ist nur wichtig, dass du nichts überstürzt. Lass dir Zeit und wenn du einen Partner gefunden hast, dann rede mit ihm über deine Ängste. Lass dir eine Zukunft mit einem liebevollen Partner nicht kaputt machen", sagte der Blonde.

„Aber ich habe Angst", gab Harry zu. „Selbst wenn ich mich nicht für Frauen interessiere und selbst wenn ich es schaffe, es zu akzeptieren, dass ich Männer bevorzuge, weiß ich nicht, ob ich mit ihm Sex haben kann."

„Lass dir einfach Zeit und entscheide das, wenn es soweit ist. Glaub mir, Sex zwischen zwei sich liebenden Menschen ist etwas Wunderbares, auch zwischen zwei Männern. Vielleicht solltest du dir ein paar Bücher darüber besorgen, um mehr zu erfahren."

„Und du meinst, es ist wirklich nicht krank?", fragte Harry zweifelnd nach.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht", versicherte ihm Lucius und zog Harry in eine Umarmung.

„Dieses Gespräch ist so peinlich", gab Harry kopfschüttelnd zu.

„Komm mit zum Abendessen", lächelte Lucius. „Soweit ich mich recht erinnere, hat Severus gesagt, dass du Gewicht zulegen musst." Er löste die Umarmung und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und gingen hinunter zu den anderen.

„Wo bist du gewesen, Harry?", fragte Narzissa, als sie das Speisezimmer betraten.

„Er hat geschlafen", antwortete Lucius seiner Frau und setzte sich neben sie, während Harry an der Seite von Draco Platz nahm. Dankbar lächelte er Lucius zu, ehe er begann zu essen.


	20. Chapter 20

hallihallo,

entschuldigt, aber ich muss es sagen: DAS LEBEN STINKT (zumindest manchmal) – okay, das habe ich gebraucht… entschuldigend grins

es macht mich stolz, dass euch die geschichte gefällt schwärm

mein ganz besondere dank gilt meiner lieben beta **SnapesWife** und natürlich allen, die mir so fleißig reviewt haben… also danke an: **EvilDime, zissy, Anisha Carol und silbernewolfsfrau**

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_20. Alte Freunde_

Das Training in den folgenden Tagen wurde immer härter und Harry war beinahe froh, als es Zeit war, das Snape nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, dass er mit ihm mitgehen würde, um Dumbledore zu treffen. Seitdem er sich das erste Mal versehentlich zu Draco projiziert und dann später von Narzissa erfahren hatte, dass dies wahrscheinlich davon gekommen sei, dass er an den Blonden gedacht hatte, hatte er aufgepasst, dass ihm so etwas nicht noch einmal passierte.

Da er mit ihr die Nachmittage verbrachte, um an seiner Fähigkeit zu arbeiten und um weiterhin die vergangenen Ereignisse zu verarbeiten, hatte er kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, Zeit mit Draco zu verbringen. Harry wusste nicht, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war. Ihm war klar, dass er Abstand brauchte, denn er hatte nicht vor, den Blonden näher an sich heranzulassen, als unbedingt nötig war. Auch wenn Lucius mit ihm gesprochen hatte, hatte er noch immer Angst davor, was sich aus seiner Freundschaft mit Draco entwickeln konnte und es ärgerte ihn maßlos, dass er alles was der ehemalige Slytherin tat, von ihm argwöhnisch beobachtet wurde, da es ja eine sexuelle Annährung sein könnte.

Harry überlegte, ob es nicht vielleicht das Beste gewesen wäre, mit Draco darüber zu sprechen, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen. Draco hatte zwar mit ihm geflirtet, doch das war sicher nur Spaß und Harry hatte nun überhaupt keine Lust dazu, sich vor ihm zu blamieren, indem er zugab, dass er es ernst genommen hatte. Trotzdem war das ganze ein Teufelskreis, da er sich zu dem Blonden doch hingezogen fühlte.

Am Morgen das 1. Septembers, saßen alle gemeinsam am Tisch und frühstückten. Die Atmosphäre war sehr angespannt. Alle spürten Harrys Unbehagen, wieder zu Dumbledore gehen zu müssen. Am Vorabend hatte Harry mit Lucius gesprochen und ihn gebeten, ihn zu begleiten. Das Malfoy-Oberhaupt hatte sofort zugestimmt und dem Schwarzhaarigen seine Unterstützung zugesagt. Da Snape um zehn in Hogwarts sein musste, würden die drei nach dem Essen direkt in Dumbledores Büro flohen.

Der Direktor wartete bereits auf Harry und Snape und sah recht überrascht aus, als auch Lucius aus dem Kamin trat.

„Mister Malfoy? Sie hatte ich nicht erwartet. Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches?", fragte er, nicht ohne eine Spur Verärgerung.

„Ich begleite Harry, auf seinen Wunsch hin. Ich hoffe, dass das kein Problem ist", schnarrte Lucius und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Nein, nein. Das ist natürlich kein Problem", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, das ist alles. Harry, ich werde dich zunächst zu Mister Ollivander bringen. Er wartet in einem der Kerkerräume auf dich. Severus, wir beide können in deinem Büro alles Wichtige besprechen, was das neue Schuljahr betrifft."

Als die beiden Schwarzhaarigen genickt hatten, wand sich Dumbledore noch einmal an Lucius. „Mister Malfoy, vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn sie so lange hier bleiben und auf unsere Rückkehr warten würden", schlug er vor.

„Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, begleite ich Harry. Ich würde es also vorziehen, bei ihm zu bleiben", entgegnete Lucius und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, der vor ihm stand. Er bemerkte sofort, wie der Schwarzhaarige sich bei der Berührung leicht entspannte.

„Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, Severus, wenn du mit Harry schon einmal vorgehen würdest. Ich würde gern kurz mit Mister Malfoy sprechen", sagte der Direktor daraufhin. Er beobachtete, wie Harry sich kurz zu Lucius drehte und dieser ihm zunickte, ehe die beiden Schwarzhaarigen das Büro verließen.

Nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, schaute der Blonde Dumbledore mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Was gibt es zwischen uns zu besprechen? Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn sie einfach sagen würden, was sie zu sagen haben, denn ich möchte Harry nicht zu lange alleine lassen."

Dumbledore setze sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und musterte das Malfoy-Oberhaupt kurz. Seine Augen zeigten nicht das übliche Funkeln, dass dieser alte Mann sein Eigen nannte. Stattdessen wirkten sie kühl und strahlten eine Stärke aus, die Lucius leicht beunruhigte, auch wenn er sich das nicht anmerken ließ. „Ich komme nicht umhin mich zu fragen, was Sie von Harry wollen", sprach er schließlich. „Noch weniger kann ich verstehen, warum Harry Ihnen vertraut. Wir beide wissen, für welche Seite Sie arbeiten und ich beginne ernsthaft zu überlegen, ob es eine gute Sache ist, Harry weiterhin in Ihrer Gesellschaft zu belassen."

„Harry ist kein Kind mehr, dem Sie vorschreiben können, mit welchen Personen er sich zu umgeben hat, Dumbledore. Sie haben kein Recht, sich diesbezüglich in seine Entscheidungen einzumischen", antwortete Lucius mit kalter Stimme.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Harry sich genau überlegt hat, wem er da vertraut. Ich fürchte, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht gut genug durchdacht hat. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass mich sein Entschluss, Ihnen zu trauen, überrascht hat. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Sie als Zellengenosse so wichtig für ihn werden könnten. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sehr beunruhigt bin, was ihren Einfluss auf Harry betrifft", sagte Dumbledore.

Diese Aussage war für Lucius wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Der alte Mann hatte also seine Hände im Spiel gehabt, als es darum ging, dass Harry sich mit ihm eine Zelle teilte. Wenn das so war, was hatte er dann erwartet? Dass Harrys Zeit in Azkaban zu einem täglichen Überlebenskampf wurde? Dass Harry sich verschloss, da er mit Sicherheit vor jemandem Schwäche zeigen würde, der versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen? Lucius wusste es nicht, doch es war auch nicht das, was ihn so unendlich verstörte. Wenn Dumbledore hatte entscheiden können, wer Harrys Zellengenosse wurde, hatte er dann auch genug Einfluss auf die Wachen gehabt? Hatte er den Jungen brechen wollen, um ihn dann als Ritter in strahlender Rüstung zu retten? Immerhin war er damals zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm seine Freiheit angeboten.

Lucius wurde bei diesem Gedanken übel. Zumindest würde diese Theorie erklären, warum die Wachen ihn nie angefasst hatten. Aber sollte das tatsächlich war sein? Ein unbändiger Drang, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und Dumbledore zu verhexen, machte sich in Lucius breit, doch er riss sich zusammen und schaute dem alten Mann in die Augen. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen über meinen Einfluss auf Harry machen. Er ist durchaus in der Lage selbst zu entscheiden, was gut für ihn ist und was nicht. Er bracht mich nicht, damit ich ihm sage, was er tun und denken soll", sagte er fest.

„Davon bin ich nicht überzeugt", entgegnete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Hören Sie, Dumbledore, ich würde vorschlagen, sie sagen, was sie zu sagen haben und reden hier nicht mehr um den heißen Brei", wurde Lucius nun ungeduldig.

„Gut, lassen sie uns zur Sache kommen", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich traue Ihnen nicht und ich finde es höchst bedenklich, dass Harry Sie scheinbar als einen Freund ansieht. Sollte ich die leisesten Anzeichen dafür finden, dass Harry in eine Richtung tendieren wird, die ich nicht gutheißen kann, werde ich Sie so schnell wieder in Gewahrsam nehmen lassen, dass sie gar nicht merken werden, was über Sie gekommen ist. Fudge war nicht besonders begeistert davon zwei entflohene Straftäter davonkommen zu lassen. Ich kann ihn schnell wieder vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Habe ich mich nun klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Und jetzt möchte ich auch etwas klarstellen", knirschte Lucius mit den Zähnen. „Sie werden uns in Ruhe lassen. Harry ist bereit, diesen Kampf zu kämpfen und er wird von mir jede Unterstützung bekommen, die dazu notwendig ist. Ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen bedrohen und ich werde auch nicht zulassen, dass sie dies bei Harry tun. Sie haben Ihre Chance verspielt, alter Mann. Dass Harry Ihnen nicht vertraut, ist allein Ihre Schuld und Sie werden es mit Sicherheit nicht zurückgewinnen, indem sie ihm die Menschen wegnehmen, denen er im Moment vertraut."

„Ich denke, dass ich das besser einschätzen kann als Sie. Ich kenne den Jungen schon erheblich länger", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Die Tatsache, dass Sie Harry noch immer als Jungen bezeichnen, spricht für sich", erwiderte Lucius kalt. „Das Gespräch ist damit für mich beendet. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich jetzt zu Harry führen würden."

oooooooooo

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit von Snape in eines der leeren Zimmer im Kerker gebracht worden, wo er schon von Ollivander erwartet wurde. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich verabschiedet und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

„Mister Potter, ich freue mich, Sie wieder in Freiheit zu sehen", begrüßte ihn der alte Zauberstabmacher.

Harry nickte ihm mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu und schon bald waren beide in die Wahl eines neuen Zauberstabes versunken. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, als Harry einen Zauberstab gebraucht hatte, hatte er diesmal schneller einen neuen gefunden. Das Innere des Zauberstabes bestand aus Drachenblut und der Schuppe eines Drachen, eine sehr mächtige Kombination.

Gerade wollte Mister Ollivander noch etwas sagen, als die Tür aufging und Dumbledore, gefolgt von Lucius den Raum betrat. Harry konnte sofort erkennen, dass Lucius wütend war und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der Blonde schüttelte nur leicht mit Kopf und Harry ließ es für den Moment auf sich beruhen.

„Ah, wie ich sehe hast du bereits einen neuen Zauberstab ausgewählt", sagte Dumbledore wohlwollend, worauf Harry nur leicht nickte. „Sehr schön. Dann können wir jetzt weitermachen. Würdest du mir bitte folgen? Vielleicht kann Mister Malfoy ja so lange in Severus' Büro warten."

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn er mich begleitet", sagte Harry ernst.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das besonders hilfreich wäre, wenn er mitkommen würde", wiegelte Dumbledore ab.

„Was auch immer Sie mit mir zu besprechen haben wird Lucius später sowieso erfahren. Er wird mich begleiten, oder wir werden das Schloss sofort verlassen", entgegnete Harry.

Dumbledore nickte resigniert und deutete dann den beiden Männern an, ihm zu folgen, ehe er sich von Mister Ollivander verabschiedete und dann den Raum verließ. Harry und Lucius folgten ihm stillschweigend, beide gespannt, was der alte Mann wollte. Sie wurden von ihm in die Große Halle geführt, wo Harry überrascht stehen blieb. An einem der vier Haustische saßen seine ehemaligen besten Freunde, Ron und Hermine.

„Warum sind die beiden hier?", fragte Harry Dumbledore, der daraufhin stehenblieb und sich zu ihm drehte.

„Ron und Hermine sind hier, weil du darauf bestanden hast, dass diese beiden es sind, die letztendlich in deinen Plan eingeweiht werden und dich dabei unterstützen werden", erklärte Dumbledore. „Du wolltest meine Unterstützung und du musst verstehen, dass ich es dann nicht zulassen kann, dass ich nicht einmal eine kleine Absicherung habe. Ron und Hermine hier werden sich jede Woche mit dir treffen, damit du sie über die Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden halten kannst. Ich halte dies für eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit erforderlich."

Innerlich kochte Harry, doch äußerlich machte er keine Anzeichen, wie sehr er den alten Mann im Moment hasste. Er war hierfür noch nicht bereit, doch er hatte wohl keine andere Wahl und so nickte er und ging langsam hinüber zu dem Tisch, an dem seine ehemaligen Freunde saßen. „Hallo Ron, Hermine", begrüßte er sie und setzte sich.

„Hallo Harry", antwortete Hermine ebenso angespannt. Von Ron erhielt er lediglich ein unsicheres Nicken. Kurz herrschte Schweigen, ehe Hermine sich dazu durchrang, erneut etwas zu sagen. „Professor Dumbledore hat uns informiert, dass wir dich bei deinem Plan gegen Voldemort unterstützen werden. Vielleicht könntest du uns ja erst einmal erklären, wie dieser Plan aussieht?", schlug sie vor.

„Bis jetzt gibt es noch keinen konkreten Plan. Ich muss zunächst erst einmal trainieren. Ich habe viel aufzuholen", sagte Harry, nicht ohne eine Spur der Anklage in seiner Stimme.

„Aber du musst doch zumindest eine Ahnung haben, wie du es anstellen willst. Du könntest uns deine Idee erzählen und wir könnten den Plan dann weiterentwickeln", erwiderte Hermine.

„Erstens habe ich bereits erwähnt, dass noch kein Plan vorliegt, den ich euch erzählen kann und zweitens ist es nicht eure Aufgabe, einen solchen zu entwickeln. Ich werde entscheiden, was wir tun werden und ihr werdet euch an diese Entscheidung halten, wenn es soweit ist", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige kalt, was Hermine leicht erröten ließ, während Ron ihn wütend anfunkelte.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du dich meiner Frau gegenüber höflich verhalten könntest", knurrte er. „Vielleicht hast du es vergessen, aber wir beide haben dich damals nicht gezwungen, den Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden. Wenn du auf jemanden wütend sein möchtest, dann sei es auf dich selbst. Uns trifft keine Schuld."

„Dafür wart ihr aber sehr schnell dabei, euch von mir abzuwenden", zischte Harry. „Ihr hättet wissen müssen, dass ich im Affekt gehandelt hatte. Sirius war meine einzige Familie. Was hättet ihr an meiner Stelle gemacht, wenn man euch das genommen hätte?"

„Hier geht es nicht um das, was wir getan hätten, Harry", sagte Hermine.

„Ihr habt Recht, also lassen wir das", schnarrte Harry. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, gibt es zurzeit noch nichts, von dem ich euch erzählen kann, da ich im Moment noch trainiere."

„Wer trainiert dich, etwa der da?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd und zeigte auf Lucius, der erhaben an der Eingangstür zur Großen Halle wartete.

„Jetzt ist es wohl an mir zu sagen, dass du ein wenig mehr Respekt zeigen solltest", antwortete Harry kalt. „Lucius verdient Respekt und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du so abfällig von ihm sprichst."

„Aber Harry, er ist ein Todesser", entrüstete sich Ron.

„Gewesen", fügte Harry hinzu. „Lucius ist Teil des Teams und ihr werdet ihm so vertrauen müssen, wie ihr mir vertrauen müsst, ansonsten wird eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns nicht möglich sein."

„Du hast dich sehr verändert", stellte Hermine ruhig fest.

„Ja, das habe ich", erwiderte Harry. „Ich werde mit euch beiden schriftlich in Kontakt bleiben. Ich denke nicht, dass es nötig sein wird, dass wir uns wöchentlich sehen müssen, solange noch nicht feststeht, was genau wir tun werden."

„Aber Professor Dumbledore wünscht, dass wir uns wöchentlich treffen", entgegnete Hermine.

„Professor Dumbledore wird mir mit Sicherheit zustimmen, dass es keinen Sinn macht, wenn wir uns treffen, wenn wir noch keinen Schlachtplan haben. Solange werde ich euch _natürlich_ wöchentlich Bericht erstatten." Mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und ging zu Lucius. Mit einem Blick zu Dumbledore sagte er: „Wir sind hier fertig", ehe er zusammen mit dem Blonden verschwand und die drei anderen allein in der Großen Halle zurückließ.


	21. Chapter 21

**danke für die wundervollen kommis -strahl- und an meine beta SnapesWife**

oooooooooo**  
**

_21. Verschwinde aus meinem Leben_

Harry schritt ruhig neben Lucius in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes, von wo aus sie beide wieder nach Snape-Manor apparieren konnten. Lucius konnte die Angespanntheit und Wut beinahe spüren, die von Harry ausging. Er wollte wissen, wie das Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinen ehemaligen Freunden gelaufen war, doch hier war nicht der richtige Ort für so ein Gespräch. Außerdem beunruhigte ihn die Drohung Dumbledores ein wenig.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten", sagte er daher kurz und nahm Harry bei der Hand, nur um Sekunden später mit einem ‚Plopp' mit ihm zu verschwinden. Harry ließ das geschehen und war nicht überrascht, sich nicht vor den Toren zu Snape-Manor wiederzufinden, sondern in einem kleinen Wald, den Harry als den erkannte, den er schon einmal mit Snape durchschritten hatte.

Beide Männer setzten sich langsam in Bewegung. „Was wollte Dumbledore von dir?", fragte Harry, nachdem sie schon eine Weile still nebeneinander her gegangen waren. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen, was den Blonden bedrückte, immerhin hatte er ja mit ihm reden wollen.

Lucius seufzte und überlegte, wie er am besten beginnen und wie viel er Harry überhaupt erzählen sollte. Ja, ihm war klar, dass er dem Schwarzhaarigen nichts verheimlichen sollte, aber er wusste auch nicht, wie Harry reagieren würde. Er versuchte daher, sich erst einmal auf etwas sichererem Gebiet zu bewegen.

„Um es kurz zu machen, hat er zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er die Freundschaft zwischen uns bedenklich findet", begann er. „Er befürchtet, dass ich einen falschen Einfluss auf dich haben könnte. Ich glaube, wir müssten uns etwas einfallen lassen, da Dumbledore mir direkt gedroht hat, mich wieder in Haft nehmen zu lassen, wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass du dich in die falsche Richtung entwickelst. Wir können uns nicht auf das Stück Papier verlassen, das wir in den Händen halten und das uns unsere Freiheit garantiert."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich merklich verdunkelt, als Lucius gesprochen hatte. Er spürte, wie dieser nun zu ihm schaute und darauf wartete, was er zu sagen hatte, doch Harry blieb still. In seinem Kopf wirbelten verschiedene Gedanken durcheinander. Lucius war also von Dumbledore bedroht worden und er bezweifelte nicht, dass der alte Mann diese Drohung auch wahr machen konnte. Wenn dem so war, dann würde seine Familie wieder ohne ihn sein müssen Harry glaubte nicht, dass er diesen Gedanken ertragen konnte. Er selbst hatte keine Familie und er würde sich schäbig vorkommen, wenn die Malfoys seinetwegen erneut auseinandergerissen wurden.

Aber was konnte er dagegen tun? Gab es wirklich einen Weg, sicherzustellen, dass so etwas nicht passieren konnte? Nein, nicht wirklich. Harry machte sich da nichts vor. Sie waren beide in Ungnade gefallen und Fudge hasste ihn mit Sicherheit genauso, wie er Fudge hasste. Sicher galt dasselbe auch für Lucius. Immerhin hatte sich Fudge bei der Inhaftierung des Malfoy-Oberhauptes eingestehen müssen, dass er mit einem Todesser verkehrt hatte. Harry konnte sich also nicht darauf verlassen, dass Lucius nicht doch wieder eingesperrt wurde, wo auch immer, wenn man bedachte, dass es Azkaban nicht mehr gab.

Sicherstellen, dass Dumbledore Lucius in Ruhe ließ, würde also bedeuten, dass er freundlicher mit dem Direktor und seinen Lakaien umgehen musste. Vielleicht wäre es auch ratsam, sich ein wenig von ihm zurückzuziehen. Niemand durfte ihm anmerken, wie er wirklich dachte. Niemand durfte mitbekommen, dass er auch gegen Dumbledore vorgehen wollte. Er seufzte. „Ich werde mich ihm gegenüber einfach besser benehmen", sagte er dann und schritt einfach weiter, so dass er nicht den irritierten Blick des älteren Mannes bemerkte.

„Könntest du das bitte noch einmal sagen?", bat ihn Lucius.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du deine Familie meinetwegen verlassen musst, also werde ich mich in Zukunft so verhalten, wie Dumbledore es von mir erwartet", sagte Harry fest und schritt einfach weiter.

Lucius war stehen geblieben und schaute ihm entsetzt hinterher, während Harry seine Schritte beschleunigte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fassen und stürmte ihm dann aufgebracht hinterher. Er packte den Jüngeren an der Schulter und wirbelte ihn zu sich herum. „Harry, was ist los?", fragte er scharf, doch die Augen, in die er schaute zeigten keine Reaktion.

Harry zog lediglich eine Augenbraue nach oben und schaute ihn emotionslos an. „Es ist gar nichts los. Wir dürfen Dumbledore nicht unterschätzen und das sollte dir klar sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen kann und damit hat er mir klar gemacht, dass er ein viel gefährlicherer Gegner ist, als wir gedacht hatten. Ich bin für ihn nur ein Werkzeug und er wird alles tun, damit ich funktioniere."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du damit sagen willst", entgegnete der Blonde verständnislos.

„Was ich damit sagen will ist, dass ich ihm, wenn er seine Drohung wahr machen sollte, auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert bin. Verstehst du das nicht? Er kennt meine Schwäche, denn er hat sie all die Jahre, in denen ich nach Hogwarts gegangen bin, ausgetestet. Er weiß, dass ich für meine Freunde alles tun würde und wenn er es schaffen würde, dich wieder einsperren zu lassen, dann hätte er auch Macht über dich und ich weiß nicht, wie weit er gehen würde, damit ich dann trotzdem noch das tue, was er will", sagte Harry aufgebracht.

„Harry, jetzt sei doch vernünftig. Wir werden es schon zu verhindern wissen, dass so etwas passiert", versuchte Lucius es ruhig. „Wir werden auch für diese Situation eine Lösung finden."

„Verdammt nochmal, Lucius, macht die Augen auf", schrie Harry ihn nun an. „Du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Schau dir Remus an. Er war der beste Freund meines Vaters und meines Paten und er hat sich von Dumbledore einfach so überzeugen lassen, dass ich der nächste Dunkle Lord werde. Und Ron und Hermine sind fünf Jahre lang mit mir durch dick und dünn gegangen und schau sie dir nun an. Die Menschen, die ich gerade in diesem Schloss getroffen habe, waren früher meine Familie und sie haben sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere einfach von mir abgewandt. Alles was dazu nötig war, waren Dumbledores Worte. Er hat das alles zerstört, damit ich diese beschissene Prophezeiung erfülle.

Er wird alles tun, was notwendig ist, damit er auch weiterhin die Kontrolle darüber hat, wie es weitergehen soll. Du und deine Familie sind ihm dabei scheißegal und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr wegen ihm leiden müsst. Ich will, dass du, Narzissa und Draco von hier verschwindet. Ihr habt mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun."

„Harry, jetzt beruhige dich endlich", erwiderte Lucius aufgebracht. „Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen. Wir alle haben den Entschluss gefasst, dir helfen zu wollen und wir werden uns jetzt nicht zurückziehen, nur weil Dumbledore meint, dass er uns einschüchtern kann."

„Aber er will euch damit nicht einschüchtern. Er hat dich nur darauf aufmerksam gemacht, zu was er in der Lage ist und nach all dem was passiert ist, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass er seine Drohung wahr macht, wenn er es als notwendig erachtet", sagte der Schwarzhaarige noch immer aufgebracht. „Ich habe einen Fehler begangen. Ich war so arrogant zu glauben, dass ich einfach zu ihm gehen und Forderungen stellen kann und er sich ihnen einfach so beugen wird. Wenn es nur um mich gehen würde, dann wäre es mir egal, aber hier geht es um dich und deine Familie. Ihr drei steht mir jetzt im Weg, um dass zu tun, was ich tun will. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, auf euch Rücksicht zu nehmen und das will ich auch nicht. Verschwindet also von hier und lebt euer Leben. Für mich ist diese Freundschaft beendet."

Wütend riss Harry sich von ihm los und rauschte davon. Lucius wusste überhaupt nicht, was in ihm vor sich ging, doch er würde es schon herausfinden. „Bleib stehen, Harry", rief er ihm nach, doch der ehemalige Gryffindor stürmte einfach weiter, ohne darauf zu achten. Er blieb erst stehen, als ein roter Lichtstrahl knapp neben ihm vorbeischoss. Harry wirbelte wütend herum und sah Lucius an, der noch immer seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Er beobachtete, wie Lucius auf ihn zukam und in etwa zehn Meter Entfernung von ihm stehen blieb.

„Wir werden diese Sache jetzt klären", sagte Lucius mit fester Stimme. „Glaub nicht, dass ich mich einfach so abfertigen lasse, ohne dir auch ein paar Worte dazu zu sagen, genauso, wie ich es bei Dumbledore getan habe."

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden. Ich habe bereits alles gesagt, was ich zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatte. Nimm jetzt also deinen Zauberstab runter und lass mich gehen, sonst, und das schwöre ich, werde ich dir wehtun", knurrte Harry in mit finsterem Blick an.

„Das Manor ist schon in Sicht. Ich werde den Zauberstab nur senken, wenn wir beide jetzt dorthin zurückgehen und darüber in aller Ruhe reden", erwiderte der Blonde, in keinster Weise eingeschüchtert.

„Es gibt nichts zu klären, außer einer Sache", sagte Harry. „Wirst du mit deiner Familie verschwinden oder nicht?"

„Auf keinen Fall", antwortete Lucius.

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich gehen und diesmal wirst du mich nicht abhalten können", knurrte Harry und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, wie Lucius erneut seinen Zauberstab schwang. Blitzschnell duckte er sich und wich dem roten Lichtstrahl aus, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog und nun seinerseits einen _Stupor_ in Lucius' Richtung schoss. Der wehrte ihn problemlos ab und warf den nächsten Fluch in Harrys Richtung. Es entstand ein wildes Duell zwischen den beiden, bei dem keiner die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. Beide waren ausgezeichnet und konnten die Flüche des Gegners abwehren oder ihnen ausweichen, ehe sie erneut zum Angriff übergingen.

Der Kampf dauerte bereits eine Viertelstunde an, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme innehalten ließ. „Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Was soll das?", brüllte Draco und sah verständnislos zwischen seinem Vater und Harry hin und her, die sich beide noch mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und schwer atmend gegenüber standen. Hinter ihm stand seine Mutter, die die beiden Männer intensiv musterte.

„Halt dich da raus. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Lucius", fauchte ihn Harry an. Er konnte sehen, wie Draco etwas darauf erwidern wollte, doch Narzissa legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen. Harrys grimmiger Blick richtete sich wieder zu Lucius. „Bist du nun bereit, zu tun, was ich verlange?", fragte er kalt.

„Nicht in tausend Jahren", antwortete Lucius ebenso kalt.

„Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. _Crucio._" Der Fluch kam für Lucius absolut unerwartet und traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Mit einem Aufschrei ging er zu Boden. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Harry sah ihm regungslos zu, wie er zu Boden ging. Er konnte aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie Draco versuchte sich von seiner Mutter loszureißen versuchte, doch die hielt ihn bestimmt zurück. Harry fragte sich, warum sie das tat, doch im Moment musste er sich auf den Mann vor ihm konzentrieren. Ohne den Zauberstab zu heben, ging er auf Lucius zu und nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab ab. Erst danach hob er den Fluch auf und sah dabei zu, wie Lucius kraftlos auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal", sagte Harry ohne eine Regung. „Wirst du mit deiner Familie aus meinem Leben verschwinden?"

Lucius atmete schwer und sah zu Harry auf. „Du gehörst jetzt mit zu meiner Familie. So lange du hier bleibst bleiben wir auch, gehst du, gehen wir mit dir", antwortete er keuchend.

„Falsche Antwort. _Crucio_", sagte Harry und erneut wand sich Lucius unter den Schmerzen des Fluches. Harrys Augen waren kalt, als er ihm dabei zusah, doch in ihm tobte ein Sturm. Wie lange musste er Lucius noch wehtun, bis dieser endlich begriff, dass er nur das Beste für ihn wollte? Er wollte ihn anflehen, dass er endlich zustimmen sollte, doch im Moment ging das einfach nicht. Er musste seinen Standpunkt klar machen. Er musste Lucius dazu bekommen, dass dieser ihn mit Narzissa und Draco verließ, koste es, was es wolle.

Harry hob den Fluch erneut auf und sah Lucius abwartend an. Der ältere Blonde zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper, doch sein Blick war entschlossen, als er sich mühsam und stöhnend aufrichtete. „Nichts was du tust, wird meine Meinung ändern", sagte er mit zittriger und doch zugleich fester Stimme, als er sich zu voller Größe aufgerichtet hatte.

Diese Aussage ließ Harry noch wütender werden. „Bist du dir sicher?", funkelte er den zitternden Mann an und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Narzissa und Draco. Die zierliche blonde Frau schien sich davon jedoch nicht einschüchtern zu lassen und stellte sich beschützend vor ihren Sohn, während sie Harry fest und ohne eine Spur von Angst in die Augen sah.

Er war so überrascht von dieser Aktion, dass er beinahe nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Lucius, am ganzen Leid zitternd, einen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht hatte. Er wirbelte herum und hielt ihm den Zauberstab direkt vor die Brust, doch Lucius ließ sich davon nicht beirren und mit schreckgeweiteten Augen musste Harry zusehen, wie Lucius seine Hand auf seinen Zauberstab legte und ihn sanft nach unten drückte, während er einen weiteren Schritt auf Harry zumachte. Harry riss sich zusammen und im nächsten Moment wurde der Blonde von einem Fluch zurückgeschleudert und krachte mit seinem Rücken gegen den nächsten Baum. Sein gequältes Aufstöhnen, war für Harry wie ein Sich ins Herz und als er entsetzt zusehen musste, wie Lucius erneut aufstand und dann mit wackligen Beinen zu ihm kam, ließ er den Zauberstab kraftlos sinken.

„Bitte Lucius, geh einfach, bitte", wisperte er, als der Blonde vor ihm stand.

„Niemals", gab der nur zur Antwort und zog Harry nun einfach in eine starke Umarmung, die dieser, unfähig sich zu wehren, über sich ergehen ließ. „Ich werde dich nie allein lassen, hörst du? Wir werden wegen Dumbledore schon eine Lösung finden."

Nun konnte Harry nicht mehr. Seine Beine gaben nach und Lucius, der keine Kraft hatte, sie beide zu halten, sank mit ihm zu Boden, ohne ihn aus seiner Umarmung zu entlassen. „Sie waren meine besten Freunde und nun hassen sie mich", schluchzte Harry, der die Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn es bei dir und deiner Familie genauso enden wird." Lucius verstärkte zur Antwort seine Umarmung und endlich legte auch Harry seine Arme um ihn und erwiderte sie mit ebenso großer Intensität.

Die beiden Männer blieben einfach auf dem Boden sitzen und vergaßen alles um sie herum. Harry spürte die tröstende Hand, die zitternd und beruhigend über seinen Rücken strich und fühlte sich noch elender für das, was er diesem Mann gerade angetan hatte.

Narzissa, die das alles mit ihrem Sohn beobachtet hatte, drehte sich nun zu Draco und legte erneut eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, wodurch er seinen Blick von dem Bild vor ihnen löste. „Lassen wir sie allein", sagte sie nur ruhig und Draco nickte benommen, als sie einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn zurück ins Manor führte.


	22. Chapter 22

hallo alle zusammen,

seit Sonntag ist es offiziell: ich bin alt… keine 2 steht mehr vor meinem alter -seufz-

aber was soll ich schon groß dagegen tun -grins-… wie hat ein freund von mir es so treffend ausgedrück? ‚Die zehn schönsten Jahre einer Frau sind zwischen 29 und 30' und daran werde ich mich auch halten stolz mein kinn vorschieb

ich danke euch für die vielen kommis -euch echt lieb hab- und auch meiner fleißigen beta SnapesWife, die schnell und zuverlässig dafür sorgt, dass ihr hier mit ordentlichem deutsch konfrontiert werdet -knuddel-

viel freude mit dem neuen chap

altersschwache hand heb und wink

nerventod

oooooooooo

_22. Der See im Wald_

Lucius und Harry saßen noch eine ganze Weile zusammen auf dem Waldboden. Keiner von ihnen wollte die Umarmung lösen. Lucius nicht, weil er spürte, dass Harry diese Umarmung jetzt brauchte, damit er wirklich verstand, dass er ihn nie allein lassen würde und sich niemand zwischen sie stellen konnte. Harry nicht, da er es noch nicht wagte, dem blonden Mann in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Tränen, die noch vor kurzem unablässig seine Wangen hinuntergelaufen waren, waren schon längst versiegt.

Noch immer zitterte Lucius am ganzen Körper, auch wenn es langsam nachließ. „Ich vermute, wir müssen den Cruciatus nicht mehr üben", wisperte er schließlich. „Er war perfekt."

Harre verstärkte noch einmal seine Umarmung. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, wirklich nicht. Es tut mir Leid", sagte er erstickt. „Ich habe einfach keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen."

„Ich weiß", beruhigte ihn Lucius, während er sanft über den Rücken des Schwarzhaarigen strich. „Ich möchte dich trotzdem darum bitten, so etwas nicht noch einmal zu tun. Ich habe diesen Fluch in meinem Leben schon zu oft gespürt."

Harry löste sich nun langsam von dem älteren Mann und schaute ihm in die grauen Augen, die ihn warm ansahen. „Du wirst mich wirklich nicht allein lassen, nicht wahr? Ich habe keine Möglichkeit, dir das auszureden?" sagte er mehr, als dass er fragte.

„Ich denke, dass du diese Frage selbst beantworten kannst", antwortete Lucius mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Du solltest dich wirklich langsam damit abfinden. Du wirst mich, Narzissa und Draco nicht mehr los."

Harry errötete leicht, lächelte aber ebenso. „Als Narzissa und Draco aufgetaucht sind, habe ich wirklich geglaubt, ich könnte diese Auseinandersetzung gewinnen. Ich habe im Grunde genommen jeden Moment damit gerechnet, dass die beiden ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen, mich verfluchen und dann darauf bestehen, dass du mit ihnen fortgehst."

„Ich denke, Narzissa wusste, dass sie sich nicht einmischen sollte", erwiderte Lucius. „Sie ist eine wirklich aufmerksame Frau und weiß, wann sie sich zurückhalten muss. Ich denke, sie hat geahnt, warum du das alles tust. Hätte sie das nicht, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass du nicht ungeschoren davongekommen wärst. Man sieht es ihr nicht an, aber sie kann sehr gefährlich werden, wenn sie wütend ist. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn wir ins Haus gehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mich ein wenig hinlegen sollte."

Harry senkte kurz betreten die Augen, ehe er zustimmend nickte, dann aufstand und Lucius eine Hand hinhielt, um ihm ebenfalls aufzuhelfen. Lucius zögerte nicht, ergriff seine Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie langsam auf das Manor zu.

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Narzissa und Draco. Die Blonde Frau kam auf sie zu und umarmte zuerst Lucius und danach, sehr zu Harrys Überraschung, den Schwarzhaarigen fest. Harry schämte sich nun beinahe noch mehr für das, was er ihrem Mann angetan hatte. So sehr er es auch wollte, schaffte er es nicht, sich dafür bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt und verhinderte, dass er etwas sagen konnte. Er sah zu, wie die blonde Frau Lucius bei der Hand nahm und ihn bestimmt nach oben führte. Er konnte hören, wie sie ihm ein kurzes „Ich bin stolz auf dich!" zuflüsterte, ehe die beiden die Treppen hinaufstiegen, um zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen. Harry sah ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher.

Harry blieb in der Eingangshalle allein mit Draco zurück. Er traute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hätte es nicht ertragen, Hass in ihnen zu sehen. Dass Narzissa verstanden hatte, warum er dass alles getan hatte, hieß nicht, dass Draco das ebenfalls tat. Er atmete einmal tief durch und wollte an dem Blonden vorbei hinauf in sein Zimmer gehen, als dieser ihn am Arm packte. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich aus dem Griff loszureißen. Was immer nun kommen würde, er hatte es verdient.

Vollkommen unerwartet, begann Draco in Richtung Ausgang zu laufen und zog Harry hinter sich her. Er sagte nichts zu ihm und Harry schwieg ebenso, als er ihn in Richtung des Waldes zog und dort eine Richtung einschlug, in der Harry noch nie unterwegs gewesen war. Eine ganze Weile wurde er von Draco hinter sich her gezogen, ehe sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung ankamen, und auf einen kleinen See blicken konnten, der sich hier im Wald befand. Die Sonne glitzerte in den vielen kleinen Wellen darauf und ließ diesen Ort, der von dunklem, dichten Wald umgeben war, unwirklich erscheinen.

Draco ließ Harry los und zog seinen Zauberstab. Der Schwarzhaarige unterdrückte den Reflex, ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, um den wahrscheinlichen Angriff abzuwehren, doch überraschenderweise, richtete Draco seinen Zauberstab nicht auf ihn, sondern beschwor damit eine Decke herauf, auf die er sich im Schneidersitz niederließ.

Unschlüssig stand Harry daneben und wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Er hörte schließlich, wie Draco seufzte und auf den Platz neben ihm klopfte, als Zeichen, er solle sich zu ihm setzen. Unsicher, was ihn erwarten würde, setzte sich der ehemalige Gryffindor neben den Blonden. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und schauten hinaus auf den See. Dann atmete Draco noch einmal tief durch, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Ich kann verstehen, warum du das vorhin gemacht hast, zumindest dann, wenn meine Mutter Recht mit ihrer Vermutung hatte. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich es in Ordnung finde, dass du meinen Vater so behandelst hast."

„Draco, ich…", begann Harry, doch Draco gebot ihm mit einer erhobenen Hand Einhalt.

„Lass mich ausreden", bat er bestimmt. „Entscheidungen, die wir Malfoys treffen sind immer gut durchdacht und unumstößlich. Als wir uns entschieden haben, dich zu unterstützen, waren uns allen die möglichen Konsequenzen bewusst. Du bist nicht für uns verantwortlich. Wenn es ein Problem gibt, werden wir alle alles daran setzen, es zu lösen. Du wirst es nicht schaffen, uns zu vertreiben und solltest uns lieber bei der Lösung des jeweiligen Problems helfen. Du musst nicht allein sein, du musst es nur zulassen, dass wir in deiner Nähe sind."

„Aber Dumbledore--", versuchte Harry zu entgegnen, wurde aber sofort von Draco unterbrochen.

„Es ist egal, was Dumbledore oder der Dunkle Lord tun könnten oder tun werden. Wir waren uns dessen bewusst, gegen wen wir kämpfen werden. Wenn wir zusammenhalten, wird der alte Narr nichts tun können. Ich weiß, genauso wie meine Eltern, dass unsere Gegner gefährlich sind, aber glaub mir, wir sind nicht weniger gefährlich. Dein Problem ist, dass du wieder denkst, alles im Alleingang schaffen zu müssen. Das ist wieder so typisch Gryffindor."

„Ist es denn falsch, wenn ich versuche, euch zu beschützen?", fragte Harry nun aufgebracht.

„Denkst du eigentlich überhaupt nach? Was wäre, wenn du es geschafft hättest, dass wir gehen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du es im Alleingang schaffen kannst Dumbledore, den Orden, den Dunklen Lord, die Todesser und was weiß ich noch wen zu besiegen? Du kannst nicht so dumm sein zu glauben, dass du das schaffen könntest", erwiderte Draco noch immer mit starrem Blick auf den See hinaus.

Als Harry nichts darauf erwiderte, sondern weiterhin nur stur geradeaus schaute, entschied Draco sich dazu, fortzufahren. „Was passiert, wenn du es allein versuchst? Du kannst so nicht gewinnen. Du versuchst uns zu beschützen, indem du uns forttreibst und was dann? Was glaubst du wird passieren wenn du versagst? Wie lange wären wir sicher, wenn der Dunkle Lord erkennen würde, dass du nicht damals in Azkaban gestorben bist? Meinst du, er wüsste nicht, dass es dann auch mein Vater geschafft haben könnte zu entkommen und sich dann auf die Suche nach ihm, meiner Mutter und mir machen würde? Wenn du nicht zulässt, dass wir dir helfen, werden wir auf jeden Fall früher oder später sterben. So haben wir eine Chance. Und du auch."

„Vielleicht habe ich diese Chance nicht verdient", ließ Harry schließlich den Kopf hängen. Dracos Kopf fuhr herum und er starrte den Schwarzhaarigen mit offenem Mund an. Für Harry war es an der Zeit, dass er endlich jemandem sagte, was er wirklich dachte und es interessierte ihn nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Draco war, dem er die folgenden Worte sagte. „Vielleicht war Azkaban die gerechte Strafe, die ich verdient habe und ich hätte dort nie entkommen sollen. Vielleicht hätte ich dort sterben sollen. Wegen mir sind so viele Menschen gestorben. Meine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius… Das Schicksal hatte vielleicht gar nicht vorgesehen, dass ich als Baby überlebe und zahlt es mir nun auf diese Art zurück. Ich weiß, dass ihr es auch ohne mich schaffen könntet."

„DU JÄMMERLICHES ARSCHLOCH!", fuhr Draco ihn nun aufgebracht an. „ICH KANN NICHT FASSEN, DASS DU TATSÄCHLICH GLAUBST, DASS DU DAS, WAS DIR WIEDERFAHREN IST, VERDIENT HAST. DEIN SELBSTMITLEID WIDERT MICH AN."

„Ach ja? Mich widert deine Arroganz an", entgegnete Harry wütend und schaute den Blonden mit funkelndem Blick an. „Wie kannst du dir erlauben so ein Urteil zu fällen? Du hast nicht alle geliebten Menschen verloren. Du musstest nicht miterleben, wie sie sterben, nur weil sie für dich da sein wollten."

Draco sah ihn zunächst sprachlos an, ehe er sich genug fing, um etwas sagen zu können, was ihm schlagartig klar geworden war. „Du glaubst wirklich allen Ernstes, dass du es verdient hast, dass deine Freunde sich von dir abgewandt haben, dass du in Azkaban warst und auch das, was dort passiert ist", sagte er tonlos, ehe er Harry wütend anfunkelte. „Ich dachte, meine Mutter hat dir diesen Unsinn ausgeredet."

„Deine Mutter hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich nichts gegen die Wachen tun konnte und auch, dass ich es nicht verdient habe, weil ich schwach war. Fakt ist aber, dass meine Eltern, Cedric und Sirius noch leben könnten, wenn es mich nie gegeben hätte. Es ist alles meine Schuld und ich habe die Strafe, die mir das Leben dafür gegeben hat, verd--"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Draco hatte sich blitzschnell auf ihn gestürzt und am Kragen gepackt. Harry war so überrascht, dass er den ehemaligen Slytherin nur mit schreckgeweiteten Augen ansehen konnte. „Hör auf damit Harry!" zischte Draco wütend. „Hör endlich auf damit. Du hast die Nacht, in der deine Eltern starben, überlebt und du solltest darüber froh und dankbar sein, denn Merlin weiß, ich bin es. Du kannst nichts für all die Tode. Du warst damals noch ein Kind, genauso wie ich. Der Krieg hatte damals schon lange getobt und deine Eltern haben gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft. Sie waren ein Ziel und wären sicherlich auch umgebracht worden, wenn es dich nicht gegeben hätte. Diesen Krieg und alle Menschen die gestorben sind und die sterben werden, hast du nicht zu verantworten. Cedric war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und dein Pate war ein erwachsener Mann, der seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen konnte. Du bist nicht für sie verantwortlich und du hast ganz sicher deswegen keine Strafe verdient."

„Lass mich los!", wimmerte Harry nur. Er wollte weg. Dieses Gespräch riss zu viele Wunden erneut wieder auf.

„Erst wenn du es zugibst", erwiderte der Blonde. „Erst wenn du einsiehst, dass du hier das Opfer bist. Du trägst keine Schuld. Die einzigen, die für das, was du durchmachen musstest verantwortlich sind, sind der Dunkle Lord, Dumbledore und Fudge und wir werden gegen sie vorgehen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren kann."

„Aber--"

„Kein aber, Harry. Sag es! Gesteh dir endlich ein, dass du keine Schuld hast!"

„Ich kann nicht!"

„SAG ES!"

„Ich… ich habe nichts tun können… Ich wollte… wollte Cedric und Sirius retten… aber ich konnte nichts tun. ICH KONNTE NICHTS TUN! SIE SIND EINFACH VOR MEINEN AUGEN GESTROBEN."

„SAG ES, HARRY!"

„Es war nicht meine Schuld." Die Worte waren leise gesprochen und kaum zu verstehen, doch Draco hatte sie verstanden, ließ Harry los und setzte sich keuchend, ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt wieder hin. Harry wiederholte die leise gesprochenen Worte immer wieder und erhob sich nicht. Draco konnte sehen, wie Harry von dieser Erkenntnis geradezu erschüttert war und wusste, dass er gerade einen Durchbruch bei Harry geschafft hatte, wo seine Mutter noch nicht einmal wusste, dass ein Problem bestand.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Worte verstummten und Harry sich langsam aufsetzte. Die grünen Augen zeigten nun wieder Entschlossenheit, als der Schwarzhaarige aufstand und den Blonden ansah. „Wir müssen zurück zum Manor. Es ist Zeit für das Training."

„Wir werden heute nicht trainieren. Ich denke nicht, dass mein Vater in einem Zustand ist, in dem er uns etwas beibringen könnte. Severus kommt heute auch nicht zurück, da die Schüler bald in Hogwarts ankommen werden", erklärte er. „Du tust seit Wochen nichts anderes, als zu trainieren. Heute solltest du dir frei nehmen. Lass uns hier bleiben, die Ruhe genießen und einfach ausspannen."

„Gut", seufzte Harry und ließ sich wieder auf der Decke nieder. „Ich bin sowie so total erschöpft." Er legte sich hin und schloss die Augen. Draco saß neben ihm und beobachtet, wie das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen heute zum ersten Mal einen entspannten Ausdruck angenommen hatte. Er war überrascht, als Harry plötzlich nach seiner Hand griff und sie kurz drückte. „Danke, Draco", flüsterte er, ehe er erschöpft einschlief.

oooooooooo

Harry kam nach unruhigen Träumen langsam wieder zu sich und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo er war. Er bemerkte, dass er auf etwas sehr hartem lag, was wohl der Waldboden sein musste. Doch sein Kopf lag warm und weich und Harry brauchte nicht lange, um zu bemerken, warum das so war. So wie es aussah, hatte er sich im Schlaf an Draco gekuschelt und seinen Kopf auf dessen Arm gelegt.

Überraschender Weise blieb die Panik aus, von der er sicher war, sie zu bekommen. Der Arm, auf dem sein Kopf war, war beruhigend um ihn geschlungen und gab Harry ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, dass er eigentlich nur von Lucius kannte. Im Moment wollte er nichts lieber tun, als hier liegen zu bleiben und die Geborgenheit genießen, die Draco ihm bot. Eine leichte Brise kam auf und Harry beobachtete fasziniert, wie eine Strähne von Dracos Haar dabei sanft über dessen Gesicht strich. Draco rümpfte die Nase ein wenig, da es wohl kitzelte, hatte aber keinen Erfolg und hob seine Hand, um sich die Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Harry beobachtete, wie er die Augen aufschlug und ebenfalls kurz herauszufinden versuchte, wo er war, ehe sein Blick zu dem jungen Mann fiel, um den sein Arm geschlungen war.

Draco lächelte ihn an und als Harry diese Geste unsicher erwiderte und er die Wärme in dessen Augen sah, konnte er nicht anders und beugte sich ohne zu überlegen zu ihm hinüber, um zärtlich seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen zu legen. Erst kurz darauf bemerkte er, was er da eigentlich tat und wollte sich schon zurückziehen, als er bemerkte, dass Harry sich nicht versteifte, sondern entspannt liegenblieb und ihn gewähren ließ. Ermutigt öffnete er vorsichtig seinen Mund und strich mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen. Sein Herz setzte beinahe vor Freude aus, als der Mund sich zögerlich öffnete und ihm Einlass gewährte.

Vor Harrys Augen schien ein Feuerwerk zu explodieren, als er spürte, wie die Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang und vorsichtig umhertastete. Das hier war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Kuss, den er mit Cho erlebt hatte. Er erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft und berührte mit seiner Zunge zaghaft Dracos, der das Spiel mit ihr nur zu gerne aufnahm. Für Harry war in diesem Moment klar, dass er schwul war, auch wenn ihn diese Tatsache noch immer erschreckte. Er vertraute Draco doch so weit, dass er sich nicht zurückzog und den Kuss immer mutiger erwiderte.


	23. Chapter 23

huhu -vorsichtig wink-

ich weiß, dass es lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe eine logische, vollkommen nachvollziehbare Erklärung für die Verspätung… Ich war krank -wehleidige Miene aufsetz-

aber ich hab das wieder gut gemacht, indem ich euch heute ein längeres chap präsentiere -fals das nicht hilft, mich vor euch in den staub werf-

ich danke meinen zahlreichen kommischreibern und meiner lieben beta SnapesWife

viel spaß beim lesen

nerventod

oooooooooo

_23.__ Versöhnungen_

„Wow", flüsterte Harry, nachdem die beiden sich gelöst hatten, was ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Blonden zauberte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so wäre, dich zu küssen."

„Mir geht es genauso", erwiderte Draco. „Es war viel besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. War der Kuss wirklich okay für dich? Ich meine, ich wollte dich nicht überrumpeln. Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihr Malfoy-Männer müsst irgendwas an euch haben, was mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gibt", beruhigte ihn der Schwarzhaarige. „Und ich muss zugeben, dass es sich wirklich sehr gut angefühlt hat." Draco verstärkte seine Umarmung um Harry und zog ihn so noch ein Stück näher zu sich. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, ehe sich Harry traute, die Frage zu stellen, die ihm nun auf der Seele brannte. „Ich… Draco, was erwartest du jetzt von mir?"

„Ich erwarte gar nichts von dir", antwortete Draco ehrlich. „Ich werde das akzeptieren, was du bereit bist zu geben. Ich bin überrascht, dass du mich nicht einfach von dir gestoßen hast und ich weiß, dass es dauern wird, bis du bereit für mehr bist. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, Harry, und ich habe Gefühle für dich entwickelt, die weit über Freundschaft hinausgehen. Ich verspreche dir aber, dass ich dich zu nichts drängen werde. Ich möchte aber, dass du mir sagst, wenn ich doch zu weit gehen sollte."

„Versprochen", entgegnete Harry, erleichtert durch diese Worte. Vielleicht konnte er ja wirklich glücklich werden. Noch einmal drückte er vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die Dracos und noch einmal tanzten ihre Zungen miteinander, ehe er sich wieder von ihm löste und langsam aufstand. „Wir sollten langsam wieder zurückgehen Es ist bestimmt schon Zeit zum Abendessen", sagte er und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte sein Magen. Draco sprang ebenso auf und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Decke verschwinden, ehe beide sich auf den Weg zum Manor machten.

Sie schwiegen, während sie langsam nebeneinander her schritten, ohne dass diese Ruhe für sie unangenehm gewesen wäre. Beide schienen über das nachdenken zu wollen, was gerade passiert war. Harry hatte es vorhin ehrlich gemeint, als er dem Blonden gesagt hatte, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, ihn zu küssen und er gestand sich ein, dass er es sehr gern wiederholen würde. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass er noch nicht weiter gehen wollte oder konnte. Es beruhigte ihn, dass Draco wusste, was vorgefallen war und trotzdem wusste er nicht, ob Draco wirklich warten konnte, bis er bereit war. Würde er es denn überhaupt jemals sein?

Harry hatte sich vorhin schon danach gesehnt, den Blonden anfassen zu können, über sein Gesicht zu streichen, über seine Brust, doch gleichzeitig hatte er Angst davor gehabt und es deshalb sein gelassen. Diese Kluft zwischen Verlangen und Angst machte ihn traurig und wütend zugleich. Er war wütend auf die Männer, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass er nun Angst hatte und Harry nahm sich fest vor, dass er seine Angst bekämpfen würde. Er war immerhin ein Gryffindor und er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Vorsichtig streckte er sein Hand aus und ergriff damit die Dracos, während er gleichzeitig die Luft anhielt.

Erleichtert spürte er, wie sich Dracos Hand fest um seine schloss und ließ die angehaltene Luft wieder aus. Er traute sich nicht, zu Draco zu schauen und konnte so auch nicht dessen leichtes Lächeln erkennen, während sie beide weiter in Richtung des Manors gingen.

Das war der Anblick, der Lucius begrüßte, als sie den Wald verließen. Er hatte sich dank Narzissa von den Flüchen erholt und war losgegangen, um die beiden jungen Männer zu suchen, da er angefangen hatte, sich Sorgen zu machen. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten überrascht nach oben, als er die beiden kommen sah.

Harry hatte ihn zunächst nicht bemerkt, doch als er ihn schließlich erkannte, wollte er Draco seine Hand entziehen. Der Blonde ließ dies jedoch nicht zu und umfasste Harrys Hand noch ein Stückchen fester, was den Schwarzhaarigen gleichzeitig erröten und dennoch erleichtert aufatmen ließ.

„Vater", nickte Draco Lucius zu, als sie bei ihm ankamen. „Wie ich sehe, geht es dir besser."

„Nun, wie ich sehe, geht es euch beiden auch nicht schlecht", schmunzelte Lucius zur Antwort, was Harry nur noch mehr erröten ließ. Schnell senkte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick und starrte unsicher zu Boden.

„Wenn du damit aufhören könntest, Harry in Verlegenheit zu bringen, können wir vielleicht ins Haus gehen", scharrte Draco in altbekannter Manier. Lucius nickte und alle drei machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg ins Manor.

Als sie sich dem Haus näherten, fiel sein Blick nach oben zu einem der Fenster und er konnte Remus dort stehen sehen, wie er sie traurig beobachtete. Harry konnte sich nicht helfen. Der Mann tat ihm Leid. Er hatte sich immer mehr zurückgezogen und verließ sein Zimmer gar nicht mehr. Harry seufzte und fasste einen Entschluss, als sie das Manor betraten. Draco wollte ihn schon zum Esszimmer führen, als Harry stehen blieb und ihm seine Hand entzog. „Ich muss mit Remus sprechen", sagte er knapp.

Draco wollte etwas erwidern, doch Lucius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass ihn", sagte er, als Harry schon auf dem Weg nach oben war. „Ich denke, dass das sehr wichtig für ihn ist."

„Der Werwolf hat nicht verdient, dass Harry mit ihm spricht", knurrte Draco.

„Es ist allein seine Entscheidung. Lupin ist die einzige Verbindung zu seinem früheren Leben und wenn Harry sich dazu entschließt, ihm verzeihen zu wollen, werden wir ihn unterstützen", erwiderte Lucius sanft und führte Draco ins Esszimmer, wo seine Mutter bereits auf sie wartete.

oooooooooo

Harry stand gute fünf Minuten vor Remus' Zimmer, ehe er den Mut fasste, zu klopfen. Als von drinnen ein leises „Herein" zu hören war, atmete er tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Remus stand noch immer am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Nur sehr langsam drehte er sich herum und erstarrte, als er Harry sah. Unsicherheit stand in seinen Augen geschrieben, als er Harry erkannte und es schien beinahe so, als könne er sich nicht bewegen.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte Harry, nachdem er erneut tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Sicher", antwortete Remus mit zittriger Stimme und deutete zu der kleinen Sitzecke, die sich an der linken Wand des Zimmers befand. Harry nickte und ging langsam zu einem der Sessel und setzte sich. Er wartete darauf, dass auch Remus Platz nahm.

Harry beobachtete, wie Remus sich zögerlich zu ihm bewegte und sich setzte, ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Er hatte auf dem Weg nach oben überlegt, wie er dieses Gespräch am Besten beginnen sollte, doch als er nun die gebrochene Gestalt des einstigen Freundes seines Vaters und seines Paten sah, waren all diese Gedanken verschwunden. Er schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter und fixierte den Werwolf mit seinen Augen.

„Du weißt, dass du mich tief enttäuscht hast", begann er schließlich. „Ich weiß, dass dir das ganze jetzt Leid tut und ich glaube dir auch, wenn du sagst, dass du jetzt für mich da sein und mir helfen willst. Als Sirius damals gestorben ist und dann der Prozess begonnen hat, habe ich mir gewünscht, dass du für mich da bist. Du warst Sirius Freund und der Freund meines Vaters und ich habe damals wirklich jemanden gebraucht, der nun als eine Art Vaterersatz für mich da ist."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe, Harry", erwiderte Remus leise. „Wenn du mir die Chance gibst, dann werde ich jetzt--"

„Jetzt ist es zu spät", unterbrach ihn Harry harscher, als er gewollt hatte. Er sah, wie Remus merklich zusammenzuckte, doch er ignorierte das und fuhr fort. „Lucius hat diesen Platz jetzt eingenommen. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich zugelassen habe, dass er das tut, doch er hat mich nicht enttäuscht und ich vertraue ihm mit meinem Leben. Er war für mich da, als kein anderer es war, als _du_ es nicht warst. Auch wenn ich jetzt erwachsen bin, bin ich froh, dass er da ist."

„Ich verstehe das, Harry, und glaub mir, wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, würde ich es tun, um dich vor all dem zu bewahren, was die letzten Jahre geschehen ist. Ich habe nicht verdient, dass du mich als eine Art Vater siehst, das ist mir klar, auch wenn ich wünschte, dass es anders wäre. Ich bin so wütend auf mich selbst", sagte Remus, der es noch immer nicht schaffte, Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich weiß, ich sollte dir sagen, dass du das auch sein solltest", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Ich weiß, ich sollte weiter wütend auf dich sein, doch ich kann das nicht, Remus." Harry schwieg kurz und sah zu, wie der Werwolf nun endlich den Kopf hob und mit großen Augen in seine Richtung sah.

„Ich verzeihe dir", fuhr Harry mit fester Stimme fort. „Ich verzeihe dir, weil ich weiß, dass es dir Leid tut. Ich verzeihe dir, weil ich dir glaube, wenn du sagst, dass du es jetzt anders machen würdest. Ich verzeihe dir, weil ich weiß, dass du damals selbst am Boden warst, weil Sirius und damit deine letzte Verbindung zu deiner Schulzeit, gestorben war. Ich verzeihe dir, weil du Sirius und meinem Vater ein so guter Freund warst, dass sie für dich zu Animagi geworden sind, damit sie, wenn du ein Werwolf bist, bei dir sein konnten und sie daher viel für dich empfunden haben müssen. Ich verzeihe dir, weil du mir schließlich die Wahrheit gesagt hast und ich verzeihe dir, weil ich es möchte. Ich möchte dich wieder in meinem Leben, Remus, nicht als einen Vater, sondern als einen Freund."

„Das will ich auch", wisperte Remus und Harry konnte Hoffnung und Erleichterung in dessen Augen sehen. Er war sich sicher, dass er sich auf Remus verlassen konnte und er meinte es ernst, dass er ihm verzieh.

„Komm mit zum Essen. Die anderen werden schon warten", sagte Harry und stand nun auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", entgegnete Remus. „Vielleicht sollte ich lieber doch hier essen."

„Unsinn", sagte Harry schroff. „Es ist Zeit, dass du aufhörst, dich hier oben zu verstecken. Ich vertraue dir und ich will, dass auch die anderen das tun. Wir werden zusammen kämpfen und müssen uns aufeinander verlassen können."

„Du hast Recht", sagte Remus und ließ seinen Kopf erneut hängen, ehe er seine Schultern straffte und Harry wieder direkt in die Augen sah. „Lass uns gehen", sagte er und gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Harry wusste, dass Remus dies viel Überwindung kostete und er war sich auch sicher, dass der Werwolf es nicht geschafft hätte, mit ihm zu kommen, wenn Severus anwesend gewesen wäre, doch er war froh, dass Remus sich für ihn den drei Malfoys stellen würde.

Die Unterhaltung im Esszimmer erstarb, als die beiden Männer den Raum betraten. Lucius, Narzissa und Draco beäugten die beiden kritisch, sagten aber nichts, als sie sich an den Tisch setzten. Harry nahm neben Draco platz und spürte sofort, wie die Hand des Blonden unter dem Tisch seine ergriff und leicht drückte. Harry lächelte ihn dankbar an, ehe sie zu essen begannen.

Harry und Draco verabschiedeten sich schnell von den drei anderen, als sie aufgegessen hatten. Harry war nach dem langen Tag müde und wollte nur noch ins Bett. Draco begleitete ihn nach oben und verabschiedete sich von ihm mit einem sanften Kuss vor dessen Zimmertür, ehe er in sein Zimmer ging, um noch ein wenig zu lesen.

Remus wollte ebenfalls schnell das Zimmer verlassen, wurde aber von Lucius aufgehalten. „Wir würden gerne mit dir reden, Lupin", sagte er. Remus´ Schultern sackten merklich ab und er nickte kurz, ehe er sich wieder setzte. „Ich nehme an, dass Harry dir verziehen hat", fuhr Lucius fort.

Remus nickte kurz.

„Gut", sagte der Blonde. „Narzissa und ich werden diese Entscheidung akzeptieren, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass mich Harrys Entschluss überrascht hat. Ich weiß, dass es ihn hart getroffen hat, zu erfahren, dass Dumbledore dich einfach so davon überzeugen konnte, dass er der nächste Dunkle Lord werden würde und ich weiß, dass du ihm in der Vergangenheit einiges bedeutet hast. Wie gesagt akzeptiere ich Harrys Entscheidung und werde sie auch unterstützen, sollte ich aber auch nur den leisesten Verdacht haben, dass du es nicht ernst meinst und ihn ein weiteres Mal hintergehen willst, wirst du es mit mir zu tun bekommen. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich töten, wenn du ihn noch einmal verletzt."

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht. Ich werde ihn unterstützen und zu ihm stehen, egal was kommt", sagte Remus fest. „Ich weiß, dass ich großes Glück habe, dass er mich wieder in sein Leben lässt, auch wenn er mich nicht mehr so braucht wie er mich früher gebraucht hätte. Du gibst ihm etwas, was ihm sein ganzes Leben gefehlt hat, genauso wie Narzissa und Draco. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass er endlich eine liebende Familie gefunden hat, die bei ihm ist und ich würde alles tun, dass er dies auch behalten kann. Ich weiß, dass ich dafür bezahlen muss, was ich damals getan habe und es tut weh, dass ich Harry und Severus dadurch so sehr verletzt habe. Es ist meine gerechte Strafe, dass Harry mich nicht so nah wie früher an sich heranlassen wird und dass ich den Mann verloren habe, den ich über alles liebe. Ich möchte beiden gerne beweisen, wie Leid es mir tut, doch ich weiß nicht wie und ich weiß auch, dass ich diese Chance nicht verdient habe."

„Nein, das hast du nicht", ertönte eine kalte Stimme von der Tür. Alle drei sahen zur Tür und erkannten Severus, der dort stand und die Szene vor sich ruhig beobachtete.

„Severus, was tust du denn hier? Ich dachte du kommst erst morgen Nachmittag zurück. Solltest du jetzt nicht in Hogwarts sein?", fragte Lucius überrascht.

„Das Begrüßungsfest ist vorbei und die Schüler sind in ihren Schlafsälen. Dumbledore hat mich gebeten bei euch nach dem… Rechten zu sehen", erwiderte Severus beinahe angewidert. „Er sagte, er habe eine Nachricht vom Ministerium erhalten, dass einer der Unverzeihlichen mehrfach in der Nähe meines Manors ausgeführt wurden und äußerte daher seine Besorgnis, dass Harry etwas zugestoßen sei. Ist Harry etwas zugestoßen?"

„Harry geht es gut", erwiderte Narzissa nun. „Um ehrlich zu sein, war er nicht am empfangenden Ende des Fluches, sondern Lucius." Als Severus eine Augenbraue nach oben zog, fuhr sie fort. „Harry und er hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, da Harry von den Ereignissen heute Morgen doch sehr durcheinander war."

„Der Junge hat Glück, dass er nicht gleich wieder festgenommen wurde", schnarrte Severus. „Die Erlaubnis, die Unverzeihlichen zu üben, beschränkt sich nur auf mein Grundstück und auf den Kampf gegen die Todesser. Dumbledore hat geäußert, dass es ihm nur mit sehr viel Überredungskunst gelungen sei, den Minister von Maßnahmen abzuhalten und er wünscht, dass ich euch mitteile, dass er nicht glaubt, dass er das noch einmal schaffen wird."

„Wer's glaubt", schnaubte Lucius ärgerlich.

„Da ich meine Aufgabe, als Eule, nun erfüllt habe, werde ich wieder gehen", sagte Severus und drehte sich bereits zum gehen um, als Remus ihn aufhielt.

„Severus, bitte warte", rief er ihm nach. „Ich würde gerne… ich meine, können wir miteinander reden?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu bereden hätten", knurrte Severus gefährlich.

„Bitte", flehte Remus noch ein weiteres Mal. Severus' Blick fiel kurz zu Lucius und Narzissa, ehe er wieder zu Remus blickte und ihm kurz zunickte, ehe er aus dem Raum rauschte. Die beiden Malfoys sahen zu, wie Remus ihm folgte und hörten, wie die beiden nach oben gingen.

oooooooooo

Severus schritt zielstrebig in sein Zimmer und stand bereits mit verschränkten Armen an seinem Fenster, als Remus den Raum betrat. Der Werwolf schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat langsam auf den Tränkemeister zu, der ihn keines Blickes würdigte und stur nach draußen sah.

„Was hast du zu sagen?", fragte Severus kalt und sein Ton war für Remus wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Remus atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe er zu sprechen begann. „Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Was ich getan habe ist unverzeihlich. Ja, ich habe damals auf Dumbledores Order hin gearbeitet und ich weiß, dass das dir gegenüber nicht fair war. Ich habe deine Gefühle für mich ausgenutzt. Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich hatte damals keine Gefühle für dich. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es damals einen Grund hatte, warum wir uns getrennt hatten. Du bist damals den Dunklen Künsten so sehr verfallen gewesen, dass ich es einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Wir wussten beide, wohin dein Weg dich führen würde und ich war nicht bereit, diesen Weg mit dir zu gehen. Ich habe damals alle Gefühle für dich aus meinem Herzen verband."

Remus schwieg kurz, doch als Severus nichts erwiderte fuhr er fort. „Als wir dann hier zusammengelebt haben, warst du zu Anfang so kalt zu mir und ich wusste nicht wirklich, warum du mich mit zu dir genommen hattest. Aber dann bist du langsam, Stück für Stück aufgetaut und ich habe den Menschen von neuem kennengelernt, den ich damals geliebt hatte. Mehr noch, ich habe viele neue Seiten an dir entdeckt, die du mir damals nicht gezeigt hattest. Und dann kamen die alten Gefühle für dich wieder, zuerst langsam und schwach, doch dann immer intensiver. Ich war so unglaublich glücklich mit dir, dass ich Dumbledore und seine Mission aus meinem Kopf verbannt habe. Meine Gefühle waren echt, Severus. Ich liebe d--"

„Das weiß ich", fuhr Severus wütend herum. „Ich habe dich mit Veritaserum befragt. Ich weiß, dass deine Gefühle echt waren. Das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir aufgrund deiner Lüge wieder zusammengekommen sind."

„Ich weiß, Severus", erwiderte Remus.

Er wollte mehr sagen, wollte ihm sagen, wie Leid ihm das alles tat, doch er hatte keine Chance, da Severus in diesem Moment blitzschnell auf ihn zukam und ihm am Kragen packte. Zornig funkelte er den Werwolf an. „Du weißt gar nichts", zischte er. „Ich habe dir vertraut und du hast dieses Vertrauen mit Füßen getreten. Ich habe in meinem Leben viele Fehler begangen und ich büße dafür, indem ich zwei Meistern dienen muss, die mit meinem Leben spielen, wie es ihnen gefällt. Du warst der Mensch, dem ich vertraut habe, der einzige, der mein wahres Ich kennt. Du warst der Mensch, vor dem ich mich nicht verstellen musste."

Remus sah ihn den schwarzen Augen vor sich die unbändige Wut, die ihn am liebsten davonrennen lassen würde, doch er kannte Severus gut genug, um auch die Trauer und die Verzweiflung in ihnen zu sehen. Er wusste, wie wahrscheinlich eine Zurückweisung war und doch brachte er seinen ganzen Mut auf und schlang seine Arme um den anderen Mann und zog ihn fest an sich. Severus wehrte sich und versuchte dem Griff zu entkommen, doch Remus ließ dass nicht zu und zog ihn nur noch fester an sich. „Lass mich wieder dieser Mann für dich sein, Severus. Bitte, gib mir eine Chance, dir zu beweisen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, bitte", flehte er leise.

Severus kämpfte noch immer, um der Umarmung zu entkommen, doch Remus ließ ihn auch weiterhin nicht. „Ich liebe dich, Severus. Wir haben in der Vergangenheit beide Fehler gemacht. Du damals, als du dich gegen mich und für Du-weißt-schon-wen entschlossen hast und ich, als ich mich von Dumbledore habe benutzen lassen. Wir waren doch beide glücklich. Bitte, lass es uns noch einmal versuchen", wisperte er in des Ohr des Tränkemeisters und entließ ihn endlich aus seinem Griff.

Severus wich ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück und atmete schwer, während er ihn mit großen Augen betrachtete. Remus blieb einfach im Raum stehen und schaute ihn verzweifelt an. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Severus sich wieder gefangen hatte und ihn wieder ausdruckslos anschaute. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rauschte er an Remus vorbei und wollte schon das Zimmer verlassen, als er ein geflüstertes „Ich liebe dich, Severus" hörte und abrupt stehen blieb. Er schloss kurz seine Augen, um sich zu sammeln, ehe er sich langsam herumdrehte.

Remus stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Seine Schultern hingen in einem Bild des Jammers nach unten und Severus konnte sehen, wie der ganze Mann bebte. Zögerlich machte er einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ehe er sich straffte und erneut herumwirbelte, um den Raum zu verlassen. Er hatte die Türklinke schon in der Hand, als er erneut innehielt. Über zwei Minuten stand er so da, ehe wieder Bewegung in ihn kam. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er wieder auf Remus zu, packte ihn an der Schulter und wirbelte ihn herum. Remus sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an und kurz konnte Severus auch Furch darin erkennen. Erneut packte er den Werwolf am Kragen. „Wenn du mich noch einmal enttäuscht, wirst du dir wünschen, nicht geboren worden zu sein", knurrte er, ehe er seine Lippen fest auf die des anderen Mannes presste.

Remus schlang sofort wieder seine Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss. „Nie wieder", sagte er, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatte. „Ich werde an deiner Seite sein, egal, wohin es mich führt. Ich liebe dich."


	24. Chapter 24

puh, da bin ich wieder einmal mit dem neuen chap… ich gebe zu, ich habe ein wenig gebummelt und wollte es euch eigentlich schon gestern bringen, aber leider hatte ich da einen akuten anfall von faulenzia und bin mit meinen hunden den ganzen tag im garten geblieben (von dem anschließenden singstar-battle mit meiner lieben freundin ituep will ich erst gar nicht reden -heute noch ohrenschmerzen hab-)

ich danke euch wie immer für eure liebe unterstützung, in form eurer kommis, ohne die ich heute meine faulenzia sicher wieder nicht überwunden hätte -böses nerventod ist-

beta: die wundervolle SnapesWife

viel spaß beim lesen

nerventod

oooooooooo

_24. Mitten in der Nacht_

Die Aussprache mit Remus hatte dazu geführt, dass das Klima im Manor besser wurde. Der Werwolf erschien nun wieder zu den gemeinsamen Essen im Esszimmer und versteckte sich nicht mehr den ganzen Tag auf seinem Zimmer. Alle waren sehr überrascht gewesen, dass Snape ihm scheinbar verziehen hatte. Harry für seinen Teil hatte das nie für möglich gehalten, doch er war mit der Situation zufrieden.

Für ihn und Draco verliefen die nächsten Wochen in der immer gleichen Routine. Die Vormittage verbrachte der Schwarzhaarige zumeist mit Narzissa. Sie fuhren mit ihren Gesprächen fort und arbeiteten weiter an Harrys Fähigkeit der Astralprojektion. Nach dem Mittagessen verbrachte er den Nachmittag gemeinsam mit Draco, der den Vormittag nutzte, um in der Bibliothek seinen Studien nachzugehen. Sie besuchten oft den kleinen See im Wald, um dort gemeinsam auf einer Decke zu sitzen und sich zu unterhalten, oder um schwimmen zu gehen. Harry liebte es, bei dieser Gelegenheit immer wieder die Lippen des Blonden zu einem Kuss einzufangen, doch weiterzugehen traute er sich nicht, obwohl er sich danach sehnte, den Blonden berühren zu können. Er wusste, dass Draco darauf wartete, dass er den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung machen würde und war dankbar, dass er ihn nicht drängte.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Snape von Hogwarts zum Manor und trainierte mit den beiden, bis es Zeit zum Abendessen war. Die Trainingseinheiten waren hart. Der Tränkemeister verlangte ihnen alles ab und bald halfen Remus und Lucius ihm in den Duellen gegen die beiden jungen Männer. Ihre Duellierkünste waren nach Snapes Meinung exzellent und benötigten nur noch etwas Raffinesse. Harry war froh, dass er so schnell zu den anderen hatte aufschließen können und wusste, dass die Zeit zum Handeln nun bald kommen würde. Auch die anderen schienen dies bemerkt zu haben, denn die Anspannung wurde immer greifbarer.

Nach zwei Monaten hatte Harry seine Astralprojektion im Griff. Wenn er mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, besuchte er auf diese Art oft Dracos Zimmer, nur um ihn für einen Moment beim Schlafen beobachten zu können. Er liebte es das entspannte Gesicht des Blonden zu betrachten und jedes Mal hatte er ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, wenn er sich wieder zum Schlafen hinlegte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er mit Draco zusammen war und dass dieser soviel Verständnis für ihn zeigte. Harry fühlte sich wirklich geliebt. Dass dieses Gefühl ausgerechnet von seinem Erzfeind aus der Schule heraufbeschworen wurde, ließ ihn immer wieder Schmunzeln.

Visionen hatten Harry in dieser Zeit nur selten geplagt, doch wenn er sie gehabt hatte, hatte er danach nicht mehr einschlafen können und war stattdessen die ganze Nacht aufgeblieben. Er verließ sein Zimmer dabei jedoch nicht, um die anderen nicht von ihrem Schlaf abzuhalten, doch jedes Mal konnten die anderen am nächsten Morgen erkennen, wie sehr ihn die Bilder mitgenommen hatten, denn zumeist hatte er dann dunkle Augenringe, so dass man sehen konnte, dass er nicht viel geschlafen hatte.

So war es auch in dieser Nacht. Harry hatte die Folterungen, die Morde und auch Vergewaltigungen einer Muggelfamilie miterleben müssen und saß nun mit angezogenen Beinen, die Stirn auf seine Knie gelegt, auf seinem Bett und versuchte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es gerade erst ein Uhr war und obwohl er von dem Tag wirklich geschafft war, wusste er, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte, da die Bilder ihn verfolgten.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper und wünschte sich in dem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als zu Draco zu gehen und sich zu ihm legen zu können. Gleichzeitig wehrte sich etwas in ihm dagegen. Er wusste, dass er sich in den starken Armen von Draco geborgen fühlen konnte und dass der Blonde ihm sicher die Ruhe geben könnte, weiterzuschlafen, doch gleichzeitig war da die Angst, die unwillkürlich zusammen mit diesen Bildern nach oben kam. Draco würde ihm nie wehtun und Harry wusste auch, dass seine Angst daher unbegründet war, doch trotzdem verkrampfte sich sein Innerstes, wenn er daran dachte, sich neben den Blonden zu legen.

Es machte ihn wütend, dass er sich nach etwas sehnte, gleichzeitig aber nicht zulassen wollte, dass es geschah. Sollte diese Angst denn sein weiteres Leben beherrschen? Wie lange würde Draco noch mit ihm Geduld haben? Er hatte bereits bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit bemerkt, wie der Blonde während der ausgetauschten Zärtlichkeiten hart geworden war. Beim ersten Mal hatte er noch eine riesige Panik deswegen gespürt und war überstürzt geflüchtet, doch mittlerweile verspürte er keine Angst mehr, wenn er Dracos Erregung an seiner Hüfte fühlte.

Warum also konnte er dann jetzt nicht hinübergehen und sich in die Arme des Blonden legen? Sollte er es vielleicht nicht doch probieren? Sollte er Draco nicht einfach vertrauen, dass dieser nichts tun würde, was Harry nicht wollte? Harrys Entschluss stand plötzlich fest. Er würde die Angst beiseite drängen und hinübergehen, um ihn zu bitten, bei ihm bleiben zu können. Er war ja schließlich nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor gewesen. Smith und die anderen würden ihn nicht davon abhalten können, sich das zu holen, was er im Moment brauchte; die Wärme und Geborgenheit von Draco.

So wie er war, in T-Shirt und Boxershorts bekleidet, stand er auf und ging auf direktem Wege zur Tür und trat dann in den Gang hinaus. Leise schlich er sich zu Dracos Zimmertür und blieb nun unschlüssig davor stehen. War das wirklich so eine gute Idee? Was, wenn Draco die Situation missverstehen würde? Wieder fiel Harry ein, dass Draco ihn nicht ein einziges Mal bedrängt hatte. Er war bereit gewesen, das zu akzeptieren, was Harry ihm bereit war zu geben und hatte sich nie darüber beschwert, dass ihm das zu wenig war. Und Harry wollte jetzt so dringend bei dem Blonden sein.

In Azkaban war Lucius für ihn da gewesen, wann immer er den blonden Mann gebraucht hatte. Harry hatte sich jedoch nie in dessen Arme flüchten können, wenn er das gebraucht hatte. Er hatte noch nie jemanden gehabt, der ihn nach einem schlimmen Traum in den Arm genommen hat. Den Dursleys war er Zeit seines Lebens egal gewesen und Harry hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie sich freuten, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Als er acht Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte er einmal mitbekommen, wie Tante Petunia Dudley nach einem Albtraum schützend umarmt und ihn beruhigt hatte und er hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als dass sie das nur einmal für ihn getan hätte. Doch die einzige tröstende, mütterliche Umarmung hatte er von Mrs. Weasley erhalten, nach der dritten Runde des Trimagischen Turniers. Und es war dieses Gefühl, dass er sich jetzt herbeisehnte.

Harry atmete ein paar Male tief durch, ehe er seine Hand auf die Türklinke legte und sie leise nach unten drückte, um dann in Dracos Zimmer zu schlüpfen. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, stand er noch eine kurze Weile unschlüssig an der Zimmertür, ehe er unsicher auf das Bett zu schlich. Sein Blick fiel auf den schlafenden Draco, der friedlich auf seinem Rücken lag und schlief. Die Decke war heruntergerutscht und gab den Blick auf den perfekten Oberkörper des Blonden frei.

Harrys Herz begann sofort schneller zu schlagen, wie jedes Mal, wenn er Draco so sah. Schon oft hatte er ihm bewundernde Blicke zugeworfen, wenn sie beide schwimmen waren. Sein Körper war trainiert und seine Haut so makellos, dass Harry sich an ihm nicht sattsehen konnte. Er konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass dieser wunderschöne, junge Mann mit ihm zusammen sein wollte und alle Schwierigkeiten auf sich nahm, die damit zusammenhingen. Wieder musste Harry schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie Draco ihn noch in der Schule behandelt hatte. Wie sehr Menschen sich doch verändern konnten.

Aber was sollte er nun tun? Sollte er den Blonden wecken und ihn bitten, ihn zu sich zu lassen? Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, da besagter Blonder gerade seine Augen aufschlug und geradewegs in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen starrte. Er lächelte kurz, ehe er die Stirn runzelte. „Ist etwas passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

Harry, nun doch überzeugt, dass er hätte in seinem Zimmer bleiben sollen, senkte daraufhin seinen Blick. „Ich hatte eine Vision und konnte deshalb nicht mehr einschlafen und da dachte ich…" Er konnte nicht weitererzählen. Jetzt war ihm die ganze Sache doch sehr unangenehm und am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder umgedreht. Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern und schaute den Blonden entschuldigend an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rutschte Draco ein Stück beiseite und hob einladend seine Decke nach oben. Harry zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe er sich schnell neben den Blonden legte, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu berühren. Doch Draco hatte andere Pläne und legte besitzergreifend seinen Arm um Harrys Taille und zog ihn zu sich. Sofort verspannte sich Harry und wartete unruhig darauf, was nun passieren würde, doch nichts geschah. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe die Anspannung langsam verschwand und Harry die Wärme genoss, die Dracos Körper ihm bot.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte der nach einer weiteren Minute des Schweigens. Harry schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf, doch Draco ließ nicht locker. „Vielleicht könntest du danach wieder ruhiger schlafen. Reden hilft, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Ich habe dabei zugesehen, wie Voldemort und seine Anhänger eine Muggelfamilie gefoltert haben. Ich… Es war schrecklich, ihre Schrei zu hören besonders, als sie… als sie…" Wieder konnte Harry den Satz nicht beenden. Die Bilder erschienen wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge, er konnte wieder ihre Schreie hören.

„Als sie was, Harry?", fragte Draco nach.

„Als sie vergewaltig wurden", flüsterte Harry erstickt. „Die Tochter und die Mutter… Sie haben beide so geschrien und gefleht, dass sie aufhören sollten, aber sie wurden einfach nur ausgelacht. Sie haben die beiden verhöhnt, genauso wie ihren Mann und… ich konnte schon wieder nichts tun… Ich wollte ihnen helfen, aber es ging nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Alles in mir hat geschrien, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen." Tränen rannen Harrys Gesicht hinunter, doch es war nicht er, der sie sich wegwischte. Es war Dracos warme Hand, die ihn über das Gesicht strich und sie beseitigte.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und schaute ihn dankbar an. „Wir müssen etwas tun, Draco. Ich will nicht noch länger warten. Ich _kann_ nicht länger warten. Ich weiß nicht, ob du… ich meine, du kannst immer noch--"

„Wage es ja nicht, diesen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen", funkelte ihn Draco an. „Wir hatten das geklärt und nichts wird sich ändern, ist das klar?" Harry errötete leicht, nickte aber. Zufrieden strich Draco ihm erneut über das Gesicht. „Wir werden morgen mit Vater darüber sprechen", fuhr er danach fort. „Schlaf jetzt!"

Harry nickte und schloss seine Augen. Dracos Arm war lag noch immer auf seinem Bauch und als er sich umdrehte, zog der Blonde ihn erneut fest an sich. Harrys Herz raste vor Glück. er hatte das Gefühl, dass es jeden Moment vor Freude zerspringen würde. Hier in der sicheren Umarmung seines Freundes fühlte er sich wohl. Es war keine Angst mehr da, dass Draco etwas tun könnte, was er nicht wollte und so schlief er nach nur wenigen Minuten ein.

oooooooooo

Harry fühlte sich erholt, als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug. Die Vision war in die Ferne gerückt und er lächelte, als er feststellte, dass Dracos Arm noch immer um ihn geschlungen war und leicht seinen Bauch streichelte. „Morgen", nuschelte er verschlafen.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte Draco zurück und küsste leicht Harrys Nacken. Sofort breitete sich eine wohlige Gänsehaut auf Harrys Körper aus und es störte ihn nicht, als Draco sanft sein Shirt ein Stück nach oben schob, um mit seiner Hand darunter zu gleiten und seine nackte Brust zu streicheln. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich geliebt und geborgen.

Seine Träume waren zum ersten Mal seit Jahren sinnlich gewesen und Harry wusste, dass dies die Nähe des Blonden ausgelöst hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass ihn diese sinnlichen Träume nicht kalt gelassen hatte, denn eine Erektion machte schmerzlich auf sich aufmerksam, die durch die Streicheleinheiten nur noch verstärkt wurde. Dracos Hand glitt tiefer und war schon bald an dem Bund von Harrys Boxershort angekommen, doch als Harry sich daraufhin leicht versteifte, glitt sie sofort wieder nach oben, während Dracos weiter Küsse auf Harrys Nacken verteilte. „Vertraust du mir?", wisperte Draco schließlich in sein Ohr und alles, was Harry in diesem Moment tun konnte, war zu nicken und leicht zu stöhnen. „Dann entspann dich, Harry. Ich werde dir nicht wehtun", wisperte Draco und erneut glitt seine Hand Harrys Bauch hinab.

Harry spürte, wie Draco kurz zögerte, als er erneut an seiner Boxershorts ankam, doch diesmal verspannte sich Harry nicht. Bei jedem anderen hätte er schon längst die Flucht ergriffen, aber er hatte nicht gelogen, dass er Draco vertraute. Er wollte sich fallen lassen, wollte, dass der andere ihn berührte und trotzdem hielt er kurz die Luft an, als sich Dracos Hand in seine Boxershorts schob.

Die Gefühle, als Draco seine Erregung ergriff, waren überwältigend und er musste laut aufkeuchen, als die Hand sich um sein Glied schloss und langsam begann, daran auf- und abzufahren. Weiterhin küsste Draco seinen Nacken, knabberte daran oder ließ seine Zunge über die sensible Haut fahren. Nur nebenbei bekam Harry mit, dass sich Dracos Erregung gegen ihn drückte, doch auch das störte ihn nicht. Die Hand um seinen Schaft festigte ihren Griff, doch bewegte sich weiterhin nur langsam auf und ab.

Harrys Mund war leicht geöffnet und er atmete schwer, während ihm immer wieder ein leichtes Stöhnen entfuhr. Solche Gefühle hatte er noch nie gehabt. Klar, er hatte sich damals auch selbst gestreichelt, als er noch in der Schule war und er seinen Körper erforschen wollte, aber seit Azkaban hatte er es nicht mehr zugelassen, dieses Körperteil als etwas anderes zu sehen, als etwas, um seine Blase zu erleichtern. Die Gefühle waren so intensiv, dass er immer lauter stöhnte. Er bemerkte, wie sein Orgasmus mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zukam. „Schneller", keuchte er daher und stöhnte sofort tief auf, als Draco seiner Bitte nachkam. Seine Hand legte nun an Geschwindigkeit zu und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry sich mit einem unterdrückten Schrei in sie ergoss und schwer atmend die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus genoss.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Draco und ihre Münder trafen sich zu einem liebevollen Kuss, ehe Draco seine Hand entfernte und nach seinem Zauberstab griff, um sie beide zu reinigen. Er legte ihn wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch und zog Harry erneut fest an sich, der sofort bemerkte, dass Dracos Glied sich noch immer steif gegen seinen Rücken presste. Er wand sich in der Umarmung und schaute Draco tief in die Augen, ehe er seine Hand auf dessen Brust legte und zärtlich darüberstrich. Draco schloss seine Augen und genoss die Streicheleinheiten von Harry, doch er öffnete sie wieder, als Harrys Hand sich nun ebenfalls dem Bund seiner Boxershorts näherte. Er spürte, wie Harry davor stoppte und sah in die smaragdgrünen Augen, die jetzt Unsicherheit ein wenig Furcht zeigten. Seine Hand umfasste Harrys und zog sie wieder nach oben. „Tu es nicht, wenn du noch nicht dazu bereit bist", sagte er und küsste Harry erneut.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte Harry beschämt, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun", versicherte ihm Draco. Seine Hand kam herauf und streichelte sanft über Harrys Wange. „Ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, zu was du noch nicht bereit bist, Harry. Ich kann warten. Dass du heute zugelassen hast, dass ich dich berühren kann, ist ein großer Fortschritt und macht mich glücklich."

Harry nickte und lächelte Draco dankbar an, ehe sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich deiner Mutter von meinem Fortschritt berichten muss?", gluckste er und sah dann dabei zu, wie Dracos Gesicht kalkweiß wurde. Der Blonde ließ sich auf seinen Rücken fallen und verbarg das Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Harry fand das einfach nur absolut süß, auch wenn er Draco das mit Sicherheit nicht sagen würde. Er konnte schon hören, wie Draco sagte: _Malfoys sind nicht süß_, was allerdings auch nichts an der Tatsache, dass es nun mal so war, ändern konnte.

Dracos Erregung war nun noch deutlicher zu sehen und zögerlich streckte Harry erneut seine Hand danach auf. Draco keuchte auf und riss die Hände von seinem Gesicht, als Harry seine Hand in seine Boxershorts gleiten ließ und dessen Glied erfasste. „Harry!", stöhnte er entsetzt. „Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass du das nicht tun musst."

„Ich will es aber", erwiderte Harry und das stimmte auch. Er wollte es, wollte Draco freiwillig Vergnügen bereiten, wollte wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn es nicht von ihm erzwungen wurde, sondern er freiwillig handelte. Dracos Reaktion auf Harrys Bewegungen war unglaublich. Der Blonde stöhnte und stieß leicht in die Hand, die sich um seinen Schaft geschlossen hatte. Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn. Draco erwiderte den Kuss hungrig, während er immer wieder in Harrys Mund stöhnte. Harry verstärkte seine Bemühungen noch, so sehr berauschte ihn das Gefühl des sich windenden Blonden unter ihm und schon bald verspannte sich Draco und ergoss sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, das ebenfalls von Harrys Kuss verschluckt wurde.


	25. Chapter 25

_25.__ Der Morgen danach_

Eng umschlungen lagen Harry und Draco im Bett des Blonden und genossen die Nähe zueinander. Nie im Leben hatte Harry geglaubt, dass er das tun würde, als er die letzte Nacht hier her gekommen war. Er war glücklich, richtig glücklich, hier in Dracos starken Armen liegen zu können. Er bereute nicht, was er getan hatte, im Gegenteil, Dracos Gesicht gesehen zu haben, wie dieser in vollen Zügen genoss, was Harry ihm gegeben hatte, hatte ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch entstehen lassen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry bemerkte, dass Draco erneut eingeschlafen war. Er musste darüber schmunzeln und auch wenn er wusste, dass sie eigentlich aufstehen sollten, brachte er es nicht übers Herz, ihn aufzuwecken. Viel zu schön war es, mit ihm hier zu liegen, und so schloss auch Harry wieder seine Augen und driftete in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Unglücklicherweise wachten beide erst wieder auf, als jemand sich geräuschvoll neben ihrem Bett räusperte. Harry fuhr erschrocken herum, während Draco nur müde die Augen öffnete. Das Gesicht, was beiden entgegensah, gehörte zu niemand anderem als Lucius, der die beiden mit amüsiertem Blick musterte.

„Ich will euch ja nicht stören", sagte er grinsend, „aber wir frühstücken bereits seit einer halben Stunde und Narzissa hat mich gebeten nachzusehen, wo ihr bleibt. Wie ich sehe, kann ich mir den Gang zu Harrys Zimmer sparen."

Harry, dessen Kopf mittlerweile die Farbe einer reifen Tomate angenommen hatte, konnte in diesem Moment nichts anderes tun, als sich schnell die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen, worauf er hörte, wie die beiden Malfoy-Männer glucksten. „Das ist nicht witzig", grummelte er aus seinem Versteck heraus.

„Doch, das ist es", erwiderte Lucius, worauf Harry wieder unter seiner Decke hervorkam und ihn wütend anfunkelte. Lucius' Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Eine weitere Vision?", fragte er.

Harry nickte. „Ich wollte einfach nicht allein sein und da bin ich halt hier her gegangen", sagte er mit gesenktem Kopf. Sofort bemerkte er, wie Draco einen Arm um ihn legte und ihn zu sich zog.

„Und das war genau richtig", sagte der. „Du kannst immer herkommen, auch dann, wenn du zuvor keine Vision hattest."

Harrys Gesichtsfarbe, die bereits wieder auf dem Weg zu normal war, wechselte erneut zu knallrot. Er schaute zu Lucius, der ein weiteres Mal grinste. „Harry, es ist wirklich nichts falsches daran, wenn du hier her kommst", sagte er. „Allerdings würde ich euch empfehlen, das nächste Mal das Fenster aufzumachen, denn hier drin riecht es nach Sex."

„Oh Gohott", wimmerte Harry und verschwand erneut mit seinem Kopf unter der Decke, was beide Malfoys jetzt offen lachen ließ. Es war ja wieder einmal so typisch. Es war die erste Nacht, die er hier mit Draco verbracht hatte und sofort musste es jemand herausfinden. Gut, sicherlich war Lucius eine bessere Alternative als Narzissa, denn Harry musste eingestehen, dass er dann wahrscheinlich vor Scham im Erdboden versunken wäre. Allerdings hätte das auch den Vorteil gehabt, dass er ihr nicht mehr davon erzählen musste, was bedeutete, dass Lucius doch nicht die bessere Alternative gewesen war.

„Wenn du jetzt damit fertig bist, Harry in Verlegenheit zu bringen, Vater, kannst du ja wieder nach unten gehen. Wir sind in einer Viertelstunde da", hörte er Draco sagen. Er lauschte gespannt und hörte, wie Lucius wieder zur Tür schritt und kam danach erst wieder unter der Decke hervor. Draco lachte, als er das immer noch rote Gesicht von Harry sah, dann strich er ihm sanft über die Wange. „Hach, ich liebe dich, wenn du so schüchtern bist", gluckste er.

Sofort wurden beide ernst, als sie bemerkten, was Draco da gerade gesagt hatte. Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich erschrocken und er wollte seine Hand schon zurückziehen, als Harry sie ergriff. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er flüsternd und sah dabei zu, wie nun Dracos Wangen ein leichtes Rot zierte.

Harry wusste nicht genau, was er in diesem Moment fühlte. War es Hoffnung? Wenn es so war, war er sich sicher, dass Draco das in seinen Augen erkannt haben musste, denn er schien sich wieder zu fassen und lächelte nun leicht. „Ich habe gesagt, ich liebe dich, Harry", antwortete er nun ehrlich. Leichte Unsicherheit stand dem ehemaligen Slytherin nun ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er löste seine Hand von Harry, um sie in dessen Nacken zu legen und ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Seine Lippen legten sich sanft auf die Harrys und der konnte bei diesem Kuss sofort spüren, dass der Blonde jedes Wort meinte, was er gesagt hatte. Er ließ sich in den Kuss fallen und öffnete leicht seinen Mund. Diese Einladung nahm Draco nur zu gerne an und schon tanzten beide Zungen liebevoll miteinander, was beiden ein kleines Seufzen entlockte.

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, schauten sich beide wieder tief in die Augen. In Harrys Magen tanzten tausend Schmetterlinge und als er die hoffnungsvollen Augen des Blonden sah, wusste er, dass er ebenso empfand(, wie er). Erneut beugte er sich zu Draco, nur um einige Millimeter vor dessen Mund zum Stehen zu kommen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco", wisperte er leise und küsste den Blonden ein weiteres Mal.

oooooooooo

Sie hatten länger als eine Viertelstunde gebraucht, um zum Frühstück hinunterzukommen, doch keiner der Anwesenden sagte etwas, als sie endlich ins Esszimmer traten und sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, als er erneut errötete, als er Lucius' Blick begegnete. Seine Augen huschten zu Narzissa, die ihn ebenfalls mit wissendem Blick musterte. Offensichtlich hatte ihr Lucius von seiner vorherigen Entdeckung erzählt.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, ging Harry mit Narzissa zusammen nach oben ins sein Zimmer. Sie machten es sich, wie es ihre Gewohnheit war, in der Sitzecke gemütlich und Harry spürte langsam, wie er nervös wurde. „Lucius hat gesagt, dass du diese Nacht wieder eine Vision hattest", sagte sie schließlich.

Der Schwarzhaarige war unendlich dankbar, dass sie nicht gleich auf die Tatsache zu sprechen kam, dass er heute Nacht im Zimmer ihres Sohnes geschlafen hatte, was seine Nervosität leicht beruhigte. Er nickte. „Ich habe die Folterung einer Muggelfamilie gesehen und auch, wie sie getötet wurden", sagte er und all die schrecklichen Bilder der letzten Nacht kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. „Ich will das nicht mehr, Narzissa. Ich will, dass das aufhört. Ich will, dass wir endlich handeln und diesen Bastard vernichten."

„Ich verstehe", nickte Narzissa. „Was genau hast du gesehen?"

„Es war eine Familie. Vater, Mutter und zwei Töchter. Ich schätze, sie waren zwölf und vierzehn, aber ich kann mich da auch irren. Sie haben sie mit Cruciatus-Flüchen gefoltert, ihnen Knochen gebrochen, aber das Schlimmste war, dass sie den Mann mit einem Imperius dazu gezwungen haben, seine eigenen Töchter zu vergewaltigen, ehe sich auch einige Todesser an ihnen vergangen haben. Seine Augen, als sie den Fluch von ihm genommen haben… ich glaube, ich werde nie vergessen, wie entsetzt er gewesen ist."

„Was hast du empfunden, nachdem du aus der Vision zurückgekehrt bist?", fragte Narzissa ruhig weiter.

„Angst", antwortete Harry. Als die blonde Frau nichts darauf erwiderte, fuhr er fort. „Angst, Verzweiflung, Leere…"

„Warum bist du danach zu Draco gegangen?"

„Ich wollte nicht allein sein", antwortete Harry. „Ich wollte nicht die ganze Nacht allein in diesem Zimmer sitzen. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Es… es war so dunkel hier und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand in der Dunkelheit auf mich lauert. Ich weiß, dass das dumm ist und dass keiner hier war, aber… Ich meine, ich bin erwachsen. Ich sollte keine Angst im Dunkeln haben, aber sie war trotzdem da. Ich habe jeden Moment damit gerechnet, dass jemand nach mir greift und da wusste ich, dass ich hier raus musste. Ich wollte zu jemandem, der mich beschützen und mir Halt geben kann."

„Und du hattest das Gefühl, dass Draco dir diese Sicherheit geben kann?", fragte die Blonde weiter.

„Ich konnte ja schlecht zu Lucius gehen und mich zu euch ins Bett legen", schmunzelte Harry. Narzissa erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern lächelte ihn nur leicht an. Harrys Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Ja, ich wusste, dass ich bei Draco sicher bin. Ich vertraue ihm. Trotzdem hätte ich mich wohl nicht zu ihm gelegt, wenn er nicht wach geworden wäre. Vielleicht hätte ich mich einfach nur in einen der Sessel in seinem Zimmer gesetzt. Mit wäre die Gewissheit, dass er da war, genug gewesen."

„Aber du warst eigentlich zu ihm gegangen, um dich zu ihm zu legen", sagte Narzissa.

„Ja, aber als ich dann bei ihm war, hatte ich… ich weiß nicht… Als er die Decke angehoben hat und ich mich neben ihn gelegt habe, war da trotzdem wieder diese Angst. Ich fühle mich schrecklich deswegen", gab Harry zu. „Ich weiß, dass er mir nicht wehtun würde und trotzdem…"

Narzissa sah zu, wie Harry hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. „Harry, Lucius hat mir erzählt, wie er euch beide heute Morgen gefunden hat und deshalb gibt es auch keinen Grund, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Also sag mir, warum du es dann doch zulassen konntest, dass er dir so nah ist", bat sie ihn.

„Er hat mich zu sich gezogen und für einen Moment konnte ich nicht anders, als darauf zu warten, dass er etwas tun würde, was ich nicht wollte. Aber dann war es so, als würde sich ein Schalter in meinem Kopf umlegen. Immerhin war das Draco neben mir, und ich vertraue ihm und ich liebe ihn. Mein Körper hat sich von ganz allein entspannt, als ich gefühlt habe, wie sich sein Arm um mich legte. Ich habe mich in diesem Moment so sicher gefühlt, dass ich es gar nicht beschreiben kann."

Narzissas Augenbraue war nach oben gewandert und erst jetzt wurde Harry klar, was er ihr gegenüber zugegeben hatte. Er errötete leicht und sah sie unsicher an, doch Narzissa lächelte jetzt einfach, ehe sie aufstand. „Warte bitte kurz hier", sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Harry schaute ihr verwundert hinterher. Was sollte denn bitteschön das hier? Warum war sie gegangen? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Da er es aber nicht ändern konnte, blieb er einfach sitzen, wie sie es gesagt hatte, und wartete. Fünf Minuten später kam sie wieder hinein und Harry riss die Augen auf, als hinter ihr Draco ins Zimmer trat. Narzissa setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und deutet Draco an, sich neben Harry zu setzen. Zögernd tat der Blonde das und schaute nun gemeinsam mit Harry zu seiner Mutter.

„Ich denke, wir sollten darüber reden, was letzte Nacht passiert ist", sagte sie schließlich.

Draco riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „MUTTER", rief er entsetzt. „Ich denke nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, was Harry und ich gemeinsam tun, und was nicht."

„Draco, du musst verstehen, dass ich das hier nicht tun will, um euch beide in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Harry hat eine schwierige Zeit hinter sich. Ich möchte nur, dass ihr beide euch vollkommen klar darüber seid, was ihr in der Lage seid, zu tun. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ihr auf Schwierigkeiten stoßen werdet und dabei ist es besonders wichtig, dass du weißt, wie du darauf zu reagieren hast, genauso, wie es wichtig ist, dass Harry seine Grenzen bewusst sind, die ihm im Moment noch entgegenstehen und dass er rechtzeitig versucht, solchen Situationen auszuweichen", erklärte Narzissa.

„Denkst du etwa, ich würde Harry zu etwas zwingen, zu was er nicht bereit ist?", brauste Draco nun auf.

„Natürlich denke ich das nicht", sagte Narzissa und hob abwehrend ihre Hände. „Ich habe euch in den letzten Wochen genau im Auge behalten und ich weiß, dass du so etwas nie tun würdest. Was ich aber auch weiß ist, dass ihr in dieser Nacht einen gewaltigen Schritt nach vorn gemacht habt und so sehr mich das auch freut, komme ich nicht umhin, mich zu fragen, ob es für Harry nicht doch noch etwas zu früh war."

Draco schaute jetzt entgeistert zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Harry?", fragte er, nun unsicher geworden. „Ich… habe ich dich zu sehr gedrängt?"

Harry nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nichts passiert, was ich nicht auch wollte", sagte er, ehe er sich an Narzissa wandte. „Ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen, aber Draco ist wirklich großartig und ich fühle mich in seiner Nähe wohl. Vielleicht ist es richtig, dass wir heute früh zu weit gegangen sind und das hätte böse enden können, aber das ist nicht passiert. Ich vertraue ihm und ich denke, dass es nötig ist, wenn er mich an meine Grenzen heranführt, damit ich sie letztendlich überwinden kann. Er würde es respektieren, wenn ich an einer bestimmten Stelle nein sage."

Narzissa sah zu, wie die beiden jungen Männer sich nun liebevoll anlächelten. „Ich denke, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen", sagte sie und stand auf. Weder Draco noch Harry reagierten auf sie und so ging sie leise aus dem Zimmer und ließ sie allein.


	26. Chapter 26

hi meine süßen,

es geht wieder weiter… da ich gleich wieder auf arbeit muss und euch vorher nur noch das neue chap geben wollte, belasse ich es einfach dabei, mich für eure kommis ganz, ganz dolle zu bedanken…

wie immer danke ich auch meinem betali SnapesWife für ihre tolle arbeit

grüße und küsse

nerventod

oooooooooo

_26.__ Hallo Tom_

Severus kam wie immer am späten Nachmittag zum Manor, um mit Harry und Draco zu trainieren. Er wurde jedoch überrascht, als Harry ihn zunächst um ein Gespräch bat, bei dem auch alle anderen Einwohner des Manors zugegen waren. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue folgte er dem Schwarzhaarigen in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Remus auf die Couch. Interessiert verfolgte er, wie Harry sich neben Draco setzte und nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kaute.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft, wie er den anderen am Besten beibringen konnte, was er zu sagen hatte. Die Augen aller ruhten auf ihm und schauten ihn interessiert an. Sorge und Neugier konnte er in den Gesichtern erkennen und er fragte sich, wie sie wohl reagieren würden. Draco war der Einzige, der wusste, was er sagen wollte, obwohl er dachte, dass Narzissa wohl eine Vermutung hatte, denn sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Als Draco dann noch nach seiner Hand griff und sie leicht drücke, fand Harry endlich den Mut zu sagen, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ich will nicht länger warten!", platzte er einfach heraus.

„Womit?", fragte Lucius, der nicht wirklich wusste, was Harry damit gemeint hatte.

„Ich denke, dass ich genug trainiert habe, es wird Zeit, endlich zu handeln", erklärte Harry. „Ich bin es leid, ständig neue Visionen zu erleben. Ron und Hermine werden immer unruhiger und wenn sie unruhig werden, dann wird es auch Dumbledore. Ich denke wirklich, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass wir tun, was wir tun wollen."

„Denkst du denn wirklich, dass du schon soweit bist?", fragte Lucius nun. Harry konnte die tiefe Sorge in seinen Augen erkennen. Ob er sich nun um ihn oder doch eher um seine Familie sorgte, konnte Harry nicht sagen. Vermutlich war es eher beides.

„Ich denke schon", antwortet Harry und schaute dann hilfesuchend zu Severus.

„Potter ist so gut vorbereitet, wie es geht. Meiner Meinung nach könnten wir noch wochenlang trainieren und es würde nichts an dem Ergebnis ändern. Er hat alles Notwendige gelernt, was er braucht. Das entscheidende Element wird ohnehin nicht sein, was er noch lernen könnte, würden wir weiter trainieren, sondern viel mehr ein guter Plan", sagte er.

„Ich denke auch, dass eine gute Planung hier entscheidender ist, als alles andere", stimmte ihm Harry zu. „Ich habe in den vergangen Wochen viel über den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung nachgedacht und ich denke, was immer wir tun, letzten Endes ist es wichtig, dass Snape und ich gemeinsam den entscheidenden Schlag ausführen. Anders kann ich die Prophezeiung nicht deuten. Ich denke, wir müssen gemeinsam den Todesfluch sprechen."

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Severus. „Primäres Ziel unseres Plans sollte es also sein, dass Potter und ich freies Schussfeld haben und dass uns dabei der Rücken freigehalten wird."

„Ich vermute, dass wir nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und ihn hinterrücks überraschen können, wenn er allein ist?", fragte Harry mit einem Seufzen.

„Wohl eher nicht, Potter", schnappte Severus. „Niemand weiß, wo der Dunkle Lord sich aufhält. Nur ein paar seiner Diener sind bei ihm."

„Ich nehme an, dass man immer noch mit Rookwood in Kontakt treten muss, wenn es etwas Wichtiges gibt?", fragte Lucius seinen alten Freund, worauf dieser kurz nickte.

„Warum schnappen wir ihn uns dann nicht einfach und zwingen ihn uns zu sagen, wo sich der Dunkle Lord befindet?", fragte Draco.

„Weil Rookwood nur der Anfang einer langen Kette ist", antwortete Severus. „Wir müssten bei ihm anfangen und uns dann durcharbeiten bis zum letzten Glied dieser Kette. Das wir das tun können, ohne dass es bemerkt wird, ist unwahrscheinlich. Wir müssen also davon ausgehen, dass wir den Dunklen Lord nur während ein seiner Versammlungen angreifen können und hierzu brauchen wir einen vernünftigen Plan, der uns nicht nur Erfolg haben lässt, sondern uns alle auch heil wieder von dort hinausbringen kann."

Alle schwiegen nun. Jeder wusste, dass Severus Recht hatte und es bei ihrem Vorhaben keinen einfachen Weg gab. Die Frage war also, was sie tun sollten, um sich trotzdem so wenig wie möglich in Gefahr zu begeben, beziehungsweise so viele Gefahren wie möglich auszuschließen. Sie durften auf keinen Fall überstürzt handeln. Harry fragte sich, womit er verdient hatte, dass alle in diesem Raum bereit waren, sich für ihn in diese Gefahren zu begeben. Es versetzte seinem Herz einen Stich, wenn er daran dachte, dass Draco, Lucius und die anderen verletzt werden oder sogar sterben könnten; sogar bei Snape. Sie riskierten viel und Harry hoffte, dass wenn jemand verletzt werden würde, er derjenige war.

„Ich denke", durchbrach Narzissa schließlich die Stille, „dass wir Dumbledore nicht außer Acht lassen sollten. Wenn wir erfolgreich gewesen sind, sollten wir darauf vorbereitet sein, das er etwas planen könnte. Wenn er bereit war, derart mit Harry umzugehen, als er ihn noch dringend gebraucht hat, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen, dann will ich nicht daran denken, zu was er fähig ist, wenn Harry seine Schuldigkeit getan hat."

Zu Harrys Überraschung nickte alle anderen zu dieser Aussage, eine Tatsache, die ihm den Ernst der Lage diesbezüglich noch einmal klar machte. Er hatte erst einmal nur darüber nachgedacht, dass er Voldemort loswerden wollte. An Dumbledore hatte er im Moment gar nicht gedacht und das, obwohl es doch auf der Hand lag, vor ihm auf der Hut sein zu müssen. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt selbst geohrfeigt, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte.

„Meiner Meinung nach ist nicht nur Harry in Gefahr", sagte nun Remus. Alle anderen schauten überrascht zu ihm. Ihre fragenden Blicke ließen den Werwolf fortfahren. „Severus ist nicht nach Azkaban gekommen, weil Dumbledore sich für ihn eingesetzt hat. Wir wissen jetzt, dass er ihn genauso gebraucht hat, wie Harry. Er könnte also in ebensolcher Gefahr schweben, wie Harry."

Diese Nachricht ließ erneut alle verstummen. Harry schaute Remus mit offenem Mund an, da er auch nicht auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war. Es war zum Haare raufen. Sein Blick fiel auf Snape, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene dasaß, doch seine Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Fingerknochen weiß hervorstachen.

„Ich denke, es könnte da etwas geben, mit was man sowohl Dumbledore, als auch Fudge ausschalten könnte, wobei Dumbledore sicherlich zuerst noch in den Reihen des Ordens geschwächt werden muss", sagte Remus schließlich vorsichtig. „Es gibt Papiere, die beide in Schwierigkeiten bringen würden, in große Schwierigkeiten. Wenn ich zu Dumbledore gehen würde, um ihm von euch zu berichten, könnte ich vielleicht an diese Papiere herankommen."

„Dumbledore lässt Beweise gegen sich einfach so herumliegen?", fragte Draco verblüfft.

„Der alte Narr hält sich für unantastbar", schnarrte Severus. „Wenn es etwas ist, was Fudge unter Druck setzen kann, wird er sie nicht vernichten wollen."

„Was genau sind das für Papiere?", fragte Harry und schaute Remus neugierig an.

oooooooooo

Noch bis spät in die Nacht hatten sie zusammengesessen. Nachdem Remus erklärt hatte, um was für Papiere es sich handelte, hatten sie alle zugestimmt, dass er versuchen sollte, sich Kopien davon zu besorgen. Remus war am nächsten Tag zu Dumbledore gegangen, hatte es aber nicht geschafft. Sie mussten wohl darauf vertrauen, dass sie noch an die Papiere kommen würden, wenn die Zeit dafür reif war.

Wie sie gegen Voldemort vorgehen sollten, war eine schwierigere Frage gewesen. Deshalb hatten sie beinahe eine Woche daran gearbeitet, wie sie vorgehen sollten, doch schließlich stand der Plan und wartete nur darauf, dass er in Gang gesetzt wurde. Phase Eins war es erst einmal Voldemort wissen zu lassen, dass Harry nicht tot war. Damit er sich nicht in Gefahr begeben musste, würde er es in der nächsten Vision zulassen, dass Voldemort ihn sehen konnte.

In der ersten Nacht, nachdem sie dies beschlossen hatten, war Harry deshalb so aufgeregt, dass er gar keinen Schlaf hatte finden können. Nicht einmal, als er erneut zu Draco gegangen war, um in dessen Armen Ruhe zu finden, hatte ihm helfen können. Harry hatte ruhig neben ihm gelegen und das Gefühl genossen, bei dem Blonden sein zu können, ohne Angst zu haben. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob es überhaupt fair war, Draco an sich herangelassen zu haben. Der Plan war gut, doch es konnte immer etwas schief gehen und wenn Harry bedachte, dass in seinem Leben normalerweise nie etwas nach Plan lief, bekam er ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Doch Harry wusste, dass es bereits zu spät war, den Blonden von sich zu stoßen, um ihm den sicheren Schmerz, den er verspüren würde, wenn Harry es doch nicht schaffen sollte, zu ersparen. Die Gefühle, die beide mittlerweile empfanden, waren einfach zu stark. Auch wenn er dachte, dass er egoistisch war, wollte er das nicht aufgeben.

In der nächsten Nacht hatte Harry schlafen können, doch er hatte keine Vision gehabt. Harry wurde unruhig, nachdem auch die dritte Nacht ereignislos verlief. Dass sich das, was er vorhatte auf diese Art immer weiter hinauszögerte, hatte ihn langsam verzweifeln lassen. Er hatte die ganzen Tage an nichts anderes denken können.

Doch in dieser Nacht, war es anders. Harry schlief wieder bei Draco. Er wollte nicht allein sein, sollte er eine Vision haben. Er war ziemlich bald eingeschlafen. Die Sorgen, die er sich tagsüber gemacht hatte, hatten ihn erschöpft und er hieß den Schlaf sofort willkommen, als er nach ihm griff.

Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Visionen fand er sich nicht bei der Folterung anderer Menschen wieder, sondern auf einer Versammlung der Todesser, die Voldemort einberufen hatte. Harry schluckte seinen Kloß im Hals herunter, als er sich die Szene vor ihm betrachtete. Schmerzen durchfuhren seinen Kopf, als er zusah, wie Voldemort einen seiner Anhänger folterte. Harry spürte eine merkwürdige Befriedigung, als er die silberne Hand des Gefolterten bemerkte, die sich schmerzhaft zusammengeballt hatte. Wurmschwanz hatte es nicht anders verdient. Er hatte sich sein Schicksal selbst ausgesucht, indem er Harrys Eltern an Voldemort verraten hatte. Mit einer gewissen Befriedigung schaute er zu, wie sich der Mann unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch wand.

Erst als Voldemort den Zauber aufhob und Wurmschwanz schwer atmend wieder auf die Beine kam, nahm Harry sich die Zeit, sich weiter umzuschauen. Harry entschied sich dazu, abzuwarten, ob er etwas in Erfahrung bringen konnte, ehe er sich Voldemort zeigen würde. Er beobachtete, wie Voldemort darüber sprach, dass sie große Siege errungen hätten, dass sie kurz davor waren, den Krieg zu gewinnen. Er sprach davon, wie sehr es ihn freute, dass immer neue Anhänger den Weg in seine Reihen fanden, um den edlen Zielen zu dienen, die er sich gesetzt hatte.

Wie auf Kommando traten daraufhin drei Männer vor, die sich tief vor ihm verbeugten. Harry konnte Voldemorts Zufriedenheit spüren, als die drei ihm die Treue schworen und er ihnen das Mal gab. Dann beobachtete er, wie Voldemort nacheinander einzelne seiner Anhänger nach vorne rief, um von ihnen über die von ihm erteilten Aufträge Bericht erstattet zu bekommen. Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, bekam aber nichts zu hören, was ihnen in irgendeiner Form von Nutzen sein konnte.

Er war schon kurz davor, sich endlich zu erkennen zu geben, als Voldemort einen weiteren Todesser zu sich rief. Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen, als Voldemort nach Snape verlangte, um von ihm zu erfahren, was er von Dumbledore zu berichten hatte. Snapes Ausführungen waren kurz und präzise, stellten das Monster aber keinesfalls zufrieden. Scheinbar verlor er die Geduld, da sein Spion in Dumbledores Reihen so nutzlos war. Mit morbider Faszination beobachtete er, wie Voldemort auch Snape mit dem Cruciatus folterte. Irgendetwas in ihm erfreute es, den Mann leiden zu sehen, auch wenn er selbst das Gefühl hatte, als würde sein Kopf vor Schmerzen jeden Moment zerspringen.

Der Tränkemeister gab keinen Laut von sich, doch man konnte ihm ansehen, wie groß die Schmerzen waren. Er wand sich auf dem Boden und eine Ader trat auf seiner Stirn hervor, während seine Kiefer fest aufeinander gepresst waren. Als Voldemort den Fluch wieder aufhob, bemerkte Harry erst, was er getan hatte. Snape hatte ihm in den letzten Monaten so viel gegeben. Auch in der Schule hatte der Mann immer versucht ihn zu beschützen. Warum also hatte er so eine Zufriedenheit empfunden, als er zugesehen hatte, wie der Mann litt? Gewissensbisse machten sich in Harry breit, doch er zwang sie zurück. Jetzt war nicht der Moment, darüber nachzudenken.

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab erneut, um Snape ein weiteres Mal zu verfluchen, doch er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, als er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln sah. Sein Kopf fuhr, genau wie der vieler Todesser, herum und wenn das überhaupt möglich war, sah Voldemort nun noch wütender aus, als jemals zuvor. Harry hielt seinen Blick und regte sich nicht, während sich plötzlich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl.

„Hallo, Tom", sagte Harry und wartete gespannt darauf, wie Voldemort reagieren würde.


	27. Chapter 27

hi ihr lieben,

na, alles noch frisch? ich kann euch sagen, bei mir ist es das nicht… mein kollege hat im moment urlaub und da muss ich für zwei arbeiten (ganz zu schweigen von meinen anderen jobs -seufz-)… aber übernächste woche wird's wieder besser

habe mir aber gestern und heute ein wenig zeit stehlen können, um das neue chap zu schreiben und mein betali SnapesWife hat es wie immer ganz schnell gebetat…

ich danke wie immer den vielen kommischreibern… ich liebe es einfach eure reviews zu lesen bildschirm anschmacht

also ich geh jetzt ins bett…

knuddels an alle

nerventod (die ihrem namen im moment alle ehre macht)

oooooooooo

_27. Der __Unbrechbare__ Schwur_

Voldemorts erste Reaktion auf diese Unverfrorenheit war es, einen Fluch in Harrys Richtung zu schleudern, dem Harry geschickt auswich. „Das war aber sehr unhöflich, Tom", schimpfte er gespielt. „Immerhin bin ich unbewaffnet hier her gekommen. Behandelt man so seine Gäste?"

Die roten Augen seines Gegenübers funkelten ihn kalt an, ehe sich ein spöttisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Gute Manieren sind nicht erforderlich, wenn man den Gast nicht eingeladen hat", entgegnete er. „Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen, Harry Potter. Solltest du nicht eigentlich tot sein?"

„Höre ich da ein wenig Enttäuschung aus dieser Frage?", lächelte Harry mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Er war von sich selbst überrascht, dass er so mit dem Mann redete, den er abgrundtief hasste. Wann immer seine Gedanken in den letzten Tagen bei dieser Situation gewesen waren, hatte er es sich nicht so ausgemalt. Sein Blick fiel auf Snape, der noch immer auf den Boden lag und ihn mit großen Augen anschaute. Scheinbar hatte auch er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry Voldemort auf diese Art gegenübertreten würde. „Hallo Professor", sprach Harry ihn plötzlich an. „Aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich nicht überrascht Sie hier zu sehen. Ich hatte all die Jahre das Gefühl, dass Sie nicht auf Dumbledores Seite gestanden haben."

Severus mühte sich, um auf die Beine zu kommen. „Es freut mich, dass ich Ihre Erwartungen erfüllt habe, Potter", antwortete er seidig.

„Geh zurück auf deinen Platz, Severus!", zischte Voldemort. Severus drehte sich zu seinem Meister und verbeugte sich tief, ehe er sich wieder zu den übrigen Todessern stellte, die die Szene vor sich genau beobachteten. Voldemort wandte sich wieder zu Harry. „Also? Womit verdanke ich diesen Besuch?"

„Ich war einfach der Meinung, dass ich dich wissen lassen sollte, dass ich noch unter den Lebenden weile", entgegnete Harry beinahe beiläufig. „Ich dachte, wenn es einer verdient hat, das zu wissen, dann bist du das."

„So so, du dachtest also, dass es mir zusteht, dieses Wissen zu haben", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord nachdenklich und machte ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte seinem ersten Impuls folgen und zurückweichen, besann sich aber noch rechtzeitig und blieb, äußerlich ruhig, stehen. „Weiß Dumbledore denn davon, was sein Goldjunge nachts so treibt? Ich denke, er wäre nicht begeistert, wenn er wüsste, dass du dich unbewaffnet in meine Hände begeben hast."

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, ich hätte mich in deine Hände begeben, Tom?", fragte Harry mit einem süßlichen Lächeln.

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen!", fauchte Voldemort ihn an, doch Harry ignorierte ihn und sprach einfach weiter.

„Vielleicht beschränkt sich ja mein Plan, dich zu töten, darauf, dich mit einem Stein zu erschlagen", sagte er und bückte sich, um einen etwa faustgroßen Stein vom Boden aufzuheben. Er erhob sich wieder und warf den Stein wenige Zentimeter in die Luft, um ihn danach wieder aufzufangen. „Vielleicht bin ich hier her gekommen, ohne dass Dumbledore davon weiß? Vielleicht hat er mich einmal zu oft enttäuscht und deshalb bin ich hier? Vielleicht habe ich genug von der weißen Seite und will nun einmal schauen, was deine Seite für mich zu bieten hat?"

„Nun, diese Frage kann ich dir mit Leichtigkeit beantworten", sagte Voldemort und seine Mundwinkelt zogen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen nach oben. „Meine Seite bietet dir den Tod."

„Heißt das, du hättest keine Verwendung für mich?", fragte Harry unschuldig und warf den Stein einmal mehr nach oben, nur um ihn erneut aufzufangen.

Voldemort lachte nun aus vollem Herzen über die eben gesprochenen Worte. „Ich? Verwendung für dich? Den Retter der Zaubererwelt? Den Schlammblutfreund?", fragte er. Dann wurde er mit einem Mal ernst und funkelte Harry aus seinen roten Augen an. „Beleidige nicht meine Intelligenz! Hältst du mich für so dumm? Denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich glaube, dass du dich mir anschließen willst, nach allem, was zwischen uns passiert ist?"

Harry zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln. „Es mag makaber klingen, aber bei dir wusste ich immer, woran ich bin", sagte er. „Wenn du mir ein Messer in den Rücken stoßen würdest, wäre ich nicht überrascht. Dumbledores Absichten dagegen sind mir keinesfalls klar. Warum also soll ich mich nicht zu der Seite wenden, bei der ich weiß, was mich erwartet?"

„Und was hätte ich davon?", fragte Voldemort.

„Nun, das liegt auf der Hand. Ich würde nicht mehr versuchen dich zu töten", antwortete Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Mit mir könntest du diesen Krieg schneller gewinnen. Stell dir nur vor, wie alle Hexen und Zauberer reagieren würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich auf deiner Seite stehe. Stell dir Dumbledore vor, wenn seine Waffe auf die dunkle Seite wechselt."

„Ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst", zischte der schlangengesichtige Mann. „Und doch frage ich dich erneut, für wie dumm du mich hältst. Du hast schon immer gern den Helden gespielt. Menschen ändern sich nicht so leicht."

„Unter gewissen Umständen ändert sich jeder Mensch, MyLord", sagte Harry nun ernst und verbeugte sich leicht. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, was er hier tat und wie selbstverständlich all die Worte aus seinem Mund kamen. Aber er wusste, dass er Voldemort schon fast am Haken hatte.

Die Lippen des Dunklen Lord kräuselten sich erneut. „Du zeigst mir gegenüber Respekt? Ich bin ehrlich überrascht", sagte er. „Sag mir, Potter, was erwartest du von mir, wenn ich deinen Wunsch erfülle?"

„Oh, natürlich erwarte ich keine Sonderbehandlung", antwortete Harry sofort. „Dumbledores Gesicht allein ist Belohnung genug. Natürlich könnte es nicht schaden, wenn du mich nicht umbringen würdest, und natürlich auch keiner der anderen Todesser." Voldemort lachte erneut aus vollem Herzen. Sein Lachen war kalt und eisig und jagte Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, doch er wusste, dass er kurz davor war, zu bekommen, was er wollte. „Und ich will, dass du Wurmschwanz tötest."

„Ich muss zugeben, dass mich der Gedanke amüsiert, dich auf meiner Seite zu haben, aber ich kann es nicht riskieren", sagte Voldemort schließlich und wenn Harry ehrlich war, war er ein wenig über diese Worte enttäuscht. „Nicht, ohne eine Unbrechbaren Schwur deinerseits", fügte der andere Mann hinzu.

„Töte Wurmschwanz und ich werde das mit Freuden tun", zuckte Harry mit den Achseln und lächelte innerlich, als er das aufleuchten in Voldemorts Augen sah.

„Wieso soll ich einen meiner Diener töten?", fragte Voldemort.

„Zum einen denke ich, dass du getrost auf ihn verzichten kannst. Er ist ein Nichts und wenn er sich einen Vorteil daraus erhoffen könnte, würde er dich ohne weiteres verraten", erklärte Harry. „Zum anderen will ich einfach den Fehler wiedergutmachen, den ich damals begangen habe, als ich verhindert habe, dass er getötet wird. Sagen wir einfach, dass es sich dabei um persönliche Gründe handelt. Du verlierst einen Diener, aber du gewinnst dafür meine Folgschaft."

Voldemort schien tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken, ehe er leicht spöttisch mit seinem Kopf nickte und sagte: „So soll es sein. Wurmschwanz, tritt vor."

„Nein, Meister, bitte…", flehte der, nachdem er sich vor seinem Meister vor die Füße geworfen hatte. „Ich war immer ein treuer Diener. Ich habe euch gefunden, als keiner der anderen nach euch gesucht hat. Ich habe Euch geholfen, wieder aufzuerstehen. Ich--"

„SCHWEIG", brüllte Voldemort. „Du hast mich in den letzten Jahren so oft enttäuscht, doch heute kannst du mir einen großen Dienst erweisen. Durch deinen Tod werde ich den Retter der Zaubererwelt auf meiner Seite haben. Ist das nicht ein annehmbarer Preis, Wurmschwanz?"

„Meister, bitte…", flehte Wurmschwanz erneut, doch es war zu spät. Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Worte, die ihm das Leben nahmen. Er sackte leblos in sich zusammen.

„Severus, komm nach vorn", befahl Voldemort danach und schaute dann Harry auffordernd an. Ohne zu zögern sank Harry vor ihm auf die Knie und wartete. Er konnte die bohrenden Blicke von Snape auf sich spüren, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Als Severus bei ihnen war, sank auch der Lord auf die Knie. Harry streckte seine Hand aus und machte sich auf den Schmerz gefasst, den er zu spüren bekommen würde, wenn Voldemort seine Hand ergriff. Seine Narbe schien zu explodieren, als seine Hand von den Langen spinnenartigen Fingern umfasst wurde. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen doch er zwang sich, gegen den Schmerz zu atmen und packte die Hand des Dunklen Lords so fest wir möglich.

„Worauf wartest du, Severus?", zischte Voldemort und im nächsten Moment berührte die Spitze dessen Zauberstabes ihre beiden verschränkten Hände.

Harry gab Voldemort keine Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen, sondern begann einfach zu sprechen. „Ich schwöre, dass ich mit alle Kraft kämpfen werde, um Dumbledore den Gar auszumachen", sagte er.

Eine dünne leuchtende Flamme züngelte aus Snapes Zauberstab hervor und schlang sich wie ein rot glühender Draht um ihre Hände. Voldemorts Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nun ein gefälliges Grinsen, dass Harry jedoch ignorierte. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die des Dunklen Lords und seine Hand umfasste dessen Hand noch fester.

„Ich schwöre, dass ich versuche, alle zu beschützen, die mit auf meiner Seite sind", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. Voldemorts Stirn runzelte sich kurz, als eine zweite Flammenzunge aus Snapes Zauberstab schoss und sich mit der ersten zu einer feinen, glühenden Kette verband.

„Und ich schwöre, dass ich dich töten werde, Tom Vorlost Riddle", sagte Harry so leise, dass nur Voldemort und Snape es hören konnten. Erschrocken riss Voldemort die Augen auf und starrte nun in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn diabolisch anfunkelten. Er versuchte Harrys Griff zu entkommen, doch der ließ ihn nicht los und schaute zufrieden zu, wie eine dritte Flammenzunge aus dem Zauberstab des Tränkemeisters schoss, sich mit den anderen verband und sich wie eine dicke Schlange um ihre Handgelenke legte.

Harry zog ein wenig an der Hand, so dass Voldemort gezwungen war, ein Stück näher zu kommen. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und lächelte den anderen Mann an. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde alles vergessen und dir verzeihen, dass du meine Eltern umgebracht hast, genauso, wie du versucht hast, mich zu töten und dass mein Pate deinetwegen gestorben ist?", zischte er. „Ich werde dich töten, Tom und zwar schneller, als du denkst. Du wirst vor mir keine Ruhe mehr haben, denn ich werde dich kriegen. Niemand wird dir helfen können, Tom, denn die Prophezeiung, die du in meinem fünften Schuljahr hast stehlen wollen besagt, dass ich derjenige sein werde, der dich tötet. Ich habe die Kraft dazu und ich werde sie nutzen."

Mit einem Ruck ließ er Voldemorts Hand los, worauf der Lord sofort auf die Beine sprang und seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete. „_Avada…_", begann er, doch Harry lachte einfach nur auf und verschwand dann einfach ohne ein weiteres Geräusch.

oooooooooo

Harry wachte in Dracos Bett auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte noch immer, doch er bemerkte, dass etwas Nasses, Kaltes auf seiner Stirn lag. Er zwinkerte ein paar Mal und starrte dann in die grauen Augen seines Freundes, der ihn besorgt musterte. Er bemerkte Lucius, Narzissa und Remus, die sich ebenfalls in dem Zimmer befanden. Offenbar hatte Draco sie geholt, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass Harry eine Vision gehabt hatte.

Er stöhnte leicht auf, als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er hatte noch immer das Gefühl, als würde sein Kopf jeden Moment platzen und so legte er sich vorsichtig wieder hin. „Kann ich einen Schmerztrank haben, bitte?", fragte er in den Raum hinein.

Draco war aus dem Bett, ehe einer der anderen sich rühren konnte. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er das Zimmer, um den gewünschten Trank aus Severus' Büro zu holen. Stille kehrte in dem Raum ein, während sie auf die Rückkehr des Blonden warteten. Harry war den anderen dankbar, dass sie schwiegen und ihn in Ruhe ließen, solange sein Kopf derart schmerzte.

Draco war schnell wieder zurück und reichte Harry die Phiole. Dankbar nahm er sie entgegen, entkorkte sie und schluckte den Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens hinunter. Die Wirkung setzte beinahe sofort ein und er atmete erleichtert aus, bevor er sich in dem Bett aufsetzte und die anderen Anwesenden betrachtete.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Lucius nun unruhig.

„Nun ja, nicht so, wie ich es mir gedacht habe", erwiderte Harry ehrlich. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, wie er sich gerade verhalten hatte. Noch immer wunderte es ihn, dass er Snapes Folterung so entspannt hatte ansehen können. Wurmschwanz kam ihm in den Sinn. Der Mann war heute Nacht seinetwegen gestorben. Harry versuchte Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht. Trotzdem fühlte er sich jetzt schuldig, dass er das von Voldemort verlangt hatte.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Lucius weiter.

Harry konnte darauf keine Antwort geben, da Draco sich jetzt an seinen Vater wand. „Jetzt lass ihn doch erstmal in Ruhe. Er braucht sicher ein paar Minuten zum Nachdenken", sagte er vorwurfsvoll und drehte sich dann wieder zu Harry. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er besorgt. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Das kann ich dir erst sagen, wenn ich Snape Wutanfall überlebt habe", antwortete Harry und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte, knallte in diesem Moment die Eingangshalle des Manors lautstark ins Schloss. Harry zuckte ein wenig zusammen, doch außer Narzissa schien das keiner zu bemerken. Aller Augen waren auf die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer gerichtet und wenig später stürmte ein wütend aussehender Severus Snape in den Raum.

„Potter, du verdammter Vollidiot!", knurrte er aufgebracht. „Was sollte dieser Auftritt?"

Während Narzissa, Lucius, Draco und Remus nun aufmerksam zwischen dem Tränkemeister und Harry hin und herschauten, zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern. „Ich fand's klasse", sagte er einfach.

„Du fandest es also klasse? Hast du für nur einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, was passiert wäre, wenn der Dunkle Lord den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hätte? Du warst absolut unvorsichtig", fuhr Severus ihn aufgebracht an.

„Ich würde es eher als selbstsicher bezeichnen", erwiderte Harry stur.

„Du warst eingebildet und unvorsichtig, ein typischer Gryffindor", schnaubte Severus. „Die Situation hätte jederzeit kippen können. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass der Überraschungsmoment auf deiner Seite war. Du solltest ihn nur wissen lassen, dass du noch lebst. Du hast ihn vor den Augen seiner Anhänger lächerlich gemacht und das war für unsere Sache eher kontraproduktiv. Ein wütender Dunkler Lord ist ein sehr viel gefährlicherer und vor allem aufmerksamerer Gegner."

„Severus, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Lucius nun besorgt.

„Lasst euch das von diesem Idioten erzählen", knurrte Severus nur, ehe er sich wieder an Harry wandte. „Ich kann dir eins sagen, Potter, wenn du so eine Sache noch einmal abziehst, wird der Dunkle Lord dich nicht mehr töten müssen, weil ich es bereits getan habe. Unser aller Leben hängt davon ab, dass der Plan befolgt wird."

Dann rauschte er aus dem Raum und ließ die anderen dort zurück, die sich nun interessiert zu Harry richteten, der beschämt seinen Kopf gesenkt hatte.


	28. Chapter 28

hi ihr süßen,

die länger als gewöhnliche wartezeit tut mir unendlich leid, aber es genügt wohl, wenn ich sage, dass ich letzte woche echt im stress war und zu gar nichts gekommen bin und dann habe ich mir auch noch einen Zahn komplett abgebrochen, und das auch noch ganz vorne -wie assi ausseh-… muss noch ne woche so rumlaufen, bis er ersetzt wird

naja, aber nun habe ich es ja auch geschafft und auch mein fleißiges betali SnapesWife hat sich beeilt, damit ihr endlich wieder was zum lesen bekommt -strahl und dabei Zahnlücke zeig-

ich hoffe, es geht jetzt wieder schneller voran, auch wenn der stress in zwei wochen wieder beginnt -seufz-

danke für die wundervollen, fantastischen reviews… ihr seid die allerbesten

knuddels an alle

nerventod

oooooooooo

_28.__ Wut_

Remus war Severus gefolgt, um diesen ein wenig zu beruhigen und von ihm zu erfahren, was ihn so wütend gemacht hatte, so dass Harry mit den drei Malfoys allein im Zimmer zurückblieb. Er schaute auf und sah, wie sie ihn interessiert musterten. „Also, was genau ist passiert?", fragte Lucius und sah Harry auffordernd an.

Trotz des Schmerztrankes, den er genommen hatte, verspürte Harry noch immer leichte Kopfschmerzen und er hatte eigentlich jetzt überhaupt keine Lust, sich mit den dreien zu unterhalten. Irgendwie machte es ihn wütend, dass Snape ihn so vor den anderen runtergeputzt hatte, als wäre er noch immer ein Schüler gewesen, der im Unterricht einen Zaubertrank versaut hatte. Trotzdem kam er wohl um eine Erklärung nicht herum.

„Ich habe ein wenig mit ihm gespielt", sagte er schließlich und klang dabei so belanglos, dass alle drei Malfoys ihre Stirn runzelten. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich mich ihm anschließen möchte, er wollte das nicht, ohne dass ich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ablege, das wollte ich nicht, ohne dass er Wurmschwanz tötet, das hat er dann auch gemacht und dann habe ich einen Schwur abgelegt, dass ich ihn töten würde und über seine Dummheit gelacht."

„Du hast was?", fragte Lucius entsetzt. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Alles was du tun solltest, war ihn wissen zu lassen, dass du noch lebst und dann von dort zu verschwinden."

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an!", fuhr Harry ihn an. „Ich hatte die Situation voll unter Kontrolle. Er hat genauso reagiert, wie ich es mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt gedacht habe. Ich kenne ihn besser, als ihr alle zusammen. Ich war schon so oft in seinem Kopf, ich weiß, wie er denkt."

„Bist du dir überhaupt darüber im Klaren, was du da gerade gesagt hast?", fragte Lucius nun verärgert. „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass du wüsstest, wie der Dunkle Lord reagiert? Er ist unberechenbar und nach dieser ganzen Sache, wird er dich jagen!"

„Na und? Das ist doch genau das, was wir wollten", zuckte Harry mit den Schultern.

„Was ist denn nur mit dir los?", fragte Lucius nun, da er Harry so überhaupt nicht kannte.

„Gar nichts", erwiderte der. Er wusste einfach nicht, was Lucius von ihm wollte und es ärgerte ihn, dass er ihm diese Vorwürfe machte. Alles, was er im Moment wollte, war sich hinzulegen und wieder zu schlafen.

„Wieso verhältst du dich dann so?", fragte Lucius.

„Tut mir Leid", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige, doch seine Stimme ließ erkennen, dass es das nicht wirklich tat.

„Eine Entschuldigung habe ich nicht von dir erwartet. Was ich mir wünsche ist eine Erklärung", entgegnete das Malfoy-Oberhaupt.

„Lucius, ich bin müde", versuchte Harry nun das Gespräch zu beenden. Die Kopfschmerzen, die er verspürte wurden wieder stärker.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was mit dir los ist", seufzte Lucius nun. „Ich meine, wie oft haben wir darüber geredet, was du zu tun hast, solltest du dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstehst? Wir haben bei dieser ganzen Sache nur einen Versuch, der funktionieren muss. Unser aller Leben hängt davon ab, dass du dich an den Plan hältst."

„Ich habe das gemacht, was ich tun sollte", erwiderte Harry scharf. „Voldemort weiß, dass ich noch da bin und er weiß auch, dass ich ihn töten werde. Das war doch meine Aufgabe, oder?"

„Harry, ich bin niemand, vor dem du dich rechtfertigen musst, ob du deine Aufgabe erledigt hast", entgegnete Lucius nun. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen darüber, wie du es gemacht hast."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und stand nun von dem Bett auf. Er ignorierte Dracos fragenden Blick, der dabei zusah, wie Harrys Miene sich verschloss, als er nun vor Lucius stand. „Ich werde jetzt lieber gehen", sagte er und schritt an dem blonden Mann vorbei. Keiner der anderen sagte etwas, als Harry die Tür öffnete und aus dem Raum verschwand. Sie konnten ihm nur stumm hinterher schauen.

oooooooooo

Harry ging auf direktem Weg in sein Zimmer und zog seinen Zauberstab, um ihn mit ein paar Zaubern zu versiegeln. Was hatten die alle nur? Er war doch kein Kind mehr, dem man vorschreiben konnte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Er war wütend, unglaublich wütend darüber, wie sie so reagieren konnten. Harry hatte im Moment einfach keine Lust, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Und wieso zum Teufel tat sein Kopf so weh? Normalerweise wäre er jetzt noch einmal zu Snape gegangen, um ihn nach einem Trank dagegen zu bitten, aber das kam im Moment einfach nicht in Frage.

Vielleicht würde ihm der Schlaf jetzt etwas gut tun. Ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste. Zufrieden seufzte Harry, als er sich auf das Bett gelegt hatte und seinen Kopf auf dem weichen Kissen bettete. Er zog die Decke über sich und schloss die Augen. Für ein paar Minuten war es still, doch schon kurz darauf klopfte es leise an seiner Zimmertür. Sofort kochte die Wut wieder in Harry hoch. Konnten sie ihn denn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Er wollte jetzt niemanden sehen und einfach nur schlafen und so ignorierte er das Klopfen.

„Harry?", konnte er wenig später Draco rufen hören. „Harry, bitte lass mich rein!"

„Verschwinde!", fauchte Harry zur Antwort und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Er konnte hören, wie Draco mit einigen Zaubern versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, es ihm aber nicht gelang. Wenn der Blonde nicht sofort verschwinden würde, konnte Harry für nichts mehr garantieren. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln konnte er wenig später hören, wie Draco es aufgab und wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte.

oooooooooo

Als Harry am Morgen aufwachte, brauchte er einen Moment, um sich wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was in der Nacht alles vorgefallen war. Merlin, er hatte sich wie ein riesiges Arschloch verhalten. Er hoffte inständig, dass die anderen ihm das verzeihen konnten. Immer noch ein wenig müde, stand er auf und tapste erstmal ins Badezimmer, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen.

Nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte, führte ihn sein erster Weg direkt zu Draco. Zaghaft klopfte er an dessen Zimmertür und trat dann ein. Draco stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus in den wunderschönen, sonnigen Morgen. Er drehte sich nicht zu ihm um und Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich leicht, als Draco ihn nicht wie sonst, mit einem seiner umwerfenden Lächeln begrüßte.

Zögerlich schritt Harry auf ihn zu und blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen. „Geht es dir besser?", fragte Draco leise und der ehemalige Gryffindor konnte nicht anders, als seine Arme um die Hüften des Blonden zu legen und ihn fest an sich zu ziehen.

„Es tut mir Leid", wisperte er in Dracos Ohr und küsste dann sanft dessen Nacken. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was gestern Nacht in mich gefahren ist."

Draco schwieg, während er sich in die zärtliche Umarmung schmiegte und die leichten Küsse an seinem Hals genoss. Sie standen eine ganze Weile so beieinander und vergaßen alles um sich herum. So bemerkten sie auch nicht, wie jemand das Zimmer betrat. Erst als Narzissa sich räusperte und ihnen beiden sagte, dass das Frühstück fertig wäre, löste sich Harry von dem Blonden und trat einen Schritt zurück. Als Draco sich zu ihm umdrehte, konnte der Schwarzhaarige sehen, dass er noch immer nicht ganz verdaut hatte, was gestern Nacht geschehen war, doch es gab nichts, was er jetzt noch dagegen tun konnte.

Beide folgte stumm Narzissa, die sie ins Esszimmer führte. Sie setzten sich und Harry begann zu essen, während er es kaum wagte, die anderen am Tisch anzusehen. Er konnte ihre Blicke auf sich ruhen spüren, doch er versuchte sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Er wusste, dass sie eine Erklärung von ihm wollten, doch er wusste ja selbst nicht, was gestern in ihn gefahren war und warum er so wütend reagiert hatte. Zu allem Unglück war heute auch noch Samstag, so dass auch Snape anwesend war. Der ergriff auch als erstes das Wort, nachdem das Essen beendet war.

„Potter", begann er seidig, „vielleicht interessiert es dich ja, was nach deinem gestrigen Verschwinden noch passiert ist?" Als Harry unsicher nickte, fuhr der Tränkemeister fort. „Alle Todesser suchen jetzt nach dir. Es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass dein Tod nun oberste Priorität vor allen anderen Dingen hat. Demjenigen, der dich zu dem Dunklen Lord bringt, wurde eine hohe Belohnung versprochen. Du kannst dir also sicher sein, dass die Todesser nicht eher ruhen werden, bis sie dich gefunden haben. Das einzige Ziel des Dunklen Lords ist es jetzt, dich so schmerzhaft wie möglich zu töten. Du hast ihn vor all seinen Anhängern lächerlich gemacht und er würde jetzt alles tun, um dich in seine Finger zu bekommen. Ich gratuliere zu dem außerordentlichen Erfolg deiner Mission."

„Sarkasmus bringt uns jetzt auch nicht weiter, Severus", sagte Lucius. „Es ist nun einmal passiert und wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Wir werden uns den gegebenen Umständen anpassen müssen."

„Ich weiß jetzt auch, dass mein Verhalten gestern dumm war, aber es erschien mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach richtig", versuchte Harry sich zu rechtfertigen. „Wenn ich die Chance hätte, es noch einmal zu tun, würde ich so etwas nicht noch einmal machen."

„Deine Entschuldigungen bringen uns jetzt auch nicht weiter", blaffte Snape und funkelte Harry wütend an. „Wenn du noch einmal aus der Reihe tanzt, schwöre ich dir, dass ich dich persönlich vor den Dunklen Lord zerren und genüsslich dabei zusehen werde, wie er dich tötet."

„Severus", keuchte Remus entsetzt und auch die anderen schauten ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ist schon gut, Remus", sagte Harry, ehe einer der anderen etwas sagen konnte. „Snape hat Recht. Wir wollten zwar erreichen, dass Voldemort mich haben will, dass er aber nun seine gesamte Konzentration darauf legt, war nicht geplant. Ich habe alles nur noch schwerer gemacht."

„Sehr richtig", stimmte ihm Snape scharf zu. „Wir werden jetzt ein paar Wochen abwarten müssen, ehe wir mit dem Plan weitermachen können."

„Wie lange?", fragte Draco, der unter dem Tisch Harrys Hand ergriffen hatte und sie fest drückte.

„Mindestens fünf Wochen", antwortete Snape. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass er sich bis dahin ein wenig beruhigt hat und er nicht etwas tut, womit wir nicht gerechnet haben, sonst werden wir diesen Kampf verlieren."

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid", versuchte Harry es noch einmal.

„Spar dir das Gewinsel, Potter", zischte Snape. „Das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen."

„Lass es jetzt endlich gut sein, Sev", ging Draco nun dazwischen. „Harry tut es wirklich Leid und er fühlt sich wegen der ganzen Sache schon schlimm genug, ohne dass du immer weiter auf ihm herumhackst."

„Ich will nur, dass er versteht, dass er uns die ganze Sache jetzt noch schwerer gemacht hat und dass sein Verhalten dumm war", entgegnete der Tränkemeister. „Dass es ihm Leid tut wird uns nicht helfen, wenn wir aufgrund dieses Fehlers alle sterben."

„IST JA NUN GUT!", schrie Harry plötzlich. Es kotzte ihn einfach an, wie Snape sich hier aufspielte. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, das musste reichen. Und zu allem Überfluss, bekam er schon wieder Kopfschmerzen. „ICH HAB'S VERSTANDEN! ICH BIN DER GRÖSSTE ARSCH DER WELT, DER DUMME GRYFFINDOR, DER KEINEN VERSTAND HAT, DER--"

„HARRY", ging Lucius dazwischen. „Das reicht jetzt. Das letzte, was wir jetzt gebrauchen können, ist uns zu streiten. Lasst diese Albernheit und beruhigt euch wieder, alle beide." Er funkelte jetzt sowohl Snape, als auch Harry warnend an.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, du bist nicht mein Vater!", zischte Harry verärgert und stand so heftig auf, das der Stuhl nach hinten um kippte. Den leicht verletzten Blick von Lucius bemerkte er nicht. Er riss seine Hand los, die noch immer von Draco festgehalten wurde und stürmte in Richtung Tür davon. Kurz davor blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu den anderen. „Ich werde jetzt Ron und Hermine schreiben und sie auf den neusten Stand setzen", sagte er, ehe er wieder herumwirbelte, die Tür aufriss und verschwand.

Wütend stapfte er nach oben in sein Zimmer und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um den Brief an seine ehemaligen Freunde zu verfassen und sie wissen zu lassen, dass Voldemort nun wüsste, dass er noch lebte und dass sie bald zuschlagen würden. Sie sollten sich bereithalten, sich in Kürze mit ihm zu treffen. Er band den Brief an eine der Eulen Snapes und sah dabei zu, wie sie am Horizont verschwand, während er noch immer innerlich fluchte, dass alle ihn behandelten, wie ein unmündiges Kind.


	29. Chapter 29

huhu -vorsichtig in die runde wink-

zuerst einmal, danke für die kommis und an meine liebe beta SnapesWife…

ähm, ja… was habe ich euch zu diesem chap zu sagen??? hmm… am besten nichts -zu meiner rakete flitz und zum mars jag-

ganz liebe grüße

nerventod

oooooooooo

_29. Sturm_

Lucius stand an einem der großen Fenster des Zimmers, in dem er und Narzissa schliefen. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Er schaute nach draußen, doch nur wenig war zu erkennen. Die Geräusche des draußen wütenden Sturmes drangen nur gedämpft zu ihm. Die Bäume bogen sich unter seiner gewaltigen Kraft und ließen die Natur bedrohlich wirken.

Im Grunde genommen spiegelte das Wetter draußen wieder, wie er sich selbst fühlte. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren für ihn nicht leicht gewesen. Und nicht nur ihm selbst ging es so, auch die anderen Bewohner des Manors spürten es. Alle, bis auf einen. Seit seinem Besuch bei dem Dunklen Lord, hatte Harry sich verändert. Er war leicht reizbar geworden, brauste bei vielen Gelegenheiten aus unerklärbaren Gründen auf und war weniger zugängig geworden. Lucius machte sich große Sorgen um ihn.

Heute Abend erst hatte es erneut einen großen Streit zwischen dem ehemaligen Gryffindor und Snape gegeben. Beide hatten sich bei ihrem Wortgefecht in nichts nachgestanden und waren verletzend gewesen und Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht bald ihre Zauberstäbe benutzt hätten, wären er und Draco nicht dazwischen gegangen. Harrys Veränderung war besorgniserregend.

Vor einer Woche waren die beiden Weasleys hier gewesen und Lucius hatte beobachten müssen, wie kalt und unnachgiebig sich Harry auch ihnen gegenüber verhalten hatte. Als die drei sich damals in Hogwarts getroffen hatte, hatte er bemerkt, wie schwer es Harry gefallen war, mit dem Verrat seiner Freunde klarzukommen, doch diesmal… Lucius hatte die Blicke gesehen, die sich die beiden zugeworfen hatten, während Harry ihnen in kurzen Worten erklärt hatte, was ihre Aufgabe bei der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lord war. Sie kannten nicht den ganzen Plan, darauf hatten sie sich geeinigt, doch Harrys Auftritt hatte nicht gerade dazu geführt, dass beide auf den Plan vertrauen wollten. Als sie mehr hatten erfahren wollen, war es auch zwischen den drei zu einem heftigen Streit gekommen und Lucius wusste, dass die Ursache dafür allein Harrys Verhalten gewesen war.

War es vielleicht doch zu viel für den jungen Mann gewesen, sich so bald dem Dunklen Lord zu stellen? Hatten sie seine Fortschritte, die er mit der Verarbeitung der vergangenen Jahre gemacht hatte, überschätzt? War es nicht vielleicht doch zu viel Druck, der nun auf Harry lastete und der ihn auf diese Art zusammenbrechen ließ? Warum hatten sie das nicht bemerkt?

Lucius wünschte, er wäre damals einfach mit Harry und seiner Familie verschwunden. Er hätte mit ihnen fortgehen und ein ruhiges Leben führen können, doch er hatte sich Harrys Wunsch gebeugt, gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen, um diesen Krieg zu beenden. Hatte Harry seine eigene Stärke überschätzt? Lucius wusste es einfach nicht. Jetzt war es jedenfalls zu spät umzukehren.

„Lucius?", vernahm er plötzlich die Stimme seiner Frau. Er hörte das Rascheln der Bettdecke, ehe sich ihm Schritte näherten. Langsam drehte er sich herum und sah in die besorgten Augen Narzissas. „Was ist los?", fragte sie und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe", entschuldigte sich Lucius. „Ich konnte nur einfach nicht Schlafen."

„Du machst dir Sorgen um Harry, nicht wahr?", fragte sie ihn sanft.

„Er ist so anders", bestätigte Lucius ihre Vermutung. „Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass das alles zu viel für ihn wird und er unter dem Druck zusammenbricht."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", seufzte Narzissa. „Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass er unberechenbar wird. Severus hat Recht, er bringt uns alle in Gefahr, mit seinem Verhalten. Er ist so unglaublich wütend geworden." Sie trat ein paar Schritte näher auf Lucius zu und schlang ihre Arme um dessen Hüfte, während Lucius seine Arme ebenfalls um sie legte und sie an sich zog.

„Ich überlege die ganze Zeit, ob es etwas gibt, womit wir ihm helfen können", wisperte er leise.

„Wir müssen einfach mit ihm reden", erwiderte Narzissa. „Vielleicht können wir so herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist. Wenn ihm irgendetwas Sorgen macht oder ihn bedrückt, können wir ihm sicher helfen damit fertig zu werden."

„Du hast Recht. Wir haben schon viel zu lange einfach nur zugesehen", sagte der blonde Mann. „Draco scheint auch nicht weiter zu wissen. Hast du seinen Blick heute gesehen, als Harry sich mit Severus gestritten hat? Er hat richtig verloren gewirkt."

„Er liebt Harry nun einmal und weiß auch nicht, was mit Harry los ist", stimmte ihm Narzissa zu. „Harry scheint nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass er ihm wehtut. Ich sag dir was. Gleich morgen früh werden wir mit Harry reden und nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er uns sagt, was mit ihm los ist. Aber dafür müssen wir ausgeschlafen sein. Komm ins Bett und schlaf endlich. Wir werden morgen alle Kraft brauchen, die wir aufbringen können, wenn wir zu Harry durchdringen wollen."

„Du bist eine unglaubliche Frau. Ich liebe dich!", seufzte Lucius und zog Narzissa noch etwas fester an sich.

Narzissa schmunzelte. „Ich liebe dich auch, aber jetzt ab ins Bett!" Sie löste sich von ihrem Mann und ergriff seine Hand. Beide gingen wieder zu Bett und nachdem sie die Decke über sich ausgebreitet hatten, kuschelte sich Narzissa an Lucius, der sie mit seinen Arme beschützend umschlang.

oooooooooo

Zur selben Zeit öffnete sich die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer leise. Auch der junge Malfoy hatte nicht schlafen können und dem Sturm gelauscht, der draußen tobte. Seine Augen glitten zur Tür und er sah dabei zu, wie Harry sich umdrehte und leise die Tür schloss. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Harry war da!

Seit dem Besuch von den beiden Weasleys war Harry nachts nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen. Draco hatte feststellen müssen, wie sehr er sich bereits an den Schwarzhaarigen gewöhnt hatte und wie einsam die Nächte waren, wenn Harry nicht neben ihm lag.

Auch er machte sich Gedanken über Harrys Veränderung. Manchmal kam es ihm selbst so vor, als würde er es mit zwei Harrys zu tun haben. Es gab diesen einen, der so unglaublich wütend und leicht reizbar war und wenn dieser Harry in dieser Stimmung war, kam er nicht zu ihm durch. Wenn er ehrlich war, fürchtete er diesen unberechenbaren Mann ein wenig. Doch da gab es auch diesen anderen Harry, der zu ihm kam, ihn umarmte und ihn küsste. Den Harry, der ihm das Gefühl geben konnte, dass alles gut werden würde und der ihn alles andere vergessen ließ. Den Harry, in den er sich verliebt hatte.

Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als er beobachtete, wie Harry sich auf sein Bett zu schlich. Ohne ein Wort hob Draco seine Decke an und rutschte ein wenig beiseite. Harry schlüpfte unter die Decke und kuschelte sich sofort an ihn. Das zufriedene Seufzen, das ihm dabei entkam, ließ Draco schmunzeln. „Konntest du nicht schlafen?", fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen.

Er bemerkte, wie Harry mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Hatte Sehnsucht nach dir", nuschelte er und schmiegte sich ganz nah an den Blonden, der daraufhin einen Arm um ihn legte und sanft dessen Seite streichelte.

„Ich auch nach dir", lächelte Draco und überlegte, ob dies der passende Moment war, endlich einmal mit Harry über die letzten beiden Wochen zu reden. Er hörte nicht auf, Harry zu streicheln, während er weiter darüber nachdachte, wie er am besten beginnen sollte. Harry unterdessen schien andere Pläne zu habe, denn er begann leichte Küsse auf Dracos Hals zu verteilen, die diesen einen Schaue den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließen. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen, als Harrys Hand sich auf seinen Bauch legte und leicht darüberstrich, während seine Küsse über seinen Kiefer liefen. Als er die weichen Lippen auf seinen spürte, seufzte er und öffnete seinen Mund, als er spürte, wie Harrys Zunge langsam über seine Unterlippe strich.

Das Spiel ihrer Zungen war zärtlich und doch leidenschaftlich und Draco vergaß alles, was er Harry sagen wollte und ließ sich komplett in den Kuss fallen. Harrys Hand, die weiterhin seinen Bauch streichelte, rutschte langsam tiefer, bis sie in der Boxershort verschwand und dort den festen Schaft von Dracos Erregung umfasste. Dessen Stöhnen wurde von den noch immer zärtlich ausgetauschten Küssen verschluckt, als Harry damit begann, seine Faust auf und ab zu bewegen.

Draußen tobte noch immer der Sturm. Er rüttelte ein wenig an den Fenstern, doch die beiden Jungen Männer bemerkten das gar nicht. Nach nur kurzer Zeit, befand Draco sich im Rausch der Ekstase. Drängend stieß er in die ihn noch immer streichelnde Faust. Aber er wollte auch Harry etwas Zärtlichkeit geben. Er löste den Kuss und sah kurz in die funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen, ehe er sich mit einem Schwung herumdrehte und nun auf dem Schwarzhaarigen lag. Er bemerkte die Veränderung in Harrys Augen, ehe er spürte, wie er sich verspannte. Fragend blickte er hinunter zu Harry, der Draco nun einfach von sich schubste und sich dann aufsetzte.

Seine Augen funkelten wütend und automatisch wich der Blonde ein Stück zurück. „Was sollte das?", knurrte Harry gefährlich. „Ich komme hier her und will dir etwas Vergnügen bereiten und du willst das gleich ausnutzen, um aufs Ganze zu gehen?"

„Harry, was soll das?", fragte Draco. Die eben gehörten Worte schmerzten genauso wie der stechende Blick, mit dem er gerade von Harry bedacht wurde. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht weiter gehen würde, als du es willst. Ich wollte dir nur etwas von dem Vergnügen zurückgeben, das du mir breitet hast."

„Hältst du mich denn wirklich für so dumm? Ich weiß doch, was du willst", knurrte Harry und wie zur Untermalung seiner Worte, erhellte ein Blitz kurz das Zimmer, während der Sturm heftiger zu werden schien und nun unablässig an den Fenstern rüttelte.

„Was ist nur mit dir los?", fragte Draco nun ungläubig. „Seit zwei Wochen verhältst du dich absolut merkwürdig. Ich kenne dich so nicht."

„Und wie kennst du mich?", fragte Harry höhnisch. „Ich entspreche wohl nicht mehr deinen Vorstellungen. Wie soll ich denn sein? Verletzlich und zurückhaltend? Willst du den Ritter in strahlender Rüstung für den armen, kleinen, bedauernswerten Harry Potter spielen, der ohne dich nicht mehr zu Recht kommt?"

„Hör auf damit", schnappte Draco verärgert. „Ich halte dich überhaupt nicht für schwach und das weißt du auch. Ich frage mich nur, warum du in letzter Zeit so wütend bist und ohne Grund an die Decke gehst."

„Oh, entschuldige bitte, dass ich etwas dagegen tue, wenn jemand versucht, mir seinen Willen aufzudrängen, oder mich zu bevormunden", schnarrte Harry. Der Hohn in seiner Stimme versetzte Draco einen Stich. Glaubte Harry wirklich, dass er ihn gezwungen hätte, mit ihm zu schlafen? „Weißt du was?", fuhr Harry unbeirrt fort. „Ich habe die Schnauze voll. Du willst Sex, du kriegst Sex."

Der Blonde schaffte es nicht zu reagieren, als Harry sich plötzlich auf ihn warf und nun auf ihm lag. Harry umfasste mit beiden Händen seine Handgelenke und drückte sie auf das Bett, während er seinen Mund brutal auf den von Draco drückte. Draco keuchte entsetzt auf, was Harry sofort nutzte, um den Kuss zu intensivieren. Der Blonde wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als Harry auf die Zunge zu beißen.

Der Kuss wurde gelöst und als ein neuer Blitz das Zimmer erhellte, zuckte Draco merklich zusammen, als er Harrys wütendes Gesicht sah. „Was sollte das?", knurrte Harry. „Ich gebe dir doch nur das, was du willst. Spielst du jetzt Blümchen-rühr-mich-nicht-an? Ich kann dir nämlich sagen, dass ich im Moment überhaupt nicht spielen will."

Draco konnte sich vor Entsetzten nicht rühren. Das hier passierte doch nicht wirklich! Das konnte nicht sein. Fassungslos schaute er noch immer Harry an. Der Sturm wurde immer lauter, die Fenster klapperten immer mehr, doch das bekam er nicht mit. Verzweifelt musste er feststellen, dass Harry seine kurze Benommenheit dazu genutzt hatte, seine Hände über seinem Kopf ans Bett zu fesseln. Er wurde erst wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, als er spürte, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige an seiner Boxershorts zu schaffen machte.

„Harry, hör auf damit!", schrie er entsetzt und versuchte seine Hände freizubekommen, doch Harry interessierte nicht, was er sagte. Er riss Draco die Boxershorts förmlich vom Leib, und begann dann, sich seiner eigenen Hose zu entledigen. Draco erzitterte, als Harry sich daraufhin wieder auf ihn legte, seine Beine auseinanderdrückte und ihn erneut brutal küsste.

„Hör auf, Harry… bitte, hör auf…", flehte Draco mit benommener Stimme, doch als er in die Augen des Gryffindors sah, wusste er, dass Harry jetzt nicht mehr aufhören würde. Er war wie in einem Rausch und Draco selbst hatte keine Chance, sich noch gegen ihn zu wehren. Blitze erhellten jetzt unaufhörlich das Zimmer und der Blonde schloss seine Augen. Er konnte den Blick, mit dem Harry ihn jetzt ansah nicht mehr ertragen. Er wand sich und versuchte erneut zu entkommen, als Harry sich aufsetzte und Dracos Beine noch ein wenig mehr spreizte. Er wusste, er hatte verloren, doch aufgeben wollte er auch nicht, auch wenn er keine Chance mehr hatte zu verhindern, was hier gleich passieren würde.


	30. Chapter 30

danke an alle kommischreiber…

diese chap wurde, wie immer von der wundervollen SnapesWife gebetat…

knuddels an alle

nerventod

oooooooooo

_30. Der rote Blitz_

Draco wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf den Schmerz, den er jeden Moment spüren würde. Nichts geschah. Zögernd öffnete er seine Augen und schaute Harry an. Das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen war schmerzverzerrt. Er biss sich selbst auf die Unterlippe, so fest, dass Draco schon Blut sehen konnte. Mit einem Mal ließ Harry die Beine des Blonden los und drückte seine Handflächen gegen seinen Kopf. Seine Augen waren fest zugedrückt und er atmete schwer, dennoch richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Draco und im Nu war dieser wieder angezogen und konnte seine Arme wieder bewegen. Harry kleidete auch sich mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wieder an, ehe er ihn fallen ließ.

Es war genau in diesem Moment, als die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und Lucius in das Zimmer gestürmt kam. „Draco, was ist los? Ich habe Schreie gehört?", fragte er aufgebracht.

Es dauerte ein wenig, ehe die Worte zu Draco durchgedrungen waren. Erst jetzt schaffte er es wieder, sich zu bewegen. Benommen setzte er sich auf und strich sich durchs Gesicht. Es war tränenverschmiert. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er geweint hatte. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Harry, der noch immer mit sich selbst zu kämpfen schien. Dann schaute er wieder zu seinem Vater. „Ich… Harry… Ich…", stammelte er, unfähig einen Satz zu bilden. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, was hier gerade geschehen war.

Narzissa trat hinter ihrem Mann hervor und ging auf ihren Sohn zu. Draco wusste sofort, dass sie etwas ahnen musste, waren er und Harry doch noch immer in einer Position gewesen, die darauf schließen ließ, was passiert war. Die Tränen flossen jetzt wieder unaufhörlich Dracos Wangen hinunter, als seine Mutter sich zu ihm auf das Bett setzte und ihn eindringlich musterte, während sie Harry komplett ignorierte, der noch immer einen inneren Kampf mit sich auszufechten schien. „Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist", sagte sie Dracos sanft und kurz darauf konnte der Blonde spüren, wie sie in seinen Kopf eindrang. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, sich gegen sie zu wehren und ließ zu, dass sie sehen konnte, was passiert war.

Lucius konnte lediglich das Bild vor sich betrachten. Er beobachtete seine Frau und seinen Sohn, als ihm plötzlich eine Veränderung in Harrys Haltung auffiel. Sein Blick flog zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und er erschrak, als er den bösartigen Blick sah, mit dem er auf einmal Narzissa und Draco bedachte. Er konnte sehen, wie er den Zauberstab, der neben ihm lag aufhob und handelte einfach aus einem Gefühl heraus. Im nächsten Moment traf Harry ein roter Blitz und er wurde aus dem Bett geschleudert, wo er reglos liegen blieb.

Zur gleichen Zeit nahm Lucius aus den Augenwinkeln war, wie Narzissa Draco liebevoll umarmte. „Was ist nur mit ihm los?", hörte er Draco schluchzen und er selbst musste schlucken. So hatte er seinen Sohn noch nie erlebt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Schatz", erwiderte Narzissa, „aber wir werden es herausfinden." Dann wand sie sich an Lucius. „Bring Harry bitte in sein Zimmer, aber löse nicht den Fluch von ihm. Dann hohl Severus. Ich werde ihn brauchen. Er soll einen Traumlosschlaftrank mitbringen."

Lucius, der noch immer nicht wusste, was hier los war, tat, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte. Er ließ Harry mit einem Zauber vor sich her aus Dracos Zimmer schweben und brachte ihn in sein eigenes Zimmer, ehe er davoneilte, um seinen alten Freund zu hohlen.

Als Lucius wenig später mit dem Tränkemeister im Schlepptau das Zimmer betrat, umarmte Narzissa noch immer Draco. Snapes Miene verfinsterte sich Zusehens, doch er ging schnell zu dem Bett, entkorkte die Phiole und hielt sie Narzissa entgegen. Sie nahm sie dankbar an und hielt sie dann ihrem Sohn an die Lippen. „Trink das jetzt, Draco, und schau nicht so entsetzt. Wir werden uns um Harry kümmern, das verspreche ich, aber du wirst jetzt erst einmal schlafen. Und nur, dass wir uns richtig, ich dulde keine Wiederrede."

Draco schaute seine Mutter noch einmal flehend an, doch die schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und setzte den Trank an seine Lippen. Der Blonde schluckte ihn ergeben hinunter und schlief beinahe sofort ein. Narzissa ließ ihn zurück in die Kissen gleiten und deckte ihn zu, ehe sie sich zu den beiden Männern richtete, die sie stirnrunzelnd anschauten.

„Was genau ist passiert?", knurrte Severus, der ebenso erschrocken über das Verhalten seines Patensohnes war. Er machte sich Sorgen, was das ausgelöst hatte.

„Harry hat Draco beinahe vergewaltigt", sagte Narzissa.

„WAS?!", brüllten die beiden wie aus einem Mund. „Ich bring ihn um", zischte der Tränkemeister weiter, während Lucius einfach dastand und nicht fassen konnte, was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht tun", sagte Narzissa scharf, als Severus bereits herumgewirbelt war, um aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. Er hielt inne, drehte sich wieder zu ihr und funkelte sie wütend an, doch Narzissa ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern. „Wir alle kennen Harry. So etwas würde er nicht tun. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Wir hätten gleich etwas tun sollen, als er sich so verändert hat", sagte sie. „Ich könnte dazu deine Hilfe gebrauchen, Severus, aber wenn du dich nicht beherrschen kannst, werde ich allein herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist."

„Was mit ihm los ist, kann ich dir genau sagen. Potter ist übergeschnappt", bellte der Tränkemeister, doch als er den entschlossenen Ausdruck in dem Gesicht der Blonden sehen konnte, nickte er ergeben und folgte ihr dann hinaus aus dem Zimmer. Lucius blickte noch einmal zu seinem Sohn, ehe er den anderen beiden folgte. Narzissa hatte vollkommen Recht. Sie hätten früher etwas tun müssen, dann wäre das hier sicher nicht passiert.

„Okay, Severus", sagte Narzissa gerade, als er Harrys Zimmer betrat. „Du wirst ihn wieder aufwecken, aber wir werden nicht riskieren, dass er sich gegen uns wehrt. Deshalb solltest du gleicht hinterher einen _Pertificus Totalus_ auf ihn sprechen."

Severus nickte noch immer wütend, tat aber, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte. Sobald Harry die Augen aufschlug konnten alle drei die Wut sehen, die sie in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt hatten. Narzissa setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Harry, wir wollen dir nicht wehtun", sagte sie sanft. „Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir und wir müssen herausfinden, was es ist. Lass uns dir helfen."

Sie blickte Harry tief in die Augen und ergriff seine Hände. Harry wehrte sich gegen ihr Eindringen in seinen Geist, doch schnell hatte sie dies überwunden. Was ihr entgegenschlug, ließ sie sich jedoch sofort wieder zurückziehen. Schnell ließ sie Harrys Hände los und schaute ihn entsetzt an, während sie versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. Die Gefühle, die sie bei Harry gespürt hatte, hatten ihr die Luft zum Atmen geraubt.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lucius und eilte zu seiner Frau, die jetzt ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und versuchte, wieder die Kontrolle über sich zu bekommen.

„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Severus, der diese Reaktion ebenfalls im höchsten Maße besorgniserregend fand.

„Wut, reine Wut… und Hass", antwortete Narzissa und ihre Stimme ließ erkennen, wie entsetzt sie gewesen war. „Ich muss den Ursprung dieser Wut finden, sonst können wir nichts tun. Ich brauche dich dafür, Severus. Du bist ein begabter Legilementiker. Ich kann nur dann nach dieser Quelle suchen, wenn du es schaffst, diese Wut auf ein erträgliches Maß zu reduzieren. Du musst mich vor ihr abschirmen, damit ich mich auf die Suche begeben kann. Ich könnte mich selbst abschirmen, aber dann würde ich mich nicht auf die eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren können", erklärte sie.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass mir die Idee gefällt, dass Severus in deinem Kopf ist", sagte Lucius zweifelnd.

„Keine Angst, Lucius. Wenn die Gefühle wirklich so stark sind, werde ich all meine Kraft brauchen, mich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass ich sie abblocke. Ich werde also keine Zeit haben, in ihrem Geist herumzuspionieren", schnarrte der Tränkemeister.

Lucius wollte etwas erwidern, wurde aber von seiner Frau unterbrochen. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg", sagte sie und nickte dann Severus zu. Der Tränkemeister begab sich zu ihr. Etwas grob packte er Harry und setzte sich so hinter ihn, dass Harrys Oberkörper an ihm lehnte. Seine Augen fokussierten die von Narzissa, ehe er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und den Zauber sprach, der ihm helfen würde, in ihren Geist zu dringen.

Als Narzissa seine Präsenz spürte, richtete sie ihren Blick wieder zu Harry. Erneut erfasste sie seine Hände und drang in seinen Geist ein. Die Welle von Wut und Hass nahm wieder von ihr Besitz, doch es dauerte nur kurz, bis der Tränkemeister es geschafft hatte, sie davon halbwegs abzuschirmen. Endlich konnte sie klar denken und so konzentrierte sie sich auf das Gefühl der Wut, um sich davon zu dessen Ursprung bringen zu lassen. Die Quelle war unheimlich stark und je näher sie kam, desto schwieriger schien es Severus zu fallen, sie von dieser abzuschirmen.

Narzissa hatte noch nie eine so strake Wut in Harry gespürt, so oft sie auch mit ihm für die Therapiestunden verbunden war. Ja, es hatte auch da Wut in Harry gegeben, doch sie war nicht so stark gewesen, dass Harry sie nicht hätte kontrollieren können. Narzissa wusste ganz sicher, dass, wenn sie den Ursprung finden und bekämpfen könnte, Harry wieder er selbst sein würde. Niemand konnte sich gegen so eine Wut durchsetzen.

Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper aus, als sie immer weiter vordrang. Um sie herum war nun alles dunkel geworden. Sie konnte nichts mehr sehen. Severus fiel es weiterhin schwer, sie abzuschirmen, doch sie hoffte, dass er durchhalten konnte. Dann, ganz langsam, leuchtete in weiter Ferne etwas vor ihr auf. Er blutrotes Licht erhellte die Dunkelheit und Narzissa ließ sich weiter dorthin bringen. Zweifellos war dies die Quelle des Übels.

Immer größer wurde das Licht vor ihr und langsam konnte die blonde Frau die Umrisse des Lichtes erkennen. Und dann hatte sie endlich das Ziel erreicht. Sie schluckte schwer, als sie erkannte, um was es sich handelte. Vorsichtig, um nicht von hier wieder zurückgedrängt zu werden, kämpfte nun auch sie gegen die Wut und versuchte sich selbst abzuschirmen, um mit dem Tränkemeister Kontakt aufnehmen zu können.

‚_Kannst du es auch sehen? ', _fragte sie den Tränkemeister in Gedanken.

‚_Es ist wohl nicht zu übersehen', _hörte sie Severus' schnarrende Stimme, doch sie bemerkte auch, dass er alle seine Kraft aufbringen musste, sich gegen die unablässig einströmende Wut abzuschirmen. _‚Du weißt, wofür dieser Blitz steht? '_

‚_Seine Verbindung zu dem Dunklen Lord'_, antwortete Narzissa.

‚_Richtig'_, bestätigte Severus ihre Vermutung.

‚_Aber warum? Warum schickt er Harry diese Gefühle? '_, fragte Narzissa. Sie verstand absolut nicht, was Voldemort damit bezweckte.

‚_An dem Erfolg, den er hat, kannst du sehen, was er bezweckt'_, schnarrte Severus. _‚Ich kann nur vermuten, warum er es tut. Dumbledore hat mir nach dieser Nacht im Ministerium erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord von dem Jungen Besitz ergriffen hatte, dann aber von ihm hinaus gedrängt wurde, angeblich, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, dass Potter Liebe empfunden hatte. Offensichtlich versucht er ihn nun zu beeinflussen, indem er Gefühle zu ihm schickt, die so stark sind dass er sich nicht dagegen wehren kann und ihnen unterliegt. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, was wir tun könnten, außer natürlich, Potter nach unten in mein __Verlies__ zu bringen.'_

‚_Das ist keine Option, Severus'_, sagte Narzissa fest und studierte die Verbindung zwischen Harry und Voldemort. _‚Wir müssen stattdessen versuchen, die Verbindung zu verschließen."_

‚_Die beiden sind durch den stärksten Fluch verbunden, den es in unserer Welt gibt. Du kannst die Verbindung nicht verschließen. Dumbledore hat damals nach einer Möglichkeit, genau dies zu tun, gesucht, als klar wurde, dass die beiden in den Geist des jeweils anderen eindringen können. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit'_, erwiderte Severus.

‚_Du vergisst, mit wem du hier sprichst'_, entgegnete Narzissa. Sie wollte sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben. Harry und Draco zuliebe musste es einen Weg geben und sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Fähigkeiten ihr dabei helfen würden. Dumbledore besaß diese Fähigkeiten nicht, sie schon. Noch einmal betrachtete sie den roten Blitz genau. Nach einer Weile trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück. _‚Severus, du musst noch einmal versuchen, mich so gut es geht vor den Auswirkungen dieser Gefühle zu schützen'_, sagte sie.

‚_Was hast du vor? '_, fragte der Tränkemeister.

‚_Vielleicht hast du Recht und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, die Verbindung zu trennen, aber im Grunde genommen ist es ja nur erforderlich, dass sie Harry nicht mehr gefährlich werden kann. Einige Menschen, die besonders traumatische Erfahrungen machen, bilden einen Schutz aus, der sie die betreffenden Ereignisse vergessen lässt. Die Erinnerung verschwindet nicht wirklich, es ist nur so, dass sie der Person nicht mehr zugänglich ist. Ich werde so einen Schutz errichten, Severus. Er wird zwar nicht so stark sein, da Harry ihn nicht selbst errichtet hat, aber er wird einige Zeit halten. Trotzdem müssen wir, wenn ich Erfolg habe, den Plan so schnell wie möglich in die Tat umsetzen, wir können dann keine vier Wochen mehr warten'_, erklärte sie und ließ ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre Barrieren, die sie gegen den unablässigen Strom an Gefühlen abschirmte, fallen.

Severus musste sich stark konzentrieren, die Gefühle weitestgehend von ihr fernzuhalten und konnte nur zuschauen, wie plötzlich aus dem Nichts eine Stein entstand, gefolgt von einem weiteren, und noch einem. Er sah dabei zu, wie langsam eine kleine Mauer entstand, die immer höher und höher wurde. Langsam war zu spüren, wie der Druck der Gefühle immer weniger wurde und er war dankbar, denn langsam machte sich bei ihm eine Erschöpfung bemerkbar. Er vermutete, dass es Narzissa nicht anders ging, doch sie baute weiterhin die Mauer auf, die Harry von den unerwünschten Gefühlen fernhalten sollte.


	31. Chapter 31

ich entschuldige mich für die lange wartezeit, aber die hat ja nun ein ende grins

danke für die kommis, ihr lieben und ein dankeschön an meine beta SnapesWife

knuddels an alle

nerventod

oooooooooo

_31. Schreckliches Erwachen_

Lucius wusste noch immer nicht, was gerade vor ihm vor sich ging. Narzissa, Severus und Harry waren jetzt schon seit einer guten Stunde miteinander verbunden. Severus hatte bereits kurz nach dem Beginn der Prozedur angefangen zu schwitzen. Das Haar des Tränkemeisters klebte feucht an seiner Stirn und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Ähnlich ging es Narzissa und daher hoffte Lucius, dass sie es bald geschafft hatten, was auch immer sie taten.

Er war schrecklich durcheinander. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, was Harry seinem Sohn beinahe angetan hatte. Narzissa hatte gesagt, dass in dem jungen Mann eine riesige Wut herrschte. Die Frage war nur, woher kam sie? Was, wenn die Zeit in Azkaban Harry doch mehr verändert hatte, als sie alle geglaubt hatten? Was, wenn das hier jetzt die unmittelbaren Auswirkungen waren, die erst zum Vorschein kommen konnten, nachdem Harry zur Ruhe gekommen war? War es richtig gewesen, zuzulassen, dass Draco und Harry zusammenkamen, trotz all der Dinge, die geschehen waren?

Zweifelnd schaute er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. Die Wut war noch immer in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Lucius fragte sich, was er tun sollte, könnten seine Frau und Severus Harry nicht helfen. Sie mussten ihn verlassen. Die Sicherheit seiner Familie ging eindeutig vor. Aber hatte er Harry nicht gesagt, er wäre wie ein Sohn für ihn? Was würde das über ihn aussagen, wenn er ihn einfach im Stich lassen würde?

Vielleicht wäre es ja das Beste, Draco und Narzissa wegzuschicken und allein hier bei Harry zu bleiben. Bei dessen jetzigen Verhalten war das zwar gefährlich, aber immerhin hatte er ihm versprochen, für ihn da zu sein. Die Frage war nur, ob dieses Versprechen in solch einer Situation noch angemessen war. Was wäre, wenn er nie zu seiner Familie zurückkehren würde? Das wäre Narzissa und Draco gegenüber nicht fair.

Es war zum Verrückt werden. Er sollte aufhören, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen. Vielleicht waren all diese Gedanken überflüssig. Narzissa würde bestimmt herausfinden, was mit Harry los war und es in Ordnung bringen. Sie hatte bereits so viel erreicht. Lucius' Blick fiel erneut auf Harry und was er sah, ließ seine Hoffnungen wachsen. Harrys Augen zeigten nicht mehr die Wut, die er gerade eben noch darin gesehen hatte. Es gab also noch Hoffnung.

Gebannt beobachtete er jetzt Harry und langsam aber sicher machte die Wut scheinbar einer Verwirrung platz. Narzissa musste bei was auch immer sie da gerade tat, Erfolg gehabt haben.

Keine fünf Minuten später kam Severus wieder in das hier und jetzt zurück. Lucius konnte sehen, wie er damit zu kämpfen hatte, hinter Harry hervorzukommen. Er sah sehr erschöpft aus und so eilte Lucius schnell zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen. Severus musste wirklich stark geschwächt sein, denn er akzeptierte die Hilfe seines blonden Freundes ohne Widerworte. Lucius brachte ihn zu einem der bequemen Sessel und beeilte sich dann, ein paar Stärkungstränke aus dem Labor des Tränkemeisters zu holen.

Severus schien dankbar zu sein, als ihm ein entkorktes Fläschchen entgegengehalten wurde und griff sofort danach. Es ging ihm scheinbar wesentlich besser, nachdem er den Inhalt der Phiole heruntergeschluckt hatte. „Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?", konnte Lucius es nicht abwarten zu fragen.

Severus nickte. „Scheinbar war Potter wirklich nicht für das verantwortlich, was passiert ist", sagte er. Auf Lucius' fragenden Blick, fügte er hinzu: „Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn durch ihre Verbindung mit seinen Gefühlen vergiftet."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, ehe Severus erneut sprach. „Wir waren unvorsichtig, Lucius", sagte er. „Beim ersten Anzeichen der Veränderung hätten wir aufmerksam werden müssen. Wir sind ebenso für das verantwortlich, wie Potter selbst. Potter hatte keine Chance, sich gegen die einströmenden Gefühle zur Wehr zu setzen. Wir haben uns alle in Gefahr gebracht."

„Glaubst du, der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass Harry hier ist und vor allem, mit wem er hier zusammen ist?", fragte Lucius zögerlich. Severus hatte Recht gehabt. Sie hätten eher einschreiten müssen.

„Ich denke nicht", beantwortete Severus seine Frage. „Wenn das der Fall wäre, hätte er uns längst angegriffen. Trotzdem sollten wir mit unserem Plan jetzt noch vorsichtiger sein."

„Was ist mit Narzissa?", fragte Lucius plötzlich. „Warum sind sie und Harry noch miteinander verbunden."

„Sie denkt, das ist der geeignetste Weg, Potter klar zu machen, was passiert ist", erwiderte Severus. Lucius' Augen wanderten wieder zu seiner Frau und Harry und er fragte sich, was bei den beiden gerade vor sich ging.

oooooooooo

Harry saß im Schneidersitz in den weißen, leeren Raum, den er schon aus den Therapiesitzungen mit Narzissa kannte. Er atmete ruhig und versuchte seine Atemübungen zu machen, doch es fiel ihm sehr schwer. Er war einfach zu aufgewühlt. Nur dunkel konnte er sich an die letzten Tage erinnern und er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl im Magen, das irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert war. Alles was er wusste war, dass es etwas mit Draco zu tun hatte, doch er wusste einfach nicht, was und das machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Narzissa hatte ihm nichts sagen wollen, sondern darauf bestanden, dass er sich zunächst beruhigen sollte. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Er wollte im Moment nichts anderes, als zu Draco, damit er nachsehen konnte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Das Einzige, was ihm im Moment ein wenig Ruhe geben konnte, war die Tatsache, dass Narzissa keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt war und ebenfalls leise ihre Atemübungen machte. Sie hatte sehr erschöpft ausgesehen, als Harry ihr vorhin gegenübergestanden hatte und schien diese Pause mehr zu brauchen, als er.

„Harry, bitte konzentriere dich", hörte er die blonde Frau sagen. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte laut und versuchte erneut, sich zu konzentrieren. Es war immer noch unglaublich schwer doch langsam merkte er, wie die ruhige Atmung ihn selbst auch ruhiger machte. Er versuchte alles aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen, doch seine Sorge um Draco blieb präsent.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen, ehe Harry hörte, wie Narzissa sich erhob. Er öffnete die Augen und sah zu ihr hinauf. Im Gegensatz zu sonst, lächelte Narzissa ihn nicht an, sie schaute sie aber auch nicht feindselig an. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, etwas, was er von der blonden Frau so nicht kannte. Harry seufzte und stand ebenso auf.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er ruhiger, als er sich fühlte.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", stellte Narzissa die Gegenfrage, ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ich weiß nicht", zuckte Harry mit den Achseln. „Irgendwie so, als wäre ich aus einem Alptraum aufgewacht. Ist das der Grund, warum wir hier sind?"

„Nein, Harry", erwiderte Narzissa. „Ist dir in den letzten Wochen etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen?"

„Na ja, ich war ein wenig leicht reizbar", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige ehrlich. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte ich oft Kopfschmerzen und dann wollte ich einfach meine Ruhe haben."

„Du hattest oft Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Narzissa, die auf diese Antwort hin hellhörig geworden war. Harry nickte. „Warum hast du niemandem davon erzählt?"

Betreten senkte Harry den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Lust deswegen zu Snape zu gehen", gab er leise zu. „Ich meine, es ist ja nichts Schlimmes dabei, wenn man mal Kopfschmerzen hat. Wegen sowas muss man ja nicht gleich einen Trank nehmen."

„Ach Harry", seufzte Narzissa und lief ein paar Schritte vor ihm auf und ab. „Ist dir den nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass diese Kopfschmerzen keines natürlichen Ursprungs waren?"

Harry hob seinen Kopf und schaute die Frau vor sich nun mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Keines natürlichen Ursprungs? Aber wie…? Er keuchte auf. Voldemort. „Aber… aber, das kann nicht sein", brachte er hervor. Doch Narzissas Nicken bestätigte ihm seinen Verdacht. „Es hat sich doch aber so vollkommen anders angefühlt, als sonst", wimmerte er.

„Das war so, weil der Dunkle Lord nicht in deinen Geist eingedrungen ist, sondern dir über seine Verbindung zu dir Gefühle geschickt hat", erklärte Narzissa. „Seine Wut und sein Hass haben die Kontrolle über dich übernommen."

„Oh mein Gott", keuchte Harry. Er zitterte jetzt stark. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Draco. Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den Blonden, wie der unter ihm gelegen hatte, gefesselt, und wie er Harry angefleht hatte, aufzuhören. Er taumelte leicht zurück und schüttelte immer wieder mit seinem Kopf. Was hatte er nur getan?

Narzissa, die sofort erkannte, dass Harry kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand, ging schnell auf ihn zu und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Harry, schau mich an!", befahl sie und nur langsam kam Harry dieser Aufforderung nach. „Es ist nichts passiert, Harry, hörst du? Ja, du hast Draco einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt, aber du hast es nicht zu Ende gebracht."

Harry schaute sie aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an und Narzissa war sich nicht sicher, ob er verstanden hatte, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie umfasste seine Schultern noch etwas fester. „Harry, hast du mich verstanden? Draco geht es gut."

„A-a-aber ich hätte beinahe…", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige und Tränen begannen sich in seinen Augen zu sammeln.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber du warst nicht dafür verantwortlich. Die Gefühle des Dunklen Lords haben dich beherrscht und nachdem, was ich weiß, hast du es selbst geschafft, dich davon abzuhalten, es zu tun", sagte Narzissa eindringlich. Sie fühlte sich noch immer sehr erschöpft, wusste aber, dass sie Harry jetzt nicht allein lassen durfte. Hoffentlich konnte sie dem jungen Mann helfen.

„Aber ich… Oh Gott… Ich weiß doch, wie schrecklich das ist und trotzdem… Wie konnte ich es trotzdem… Oh Gott…"

„Draco wird es verstehen", versuchte Narzissa ihn zu beruhigen.

„Er wird es-- Wie soll er dass denn verstehen?", fragte Harry aufgebracht und schien damit endlich wieder im Hier und Jetzt zu sein. „Wie könnte er das je verstehen? Und was sagt das alles überhaupt über mich aus? Ich habe ihm etwas antun wollen, was mich selbst kaputt gemacht hat. Selbst wenn Voldemort mich mit diesen Gefühlen beeinflusst hat, hätte ich doch nicht versuchen sollen _das_ zu tun."

„Ich will dich nicht anlügen, Harry", begann Narzissa. „Du hast Recht. Du hättest das nicht tun sollen, aber du warst wirklich nicht mehr Herr deiner Sinne."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Harry verärgert. Wieso versuchte Narzissa eine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten zu finden? Das hatte er garantiert nicht verdient.

„Severus und ich haben versucht herauszufinden, was mit dir los war. Ich habe in deinem Geist nach der Ursache für dein Verhalten gesucht und deshalb weiß ich auch, dass allein die Gefühle des Dunklen Lords dafür verantwortlich waren", erklärte Narzissa. „Die Gefühle waren… so intensiv, das keiner sich dagegen hätte wehren können." Sie erschauderte, als sie an die Welle der Wut dachte, die ihr beim ersten Eindringen in Harrys Geist entgegengeschlagen war.

„Heiß das, so etwas wie das kann jederzeit wieder passieren?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Nein", antwortete Narzissa. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass die Gefühle, dich zunächst erst einmal nicht mehr beeinflussen können. Ich habe eine Barriere errichtet, die sie von dir fernhält, aber um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich nicht genau sagen, wie lange sie standhalten wird."

„Ich bin also weiterhin eine Gefahr, weil diese Barriere jederzeit zusammenbrechen kann?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.

„Nein. Sie wird zumindest für eine Weile halten", verneinte Narzissa. „_Aber_… Du wirst mir oder jemand anderem sofort Bescheid sagen, wenn du wieder Kopfschmerzen bekommst, ist das klar?" Harry nickte traurig. „Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Glaub mir, niemand hätte es geschafft, sich gegen diese Gefühle zu wehren."

„Das ist doch alles Quatsch", sagte Harry und begann nun seinerseits auf- und abzugehen. „Ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Ich habe es getan."

„Weißt du, wofür du verantwortlich bist, Harry?", fragte Narzissa nun ganz ruhig, gab ihm aber keine Gelegenheit, darauf zu antworten. „Du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass es letztendlich nicht so weit gekommen bist. Deine Erfahrungen aus Azkaban haben dir dabei geholfen, rechtzeitig zur Besinnung zu kommen. Du allein bist rechtzeitig zur Besinnung gekommen."

„Bitte hör auf", entgegnete Harry. „Ich… ich brauche jetzt ein wenig Zeit. Bitte, können wir aufhören?"

„Du wirst nichts Dummes tun?", fragte die Blonde und betrachtete Harry kritisch.

„Nein, ich brauche einfach nur Zeit zum nachdenken", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

Narzissa sagte nichts weiter. Mehr konnte sie an diesem Punkt nicht mehr tun. Wahrscheinlich war es jetzt die beste Sache, wenn Harry ein wenig Zeit für sich hatte. Sie war wirklich erschöpft und wollte jetzt nur noch ins Bett. Im nächsten Moment schon fand Harry sich in seinem Bett liegen. Narzissa ließ seine Hände los und stand langsam auf. Sie ging auf Lucius zu, der mittlerweile, auf dem Sessel sitzend, eingeschlafen war. Sanft berührte sie ihn an der Schulter und lächelte ihn an, als er die Augen aufschlug. „Lass uns schlafen gehen, Lucius", sagte sie und Harry sah beiden hinterher, wie sie sein Zimmer verließen.

Er bemerkte nicht den dunklen Schatten, der sich in seinem Zimmer versteckt hielt, um über ihn zu wachen. Severus Snape wusste, dass man den jungen Mann jetzt keinesfalls allein lassen sollte. Zumindest sollte einer von ihnen auf ihn aufpassen, wenn es auch nur war, um sicherzustellen, dass Narzissas Barriere wirklich hielt.


	32. Chapter 32

nur ganz kurz… DANKE FÜR EURE KOMMIS

ebenfalls ein dickes danke an mein betali SnapesWife

oooooooooo

_32. Stoß mich nicht von dir_

Severus Snape stand ruhig in der dunklen Ecke von Harrys Zimmer und beobachtete den ehemaligen Gryffindor mit scharfem Blick. Es kam selten vor, aber irgendwie hatte eine innere Unruhe ihn erfasst, nach all den Dingen, die heute geschehen waren. So richtig wusste er einfach nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Als er erfahren hatte, was passiert war, hätte er Potter am liebsten den Hals umgedreht und ihm sämtliche Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt, die er kannte.

Er hatte sich schwer zusammenreißen müssen, als er mit Narzissa in den Geist des Schwarzhaarigen eingedrungen war. Die Wucht der Emotionen hatte auch ihm stark zu schaffen gemacht. Als Narzissa ihm teilweise geholfen hatte, gegen diese Gefühle anzukommen, hatte er sich unbemerkt von Narzissa, die versucht hatte, eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden, in ihrem Geist die Bilder angesehen, die sie zuvor von Draco erhalten hatte. Er wusste genau, was passiert war, doch unglücklicherweise war damit der Großteil seiner Wut auf Potter verraucht. Dass der junge Mann es letztendlich doch schaffen konnte, gegen die starken Gefühle anzukämpfen und nicht zu Ende zu bringen, was er angefangen hatte, hatte ihn, gegen seinen Willen, beeindruckt.

Severus wusste, dass es Potter bis ins Mark erschüttert hatte, als er erkannte, was er beinahe getan hatte. Zunächst hatte es ihn gewundert, dass Narzissa ihn in einer solchen Situation allein ließ, aber er war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie gewusst hatte, dass er hier bleiben würde. Wahrscheinlich war er doch nicht so unbemerkt in ihren Geist geschlüpft.

Der Sturm, der bis vor etlichen Minuten gewütet hatte, hatte aufgehört und war einem starken Regen gewichen. Der Raum wurde nur durch eine kleine Nachttischlampe erhellt, die an Potters Bett stand und ihm so genügend Schatten bot, damit er nicht auffiel. Wahrscheinlich war es aber auch egal, wenn dem nicht so wäre. Seit Narzissa gemeinsam mit Lucius das Zimmer verlassen hatte, lag Potter einfach da und starrte an die Decke. Bis vor kurzem hatte Severus zugesehen, wie der junge Schwarzhaarige einfach dagelegen und geweint hatte. Gerührt hatte er sich auch da nicht. Er war einfach starr liegen geblieben und hatte sich nicht geregt.

Severus konnte nur erahnen, wie Potter sich jetzt fühlen musste. Er selbst konnte es ihm bis zu einem gewissen Punkt nachempfinden. Auch er war schon einmal gezwungen gewesen, sich einem anderen Menschen gewaltsam aufzudrängen. Unter den wachsamen Augen des Dunklen Lords und seiner Anhänger hatte er sich nicht dagegen wehren können, da sonst seine Tarnung aufgeflogen wäre. Noch heute hörte er manchmal im Traum die Schreie und das Flehen seines damaligen Opfer und er ekelte sich vor sich selbst für seine Tat. Nachdem dies passiert war, war er nie wieder gezwungen gewesen, das zu tun. Seine Ausrede, dass diese Art von Gewalt ihn bei seiner Braukunst beeinträchtigte, hatte genügt, dass der Dunkle Lord so etwas nie wieder von ihm verlangt hatte.

Für Potter musste es weitaus schlimmer gewesen sein. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er nicht selbst für seine Tat verantwortlich gewesen war, hatte er in Azkaban genügend Erfahrungen gesammelt, um zu wissen, wie es war, vergewaltigt zu werden. Dass er aber beinahe der Person dasselbe angetan hatte, die er liebte, würde er sich sicher nicht verzeihen können.

Noch immer zeigte Potter keine Regung. Er lag einfach auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Nur das leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust zeigte, dass er überhaupt am Leben war. Doch am schlimmsten war der gequälte Blick, die traurigen Augen. Es war merkwürdig. Als der junge Mann noch sein Schüler gewesen war, hätte er alles darum gegeben, ihn einmal so am Boden zu sehen, doch die Genugtuung, die er dabei gefühlt hätte, stellte sich nicht ein. Vielleicht lag das nur daran, dass er wusste, dass das Leid Potters gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass seinem Patensohn Leid zugefügt worden war, doch sicher konnte er das nicht sagen.

Er blieb einfach so stehen und beobachtete Harry, während er versuchte zu ergründen, was diese neuen Gefühle für Potter zu bedeuten hatten. Als die Morgendämmerung einsetzte, hörte er, wie die Klinke zur Tür dieses Zimmers langsam hinunter gedrückt wurde. Severus zog sich noch ein Stück weiter in den Schatten zurück, der ihm noch immer genug Schutz bot, nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Er war überrascht, als er erkannte, wie Draco zögernd den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss. Severus konnte sehen, wie sein Patensohn einmal tief durchatmete und sich dann herumdrehte. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf das Bett zu, in dem Harry lag. Der schien den Blonden nicht einmal zu bemerken, denn noch immer zeigte er keine Regung. Unschlüssig blieb Draco vor dem Bett stehen und schaute hinab zu Potter.

Dann, zögernd, aber bestimmt, setzte er sich auf das Bett, so dass Severus sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Potter musste das Gewicht auf seinem Bett gespürt haben, denn sein Blick wanderte zu Draco. Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Augen, ehe er in eine andere Richtung schaute. „Bitte geh", konnte Severus ihn flüstern hören. Die Stimme des ehemaligen Gryffindors klang gebrochen und rau. Er beobachtete, wie Harry sich aufsetzte, die Beine anzog und sie mit seinen Armen umfasste, als suche er Halt, den er nicht finden konnte.

„Warum?", fragte nun Draco so leise, dass Severus ihn nur schwer verstehen konnte.

„Ich will allein sein", war Potters Antwort und Severus schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, da er durchaus verstanden hatte, dass Draco nicht das mit seiner Frage gemeint hatte.

„Das wollte ich nicht wissen", entgegnete Draco dann auch.

Severus konnte sehen, wie Potters Gesicht, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch blasser wurde. Die verquollenen, roten Augen stachen noch mehr hervor. Doch dann geschah etwas, mit dem Severus nicht gerechnet hatte. Potters Blick verfinsterte sich und er straffte sich ein wenig. „Das kann ich nicht erklären", sagte er, worauf Severus die Stirn runzelte.

„Ich denke, ich habe wenigstens verdient, dass du versuchst, es mir zu erklären", entgegnete Draco. „Ich muss einfach wissen, warum du es getan hast."

„Alles, was du wissen musst ist, dass du dich in Zukunft lieber von mir fernhalten solltest", hörte Severus Potter antworten. „Ich bin gefährlich, Draco, und wenn wir weiterhin zusammen wären, könnte ich nicht garantieren, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren wird." Severus verdrehte die Augen. Das war wieder einmal so typisch Gryffindor, dass ihm beinahe schlecht wurde.

Draco schien geschockt zu sein, denn er schwieg und betrachtete Harry entsetzt. „Schau mich nicht so an", fuhr Potter ihn an. „Verdammt, ich hätte dich beinahe… ich meine, du weißt, was ich beinahe getan hätte. Normalerweise müsstest du im Moment schreiend vor mir davon rennen, und du sitzt hier und willst Erklärungen?"

„Du weißt, dass ich tiefe Gefühle für dich habe", antwortete Draco. „Das da vorhin in dem Zimmer, das warst nicht du, da bin ich mir sicher. Du hast mir Angst gemacht, Harry, das will ich nicht leugnen, genauso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass ich mir auch jetzt nicht sicher bin, ob ich wirklich hier sein sollte, aber ich will begreifen, warum du es getan hast. Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Ich will immer noch mit dir zusammen sein, aber dafür brauche ich eine Erklärung."

„Vielleicht solltest du einsehen, dass meine Gefühle für dich nicht annähernd so tief sind", sagte Harry fest. „Wenn sie es wären, hätte ich so etwas ganz sicher nicht getan. Ich denke, wir sollten die ganze Sache vergessen und du dich von mir fernhalten. Also geh jetzt besser."

„Potter, du bist ein Idiot", schnarrte Severus und kam aus seinem Versteck. Beide jungen Männer schauten ihn erschrocken an. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum er sich in dieses Gespräch einmischte, aber er hoffte, dass der einzige Grund der war, seinem Patensohn helfen zu wollen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Draco nicht erfahren wird, warum das alles passiert ist? Meinst du denn, dass Narzissa ihm die Antworten verweigern wird, wenn er danach fragt?"

„Es wäre besser, wenn ihm keiner davon erzählt. Er sollte einsehen, dass ich zu gefährlich bin", sagte Potter mit mehr Überzeugung, als Severus ihm je zugetraut hätte. Draco schaute nur verdutzt zwischen beiden hin und her.

„Ja, Potter, wäre das nicht die einfachste Lösung?", erwiderte Severus sarkastisch. „Es ist wieder so typisch für dich. Wie wäre es, wenn du nicht nur daran denken würdest, was für dich das Einfachste ist, sondern auch an Draco denken würdest?"

„Das tue ich doch", brauste Harry auf. „Sie haben gar nichts verstanden. Was ist, wenn diese Barriere bricht und Draco dann bei mir ist? Was, wenn ich mich dann nicht mehr zurückhalten kann? Ich bin gefährlich, Snape, und wenn keiner von euch das Draco klar machen will, dann muss ich es tun."

„So wie du dich im Moment aufführst, kommen mir tatsächlich Zweifel daran, dass sie hält", schnappte Severus. „Wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, dass es deine eigene Dummheit ist, die da aus dir spricht, hätte ich dich schon längst gefesselt."

„Könntet ihr mir bitte mal sagen, wovon ihr überhaupt sprecht?", ging Draco dazwischen.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat seine Verbindung zu Potter genutzt, um ihm unbemerkt seine Gefühle zu schicken. Sie waren für das verantwortlich, was passiert ist", erklärte Severus kurz, während seine Augen noch immer Potter anfunkelten.

„Was?", konnte Draco es nicht fassen.

Severus schaute auffordernd zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf dem Bett, der jedoch keine Anstalten machte, Draco zu erklären, was passiert war. Er richtete seinen Blick zu seinem Patensohn und schaute ihn mit unbewegter Miene an. „Was Potter dir nicht sagen will ist, dass er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte, da die Gefühle des Dunklen Lords ihn vollkommen kontrolliert hatten. Das ist der Grund dafür, dass er die letzten Wochen so leicht reizbar war und dich jetzt angegriffen hat. Ich selbst habe die Gefühle gespürt und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass Potter allein die Kraft gefunden hatte, von dir abzulassen. Deine Mutter hat eine Barriere errichtet, die diese Gefühle jetzt von ihm fernhalten werden."

Severus war überrascht, als er plötzlich Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht seines Patensohnes erkennen konnte. Er drehte sich wieder zu Harry. „Dann warst du also gar nicht Schuld an dem Ganzen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich war ich daran Schuld", schnappte Potter verärgert. „Hätte ich mich gegen die Gefühle gewehrt, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Aber ich habe sie einfach so über mich bestimmen lassen."

„Niemand hätte es schaffen können, sich dagegen zu wehren", sagte Severus dunkel.

„Narzissa und du habt es geschafft", blaffte Harry. „Ich bin nicht dumm. Wenn ihr es geschafft habt, hätte ich es auch schaffen können."

„Potter, jetzt hör endlich auf, in Selbstmitleid zu baden", schnarrte der Tränkemeister. „Narzissa und ich konnten nur sehr schwer gegen den Schwall der Gefühle bestehen und uns auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren. Wir waren zu zweit und sind außerdem beide ausgezeichnete Okklumentiker, ganz zu schweigen von Narzissas anderen Fähigkeiten. Du bist kein Täter, kapier das endlich. Du bist genauso ein Opfer, wie Draco es gewesen ist."

„Aber genau deswegen ist es ja besser, wenn er sich von mir fernhält. Narzissa hat gesagt, dass sie nicht wüsste, wie lange die Barriere halten würde", sagte der ehemalige Gryffindor nun und wand sich dann an Draco. „Bitte geh und lass mich allein. Ich will dir nicht noch einmal so wehtun."

„Die Barriere wird nicht mit einem Mal in sich zusammen fallen, Potter. Solange du sofort zu uns kommst, wenn du eine Veränderung spürst, bist du nicht weniger gefährlich, als sonst auch. Wir kennen jetzt außerdem die Symptome und greifen ein, sobald wir eine Veränderung bemerken werden", sagte Severus nun ruhig. Potter war noch immer niemand, mit dem er unbedingt zu tun haben wollte, aber ihn zu überzeugen war immerhin zum Wohle seines Patensohnes.

„Das Risiko ist mir zu hoch", sagte Harry nun ebenfalls ruhig.

„Habe ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden? Ich kann immerhin selbst entscheiden, ob das Risiko es wert ist, weiter mit dir zusammen zu sein", erwiderte Draco darauf. „Ich sage nicht, dass du mir keine Angst gemacht hast, aber ich vertraue dir, Harry, trotz allem. Du warst nicht für dein Handeln verantwortlich und wenn Sev das sagt, glaube ich ihm auch. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du mir nicht wehtun willst, also schieb mich jetzt nicht einfach so von dir fort, denn damit würdest du mir wehtun."

Etwas in Potters Augen verriet Severus, dass der Schwarzhaarige nun zumindest bereit war, mit Draco zu reden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich tun sollte, aber dennoch entschied er sich dazu, die beiden jetzt allein zu lassen. Es war wichtig, dass sie das unter sich ausmachen konnten. „Ich werde euch jetzt allein lassen", sagte er deshalb kurz und schritt dann zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Davor blieb er stehen. Sein Zauberstab lag sicher in seine Hand, bereit einzugreifen, sollte Draco Hilfe benötigen. Er blieb einfach dort stehen und achtete auf jedes Geräusch. Vorsicht war besser, als Nachsicht und im Notfall musste er die beiden jungen Männer beschützen. Draco vor Potter und Potter vor sich selbst.


	33. Chapter 33

hach leute,

ich bin sooooo müde und ausglaugt… vielleicht macht mir ja das wetter zu schaffen -lach-

wer weiß…

ein fettes dankschön an all die fleißigen reviewer… es ist jedes mal wundevoll zu lesen, was ihr von der story haltet und ich hoffe, ihr tut das auch weiterhin so fleißg -mich in mein cheerleader-kostüm schwing und euch anfeuer-

gebetat wurde diese chap wie immer von SnapesWife…. danke süße

drück euch alle ganz dolle

nerventod

oooooooooo

_33. Es geht los_

Noch immer konnte Harry nicht fassen, dass Draco hier tatsächlich bei ihm saß. Wie schaffte Draco das? Wie konnte er wirklich noch hier sitzen und ihm in die Augen schauen? Er wusste, dass er es selbst wahrscheinlich nicht schaffen würde, auch wenn er die Umstände kannte, die letztendlich dazu geführt hatten. Sicher lag das an seiner Vergangenheit, aber trotzdem konnte er noch immer nicht glauben, dass Draco die Kraft und den Mut gefunden hatte, das Gespräch mit ihm zu suchen.

Ein unheimlich warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, als er an all diese Dinge dachte, doch da war auch eine kleine Stimme in ihm sagte, dass er das nicht verdiente, dass er die Liebe, die Draco ihm entgegenbrachte, nicht verdiente. Er hatte ihn verletzt, egal was dafür verantwortlich gewesen war.

„Harry?", fragte Draco, nachdem er und der Schwarzhaarige für ein paar Minuten geschwiegen hatten. Schließlich war ihm die Stille zu viel geworden und er hatte einfach etwas sagen müssen. Er wusste nicht, ob das weitere Gespräch etwas bringen würde und diese Unsicherheit ließ sich seinen Magen schmerzhaft zusammenziehen. Harry schien es ebenso zu gehen. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, Draco weiterhin anzusehen und stattdessen auf seine Decke hinab geschaut. Jetzt sah er ihn mit traurigen Augen an.

Einem inneren Impuls folgend, lehnte sich Draco nun einfach ein wenig nach vorne und kam damit Harrys Gesicht sehr nahe. Er bemerkte, wie Harry leicht zurückwich, dann aber stoppte. „Nicht", wisperte er und Draco konnte die leichte Panik in seiner Stimme hören, doch der Blonde ließ sich nicht davon abhalten und drückte schließlich seine Lippen sanft auf die des Schwarzhaarigen. Er bemerkte, wie Harry sich leicht versteifte, diese Anspannung aber schnell wieder verlor. Vorsichtig schlang Draco seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn ein wenig zu sich. Sein Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung, als auch Harrys Arme sich zaghaft um ihn legten und ihn leicht an sich drückten.

Die Unsicherheit, die Draco bis zu diesem Moment gespürt hatte, war plötzlich verschwunden. Alles, was er im Moment tun wollte, war Harry zu beweisen, dass er ihn liebte und ihm vergab. Gemeinsam sanken sie auf das Bett, wobei Draco halb auf Harry zu liegen kam. Ihr Kuss dauerte an und hatte etwas an sich, das Draco nicht beschreiben konnte. Er drückte keine Leidenschaft aus, sondern lediglich die tiefe Zuneigung, die Liebe, die sie beide für einander empfanden. Er gab ihnen beiden den Halt, den sie im Moment brauchten, um diese schwierige Situation hinter sich zu lassen.

Tausend Volt schienen durch seinen Körper zu fahren, als ihre Zungen sich schließlich berührten, miteinander spielten. Draco war ganz benommen von den Gefühlen, die auf ihn einstürzten und er löste sich nur widerwillig von Harry, als ihnen beiden langsam die Luft ausging. Sie schauten sich für einen Moment tief in die Augen, ehe Draco seinen Kopf senkte und seine Stirn auf der Harrys zu liegen kam. Beide atmeten schwer und Dracos Herz machte einen erneuten Sprung, als er spürte, wie Harry ihn nun ganz fest umarmte, so als wolle er ihn nie wieder los lassen.

„Es tut mir so unendlich Leid", flüsterte Harry, ohne seine Umarmung zu lösen. Er wollte Draco jetzt einfach so nah an sich spüren, wie es ging.

„Ich weiß", wisperte der Blonde ebenso leise und zog Harry noch ein wenig fester an sich, so dass es beinahe wehtat. Dann löste er sich ein wenig von ihm, damit er ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. Er schaute in die tiefen, smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihm ein wenig ängstlich entgegen blickten. „Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter", wisperte Draco und fing danach Harrys Lippen zu einem weiteren zärtlichen Kuss ein.

Harry kam nicht dazu, seinerseits etwas zu erwidern, da in diesem Moment die Tür aufging. Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander. Snape stand in der Tür und schaute die beiden mit gezogenem Zauberstab und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Während Harry rot wurde und sich auch bei Draco eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen geschlichen hatte, war der Tränkemeister eher weiß geworden, als er sich die Szene vor sich besah. Er brauchte einen Moment, fing sich dann aber wieder und räusperte sich. „Es war so still, deshalb wollte ich sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist", sagte er.

Draco lächelte nun. Gut, es war nicht unbedingt toll, dass sein Patenonkel bei ihnen hineingeplatzt war, aber er wusste, dass Severus sich nur Sorgen gemacht hatte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Onkel Sev", sagte er dankbar. „Ich denke, du kannst uns jetzt allein lassen."

Snape warf noch einen stechenden Blick in Harrys Richtung, nickte dann aber und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Er verstaute ihn in einer Tasche seiner Robe und verließ dann mit den Worten: „Es gibt gleich Frühstück", das Zimmer.

Noch immer lächelnd schaute Draco wieder hinunter zu Harry. Ein weiterer Kuss folgte, ehe sich der Blonde aufrappelte. „Ich geh mich schnell duschen und komm dich dann abholen", sagte er.

Harry nickte lediglich und schaute dann zu, wie der Blonde das Zimmer verlassen wollte. „Draco", rief er ihm hinterher und stand dann schnell auf. Er ging zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Wie kommt es, dass du mir so schnell verzeihen kannst?", fragte er ihn, als er bei ihm war.

„Weil ich dich, wie ich es schon gesagt habe, liebe und weil ich weiß, dass du mir niemals absichtlich wehtun wolltest", antwortete Draco. „Du hast es geschafft, gegen die Gefühle anzukämpfen und genau das ist der Grund dafür, dass ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."

„Danke", erwiderte Harry und zog den Blonden noch einmal zu sich. „Ich liebe dich auch, und ich verspreche dir, sollte ich bemerken, dass diese Barriere zusammenbricht und ich wieder diese Wut spüre, dass ich dir das sofort sagen werde." Draco lächelte jetzt und beugte sich wieder zu ihm. Ein letztes Mal küssten sie sich voller Zärtlichkeit, ehe sie sich von einander lösten und Draco das Zimmer verließ.

Als der Blonde Harry eine halbe Stunde später abholte und sie beide nebeneinander her zum Esszimmer liefen, griff Harry dessen Hand und drückte sie leicht. Er fühlte sich noch immer furchtbar für das, was er getan hatte, aber Draco konnte ihm die Kraft geben, darüber hinweg zu kommen, das wusste er.

Die anderen saßen bereits am Tisch, als sie beide in das Esszimmer traten. Harry sah zu Lucius, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, als er mit Draco zum Tisch ging und sie beide sich setzten. Betreten senkte er den Blick, da er nicht wusste, wie Lucius zu der ganzen Sache stand. Harry fühlte sich schrecklich, dass er ihn so enttäuscht hatte und die ruhige Art, mit der Lucius ihn beobachtete, machte alles noch viel schlimmer.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte das blonde Malfoy-Oberhaupt dann auch.

Snape schnaubte auf diese Frage nur und bewirkte damit, dass alle am Tisch ihn ansahen. Während Lucius und Remus ihn stirnrunzelnd anschauten, lächelte Narzissa nur wissend und Draco und Harry sahen ihn böse an. „Was Sev auf diese charmante Art sagen will ist, dass Harry und ich uns ausgesprochen haben", beantwortete Draco die Frage seines Vaters und schaute dabei immer noch Snape böse an. „Ich weiß jetzt, was passiert ist und ja, es ist wieder alles in Ordnung."

Harry schaute kurz zu Lucius, in dessen Gesicht man keine Regung sehen konnte. Betreten senkte er seinen Blick. Er fühlte sich jetzt extrem schlecht. Er hatte bei der ganzen Aufregung gar nicht daran gedacht, wie sehr er Lucius enttäuscht haben musste, und das nach allem, was dieser Mann für ihn getan hatte. Er hatte ihn in eine unmögliche Lage gebracht, weil hierbei sein Sohn und er selbst betroffen gewesen waren. Harry wusste nicht, wie er selbst in so einer Situation reagieren sollte.

Draco schien zu erkennen, was Harry im Moment dachte. Unter dem Tisch griff er nach Harrys Hand und drückte sie leicht. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute auf und lächelte ihn zaghaft an. Dann schaute er zu Lucius. „Es tut mir alles so furchtbar Leid", sagte er leise, beinahe flehend.

„Ich weiß, Harry", antwortete Lucius ernst. „Aber wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass das nicht noch einmal passieren kann und genau aus diesem Grund denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, unseren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, noch heute."

„Lucius", sagte Narzissa überrascht, „du willst heute schon los?"

„Ich denke, wir können uns nicht erlauben noch länger zu warten. Wir sind vorbereitet, es besteht also kein Grund noch länger zu warten", erwiderte ihr Mann.

„Ich denke, Lucius hat Recht. Wir sollten heute noch zuschlagen", stimmte Snape ihm zu.

„Harry, was sagst du dazu?", wandte sich Narzissa an den ehemaligen Gryffindor, schließlich ging es hier auch um ihn.

Harry, der die ganze Zeit nach unten gesehen hatte, schaute nun auf und blickte dann nacheinander alle am Tisch Versammelten an. „Ich schreibe Ron und Hermine", sagte er lediglich und stand dann auf. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass er Draco noch einmal so wehtun würde und das würde er am ehesten schaffen, wenn er die Ursache vernichten würde, die dafür verantwortlich gewesen war, dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen war. Es war nur ein weiterer Grund, Voldemort endgültig den Gar auszumachen, aber im Moment war es für ihn der Wichtigste.

oooooooooo

Eine hoch gewachsene, schlanke Gestalt, gehüllt in einer schwarzen Robe, näherte sich mit eiligen Schritten einem großen Anwesen. Das alte Gemäuer war durch die Bäume, die es umgaben, kaum zu sehen und wirkte dadurch nur noch bedrohlicher. Der Mann war sofort hier her geeilt, als er die Nachricht bekommen hatte, auf die sein Meister schon lange gewartet hatte. Er konnte selbst nicht fassen, dass es tatsächlich gelungen war, endlich den Befehl des Meisters auszuführen. Seit Potter bei der Versammlung der Todesser aufgetaucht war, war der Dunkle Lord außer sich vor Wut. Zwei Todesser hatten seit dem ihr Leben lassen müssen, unzählige andere waren von ihm gefoltert worden.

Er hoffte, dass die Nachricht, die er brachte gut genug war, dass ihm nicht auch dasselbe Schicksal bevorstand, aber die Chancen standen nicht schlecht. Zwei Männer bewachte die Eingangstür zu dem Manor. Er gab sich zu erkennen und wurde von ihnen stillschweigend durchgelassen. Eilig lief er durch die Eingangshalle und blieb kurz vor einer großen Tür stehen. Einmal noch atmete er tief durch, ehe er anklopfte und dann den Raum betrat.

Mit festen Schritten näherte er sich der anderen Seite des Raumes und trat auf seinen Meister zu. Die Schreie, die der Mann ausstieß, der gerade von dem Dunklen Lord gefoltert wurde, ignorierte er. Er trat einfach vor seinen Meister und verbeugte sich so tief er konnte. „MyLord", begann er vorsichtig.

Voldemort löste seinen Zauber von dem Mann auf dem Boden und richtete seine roten Augen bedrohlich zu ihm. „Rudolfus", zischte er gefährlich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Was willst du?"

„MyLord, ich bringe gute Neuigkeiten", verneigte sich Rudolfus erneut.

„Das sollten sie besser auch sein", zischte Voldemort erneut bedrohlich.

„Wir haben Potter und Lucius", entgegnete der Todesser. „Sie waren an einem der Versammlungsorte, als sie gestellt und überwältigt wurden." Er beobachtete jetzt, wie die Augen des Dunklen Lords gefährlich aufblitzten, ehe sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, dem wenig später ein kaltes Lachen folgte.

„Sorg dafür, dass sie bis heute Abend am Leben bleiben, Rudolfus", befahl Voldemort kurz darauf. „Ich werde heute Abend eine Versammlung einberufen. Ich will, dass meine Anhänger dabei sind, wenn der große Harry Potter heute endgültig seinem Vater und seiner geliebten Schlammblutmutter folgen wird."


	34. Chapter 34

hallihallo,

glaubt es oder glaubt es nicht, aber dieses chap hat mich eine unglaubliche menge nerven gekostet, aber auch nach ewigem rumbasteln ist es nicht besser geworden -seufz-

also stelle ich es jetzt so ein, wie es ist…

ich danke allen die sich die zeit genommen haben, für die tollen reviews… danke für eure treue und unterstützung…

ich danke auch wie immer meine lieben beta SnapesWife, die wieder schnelle und sehr gute arbeit geleistet hat…

so, und jetzt höre ich auf und lass euch lieber lesen

knuddels

nerventod

oooooooooo

_34. Der Verrat_

Als Voldemort am Abend auf der Lichtung erschien, auf der er eine Versammlung seiner Todesser einberufen hatte, bemerkte keiner der Anwesenden seine Freude. Heute würde er diesen jämmerlichen Kreaturen, die sich allesamt tief vor ihm verneigten, beweisen, dass Potter keine Gefahr für ihn war. Er würde diesen dummen Jungen dafür leiden lassen, dass er ihn so gedemütigt hatte und damit ein Exempel statuieren. Harry Potter würde sich den Tod wünschen, wenn er erst einmal mit ihm fertig war, soviel war sicher.

Sein Blick glitt über die Menschen vor ihm, während sie in der gebeugten Haltung verblieben und darauf warteten, dass er ihnen andeutete, dass sie sich erheben konnten. Dumme Menschen, die seinen Befehlen folgten und kaum in der Lage waren, selbst zu denken. Lucius war da ein anderes Kaliber gewesen. Der Blonde war gemeinsam mit Severus und einigen wenigen anderen in der Lage gewesen, auch allein Entscheidungen zu treffen und auch wenn er ihnen von Zeit zu Zeit zeigen musste, dass sie dabei gewisse Grenzen nicht überschreiten durften, so war er doch mit dem was sie taten zufrieden gewesen. Das Lucius sich so offensichtlich von ihm abgewandt hatte und nun mit Potter gemeinsame Sache machte, würde er ((heute)) noch teuer bezahlen müssen.

Sein Blick glitt erneut über die Wartenden, bei einigen verweilte sein Blick etwas länger, andere schaute er gar nicht an. Der Kreis seiner Anhänger hatte sich in den letzten Jahren beinahe vervierfacht. Einige von ihnen hatte er nur näher angesehen, als sie das dunkle Mal empfangen hatten. Sie interessierten ihn nicht, solange sie taten, was er befohlen hatte. Kurz nickte er zum Zeichen, dass sich alle wieder aufrichten konnten und schritt dann ein paar Momente vor ihnen auf und ab.

„Sicher fragt ihr euch, warum ich euch heute hier zusammengerufen haben", begann er dann. Zufrieden schaute er sich um. Nur wenige hatten den Schneid, ihn direkt anzusehen, die meisten hielten ihre Köpfe gesenkt und wagten es nicht, ihn anzublicken. Sie hatten Angst vor ihm. Gut so, sie sollten Angst vor ihm haben. Abrupt wand er sich an einen der Todesser zu seiner Linken. „Rudolfus, bring sie her", befahl er ihm und sah dabei zu, wie sich der Mann zunächst tief verbeugte und dann seinen Platz in dem Kreis verließ.

„Severus, tritt vor", befahl Voldemort dann. Der Tränkemeister trat zwei Schritte vor und verbeugte sich dann ebenso tief, wie Rudolfus zuvor. „Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir", sprach Voldemort ihn an. „Wie ich gehört habe, warst du derjenige, der die beiden, die gleich zu uns kommen werden, gestellt hat. Du wirst dafür eine angemessene Belohnung erhalten."

„Danke, MyLord", verneigte sich Severus erneut. „Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan."

Demut, Bescheidenheit. Severus kannte seinen Platz und hatte ihm immer treu gedient. Ja, es gab Zeiten, in denen er sich nicht vollkommen sicher gewesen war, da sich der Tränkemeister immerhin die meiste Zeit in der Nähe von Dumbledore aufhielt. Der alte Narr hatte ein Talent dafür, andere Menschen zu beeinflussen, doch Severus war ihm weiterhin treu ergeben. Er nickte zufrieden und deutete ihm an, dort zu bleiben.

In dem Moment teilte sich der Kreis ein wenig, als Rudolfus, gefolgt von vier weiteren Todessern, die beiden Gefangenen zu seinem Meister führte. Voldemort sah sie an und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Was auch immer die beiden hier hatten tun wollen, sie hatten sich offensichtlich gnadenlos überschätzt und waren nun seine Gefangenen. Lange würden sie das jedoch nicht mehr sein, denn noch in dieser Nacht würden sie sterben.

Sein Blick glitt über die beiden Männer, die vor seine Füße gestoßen wurden und zu Boden gingen. Er beobachtete amüsiert, wie die beiden sich langsam wieder aufrappelten. Zufrieden betrachtete er den Größeren der beiden. Lucius' sonst so ordentliches Haar war strähnig und schmutzig. Kleine Zweige und Blätter hatten sich darin verfangen. Aus einer Platzwunde über seinem rechten Auge trat Blut und lief ihm über sein Gesicht, das ebenfalls dreckig war. Neben ihm war Potter, dessen Nase so aussah, als wäre sie gebrochen. Auch sein Gesicht war schmutzig und seine Augen durch die gebrochene Nase fast zugeschwollen, dennoch wirkte er noch immer trotzig und hochnäsig. Dummer Junge.

Diesmal würde Potter nicht einfach so entkommen können. Nach dem Vorfall letztens hatte er einige ihrer Versammlungsorte persönlich mit einem Apparierschutz ausgestattet. Das hier war einer davon. Potter konnte also auf keinen Fall einfach so verschwinden und das führte dazu, dass seine Lippen sich zu einem noch breiteren Lächeln verzogen.

Er freute sich darauf, diesen arroganten Jungen vor sich kriechen zu sehen, zu hören wie er darum bettelte, endlich erlöst zu werden, doch Harry Potter musste noch ein wenig warten. Zunächst würde er sich um Lucius kümmern und damit all seinen Anhängern zeigen, was mit ihnen passieren würde, wenn sie ihn hintergehen würden.

„Crucio", zischte er ohne Vorwarnung und sah dabei zu, wie der stolze Mann zu Boden ging, während er die Zähne zusammenbiss, um nicht zu schreien. Töricht, ganz eindeutig. Lucius würde noch schreien, dessen war er sich sicher. Für einen kurzen Moment glitt sein Blick zu Potter, der die Augen fest geschlossen hielt und offensichtlich versuchte, gegen den Schmerz, der durch seine Narbe verursacht wurde, zu atmen. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich erneut zu einem Lächeln, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Blonden.

„Als deine Familie einfach so verschwunden ist, um sich vor den Konsequenzen deines Versagens zu drücken, habe ich doch tatsächlich gedacht, dass du davon nichts gewusst hast, doch nach und nach sind mir Zweifel gekommen, Lucius, und wie es aussieht, haben sich meine Zweifel bestätigt", sagte er und hob dann den Zauber auf. Lucius stöhnte leise, kämpfte sich aber wieder auf die Beine. Voldemorts Gesicht zeigte nun Ekel, als er weitersprach. „Sieh dich nur an. Du warst einmal der Stolz der Reinblüter und nun bist du hier, bereit zu sterben, und all das wofür?"

Lucius zeigte keine Regung auf die Ansprache seines ehemaligen Meisters. Wie sehr dieser nun seinen ehemaligen Gefolgsmann verabscheute: „Seht ihn euch an!", wand Voldemort sich nun an die um ihn herum Versammelten. „Hier steht ein Mann vor euch, der all das verraten hat, an das wir glauben, ein Mann, der sich nicht nur von uns und unseren Zielen abgewandt hat, sondern sich auch noch mit Harry Potter verbündet, Abschaum, der es nicht verdient hat, dieselbe Luft zu atmen, wie wir." Keiner der Anwesenden regte sich, während Lucius noch ein wenig aufrechter zu stehen schien.

„Wie konntest du nur so tief sinken?", fragte Voldemort nun gefährlich, während er ganz nah vor dem Blonden stand. „Potter wird die Freude haben, dir zusehen zu dürfen, bis du stirbst, ehe ihn das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wird, und dann werden wir deine Familie finden und viel Spaß mit ihnen haben, besonders mit deiner Frau."

Zufrieden konnte er sehen, wie Lucius ihn nun hasserfüllt anschaute. Er liebte es, diesen Blick bei Menschen zu sehen, die er besiegt hatte. „Es wird Zeit, dass du deine Strafe erhältst", flüsterte Voldemort so, dass nur Lucius es hören konnte, dann wand er sich an Severus. „Als derjenige, der die beiden gestellt hat, gebührt dir die Ehre, den ersten Fluch zu sprechen", sagte er.

„Ich danke für die Ehre", verneigte sich der Tränkemeister und verbeugte sich erneut tief. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Blonden. „Crucio", sagte er fest und erneut sank Lucius, geschüttelt von Krämpfen zu Boden.

Voldemorts Blick glitt zu Potter. Seine zugeschwollenen Augen ließen kaum die Emotionen darin erkennen, doch er sah genug, um sagen zu können, dass Potter sehr aufgeregt war, während er zu Lucius schaute. Seinen Mund hatte er fest zusammengepresst und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Es war eine Wohltat zu sehen, wie dieser Bastard mit seinem Verbündeten mitlitt. Schon allein aus diesem Grund würde er den Tod von Lucius noch ein wenig hinauszögern. Er würde beide Männer brechen, bevor er es beenden würde.

Severus hob den Zauber auf und ließ Lucius heftig atmend auf dem Boden zurück. Wieder hatte der Blonde keinen Laut von sich gegeben, eine Tatsache, die ihn unheimlich ärgerte. Wer würde der nächste sein, der jetzt die Ehre haben durfte, den nächsten Fluch zu sprechen? Sein Blick glitt über die Menschen, die um ihn herum standen.

Plötzlich erstarrte er, ehe er herumwirbelte und die beiden Gefangenen ansah. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, als hätte er Potter hinter ihnen stehen sehen, unverletzt und mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er studierte Potter für eine Weile, der ihn jetzt sehr ruhig anschaute. Wie war das möglich, er hatte ihn doch ganz deutlich gesehen. Sein Blick ging zu der Stelle zurück, an der er Potter gerade eben hatte stehen sehen, doch da war nichts.

Seine Augen verengten sich. Was war das gewesen? Vielleicht hatte seine Wahrnehmung ihm einen Streich gespielt. Erneut ließ er seinen Blick über die Umstehenden gleiten und schon wieder stand Potter hinter ihnen und lächelte, ehe er ihm kurz zunickte. Erneut wirbelte er herum. „Was soll das? Wie machst du das?", fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen wütend.

Potter schaute ihn an, als wüsste er nicht, wovon er sprach, doch Voldemort konnte ein kleines, fast unscheinbares Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Die Todesser um sie herum wussten nicht, wovon ihr Herr sprach und fast alle schauten nun auf, um genau zu sehen, was sich zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und Harry Potter abspielte.

Voldemort war wütend. Er wusste nicht, was hier gespielt wurde und hatte auch nicht vor, sich noch einmal so von Potter vorführen zu lassen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte einen Fluch auf Lucius, der dadurch nach hinten geschleudert wurde und kraftlos am Boden liegenblieb. „Hol ihn zurück, Severus", befahl Voldemort beinahe sofort, während er weiterhin Harry anschaute. Der Bengel hatte die Nerven, ihn ohne Angst anzuschauen. Nur aus den Augenwinklen konnte er sehen, wie Severus seinem Befehl nachkam, zu Lucius ging und ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck wieder auf die Beine holte.

Ein kurzer Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit reichte und plötzlich und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Voldemort zwei Potters vor sich stehen sehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Kontrolle über die Situation entglitt und das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und im nächsten Moment sank Potter unter Schmerzen zu Boden. Er beobachtete fasziniert wie Potter sich unter dem Fluch wand und genau das war der Moment, als er spürte, wie sich etwas spitzes, stumpfes in seinen Rücken bohrte. Verwirrt löste er den Fluch. Er spürte Schmerzen, die ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atmen nahmen, etwas, was er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Er drehte sich herum und sah Severus dort stehen, während er aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte, wie Lucius Potter auf die Beine half. Warum tat keiner etwas, um ihm zu helfen? Sein Blick glitt zu seinen Anhängern. Er konnte sehen, wie viele ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten, während andrere aufgeregt versuchten, zu ihm zu kommen, doch von einer hell schimmernden Barriere zurückgehalten wurden. Er verstand nicht im geringsten, was hier vor sich ging, oder wo die Barriere herkam, bis sein Blick auf mehrere Personen fiel, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm standen und sie scheinbar aufrecht erhielten. Sie hatten noch immer ihre Todesserkutten an, so dass er sie nicht erkennen konnte.

Wenn er wollte, dass ihm seine Anhänger jetzt halfen, musste er einen von ihnen ausschalten, um eine Lück in der Barriere zu schaffen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, verharrte aber regungslos, als er spürte, wie der Gegenstand, der noch immer in seinem Rücken steckte, bewegt wurde. Er spürte, wie er wärmer wurde und es wurde ihm klar, was Severus da in seinen Rücken gestoßen hatte. Es war ein Zauberstab!

Seine Verblüffung darüber so hintergangen worden zu sein dauerte nicht lange, als er dabei zusah, wie Severus seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn auf seine Brust richtete. „Jetzt Potter", hörte er den Tränkemeister knurren, ehe er spürte, wie ein Todesfluch ihn von innen her zerriss, während ein anderer begann, ihn zu verbrennen. Seine letzten Gedanken drehten sich darum, wie es hatte geschehen können, dass er die Situation so falsch eingeschätzt hatte.


	35. Chapter 35

huhu,

ähm, ja ich weiß, es ist nicht wirklich februar, aber ich musste noch eine kleine hausarbeit für mein examen schreiben und das hat mich voll und ganz in anspruch genommen… also bitte, nehmt die tomaten wieder runter hundeaugen macht

wie ihr seht, geht es aber nun endlich weiter, auch wenn mir irgendwie meine muse ein wenig abhanden gekommen ist, also wenn ihr sie seht, schickt sie bitte zu mir…

ich danke allen, die mir viel glück für meine prüfungen gewünscht haben und hoffe, dass das auch gewirkt hat…

lg nerventod

p.s. und nein, ich erwähne jetzt nicht, dass ich gut zwei wochen immer wieder an diesem chap geschrieben habe, und das, obwohl es nur dazu dienen soll, die ereignisse des letzten chaps klarer werden zu lassen pfeif

oooooooooo

_35. Der Fall des Dunklen Lords_

Narzissa war nervös. Sie wusste, das der Plan, den sie gefasst hatten zwar gut war, aber doch zu viele Möglichkeiten offenließ, die schief gehen konnten. Ungeduldig hatte sie mit Severus, Remus, Draco und den beiden Weasleys darauf gewartet, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Anhänger zu der Versammlung zusammenrufen würde. Für Severus würde es schwer werden, sie alle mit sich zu nehmen und daher hatten sie sich dazu entschieden, dass der Tränkemeister sie in zwei Staffeln zu dem Treffpunkt bringen würde.

Sie, Draco und Remus würden die ersten sein, die Severus mitnehmen würde. Sie mussten höllisch aufpassen, dass sie niemand erkennt und sie mussten sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Lucius und Harry waren jetzt schon eine ganze Weile in den Händen der Todesser und keiner von ihnen konnte wissen, wie es ihnen jetzt ging. Allen war von vornherein klar gewesen, dass man mit ihnen keineswegs sanft umgehen würde, doch sie wussten ebenfalls, dass Voldemort es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde, die beiden vor den Augen seiner Anhänger zu richten.

Eine gespenstige Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet, als sie im Salon von Snape-Manor darauf warteten, dass Severus endlich gerufen wurde. Keiner sagte etwas und immer wieder schauten alle zu dem Tränkemeister, um auch ja nicht den Augenblick zu verpassen, wenn er gerufen wurde, doch dessen Miene blieb ausdruckslos. Es war schwer gewesen, Lucius und Harry einfach gehen zu lassen. Narzissa wusste nicht, ob sie noch länger hier sitzen und darauf warten konnte, dass es los ging. Ein Blick zu Draco verriet ihr, dass es ihm ebenso ging. Sie konnte die Sorge auf dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes erkennen, auch wenn er versuchte, es sich vor den Weasleys nicht ansehen zu lassen. Aber sie sah es ganz genau, sie war immerhin seine Mutter. Sie sah seine Anspannung, die sich in seiner ganzen Haltung zeigte, sah es, an dem angespannten Kiefer, während er die Zähne fest aufeinander biss.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Remus. Der Werwolf war blasser als sonst und wirkte nervös, aber wer konnte ihm das verdenken. Narzissa konnte nicht umhin, an den Verrat des Mannes zu denken. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnten, ansonsten würde sie nicht eher ruhen, bis sie ihn zur Strecke gebracht hatte. Das Leben ihres Mannes und das von Harry hingen davon ab, dass wirklich auf alle verlass war und sollte er ihre Leben in Gefahr bringen, würde niemand sie zurückhalten können. Severus' Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Er würde heute Abend einen der wichtigsten Parts spielen. Es war wichtig gewesen, dass er als derjenige galt, der Lucius und Harry hatte gefangen nehmen können. Es würde ihm heute Abend hoffentlich einen Platz neben dem Dunklen Lord einbringen. Er musste einfach in dessen Nähe sein, sonst wäre der ganze Plan in Gefahr und sie müssten improvisieren.

Die beiden Weasleys fühlten sich sichtlich unwohl unter ihnen. Sie hatten auf einem der kleinen Couches Platz genommen und sagten kein Wort. Beide beobachteten die Anwesenden, wobei der Blick des Rotschopfs immer wieder zwischen Draco und Severus hin und her ging. Narzissa hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihnen irgendetwas anzubieten. Sie mochte die beiden nicht und hatte daher auch nicht vor, so zu tun, als ob das anders wäre. Sie verstand, warum Harry ausgerechnet diese beiden dabei haben wollte, dennoch fand sie diese Entscheidung nicht gut.

Es war Draco, der schließlich die Spannung nicht mehr auszuhalten schien. Narzissa beobachtete, wie er aufstand und begann, ruhelos im Zimmer auf- und abzugehen. Sie beobachtete ihn stumm und ließ ihn in Ruhe, sicher, dass er vor den Weasleys keine weitere Schwäche zeigen wollte, auch wenn er jetzt eine Umarmung von ihr sicher genossen hätte. Dennoch stand ihm seine Sorge nun deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Weitere endlose Minuten vergingen, ehe sie plötzlich hörte, wie Severus scharf die Luft einzog. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten und beinahe sofort erhoben sich nun alle anwesenden. Sie setzten die Kapuzen ihrer Kutten auf und zogen sie tief ins Gesicht. Viele der Todesser wagten es nicht, den Dunklen Lord anzusehen, solange der sie nicht direkt ansprach, so dass es nicht auffallen würde, wenn man ihre Gesichter nicht sehen konnte. Ohne weiteres Zögern ging die Gruppe nach draußen.

Nachdem sie den Apparierschutz hinter sich gelassen hatten, stellten sich Draco, Narzissa und Remus zu Severus, während die beiden Weasleys in kurzer Entfernung stehen blieben. Narzissa konnte sehen, wie Severus dem Werwolf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, ehe er die erste Gruppe zum Treffpunkt der Todesser apparierte.

Severus hatte sie extra ein wenig weiter entfernt abgesetzt, als er selbst appariert wäre. Auf diese Art konnten sie vermeiden, dass irgendjemand ihre Ankunft beobachten konnte, allerdings musste sie sich aus diesem Grund auch höllisch beeilen, um rechtzeitig bei dem Treffen zu erscheinen und das hieß, dass sie vor dem Dunklen Lord ankommen mussten. Die Augen des Tränkemeisters suchten kurz die Umgebung ab, ehe er erneut apparierte, um die anderen beiden zu holen. Narzissa musste sich anstrengen mit den beiden Männern an ihrer Seite mitzuhalten, als die beiden verbissen und schnellen Schrittes zu der Stelle gingen, an der sich in kurzer Zeit entscheiden würde, ob ihr Plan funktionierte, oder nicht. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Die Ungewissheit und die Angst um ihren Mann und den Mann, den ihr Sohn liebte, ließen ihren Magen rebellieren, doch sie versuchte sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Sie musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf behalten.

Als sie an der Stelle ankamen, die als Versammlungsort diente, teilten sie sich wortlos auf und stellten sich an verschiedene Stellen unter den anderen Todessern. Unauffällig schoben sie sich durch die Massen und nahmen ihre Positionen in der vordersten Reihe ein. Narzissa hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Wenn sie jetzt entdeckt würden, wäre alles aus. Sie hoffte, dass auch Severus inzwischen mit den beiden Weasleys eingetroffen war und sie ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch und öffnete ihren Geist vollkommen nach außen um die verschiedenen Emotionen wahrzunehmen, ohne gleichzeitig anderen zu ermöglichen, sie zu lesen. Sie spürte den Stolz einiger Todesser, darüber hier zu sein. Andere wollten gar nicht hier sein. Sie konnte deren wiederstrebende Gedanken spüren, doch sie wischte sie beiseite. Wiederum andere fürchteten sich. Narzissa wusste, dass ein großer Teil der Todesser durch ihre Familien gezwungen worden war, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Auch Draco wäre sicherlich einer von ihnen geworden, wären sie damals nicht geflohen.

Die Gefühle drohten sie zu erdrücken, als sie auch Schmerz spürte. Sie wusste sofort, von wem diese Schmerzen kamen und nur mühsam gelang es ihr, ihre Fassung zu bewahren. Tief sog sie die Luft ein und atmete ruhig wieder aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Es war beinahe eine Erleichterung, als sie eine neue Emotion spüren konnte, tiefe Zufriedenheit und Vorfreude. Sie erschauderte, als ihr bewusst wurde, von wem diese Gefühle kommen mussten und instinktiv verschleierte sie ihre Gedanken noch ein wenig mehr, um dem Dunklen Lord keine Angriffsfläche bieten zu können.

Als Voldemort vor seine Anhänger trat, war Narzissa froh, dass sie ihm durch ihre tief heruntergezogene Kapuze nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste, sondern nur den unteren Teil seines Umhangs anschaute. Sie atmete ruhig, um sich nicht von einer plötzlich aufkommenden Panikwelle überrollen zu lassen und schaffte es nach wenigen Augenblicken ihre wirbelnden Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie wusste, dass vier andere Augenpaare sie unauffällig beobachteten und auf das Zeichen von ihr warteten, doch noch war es nicht so weit. Die Stimme des Dunklen Lord durchbrach die gespenstige Stille, die sich auf die Versammelten gelegt hatte. Seine Zufriedenheit, die dabei von ihm ausging, und die er vor ihr nicht verbergen konnte, ließ beinahe Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen, doch das ließ sie nicht zu.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich der Kreis der Todesser und der Schmerz, den sie bereits vorhin gespürt hatte, wurde jetzt deutlicher. Beinahe hätte sie aufgeblickt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Lucius und Harry keinen bleibenden Schaden davontragen würden, doch sie tat es nicht. Noch durfte sie nicht aufsehen. Als kurz darauf aber der Cruciatus-Fluch auf Lucius gesprochen wurde, konnte sie nicht anders. Ihre erschrockenen Augen blickten auf ihren zu Boden gegangen Mann und sie hatte das Gefühl aufschreien zu müssen, aber sie tat es nicht. Die Schmerzen, die er spürte waren intensiv und sie musste ihren Geist ein wenig dagegen verschließen. Als es vorbei war, atmete sie zittrig aus und öffnete ihn wieder ganz, um den richtigen Zeitpunkt nicht zu verpassen.

Sie hörte zu, wie der Dunkle Lord erneut ansprach und atmete dann erleichtert aus, als Severus nun an der Reihe war, Lucius den Cruciatus aufzuhalsen. Der Schmerz war diesmal nicht halb so intensiv und innerlich danke sie dem Tränkemeister dafür, doch bevor sie diesen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, spürte sie das, worauf sie gewartet hatte. Verblüffung und Unglaube des Mannes, den sie vernichten wollten. Aber noch war es nicht so weit. Sie wusste, dass es jetzt an der Zeit war vorsichtig aufzublicken, um die Szene vor sich sehen zu können.

Der Dunkle Lord schaute Harry nun wütend an, ehe er erneut seinen Blick über seine Anhänger schweifen ließ. Als er erneut zu dem Schwarzhaarigen herumfuhr, spürte Narzissa seine aufwallende Wut und wusste, dass dies der Moment war, auf den sie gewartet hatten, der Moment, an dem die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lord so weit abgelenkt war, dass sie handeln konnten. Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorn, in den Kreis hinein und sah kurz aber intensiv zu Severus, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte, dass auch die anderen vier ihrem Beispiel gefolgt waren und ebenfalls weiter in den Kreis hineingetreten waren. Als sie herumwirbelte, ihren gezogenen Zauberstab ausgetreckt in der Hand, konnte sie vor sich einige erschrockene Gesichter sehen, die sie überrascht und versteinert anschauten, die nicht verstanden, was hier geschah.

Narzissa verlor keine weitere Zeit und sprach den Zauber, der zusammen mit den anderen ein Schild erzeugen sollte, dass so stark war, dass keiner der Anwesenden dem Dunklen Lord helfen konnte. Es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe eine weiß schimmernde Kuppel sie und die anderen von den Todessern trennte. Nun nicht mehr auf das was hinter ihrem Rücken geschah achtend, konzentrierte sie ihre gesamte Kraft in den Zauber. Sie konnte spüren, wie der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand leicht vibrierte, doch sie hielt ihn sicher.

Der Stab in ihrer Hand zitterte immer mehr, als die Todesser nun versuchten, zu ihrem Herrn zu gelangen. Zauber schossen auf sie zu und mehr als einmal musste Narzissa den Impuls unterdrücken, einfach zur Seite zu springen, doch sie wusste, dass ihr Schild halten würde, wenn sie und die anderen sich nicht ablenken ließen. Einige der Anhänger Voldemorts warfen sich nun ebenfalls gegen die Barriere, versuchten weiterhin zu dem Dunklen Lord zu gelangen, während andere, wahrscheinlich die, die nicht freiwillig hier waren, einfach nur mit aufgerissenen Augen zuschauten, was sich in der Kuppel abspielte.

Nur aus der Ferne nahm sie wahr, wie zwei Flüche ausgesprochen wurden, ehe mit einem Mal alles still wurde. Die Flüche hörten auf gegen die Kuppel zu prallen. Niemand unternahm mehr einen Versuch sie zu durchbrechen und die gespenstige Stille führte dazu, dass sich an Narzissas Nacken die Härchen aufstellten und sie ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr. Sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu sehen, ob sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, doch die entsetzten Gesichter der Männer und Frauen vor ihr sprachen Bände. Der Dunkle Lord war gefallen, sie hatten es geschafft.


End file.
